Under the Bright Blue Endless Sky
by NightWrighter511
Summary: True love doesn't happen in 3 days. What about 3 months? In this alternate storyline Ariel has 3 months to spend on land with Eric, getting to know him and what it truly means to be human. Along the way the two of them must uncover what exactly Ariel promised the sea witch in exchange for the opportunity. Image credit: axsen (dot) deviantart (dot) com.
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you who don't know me, I am an author almost exclusively for Maximum Ride fanfictions. For those of you who know me from the past, it's been a while, I'm sorry. I've always been a fan of Disney, The Little Mermaid in particular. The other day I was watching TLM with my nieces and my childhood dreams began to war with my adult understanding of the world. The urge to write was unparalleled. Thus this story was born. I could keep it for myself and be just as happy as publishing it but I've always enjoyed reading other peoples takes on an original story so I've posted this for anyone who is interested in reading it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Little Mermaid or any of its characters. I do own this plot.**

* * *

1

It was the booming lights and the shadow of the ship passing over Ariel's cavern that got her attention but when she surfaced it was the music that kept it. The jovial chattering of masculine voices, the echoing _thump thump_ of something striking the solid deck repeatedly that drew Ariel closer and closer to the ship.

"Ariel…Ariel!" Sebastian hissed as he fluttered his many legs, trying to keep up with her, Flounder at his side. "Please, come back!" But Ariel persisted.

As she came along side the ship she ran her hands over the smooth, polished surface of the wood. The only ships she'd ever touched before had spent years below the waves in her father's domain where he did not look favorably upon anything of human origin. Her gadgets and gizmos were the sole remnants of human culture below the sea surface. They were small enough that they escaped her father's ever-vigilant attention. The texture of the ship was unlike anything she'd imagined. Nothing like the soft splintering mass that the shark had chased her and Flounder through earlier that day.

Ariel pulled herself up the side of the ship towards a pocket of light. When she pulled level to it it provided her with a window into the foreign world.

Human men playing instruments like the snarfblatt, creating the lively tune she had heard over the blasts of the sky lights. Their legs, which Ariel had only ever seen from a distance or in the pictures in her cavern, moved up and down in strange but entertaining movements as their feet thudded against the ship deck. _So that's what the thumping was_ , Ariel thought to herself as she continued to soak in the scene. A new noise joined the mêlée. _Roof roof!_ A hairy creature came bounding into her line of sight, the source of the noise, followed by another human man.

"Oh," Ariel breathed as she watched the newcomer, head cocked to the side with intrigue. He was beautiful.

Many young mermen had pursued Ariel in her sixteen years. Her friend Urchin when she was younger had had a crush on her, though she treated him as a friend. He'd left Atlantica but he wasn't the last merman to pursue her. Her sisters, too, endured male attention. It was flattering but Ariel had never sought it out. Alana and Adella reveled in it. But as Ariel watched the man she felt something she'd never felt for any of her pursuers. Intrigue. Curiosity. Desire.

Just then Scuttle came crashing beside her, squawking about 'in trepidation' and 'discovering' and she lost her focus. When she managed to calm him down and returned to the scene before her a thin old man with a silver ponytail was presenting the younger man with a stone rendition of himself.

The man, Eric, according to the silver haired man, looked embarrassed as he thanked him.

They moved to the edge of the ship, directly above Ariel and Scuttles hiding place. She pressed her back tightly against the large ship and waited on baited breath as the two started talking about weddings and a princess of Glowerhaven.

Ariel couldn't hear the entire conversation over the sounds of the waves roughly crashing against the ship and the sudden booming of storm clouds.

"Hurricane a'commin'!" A voice echoed above all other sounds. "Stand fast. Secure the riggings'," Eric dashed away from the boats edge as the storm around them got worse.

The wind picked up and Scuttle went soaring into the sky.

A large wave crashed against the side of the ship just as another gust of wind knocked it sideways.

Ariel was tossed into the roiling sea.

Stunned and momentarily disoriented, Ariel worked to right herself beneath the waves. In her own domain it was deceptively calm. _Strange,_ she thought _, how different the worlds above and below the sea can be at exactly the same moment._ But it was dangerous above the sea right now. She could do the smart thing and turn tail and head home, away from danger and away from any chance of her father discovering how much she had disobeyed him tonight. _But what about Eric?_ her mind whispered. _He's in danger up there._

And that settled it.

For some reason, one that Ariel didn't entirely understand herself, she was scared for the human she'd only just seen. _Seen_ not even _met!_ But she gave a few quick thrusts of her tail and rocketed to the surface once again. She broke the surface and watched as the ship was consumed with fire.

 _Fire._ She'd just been singing about it earlier. What was it? The people in the picture in her cavern looked happy near it. But the sailors didn't. They were terrified as they leapt from the ship and into the harsh waves where smaller boats were waiting for them. Eric was in one of them, pulling sailors aboard.

 _He's safe,_ Ariel thought with a sigh of relief. But she had thought too soon. Eric dove into the waters once again, headed for the ship.

Ariel was knocked below the surface again and when she clawed her way to the surface the ship went down with a loud boom and a billow of smoke.

"Eric!" Her cry was lost to the loud night but she hurried forward into the wreckage searching for the man that had so enthralled her.

She caught sight of him just as he slipped beneath the waves.

Ariel dove.

There were no thoughts of what she was doing, what her father would say, the danger she was putting herself in. Only one thought passed through her mind: save him.

She put on a burst of speed and reached out, looping one of her arms underneath the thick chorded muscle of his own and lunged for the surface.

It wasn't easy with the burden of his dead weight. He was a full grown male, much heavier then she'd expected. Merpeople had light bones that were very buoyant and easy to maneuver in the water. Humans were built without such considerations.

At last she heaved them both to the surface. The ship had been reduced to a pile of debris on the top of the water, the smaller boats containing the rest of the sailors were nowhere in sight.

 _Land_ , Ariel thought. _Get him to land._

She struck out on her arduous task.

* * *

Ariel woke up dazed and confused. Without opening her eyes she took an evaluation of her body. Her body felt heavier then ever, both from aching muscles and from the environment. Her tail felt dry and sand clung to her abdomen and arms in a way it never had before. She was still trying to piece together where she was when her head rose and fell not of its own accord.

Ariel froze and opened her eyes.

It was bright, brighter then her eyes were accustomed to. The world around her was a riot of colors, not muted by the blues of the sea. She had beached herself. And her head rested on Eric's chest.

Ariel didn't dare move in fear of drawing attention to herself. Was Eric awake? His breathing seemed too even for that. He was asleep. He was _alive!_

Ariel barely remembered dragging them onto the beach in the wee hours of the morning.

Atlantica, and the shipwreck, were several hours swim from the beach. Combined with the heavy rain, harsh winds, and choppy waves it had been all she could do to keep herself and her burden above the surface as she headed for land.

She could feel the reminder of the night in her muscles. Her arms felt like seaweed and her tail burned from the exertion.

But she had to move. Her curiosity was too great.

She eased herself off the human and to the side where she rested her upper body on her elbows. She felt the slightest brush of the ocean on her fins. So close, she should have just headed for the water. But she was enraptured by the man before her.

His hair was darker then even the deepest trenches she'd braved. His skin was lightly browned by the sun. Her own skin was several shades lighter then his, having never spent long above the water. His clothes were torn from the night before but something had remained strapped around his waist, a brown band that held something triangular to his hip.

 _He's beautiful,_ she thought again. As she lay there watching him, gently reaching out to move lose strands of hair aside, she sang. Softly, mostly to herself, she sang of her dreams of coming ashore and experiencing the world like humans did.

She didn't expect him to stir.

She certainly didn't expect him to startle awake so quickly that his forehead banged against her own and sent them both reeling.

She fell backwards over her own flexible tail and towards the water. Her head hit the wet sand and the cool water shocked her after so long on the shore.

Dazed, she didn't recover fast enough.

Humans are very resilient, Ariel learned in the worst way possible. He was back and lashed out quickly. Ariel scrambled for the water but wasn't fast enough. She had pulled herself mostly into the water, the shallow waves lapping around her parched skin, when something flashed in the early morning light and pain spiked in her fin.

She cried out, more from shock then pain, as she looked down at her fin.

A triangular metal object pinned her fin into the shallows, red blood curling from the wound and into the water around her.

She looked up at the human, shocked. Why had he hurt her? She'd _saved_ him.

Eric looked shocked too.

He looked from her face, to her bleeding fin, and back to her face. His head throbbed, his throat burned with thirst, and he couldn't be sure that what he was seeing was real.

"You…you're a mermaid," he half whispered to himself. He watched as the beautiful girl regarded him with wounded eyes.

When he'd first woken up he'd only heard the singing. The beautiful voice unlike any he'd heard before. He'd heard singing in town, at festivals and balls, from the maids in the palace and other hired entertainment. None compared to what he heard on that beach. He'd sat up too quickly, trying to find the source of the singing and smacked his head against what was unmistakably another person. The grunt of pain had confirmed it. So when he'd sat back up and seen only the flash of a fin he'd been confused. His mind had automatically jumped to _shark_. He'd pulled his knife from his belt and pinned the creature without another thought.

Looking into the scared and hurt eyes of the girl in front of him he regretted it.

His eyes drank her in from fin to hair. The fin he'd mistaken for a sharks wasn't the grey he'd initially thought, rather a deep emerald green that cast other iridescent colors when hit directly by the sunlight. Her body transitioned quickly from scales to smooth, alabaster skin over her flat stomach. His mind barely registered the purple shells covering her chest before coming to her face. Full lips, button nose and shocking blue eyes. Everything about her was shocking, including her hair. Scarlet hair half stuck to her skin with the saltwater, tickled a faint memory from the night before when he'd fallen in the water.

She still hadn't said a word.

"You…you saved me. Last night in the water…I remember your hair."

She didn't respond, simply looked down at her injured fin.

"I'm…I'm sorry," he said, quickly pulling the blade from her fin. She quickly yanked her tail back towards her, hugging it to her body similarly to how humans hugged their knees. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "Please, say something."

She'd been singing, right? So that meant she could talk. He waited and was beginning to doubt himself when she spoke.

"Why did you hurt me?" Ariel asked, more emotionally hurt then physically. She'd saved him and he'd repaid her by hurting her. Was her father right? Were all humans barbarians? She didn't believe so. But she'd never intended to meet one. To talk to one. And here she was.

What would Eric do now that he'd seen her?

"I…" he was shocked by her voice and almost forgot what to say. "I acted without thinking. I'm sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you too badly."

"I should go," she said by way of answer, releasing her hold on her fin and turning as if to leave.

"Wait!" Eric called, splashing into the water and reaching out. His hands closed around her slim wrist.

They both froze as their skin made contact. Ariel reveled in his strong grip and rough hands. Eric marveled at how dainty and smooth her wrist was.

"Please," she said, "please let me go. I'll get in trouble."

"Trouble? Why?"

"Because I saved you," she said as if it was obvious.

"Why would you get in trouble for that?" he asked, kneeling beside her in the water. He didn't release his grip on her, afraid that she'd swim off if he did.

"Because it's forbidden. Letting humans see us is forbidden. If my father finds out…" she trailed off.

"I didn't even know mermaids were real," he whispered, staring into her eyes. "I always through they were a myth."

"That's how it's supposed to stay. I really must go."

"If it's forbidden then why did you save me?" he asked.

Ariel was starting to panic. She shouldn't be here. This is what Sebastian and her father had warned her about. Start talking to humans and they won't let you go. But…but she didn't _want_ to go. This was the closest she'd ever been to a human before. He could teach her so much about the world she was dying to understand.

His question took her by surprise. "Because you would have died if I hadn't. You helped save all your friends. I couldn't let you die."

The hand that had been clutching her wrist so firmly moved to cup her face. She froze beneath his touch, hardly believing that a human was touching her so gently. She wanted to lean into the touch but held back.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome."

 _Roof roof!_ The sound echoed off the cliffs surrounding the beach. Ariel startled, pulling away from the mans touch.

"Max," Eric breathed. "They'll be coming for me soon."

"I have to go," Ariel repeated, pulling herself into deeper water. Eric followed her out, not willing to leave her presence yet.

"Please," he said. "I don't want you to leave yet."

"I have to. I didn't come home last night. My father will be _furious_! Besides I can't let anyone else see me."

"Will you come back?" he asked. "Tomorrow morning. I'll be out by that rock," he pointed to a rock protruding above the gently rolling waves about a hundred feet off the beach. "Please say you'll meet me there."

"I-I…" Ariel wanted to say yes. Oh how badly she wanted to! But a nagging voice in her head, one that sounded suspiciously like Sebastian, threatened that it was a terrible idea.

Like everything else Sebastian said, she decided to ignore it. She nodded

"Okay," she agreed quietly.

Eric's face split into a huge grin. "Thank you!"

"Goodbye, Eric," Ariel said, finally in water deep enough that she could swim away. The noise the hairy creature, Max, was making was getting closer. Voices could be heard with it. They would be there any second.

"You know my name," he said, dumbstruck.

She couldn't help but giggle at his slack-jawed expression as she turned away.

"I don't know your name!" he called as she started to swim away.

"Ariel," she called over her shoulder. "My name is Ariel."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Little Mermaid or any of its characters. I do own this plot.

* * *

2

 _Ariel_. Her name was beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful. The search party found Eric as he trudged out of the surf, his head swimming with thoughts of his beautiful rescuer. Max found him first, careening over the dunes and to his owners side, jumping happily and barking as Grimsby and some sailors joined him.

"Eric? Eric! You really do delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?" Grimsby said with a chuckle, overly relived to see the young man he cared for so fondly. He helped the prince as he stumbled out of the water and onto the beach. "Ah, Eric, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater."

Eric tried not to be annoyed at the old man. He'd been the adult in his life for so long, like an older uncle, but at this moment he couldn't help regretting his appearance. If he hadn't showed up at such an inopportune moment then Ariel might not have rushed off.

 _Ariel._ He still held the knife he'd used to pin her fin down. Disgusted with himself and it Eric pulled away from Grimsby and lobbed the knife as far as he could away from himself and the direction Ariel had swam off in.

"Eric what was that for?" Grimsby asked as the blade disappeared beneath the waves, truly believing that the prince was suffering from exposure.

"Nothing it's just…barbaric," he said. "Come on Grim, let's go home."

* * *

Ariel swam as fast as her tired tail would carry her towards Atlantica. Her father would be wondering where she was by now. Oh she was in so much trouble! But she couldn't be mad with herself. _Eric_ , she thought. So handsome, so sweet, so human! Sure he'd hurt her tail, something she was still confused about, but she didn't entirely blame him either. Seeing something so strange after a near-death experience was bound to play tricks on your mind. Ariel had seen the panicked look in his eyes as he wielded the knife. He had thought he was in danger. She also distinctively recalled his remorseful expression as he realized what he'd done. She forgave him but still she was glad he'd got her on the fin, the membrane was much less sensitive then the nerve-filled end of her tail just an inch to the right.

She'd saved a human. Spoken with a human. She'd agreed to meet with him again.

Was she crazy? Probably. But this was her chance! She could only learn so much from Scuttle, an observer of the human world himself. Eric was her opportunity to learn so much about the world she longed to join. She could bring him some of her treasures and he could tell her what they were! She couldn't pass up the opportunity.

She lingered in the market on her way to the palace, picking up a few odds and ends to alibi herself to anyone who asked.

The first person she ran into in the palace was Attina. Her ever-responsible oldest sister was just rounding the corner between the main hallway and the one that lead to their bedrooms when Ariel swam through the doors.

"Ariel!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Where have you been? You weren't in the salon this morning!"

"Sorry 'Tina," Ariel apologized, already having worked out a lie. "I went to the town market early this morning. You know that you have to be there early to get the best kelp wraps and sea daises!" She held up a bundle of flowers she'd gotten as proof. "And then there was someone selling seahorses and I lost track of time."

"Well Father has been asking for you," she warned.

Ariel sighed. "He probably wants to yell at me some more about missing the concert."

"More like he wants to yell at you for going to the surface," her sister scoffed.

"What?" Ariel gasped, eyes wide. Had her father found out about her and Eric? Was he going to confine her to the palace? If he knew what she'd been up to why hadn't he come and dragged her home earlier?

Attina rolled her eyes. "Come now, Ariel. We all know where you went yesterday. Why else would you miss the concert? Besides, Adella and Arista heard Father reprimanding you yesterday."

The relief that coursed through Ariels body was unparalleled. "No, I think he pretty much said everything he had to say about _that_ yesterday."

"Well you might as well go find him," Attina said as she swam away. "Or he'll find you."

Ariel didn't want to but she knew her sister was right. With that in mind she headed in the opposite direction of her bedroom and towards the throne room. All Ariel wanted at this point was sleep. Her body still ached and the few hours she'd been passed out on the beach for weren't nearly enough to recover from the night before.

Her father was sitting on his throne, the small red form of Sebastian at his side. His trident was in its usual place in its holder within her fathers reach. Well, he wasn't twirling it like he did when he was mad so that was a good sign. Right?

"Morning Daddy," Ariel said as she came to a halt before her fathers throne. Sebastian was glaring at her from his position on the thrones armrest. "Hi Sebastian."

"Ariel," her father said. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, in the market," she held up her bouquet of flowers again, glad she'd had the forethought to grab them on her way in.

"All day?" he asked.

"You know I love the market! So many things to see and people to talk to!"

Her father rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"And where did you disappear to last night?" her father asked. "I sent Sebastian to find you after we spoke but he said he never found you."

"He did?" Ariel asked, eyes wide. Sebastian hadn't told her father about the cavern? The shipwreck? She turned to the crustacean in question. He was making quick, silencing motions with his large claws, a panicked look in his eyes. "I-I mean, you did?" she corrected herself. "Why?"

It was her father's turn to look uneasy. "Well…I wanted to make sure you were looked after."

"I was fine, Daddy. But I was up early and I'm tired. Can I please go back to my room now?" She needed to escape quickly before her father realized she hadn't answered his question and her lies unraveled.

"I suppose. And Ariel, I don't like yelling at you. I only do it because I want what's best for you."

"I know, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, anglefish."

Ariel turned to leave.

"Ariel!" Her father called out to her before she'd gone very far. His voice was sharp.

"Yes?" she turned around, eyes wide. Her father left his throne and came to her side.

"Are you _bleeding?_ " he gestured to her fin.

Ariel winced. While the cut hadn't hurt so much as scared her, the injury on her fin was slow to heal and, with all the swimming she'd done today it hadn't stopped bleeding.

"Oh…that." She looked impishly at her father.

"Ariel—" her fathers voice held a warning. _Tell the truth, or else_.

"I cut my fin on a seahorse corral in the market," she lied, recalling her earlier lie to Attina. "It's not bad."

Her father sighed. "I wish you would only concern yourself with the palace seahorses. I'm sure you remember what happened with Stormy."

Ariel sighed. She still missed that wild seahorse sometimes.

"Yes Daddy."

"Good girl. Now, I'll be gone tomorrow," he said turning back to his throne. "I have a meeting in the south. I won't be home until late." Ariel's heart soared. That would be the _perfect_ opportunity to escape and see Eric! "I expect you to behave yourself and if you go anywhere take Sebastian." Her hopes crashed.

* * *

The worries of how to escape Sebastian tomorrow aside, Ariel was eager to reach her bedroom. She deposited the sea daises in an empty vase beside her bed and floated onto her clam bed, happy to sink into its comfort. Her eyes had barley drifted closed when there was a knock at her door.

"Ariel," Sebastian called, "I'm coming in."

She sighed. She'd been expecting this.

Her fathers trusted friend entered her room and quickly scrambled onto the edge of her bed.

"Yes, Sebastian?"

"Don't you 'Yes, Sebastian' me in such an innocent voice. You are in a lot of trouble, missy!" he steamed. "Just what were you thinking last night? Have you any idea how dangerous that was? And then Flounder and I couldn't find you! We were worried you were dead or captured by those humans!"

"Shh! Sebastian keep it down!" Ariel scooped him up and clamped a hand over his big mouth. He squawked in outrage but she didn't let go. "I'm sorry I scared you but I had to help him! He would have died if I hadn't!"

"One less human to worry about," the crab said, finally freeing himself.

"But Sebastian he's so kind and sweet! How could I let him die?"

"Easily. Swim away."

"I hardly believe you could do such a thing," she scolded him. "And you know I certainly can't."

The crab sighed. "I know. And that's why I didn't tell your father. You would have been chained to your bed and _I_ would have been crab cake! But don't think I wont!" he said, cutting off her response. "We'll put this in the past. Forget it ever happened. You'll never go to the surface again!"

* * *

The nondescript rowboat bobbed up and down on the calm sea as Prince Eric set his anchor. The water wasn't too deep here, maybe fifteen feet, but it was clear and he could see straight through to the bottom. Brightly colored fish danced along the reef below but there was no sign of his red headed mermaid. Eric had woken up before the sun that morning and began to wonder if the entire thing had been a dream. Had his mermaid been a product of dehydration, exhaustion, and the bright spring sun? Then his eyes had lit on the small golden hair ornament he'd left on his side table the night before and he knew.

He knew his Ariel was real.

After the palace doctors had given him a clean bill of health he'd returned to the room that held his families treasures. He had wanted to give Ariel something to thank her for saving him. He'd found the perfect gift among his grandmothers' possessions.

Now, as he drifted in his rowboat, he patted his pocket, feeling the gift resting against his thigh.

And he waited.

He'd asked her to meet him this morning. He didn't know when she'd show up, if she did at all. He watched the sun rise over the land and creep high enough into the sky to start reflecting off the sea.

He'd always found the sea beautiful. He'd grown up in the palace where nearly every window had a view of it. He'd played at the waters edge as a kid, learned to sail its waters with his father. After his father died he'd continued to sail it. The sea had always been a beautiful mystery to him and now that he knew one of its secrets it was even more beautiful.

The boat continued to bob along.

The sun was climbing higher and higher and with each passing minute Eric's hope dwindled more and more.

It was nearly noon when she broke the waters surface.

Eric almost didn't believe it at first but the smiling redhead started to come closer.

"You came," he whispered as she pulled herself up on the edge of the boat.

"I-I thought you wanted me to," she said, her smile slipping away in confusion.

"I did," he said quickly, hoping she wouldn't take his disbelief for disappointment. "But that doesn't mean I thought you would…I hoped you would." His babbling died off.

She gave a soft smile and dropped back into the water, swimming over to the rock. She pulled herself up onto its wave-smoothed surface and turned to face him again.

Eric took a moment to take her in. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. His eyes trailed to the fin he had injured the day before. A mark was still visible and he felt guilty for marring her otherwise flawless tail. Today she carried an orange bag with her.

"Well I wanted to come back," she said, "I just didn't know if I'd be able to."

"I'm glad you did," he responded. She only smiled.

After a moment of awkward silence she asked "Why did you want me to come back?"

He shrugged, a light blush filling his cheeks. "I just….I just didn't want to let you go," he admitted at last, ruffling the hair at the nape of his neck with a jittery hand. "I have so many questions. So many things that I just need to know about you."

Ariel hesitated, worrying her bottom lip. "I don't know that I should tell you anything," she said at last. "This is—"

"Forbidden," he interrupted, recalling what she had said the day before. He remembered everything she'd said the day before. "I know. I don't want to get you in trouble but there's just so much that I don't understand. That I want to understand." The desperation in Eric's voice reminded Ariel of her own feelings towards the world that she wanted to know and be a part of.

"I'll help you," she said after a moments hesitation. "I'll answer your questions, but only if you help me too."

"Help you how?" he asked.

"There are so many things that I've heard of or witnessed about life above the sea that I don't understand. I've spent so much time trying to understand the human world. So many things look so amazing, some confusing, and I want to know more. "

"Ask me anything," he said, climbing from his rowboat onto the rock beside her. She shifted over so that he could sit comfortably beside her.

Ariel hesitated, not knowing what to say. Which question should she ask first? She always had so many and yet now that the opportunity for answers presented itself she couldn't recall any of them.

"What is fire?" she asked at last, remembering her time with Flounder in the cavern two days before. "Why does it burn?"

"Fire?" he asked, confused. What did she want to know about it? It was something that just _was_. It was something that was a part of everyday life. He'd never even considered that someone wouldn't know what it was. Then again, Ariel lived under the water. She wouldn't know anything about it.

"Yes," she nodded eagerly. "In my collection," she blushed suddenly, "I collect things from the human world," she added quickly before moving on. "I have a picture of someone looking at fire. What is it? Is it a color?" she pulled a lock of her hair forward. "It's red, right? The color of my hair. Is the color fire or is it something else?"

Eric laughed at the sudden eagerness in her voice.

"Fire is…well I guess its hard to explain to someone who hasn't experienced it before. Fire is a physical thing that can be created. It doesn't exist until you make it. It can be red, yes, but other colors too. A candle burns yellow, very hot flames burn blue. Some things, like copper, can even turn the flames green!" Ariel gasped, eyes wide. She was hanging on his every word.

"But what is it? What is burn?"

"Burn is what fire does. When something is set on fire, like the ship the other night, the fire destroys it, reduces it to cinders. If it touches your skin it hurts. If it stays on your skin long enough it can kill you."

Ariel gasped, leaning away from him slightly. "It can kill you? But then why would humans create it? Shouldn't you stay away from something so dangerous?"

Eric laughed again. "It's not that simple. Fire is also needed to, well, live. We use fire for lighting the dark—"

"We have jellyfish and plankton that do that for us," Ariel interrupted before clasping her hands over her mouth. "Sorry," it came out muffled. "Please continue."

Eric shook his head affectionately before continuing. "We also use fire to warm our homes and our bodies on cold days. We use it to cook, to warm our baths. Fire is dangerous if it gets out of control but it can also be nice. Some of my best memories are sitting next to a fire with my parents and talking."

"That sounds nice," Ariel sighed. "The only time I spend with my sisters is either at rehearsal or in the salon when they're doing their hair."

Eric found that funny. _I suppose that even underwater girls like to look their best,_ he thought.

She asked a few more questions, pulling a fork and a pipe out of the bag slung over her shoulder. She had strange names for them: dinglehopper and snarfblatt. Eric couldn't contain his laughter when she told him what they were called.

" _Where did you hear that?" he asked._

" _From Scuttle," she said indignantly. "Don't laugh."_

" _I'm sorry but who is Scuttle?" he worked hard to sound normal._

" _My friend. He's a seagull."_

" _A seagull?" he demanded._

And their conversation had continued on.

Eric asked questions of his own. He had so many things he wanted to know about where she lived and her people in general but he started out small, afraid that she'd get scared off by probing questions.

He asked questions like how old was she (sixteen) how many siblings did she have (six sisters, she was the youngest), and what were her parents like (her mom had died when she was younger and all she remembered about her was her love of music. Her father was very protective of his daughters and most definitely would _not_ approve of her talking to Eric today).

The sun grew lower and lower as they talked. Eric had long since shed his boots and was lightly kicking his feet in the water. Ariel had returned to the water twice since she'd arrived in order to rehydrate her skin, sometimes diving under the water for several minutes at a time.

After one such trip she pulled herself back onto the rock beside Eric and sighed. "I shouldn't stay much longer," she said.

"A few more minutes," he begged.

She nodded in affirmation.

She looked down at the water where he was kicking his feet.

Ariels curiosity got the better of her.

"Eric?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Can…this may be strange for you but can I touch your feet?" she blushed as she spoke.

Eric raised an eyebrow. "My feet?"

She nodded.

"Until yesterday I'd never been this close to a human before. I'm curious."

Eric shrugged and pulled his feet from the water.

Ariel tentatively reached out and touched his foot. Eric wiggled his toes and Ariel giggled in surprise.

"I don't understand," she said at last. "What are those?" she asked.

"They're toes," he said.

Ariel looked at her own fins, there were no such separations.

"What are they for? Why do you have so many?"

"They help me balance. They're really important walking and running. And for dancing."

Ariel smiled. "I wish I could dance," she said reverently. "I've seen it before. It's graceful. But with fins all you can do is swim."

"I think your swimming is very graceful," Eric offered up.

Ariel withdrew her hand and sighed, touching her own tail. "I guess."

She looked up and saw Eric eying her tail with the same curiosity she'd eyed his feet.

She held up her fin slightly. "Would you like to feel?" she asked.

Eric startled and looked away from her tail. A blush crept over his cheeks once again.

"No I…I shouldn't."

"Why? I offered. Aren't you curious?" She didn't understand his attitude.

"Well yes but…for humans its not very… _appropriate_ for a man to touch a woman like that. Not unless they're married anyway."

 _Oh,_ Ariel thought.

"I understand," she said. "Merpeople are like that too. There are certain things you shouldn't do with anyone but your beloved. But it isn't like you would be touching me _intimately._ Its like me touching your feet!"

She reached out and took his hand in hers. Eric startled at that and the tingling it left behind. She drew his hand to her lower tail where her fins attached and laid his hand there.

Eric's curiosity got the better of him and he ran his hands along her tail.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "Its not like I thought," he admitted. Her tail was smooth in one direction but rough in the other, very much like the denticles of a shark. "I thought it would be more fish-like I suppose."

Ariel nodded. "You'd think that by looking at it. Sure the scales look fish like but the texture is more like a sharks. Our fins are turned like a dolphins or whales. We don't move our tails side to side like fish and sharks but up and down." She flicked her tail in demonstration. "We have a lot in common with dolphins and whales," she went on. "Humans too, obviously. We give live birth and nurse our young. Fish don't. We're a strange combination."

"A mammal," Eric supplied.

"A what?"

"Its what humans call it. Animals that give live birth, suckle their young, breathe air and have hair. We call them mammals. Humans, dolphins, dogs, monkeys. We're all mammals."

"Oh. I didn't know there was a name for it."

Eric nodded. He realized then that he was still running his hands over her tail and quickly pulled away. Ariel immediately missed the warmth of his touch.

"Can I ask you another question?" Eric asked.

She nodded.

"You breathe air," he said gesturing around them. "But you live underwater. You can breathe underwater too? Or do you just hold your breath?"

"Merpeople can survive both under water and above it. I have gills," she gestured to the side of her ribcage where Eric could see, only because she drew his attention to it, three parallel lines a few inches long. They looked like a paper cut that hadn't healed. They were on both sides of her torso, beneath her bra strap and slightly towards her back. "I can breath and talk underwater but when my head is above the surface my body automatically breathes air."

"How strange," he said, mostly to himself. "Its amazing."

"Not as amazing as some of the things that humans can do," Ariel sighed. "I wish I could be one."

 _I wish you could, too_ , Eric thought. He didn't want to lose her beneath the waves again.

"I have something for you," he said suddenly, remembering the gift in his pocket. He withdrew the golden decorative comb he'd brought from the palace and handed it to the shocked mermaid.

"For me?" she asked, confused. "Why?"

"It's a thank you gift, for saving my life."

"I didn't do it for a gift," Ariel said, studying the comb. It was beautiful. The comb itself was gold but there were mother of pearl inlays shaped like starfish with pearl accents.

"I know. But I wanted to give this to you anyway. Please take it."

He reached out and tucked the comb into her hair.

Ariel reached up to touch it as he withdrew his hand.

"It was my grandmothers," he explained. "She loved the sea as much as I do."

"Its beautiful," Ariel said, touched. "But I shouldn't take it. It seems important to you and I'm afraid it might get lost. Or my father might be mad if I wear something from the human world."

He shrugged. "It does me no good sitting around here. Tell your father you found it, bought it at one of your markets. I don't even mind if you keep it with your collection. Its yours now."

"Thank you," she whispered. She looked out at the lowering sun. They'd been talking for hours. "I should go," she sighed. "Its getting late and my father will be home soon. The only reason I managed to come today is because he is away on business. I'm afraid it won't be so easy again. Plus, I had to slip away from Sebastian."

"Please," Eric said, his stomach clenching tightly at the thought of not seeing her again. "Please find a way to come back. I'm not ready to lose you yet."

It was Ariel's turn to blush lightly. She wanted to come back too. Sitting there with Eric she had been happier then she'd been in a long time. It was better then hunting down human things to add to her collection, better then singing or riding seahorses. She wanted to continue this friendship.

"I'll try," she said at last. "But I can't promise."

"I'll take whatever I can get."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The Little Mermaid or any of its characters. I do own this plot.

* * *

3

Over the next few weeks Ariel and Eric continued their secret meetings. The only time Ariel was able to escape her father and Sebastian's watchful gaze was at night so their meetings were now watched over by the moon and starry sky.

Ariel never told Eric two things: who her father was (and by default, who she was) and where Atlantica was. All Eric knew was that it took her almost four hours to swim between their meeting place and her home, something he felt guilty about while his own travel was so short. He'd offered to sail a boat out on the seas to meet her but she refused. It was better if their meetings took place as far away from her father as possible. Besides, she'd told him, its not that bad of a swim, just time consuming.

They talked for hours about their lives. Ariel told Eric about her adventures with Flounder and some of her other friends. She told him about how she'd met Urchin, about fighting the manta, and about her encounter with Stormy the wild seahorse. Eric loved to hear about her adventures, they helped him realize how special Ariel truly was. These clandestine meetings of theirs weren't only an act of rebellion towards her father, she had a real curiosity that she often pursued.

Eric told Ariel about life on land. About the town and festivals that were held there, about horseback riding and balls in the palace. Ariel always loved to hear about them. She asked that he tell her every detail. They'd sit for hours as he spoke of winter balls, the ball that had been thrown in honor of his eighteenth birthday last summer, the ball that had been thrown when it was announced he would become king when he married. The pictures he painted in her mind were irresistible, music and dancing and people from all over the kingdom with stories to tell!

Eric told nobody about his meetings or where he was sneaking off to some nights. The palace staff wasn't oblivious; they knew their prince was up to something. There were nights when he'd leave sea soaked clothes to be washed, nights were he'd track sand into his room. They never caught him leaving or even gone, but they knew when he had been. The prince was always happier the day that lead up to and the day that followed these escapades then he had been in years. Secretly, they hoped he'd met a nice girl that he'd bring back to the palace any day.

On the nights of their meetings Eric would slip out his balcony overlooking the beach. He'd climb over the railing and down a trellis before landing on the beach and walking the roughly three miles to where he and Ariel had washed ashore that first day. He kept his rowboat beached there and that's where the two would meet.

Sometimes he'd paddle out to meet on the rocks and sometimes Ariel would come to the shore.

He'd help her onto the sand and they'd lay and talk for hours. Eric taught her the constellations. Ariel would coax him into the water some nights and show him the nightlife of the reef nearby. Eric loved those nights in particular; he'd never get tired of watching her graceful swimming.

Eric often brought his flute to these meetings. Ariel loved the instrument and would often sing along as he played. Her voice would ring in his head for days following those meetings and the palace staff would sometimes catch him humming along as he went about his daily business.

Ariel's family had also noticed a change in the young woman. She would often be found humming unfamiliar tunes, smiling as she was caught up in her own memories. Her sisters gossiped among themselves about who the merman that stole their baby sister's heart could be. King Triton was just glad that something other then the human world was occupying his youngest daughters mind and was happy to leave her to her own devices regarding it.

Ariel had told Flounder about Eric and their meetings (something he was happy for her over but his guppy nature also made him paranoid) and she worried that Sebastian suspected her as well.

She wore Eric's gift all the time. She'd taken to pinning her hair back with it so that her hair no longer flopped constantly in her face but still tumbled in loose waves down her back. Her sisters and father had asked her about it. She'd said she found it along the reef one day. Nobody believed her but instead believed it was a gift from the merman she was keeping from them. Eric always felt a jolt of happiness when she'd turn and the moonlight would catch on the comb.

Ariel's lessons on the human world continued, too. She'd sometimes bring thingamabobs from her collection for him to tell her about. Eric had even started bringing trivial things from the palace to show her.

They both loved their meetings and, though it was never discussed, they dreaded that it would one day come to an end. They both knew that it couldn't last forever.

* * *

Sebastian considered himself smarter then your average crustacean. He'd worked his way up in the palace from court composer to the sea kings right hand man. He worked hard at his job and loved everything about it. Well, almost everything.

The sea king had a bad habit of putting Sebastian in charge of his wayward daughter, Ariel. Sebastian wasn't as young as he used to be, his heart couldn't take all the stress the little mermaid put him through. It started out simple enough; he was in charge of her musical debut. That had flopped fantastically when she'd forgotten about the concert in lieu of talking to a seagull topside. And then there was her secret cavern. He hadn't told the sea king about it, figuring that if she had something to concentrate her time on she'd keep out of other trouble, like wakening ancient evils from the sea trenches like she had in her younger years.

Sebastian was beginning to question his judgment now. Now that the king had put him in charge of keeping an eye on his daughter Sebastian was in charge of so much more then public appearance. Her little escapade of rescuing the human was bad enough. No, it was more then _bad_ it was a _catastrophe_! But he hadn't told the sea king. If King Triton found out Ariel would be grounded for life and Sebastian would be crab cakes! Still, despite his talk with Ariel upon her return Sebastian knew something was going on with the girl. She'd slipped his watch the next day when the king had been away on business and, after yet another stern talking to, she'd promised that she'd be on better behavior.

In fact, everyone in the palace had seen a change in her. Her moods were lighter, she was singing all the time, and she didn't slip Sebastian's watch anymore. Her father was overjoyed with her new attitude. Still, Sebastian was weary. He had made sure the palace guards kept a watch for Ariel at night when he was off duty. They claimed she never left the palace and yet there were days where the young woman was tired as if she hadn't been sleeping.

After two months of this Sebastian knew he had to get to the root of the problem. After Ariel would retire for the night Sebastian would go and wait beneath her window, waiting to hear what she was up to. Nothing happened the first two nights and Sebastian was beginning to doubt himself.

"You're getting old, mon," he chided himself as he paced below the window. "Old and paranoid. You know how ya father was, and his father before him! Ya don't want to end up that crazy now, do ya?"

He was just about to give up and leave when there was a stirring within Ariel's room. He pushed himself flush against the palaces golden walls and waited as the girls red head popped out of the window, looking around for anyone. When she didn't see anyone she slipped through the window and out into the dark blue night.

With dread in his chest, Sebastian followed.

* * *

"So, you build walls to live in and then decorate them with pictures of towns, rivers, the ocean?" Ariel asked. She was lying on the sand beside Eric, tracing the figures in the stars that he had been teaching her.

"Yes, they're called paintings," Eric answered.

"But why?" she asked. "There are so many beautiful things outside the walls, why spend time decorating them when you can go see them for yourself?"

Eric chuckled. ""Because it isn't always that easy. Some of the paintings are of places far away or long ago. They capture memories too. They depict scenes from the past that you want to remember forever. Memories fade with time. I can't always remember what my mothers voice sounded like but I can go look at a painting of her and recall exactly what she looked like. No matter how old I get or how my mind fades over time I'll always be able to see her. My father too."

Ariel sighed. "I don't have anything like that for my mother. There is a statue of her in our garden but it's not the same. I can't remember the exact color of her eyes or hair. My father and my oldest sisters remember her and say that I look so much like her. Still, that's not enough."

"No, its not," he agreed.

The watched the stars, pointing out different constellations and wishing on shooting stars when they flitted through the sky.

"Tell me more about Atlantica," Eric asked after some time. "Not where it is, I know you can't do that, but about what its like."

Ariel had relaxed considerably since their first meeting. She trusted Eric, considered him her closest friend after Flounder, and she liked to see his eyes light up as she described some of her favorite places under the sea.

"Well," she began, "there is a palace made of gold. It's tall and has many towers that shine when the sunlight reaches it. All creatures of the sea have heard of it, many travel across the world to see it. The people are happy there. The king is a great ruler. He can be harsh sometimes, but only because he loves his people and wants what's best for them. He lost his wife, a woman who loved music very much, and it made him so sad that for years after her death he banned music, afraid that it would only make him and his children sad. But last year, his children got together and showed the king that banning music wasn't the way to go. That letting it ring through the city would help keep the memory of the queen alive. There is never a silent day now.

"There are markets, like the ones you've described. Here you can get the greatest kelp wraps or plankton salads in the sea. Flowers are sold in many stalls, sea daises and small coral polyps that people can grow in their own homes. People race seahorses along the currents, bring their children to the royal gardens, and there are concerts! It's a wonderful place. I wish you could see it," she sighed.

"I wish I could too. It sounds so amazing. All of the different people to meet and the sea creatures! It's so different than here on land. We humans don't speak the same language as other creatures. That you can talk to fish, seagulls, crabs…" he trailed off with a sigh of longing. "I don't know why you'd want to leave that."

"Your world is amazing, too," Ariel pointed out. "So many colors that aren't dampened by the dark water, the different weather and temperatures. Everything is pretty similar in the sea. Sometimes we get stronger currents then usual and that can cause trouble but it's nothing like the rainstorms, the cold, and the frozen water falling from the sky that you talk about. There is so much to see and do above the water, so many different places to go. The beach, the town, the forest, the mountains. I wish I could see them. You aren't trapped in the water like we are. Your legs can carry you anywhere."

Eric was quiet for a while and Ariel was afraid that she had somehow insulted him. She turned her head slightly to watch him. He was looking up at the sky with what could only be described as a puzzled look on his face. Finally he spoke. "You make me see the world differently, Ariel. What used to be so black and white, so clean cut and obvious, isn't anymore. I like that. A lot."

Ariel blushed at Eric's words. He did the same thing for her. She took a lot of things about the sea for granted, the perfect weather, the company and stories that drifted in with the currents. Ariel knew that, if she ever got the chance to be human, to live on land with Eric she would take it, but the decision wasn't as easy as she used to think it would be. Eric was alone in his palace. Yes he had friends among the staff, Grimsby and Carlotta featured prominently in many of his stories, but he had no family. His parents were gone and he had no siblings. Ariel didn't know what she'd do without her sisters and her father meant the world to her. How lonely his life seemed at times.

"I didn't mean to make this awkward," Eric said, rolling onto his side so that he could face her. Ariel did the same, realizing that he'd taken her silence as something completely different.

"You didn't," she assured him softly. "I was just thinking."

"Ariel?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"I hope you know that I value these meetings. They're what I look forward to most anymore. I love hearing about your adventures but more than anything I love your company. Its great to have someone to talk to."

She smiled back at him. "I feel the same way. I've been curious about the human world for so long, its nice to finally meet someone who can tell me all about it. And thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"For proving my father wrong. Not all humans are barbarians."

He reached out a hand and pushed a few loose strands of her hair back behind her ear. Ariel held her breath at his touch. "I'm not so sure about that. We seem pretty brutish compared to you."

He leaned towards her and Ariel froze, waiting, as his face grew nearer. _He's going to kiss me,_ she realized, excitement coursing through her body. She'd fought it for a while now, the urge to kiss him. He stirred up emotions in her then none of the mermen who had pursued in the past her ever had. She had held herself back, convincing herself that it would only cause trouble to start something with him when they lived in different worlds.

But as they lay there on the margin between their worlds Ariel couldn't fight her longing anymore. Eric leaned closer. Ariel closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly, waiting.

She felt his breath on her lower lip. His lip grazed hers with the barest touch….

And Eric drew back with a yelp of pain.

Ariel's eyes flew open as she watched Eric jump to his feet, kicking his left foot as a small, red creature clung to his toe.

"Sebastian!" Ariel shrieked.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own TLM. I own this plot.

* * *

4

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?" Ariel cried, reaching a hand out for the crab that was being flung through the air on her prince's foot. The crab had clamped one of his large claws onto the prince's toe when he'd seen him kiss the mermaid. "Oh Eric, be careful please!"

Eric gave her a look of disbelief—it was his toe being callously clamped onto after all—before he calmed down enough to hobble over to Ariel who gently reached out and took hold of Sebastian.

"Let him go," Ariel warned Sebastian. "He didn't do anything wrong."

"Great blue whales, he didn't!" the crab protested, releasing Eric and crawling onto Ariel's lap. "What do you think you are doing, young lady? You promised that you had seen the last of this human! And here I find you kissing him? Oh when your father finds out—"

"Oh Sebastian please, no!" Ariel protested, pulling the crab into her hands again and bringing him eye level. "Please don't tell Daddy!"

"Ariel, what's going on?" Eric sputtered, watching the conversation between mermaid and crab with confusion. Ariel spoke plainly enough but the crab only made a series of clicking noises that were impossible to understand.

Ariel felt so torn, so scared of Sebastian's looming threat. "Eric, this is Sebastian. Sebastian, this is Eric."

"I know who he is, girl. The question is what in the great blue sea do you think you are doing? First saving him, then talking to him and now kissing him? Oh, my poor heart can't take this," the crab plunked down in her hands and rubbed his aching head with one oversized claw.

"Sebastian it isn't like you think. Humans aren't all bad. Please, Eric is a great guy, just give him a chance," she implored.

Eric knelt beside Ariel and addressed the crab, feeling only slightly less insane then an one legged pirate who decided to take up ballet. "Nice to meet you, Sebastian. I've heard great things about you."

"Oh so you've been selling me out to the human too," the crab berated Ariel. "Hurry, throw me back to da sea before he thinks he can cook me. I'm old, I'm not tender anymore!"

"Sebastian relax," Ariel cooed. "Please, I promise I'm okay here."

"Okay? Okay?! You're fraternizing with the enemy! This is the last straw, it's too dangerous. I'm telling your father!"

He scrambled off her hands and down the beach, disappearing into the water before she had a chance to object.

"Oh no! He's going to tell my father. I have to stop him," Ariel started to pull herself back towards the breaking waves.

"Ariel wait!" Eric called, scooping her up in his arms and walking her to the water. "Please, please come back. I'm so sorry this happened."

Ariel rested a hand on his cheek before quickly brushing her lips across the stubbled surface. "It's not your fault. But I have to stop him. If my father finds out he'll never let me come back."

"Let me talk to him," the prince interjected. "Bring him here to talk with me. I'll explain, I'll—"

"No," Ariel stopped him. "It won't get you anywhere."

Eric had waded waist deep in to the water by now. He gently released the mermaid into the waves.

"Please, if you can, come back. I'll wait here tomorrow night, and the next night if I have to."

"I'll try, Eric. I'll try."

With that she dove into the waves after Sebastian. Neither knew if they'd see the other again.

* * *

Sebastian was fast. Try as she might Ariel could not catch up to him. When she finally saw Atlantica in the distance she knew she was too late. Flashes of light were streaking out of every window and doorway in the palace. Her father was awake. And he was angry.

Knowing she could do nothing but accept the inevitable Ariel swam to the palace and straight into the throne room.

Her father was there, trident in hand, talking to Sebastian who was cowering at the base of the throne while the large merman swam in furious circles.

They both looked up as Ariel entered.

"Daddy I—"

"I consider myself a reasonable merman," the king boomed, turning to face his daughter. His glare pinned Ariel to the floor. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed." Sebastian cowered guiltily on the floor as the king continued to address his daughter. "Is it true?" he demanded. "You rescued a human from drowning?"

"Daddy I had to—"

"Contact between the human world and merworld is strictly forbidden. Ariel you know that, everyone knows that!"

"He would have died!"

"One less human to worry about!"

"You don't even know him!" she said defiantly.

"Know him?" King Triton looked scandalized. "I don't have to know him. They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning fish eaters!" He gestured angrily. Ariel shrank away as far as she could. "They're incapable of any feeling—"

"Daddy you're wrong!" Ariel burst out. "Eric isn't like that! I know him, he's—"

"Eric?" her father fumed. "You know his name? Just how much time have you spent with this _Eric?_ " the king spat.

Ariel's eyes widened. She glanced at Sebastian who shook his head vehemently. He hadn't told her father about her meetings with Eric. Whether that was because he simply hadn't gotten to that part or he'd had a change of heart she didn't know. And after her slip up it didn't matter. She'd really screwed up now.

Realization was dawning in her fathers eyes. "The _human_!" he choked. "That's who you've been falling for? THE HUMAN?" Her fathers trident flared to life, flashing so brightly Ariel wouldn't be surprised if it could be seen a hundred feet up at the surface. Surly all of Atlantica was awake by now and knew that the king was furious.

"Daddy!" Ariel pleaded. "Eric isn't bad. _Humans_ aren't bad. He's kind and funny and I care about him!"

"NO! Have you lost your senses completely?" he boomed. "He's a human, you're a mermaid!"

"I don't care," Ariel whispered brokenly.

"So help me Ariel I am going to get through to you! And if this is the only way, so be it!" He turned to the entrance. "Guards!" he called.

Mermen in golden helmets and matching breast plates flooded the thrown room, bowing before their king.

"You're majesty," they echoed.

"My daughter is confined to the palace walls. Under no circumstances is she to leave, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir!" They saluted him before rushing back to their stations at every possible entrance and exit of the palace.

"Daddy please, I—"

"Enough, Ariel! I'm disappointed in you. Get out of my sight."

Ariel's lip quivered as her father turned his back on her and slowly swam back to his throne. Her heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces and the only person remotely capable of putting it back together was far away in a different world.

She turned her back and fled the throne room, cries ripping free of her chest as she did.

* * *

Nobody could get Ariel to talk. Her sisters tried but she ignored them. Sebastian tried but she sent him away. Flounder was the only person Ariel would even let stay with her, though their time together was spent mostly by him telling her stories or random gossip from around the sea while she stared blankly at a wall.

Ariel had done a lot of things in her life that her father hadn't agreed with. She'd made him angry before but never, _never_ had she seen him so hurt. Never had he told her to get out of his sight.

Ariel regretted that her actions made her father upset but she regretted his decision to lock her away even more. Her father may not agree with her life choices but they were hers to make. And she'd chosen Eric. She was young and inexperienced, she didn't know what love felt like but she knew she cared about the prince in such a way that he consumed her every thought. How could her father think that was such a bad thing? How could he distrust her so much? And how could such amazing feelings be such a bad thing?

On the second night after the fight with her father Ariel was alone in her room. Flounder had left hours ago and her sisters had given up on trying to get her to talk. It had gotten dark hours ago and the only light came from a jar filled with bioluminescent plankton in a sconce by her door.

Ariel lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling when she heard a noise. It sounded like something heavy sliding against stone. Ariel turned to her window and stifled a shriek as two of the ugliest sea creatures she'd ever seen slithered into her room. With gray streamlined bodies, thin snouts with needle-like teeth and mismatched eyes they were unlike anything she'd seen before.

She fled her bed for the safety of the other side of the room, feeling slightly more secure with the cool stone pressed against her back.

"Who are you?" she demanded, wondering how they'd slipped past the guards that kept her captive.

"Poor child," they cooed in sync, ignoring her question. "Poor sweet child. She has a very serious problem. If only there was something we could do. But there _is_ something." They swam around each other in their own twisted version of a dance. Ariel wondered how they didn't tie themselves in knots.

Ariel repeated her earlier question.

"Don't be scared. We represent someone who can help you." They moved towards her brushing slithering their slimy bodies against her. Ariel shuddered but tried to remain calm as she pressed her back closer to the wall. "Someone who can make all your dreams come true. Just imagine, you and your prince. Together forever."

"I don't understand," Ariel admitted. How could anyone help her achieve that? She was a mermaid. There was no way anyone aside from her father and his trident could help her join Eric on land.

"Ursula has great powers," one of the eels, or at least that's what Ariel assumed they were, hissed.

"The sea witch?" Ariel gasped. "Why that's…I couldn't possibly…No!" The sea witch was a taboo in Atlantica. She'd heard stories about her, terrible things, the stuff of nightmares. Ariel didn't know how much of it was truth or fiction but the idea of going against her father for the sea witch was abhorrent. "Get out of here!" she demanded, shooing them away from her. "Leave me alone!"

"Suit yourself," one of them said as they turned to leave out her window. "It was only a suggestion."

Ariel watched as her only hope literally swam away. She thought of the hours and hours she'd spent with Eric, talking, laughing. Dreaming. Of their lessons on each others worlds, shared interests and desires. Of the brief, sweet brush of his lips against her own.

Before she knew what she was doing Ariel was at her window, calling out for them to wait.

* * *

Ariel scribbled a hasty note to the first person who came searching for her and then followed the eels away from Atlantica. She didn't know how they'd snuck past the guards, or how she wasn't spotted leaving for that matter, but she assumed the sea witch had something to do with it.

Still not entirely sure it was a good idea, but not being able to bare the thought of life without Eric, she followed the eels through Atlantica, past the reef, over the kelp forest, and into the canyon. She was surprised how close to home Ursula lived. The eels directed her to a cavern made from the skeleton of a terrifying sea monster. Ariel had never seen anything like it before and froze at the sight of it. The eels wrapped their tails around her arms and coaxed her through the entrance.

Gray and green polyps, dancing a gruesome dance in the current, covered the floor of the cave. They gave Ariel an eerie feeling as she passed over them. She almost turned around, overwhelmed by the sense of foreboding that permeated her surroundings, but it was at that moment that a raspy woman's voice spoke from within the cave.

"Come in. Come in my child," called Ursula the sea witch.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own TLM. I do own this plot.

* * *

5

The sea witch was as gruesome as her minion eels, though with a completely different anatomy. Her lower body was that of an octopus, long black tentacles with slimy lavender suction cups which wriggled and writhed around her rotund form. Her human half wasn't much better. The heavy woman's skin was tinged lavender as well, her white hair cropped harshly, adding to her overall ghastly appearance. Her lips were adorned with blood red coloring that made it look like an angry slash across the middle of her face.

Ariel tried not to cringe as she approached the woman.

"How did your eels get past the palace guards?" Ariel demanded, maneuvering herself carefully so as not to touch a single thing in the witches lair.

"I have my ways, darling. But don't worry about that now; you're here to ask me a favor, no? It would be rude to insult me, not to mention unwise."

Ariel swallowed hard. Was she really about to ask this woman anything? Could she really bring herself to do so? Ursula was extremely unsettling though, aside from the rumors that flowed with the tides, Ariel could not immediately pinpoint why. She loved all manner of creatures, playful orcas, misunderstood Bad Luck Creatures and even one particularly brown nosing Jamaican crab. She never seemed to mind what someone or something looked like but Ursula...well she was a completely different story.

The woman's pinprick black eyes seemed to lance straight through her in a very disconcerting manner. Ariel observed the woman with a critical eye and noted that, aside from those which she intentionally seemed to incorporate into her appearance—her hair, her sharp eyebrows and pointed nails—Ursula completely lacked any angles. The contrast it created made it hard for Ariel to look at her for more than a moment without adverting her eyes. Yes, very unsettling. But that didn't necessarily mean bad, right? Always priding herself in finding the best in people, Ariel pushed through her doubts and addressed the witch. "Your eels…they said you could help me."

"Oh my dear, of course I can. You want your prince. A human, a strange choice, though he is quite handsome I'll admit." The witch laughed boisterously as she turned from the mermaid and looked into the mirror at her vanity. She pulled a shivering shrimp from her stores and used it to apply a fresh coat of red to her lips.

Ariel flinched, both at the demise of the shrimp and the sea witches interest in Eric.

Ursula saw her reaction through the mirror and gave another loud laugh. "Handsome, yes. But don't worry, I'm not out to steal him from you. Now, are you interested in making a deal or not?"

"What kind of a deal?" the mermaid asked.

The cecaelian turned to face the girl again. She smiled, revealing pointed teeth behind her red lips.

"Dear child, I can make you a human."

Ariel's breath caught and her earlier weariness of the sea witch all but fled her mind at the newly proposed prospect. Human. She could be a human? She'd dreamed of it for so long but it had been no more than a fantasy to her. Her father was the only person she knew of who had that power and he would never turn her into a human.

"How?" she questioned, working hard to suppress her eagerness though it was plainly detectible in her voice.

"With magic, of course. Now, are you interested?" the witch demanded. Ursula's senses were like that of a sharks. Sharks were able to sense struggling prey from great distances, detecting minute details such as changes in electromagnetic fields, increased heart rate and the presence of blood. Ursula could practically feel the waves of excitement that the mermaid exuded as her heart raced in her pale chest. She had the young woman hooked.

"I…there has to be more to it. You wouldn't just do this for nothing," Ariel guessed.

"Of course I wouldn't," the witch agreed. "I run a business, not a charity. But with businesses you run risks. I'm a gambler, you see. I'm willing to make a deal with you on the odds that I will come out ahead."

"And what happens if you come out ahead?" Ariel asked, surprised at the witches frankness. All the stories she'd heard described the witch as cunning and sly. Ariel had almost expected this and had been mentally preparing herself for a game of wits. Somehow, Ursula's candor made her even more intimidating.

"Look, here's the deal: I'll turn you into a human. I'll give you three _months_ and in that time if you manage to achieve a set goal then you'll get to stay a human. That's it. The deal will end and you will have your happily ever after."

"What's the goal?" Ariel pressed.

The cecaelian smiled. "That's part of the gamble. I won't tell you. Don't get your nose out of joint," the witch cut Ariel off before she could protest. "It's a very fair deal, if I do say so myself. The goal isn't anything you won't be able to achieve."

"But if I don't manage to make…whatever it is happen?" Ariel prompted.

"Well then, you turn back into a mermaid and you belong to me."

A shudder ran down Ariel's back.

"Belong to you?"

"Yes dear, having the daughter of the sea king in my collection," she gestured to the polyps she'd swam over on her way in, "could prove…invaluable."

"Does this goal have to do with Eric?"

"Child, your entire life seems to be revolving around him in some way or another. Of course it has something to do with him! And it would make you happy so no loss there. But that's all I'll say. Do we have a deal? Mind you, I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day."

The witch moved across the cave and started rummaging through a clam cabinet. She produced a scroll of paper and a fishbone quill. She came over to the mermaid and quickly scratched the quill over the back of her arm.

Pain quickly laced through Ariel's arm as the witch withdrew the quill and started to write. The letters came out red with Ariel's own blood. Ursula detailed the terms of the deal and then passed the quill to Ariel.

"Now, will you sign?"

Ariel's head was swimming. Every fiber of her being screamed that this was a bad idea. Of course it was. But that didn't mean that it couldn't benefit her. She wanted to be human so badly. To walk on the land, to sit out in the sun all day without drying up. She wanted to dance with Eric and see his town. Yes, if she failed at her task then she'd be turned into a polyp but what did she have to live for right now anyway? Her father hated her, her sisters were disappointed in her and she was confined to the palace for the rest of her life. Even three months of adventure on land with Eric would be worth it.

Holding her breath Ariel reached out and signed the contract.

"Fantastic!" the witch crowed, snapping the scroll shut. It popped out of existence. The witch returned to the cabinet and started collecting vials and jars and other unmentionables. She started to toss them into a cauldron that Ariel had failed to notice before. From then on everything came as a blur to Ariel as her head spun with alternating visions of herself as a human and as a polyp.

The witch sang a haunting tune as she mixed up her spell, lights started to flash from the cauldron in eerie green hues. After a few moments the witch gestured for the girl to come close.

Ariel obliged. The witch pored the potion into a flask and handed it to the mermaid.

"Drink this once you get close to the shore. You have three months starting today."

* * *

Eric wasn't at the beach.

Ariel stayed by the rocks and observed the beach for a while but he never appeared. She didn't blame him. Dawn had lightened the sky by the time Ariel had made it there. Eric had told her many times that this section of the beach was barely visited by outsiders. It was considered palace property so the townspeople didn't venture there often. Still, she waited for a while, looking for humans before approaching.

Clutching the potion in one hand she pulled herself into shallow waters. The waves continued to lap up around her tail but the sand was smooth and solid beneath her as she settled down and uncorked the flask.

"Here goes nothing," she said to herself as she tipped the flask back and swallowed the potion in one gulp.

Ariel choked as the vile liquid slid down her throat. Its effects were immediate. Ariel shrieked and dropped the flask back into the retreating waves as pain slammed into her body. Everything hurt. Her back felt as if it had been rammed by a shark swimming at full speed. Her skin felt as if she'd fallen on fire coral. And her tail, oh Neptune, her tail felt like a million tiny teeth had clamped down on it and were shredding her. Ariel wailed into the early morning air but there was nobody around to hear her. Tears coursed down her face and she thought she would die, alone, caught between land and sea.

* * *

Ariel didn't know how long she lay writhing in pain. Time lost all meaning and she only started to regain a sense of the world around her when the pain began to fade. It first faded in her stomach and then moved outward from there, like cool water was washing over her and soothing the pain. The last place it faded was her fingertips and her toes.

Her toes.

Ariel jerked upright as soon as she processed the thought. Half submerged in the waves where her tail had been before were two smooth, dainty legs. Unlike her mermaid anatomy, which had a stark contrast between her upper and lower body, as a human her skin flowed seamlessly from her abdomen over her hips and down to her feet. Ariel reached out a shaking hand and gently touched her thigh. She jumped at the sensation it produced. Her tail had always held a certain level of sensitivity but it was nothing compared to her new legs.

A giggle bubbled up in her throat. Soon it was a full on exuberant laugh.

"I'm a human," she gasped between laughs. " _I'm a human_!" She tried to climb to her feet as she had watched Eric do many times before. She barely stood upright before collapsing back to the ground, her legs too weak to support her. "Practice," she told herself. "Practice." After a few minutes of learning new muscles Ariel was able to crawl her way out of the surf and completely onto the beach. The sand was hot after so many hours under the late spring sun.

Looking up at the sky Ariel could tell that her transformation had taken hours. The sun was getting lower in the sky.

 _I can't stay here all night_ , she thought to herself, _I have to get a hang of this_.

Over the next few hours Ariel had several failed attempts to walk. She was beginning to fear that the witch had been too sly for her after all; she'd turned her human, but without functional legs. That fear was quickly put to rest when she realized that she was getting better, able to stay on her feet longer, she just had a long way to go.

The sun had set when she heard it. The _roof roof_ of Max's bark echoing in the distance. Ariel's surprise literally knocked her off her feet and she went tumbling back into the water as Max rounded the dunes. He ran straight for Ariel, dancing about her in the surf, licking her face.

Ariel laughed at his excitement.

"Max, Max where did you run off to?" Eric called, following the same path Max had. He froze when he saw Ariel sitting in the surf.

"Ariel?" he gasped. "Ariel! You're back!" He went running for the surf, collapsing to his knees by her side as he wrapped his arms around her. "I thought I'd never see you again," he mumbled into her vibrant hair.

Ariel's heart raced as she returned his embrace. "I didn't think so either," she admitted. "My father was furious."

"How?" he asked. "How are you here?"

"Eric I…there is so much I have to tell you," Ariel confessed. "I ran away from home and went to see the sea witch."

"Sea witch?" Eric asked, brow furrowed.

"She's a cecaelian and she has magical powers. She sent some of her minions to my home and helped me escape. Then she made me a deal I couldn't refuse."

"A deal? Ariel what are you talking about? Are you okay? This sounds a little crazy." Ariel observed him under the light of the half moon. Uncertainty shown in his bright blue eyes.

"Crazier then mermaids?" she asked, eyebrow quirked.

He shrugged. "Maybe not. What deal did you make?"

"Eric I…" she trailed off, unsure of how to tell him. Instead, she gently lifted one leg above the water. Eric, who hadn't so much as looked at her tail, or lack thereof, until that moment gasped and lost his balance, falling back into the surf beside her.

"Ariel," he stuttered over her name, as his head reemerged from the water, "you have legs?" His eyes laid round and disbelieving on the pale skin that practically glowed in the moonlight.

She nodded, a smile creeping onto her face.

"The sea witch did it. She made me a deal and this is what I got."

"You're human?" he asked. He reached out a had like he was going to touch her leg but yanked it back at the last second, realizing how improper it would be. Particularly when he realized that, aside from her purple seashells Ariel was clothed in nothing. "And you're naked." He adverted his eyes, red flooding his cheeks.

"No," she said, "I have my shells and…" she trailed off as she realized that, while shells meant she was fully clothed for a mermaid they meant that she was entirely undressed for a human. "Oh!" she gasped, doing her best to cover herself below the water, her own blush echoing Eric's. "I guess I forgot humans have more to, er, cover."

Eric chuckled before standing up and shedding his own shirt. Ariel stared as hard muscle and tanned skin were revealed to her. Eric pressed the white fabric into her hands. "Here," he said. "It should be long enough."

Ariel took the offered shirt and pulled it over her head, struggling at first with the unfamiliar piece of clothing. "Thank you," she said.

"Of course. Ariel…what were you thinking? This witch sounds dangerous. What kind of a deal did you make with her?"

"I'll explain later," she promised him. "But for now can you help me? I can't walk. I don't know how."

* * *

Eric brought her back to the palace. He put one of her arms over his shoulder and secured is around her waist before helping her walk down the beach. By the time they got back to the palace she'd gotten a pretty good feel for how to walk and even managed short distances on her own. As they walked she told Eric about her argument with her father, his punishment, and her subsequent visit with the sea witch.

That seemed to perturb Eric the most.

"So you have no idea what the witch wants you to do? And you only have three months to figure it out?"

"Right," Ariel nodded.

"This is crazy, Ariel," he said. "She could take you away forever and we wouldn't be able to do anything about it because you signed a contract!"

"I had to!" she argued. "How else could I have gotten here? How else could I become human?"

"Is your life worth it?" he demanded of her.

Ariel flinched and pulled away from the prince, hurt and suddenly scared. They'd stopped walking at the bottom of the palace steps. "Are you mad that I am?" she asked. "Did you only like me because I was a mermaid? Do you wish I'd stayed away from your home?"

"No! No Ariel of course not!" he objected quickly. He reached out and gathered her in his arms, hugging her to his bare chest. Ariel rested her cheek against his warm skin. The light dusting of dark hairs on his chest scratched against her skin in a way that sent shivers down her spine. "I'm so unbelievably happy that you're here. I have so much I want to show you! I'm just worried."

"I know," she sighed. "But we have three months to figure it out."

Just then the doors to the palace opened, spilling light over the steps and illuminating the young couple at its feet.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own TLM. I own this plot.

* * *

6

The hallways of the palace were abuzz with gossip. The latest guest was such a surprise. The fact that prince Eric had welcomed a guest of his own volition was strange enough but the guest herself was another mystery! Washed up in a shipwreck, the prince had informed Carlotta when she'd found them on the palace steps the night before. The red haired beauty had been clad in nothing but the princes shirt, something that would have been much more scandalous if the staff hadn't taken one look at the young girl, Ariel, and realized what an innocent girl she truly was. That and none of the staff was willing to believe that their beloved prince had brought back a person of unsavory character.

The girl had been barely able to walk when Carlotta had taken over for the prince and whisked her away to the guest wing where they'd bathed her, supplied her with a light snack, and sent her straight to bed. The palace staff now waited on bated breath to see what the prince would do with the new guest over the next few days.

* * *

Everything had been a blur from the moment Ariel had left Eric's side. He'd told her to play along and say that she'd been in a shipwreck and couldn't remember anything. Carlotta, who Ariel was happy to finally meet after hearing so many stories about, had fussed over her nonstop, supporting her as she brought her to a large room within the echoing halls of the palace.

They'd stripped her of Eric's shirt and her shells and persuaded her into a large tub of hot water and bubbles. The heat of the water had surprised Ariel; she'd never felt water that warm before. The bubbles were strange too. There were bubbles under the sea, when you moved quickly or spoke, the air was trapped in bubbles that fizzed around you obscuring both sight and sound. But these bubbles were so strange in comparison. They sat on top of the water making no sound or movement and, when she'd had the misfortune of inhaling some as she'd made to protest Carlotta's scrubbing, they left a horrible aftertaste in her mouth. Carlotta had chuckled at her and said that they were made of soap and that the water was warm because several pots were boiled over a fire before being added to the colder water that was piped in, whatever that meant. Still, the entire experience was new for Ariel, there were no baths or soap under the sea. When she finally left the bath she was surprised to feel that the tightness to her skin, which she'd just attributed to human skin being dry out in the air, was gone. She mentioned it to Carlotta as the woman rubbed a fragrant smelling lotion onto her skin which left it feeling as hydrated as if she'd never left the water.

"Oh that was the salt, dear." she'd said. "When seawater dries on your skin the salt is left behind. Makes your skin feel all tight and nasty. The bath washed it away. This lotion will help keep your skin feeling soft!" She pushed Ariel's towel aside and continued applying the lotion.

"Oh dear," the woman sighed as she ran a hand across Ariel's sides. "Looks like you have a few reminders of your accident after all. No worries, they should heal up soon. They look pretty clean." Ariel looked closely at her own body and saw, to her shock, that her gills were still there. Eric had mistaken them for cuts when she'd first pointed them out to him and it seemed like Carlotta was none the wiser. Still, Ariel was shocked to see them. She was human, right? The sea witch had said so! Why were her gills still there? Ariel ran her hand over them. They felt the same as ever, the slightly hard, raised edges of the operculum where the water passed through and was then filtered for her to breathe. Ariel wondered if they still worked but was almost reluctant to go back into the water, for fear that her father would sense her and come to find her. Her father knew everything that happened in his domain.

Ariel pushed aside her worry, making a mental note to mention it to Eric later, as she submitted to Carlotta's fussing.

* * *

Eric waited for Ariel at breakfast the next morning. Carlotta had reported to him the night before that, aside from a few scrapes, his new guest seemed to be healthy. She'd promised to escort her down to breakfast in the morning.

Eric's head had been swimming all night. When the crab, Sebastian, had shown up on the beach the other night Ariel had been terrified. Though Eric had heard nothing of the conversation he had no doubt that the mermaid could understand the crustacean. The crab had certainly seemed intent on her as they spoke. Ariel had grown increasingly unsettled until the crab had rushed into the waves and Ariel had been forced to follow.

Eric had thought his heart would break that night when the realization that he might never see Ariel again had settled in.

He'd returned to the palace that night and spent all of the next day going over sea maps, trying to figure out where exactly Atlantica was based off of Ariel's stories. He would find a way to go there and get her if he had to. It was foolish and impractical, he knew, but he couldn't help himself. He cared for her. They'd barely kissed on the beach before Sebastian had interrupted but he'd seen it in her eyes, she would have kissed him back. He wanted that kiss, wanted her touch, her presence in his life. His father had died two years ago and Eric knew he hadn't been the same since. Yes, he tried his best to be friendly with the staff, his people and visiting dignitaries but he'd always felt a bit hollow. He didn't really have friends, just Grimsby, Carlotta and some sailors he'd go out on fishing trips with. Still, they weren't what he would consider friends so much as acquaintances. There wasn't that extra bond.

But with Ariel everything was different. He _wanted_ to spend time with her, wanted to hear her stories, ask her opinion on things, go on adventures with her. He hadn't felt this way since his father had been alive, when he'd been more carefree and quick to trust.

After his fathers death the weight of the kingdom had fallen on Eric's shoulders. He'd been going through lessons with dignitaries and other officials of the kingdom as they groomed him to take over as king. Had his father been alive, the throne would have passed to Eric on his twenty-first birthday. With his father's rapid illness and subsequent death the rules had changed. In order for Eric to assume the throne there must be another family member to take over if something were to happen to him.

He had to take a wife.

Yes there were later stipulations about heirs to pass the crown to at a later time but Eric was only almost nineteen. While monarchs tended to have children early in order to produce said heirs his father had always said that he wanted different for his son. He wanted Eric to meet the right girl, not just one that would prove advantageous for the kingdom (though that was certainly mentioned), and have a few years with her before they worried about children. Eric's own parents had been forced into an arranged marriage. While it had worked out for them in the end, they'd both loved each other very much, they'd agreed early on that Eric would have the ultimate decision in who he married.

Neither of them had lived to see him meet his potential wives but since his fathers death Eric had had perhaps a dozen women of noble birth or royal blood marched in front of him. None of them stirred any feelings in him and none of them held a candle to Ariel.

Eric wasn't quick to say he loved anyone and he'd only known Ariel for two months from their clandestine meetings, yet he _knew_ there was something between them. Something that had the potential to be so much more. He wanted it. He wanted to give them a chance and he'd be certain that they got the opportunity. He'd help Ariel beat the sea witches deal at any cost. He'd make sure that she could have her dream of staying on land and being human. Of being with him.

There was, of course, one other matter to contend with.

Eric was supposed to marry a woman of nobility. A woman from a family that could provide something for his kingdom and his people. An alliance, a new trade partner, riches. Ariel was, to everyone who met her, just a human girl with no past. A wash-up from a shipwreck. His father's dignitaries, hell Grimsby himself, wouldn't approve of Eric courting her. She was a commoner to them.

The door to the dining hall opened, startling Eric from his musings, and Ariel came in, coaxed by Carlotta. She wore her long hair down and fixed into place with his grandmothers comb. Her dress was simple and many different shades of blue and black. Eric had informed Carlotta of his plans for the day and she had dressed Ariel accordingly.

As Eric stared at her he knew that nobody could mistake this beautiful woman as simply a commoner. The way she held herself radiated confidence, despite the foreign situation and her emotions seemed contagious. If she smiled no doubt anyone in the room felt the need to mirror it, if she was upset surly anyone around her would cry for her pain. Definitely not a commoner.

Eric stood as she came closer to the table and bowed to her slightly.

"Good morning, Ariel. Thank you Carlotta," he dismissed the motherly housekeeper with a small bow. When she'd closed the door behind her Eric pulled out a chair and gestured for Ariel to sit with a smile. Only once she was seated did he take his place at the head of the table. "Did you sleep well?" he asked her.

Ariel had been looking around the room in fascination. The entire west wall was made of windows and looked out over the big blue expanse of Ariel's home. The rest of the room was adorned in gold paint and accents. Upon his question Ariel turned to look at him and nodded, her bangs bouncing with the movement. She reached up to touch her hair and giggled slightly.

"My hair is so dry," she said wonderingly, "and soft! It's never been like this before."

Eric gave a startled snort, stunned by what she found amusing. Dry hair? He'd never considered that she hadn't experienced it before. He'd have to start keeping a list of the little things that amused or confused her.

"You've never been out of the water long enough before," he responded.

"Everything is so different," Ariel said quietly. "I mean, a palace is a palace I suppose. The one in Atlantica looks great like this one too, with towers and shiny walls and enormous windows that overlook the kingdom but there is so much stuff in your palace, Eric! So many wonderful small details that I've never seen before." She reached forward and touched a napkin on the table. "So much fabric. The room I stayed in was covered in it! Over the windows, on the bed."

"The fabric on the windows are called curtains," he explained. The table was covered in a breakfast spread and he reached forward and started putting things on a plate for her. "The fabric on the bed is called blankets. They keep you warm at night. I suppose you don't have them in Atlantica."

"They were very comfortable," she said. "No, we don't have them in Atlantica. I suppose they'd float away if we did. We only have things heavy enough to not be taken away by the currents. Things we need. There are so many extra things in the human world, things for fun, things to look at, and things that I'm absolutely positive have no purpose at all!"

Eric shook his head. "Our worlds seem so different," he observed as he finished making her plate and placing it before her.

"Only physically," Ariel reasoned. "Society is the same. You have the royalty that live in a palace and make decisions that affect the people. You have everyday people, who work in the town, who make food, who clean, who tend to animals. There are a lot of similar jobs and relationships. What is this?" she asked, gesturing to the food on her plate. "I don't recognize any of it."

Eric identified everything on her plate for her: strawberries, melon, toast and honey, and a muffin. Ariel tried a little bit of everything. She absolutely adored the strawberries and was fascinated by the muffins and toast, so unlike anything they had in Atlantica.

As they ate Eric told Ariel of the plans he had for the day.

* * *

Eric wanted to show Ariel the town. During their nightly meetings she'd been fascinated by his stories of dancing in the streets during festivals, people trying to sell their wears and the scent of bread and other baked goods wafting through the bakery doors. He was excited to see what she thought about it in person.

Normally he would have just taken a horse for each of them but Ariel was still getting used to legs and he didn't want to push her. Instead he had a cart brought up, pulled by two bay geldings. Ariel gawked when she saw the horses.

"Oh they're beautiful" she breathed, eyes wide. "What are they?"

"Horses," he answered, taking the reins from the stable boy with a thanks.

"Can…can I pet them?" she asked, inching closer on unsure feet.

"Of course," he said, waving her forward. "They're gentle."

Ariel came to his side and he reached out for one of her hands. He slowly guided her hand to the closest horse. Ariel's face split into a dazzling smile as she stroked the horses muzzle. Eric released her hand after a moment and moved to pay attention to the other horse.

"He's so soft," she murmured as she traced the strip of white that ran between the horses docile brown eyes. "And those eyes are beautiful. They're so much like the palace seahorses."

"The palace seahorses?" Eric asked curiously. "How have you gotten near them?"

Ariel froze. _Oh no,_ she thought, _I shouldn't have said that. Oh no, oh no!_ She tried to shrug it off. "The king and princesses ride through the town sometimes," she said, recalling her occasional outings with her father. "It's not an unusual occurrence to see or pet one."

"Well, I guess all royal horses are spoiled," Eric agreed. "Climb aboard," he pointed to the carriage. "We have a lot to see today."

* * *

"What is that _smell_?" Ariel demanded as she drew in a deep breath. She and Eric were passing an open storefront as people bustled on the streets around them. One of the biggest things Ariel was trying to get used to was the smell of everything. Underwater there wasn't really anything to smell. When she'd come to the surface she'd smell the sea air but that was about it. Coming to the palace had changed so much. She'd smelled the soaps and lotions used on her during her bath, the clean smell of her blankets and pillows, the smell of the hay and horses in the stable. And now Ariel's senses were going crazy in the town. They'd passed a stall selling perfume and she'd stopped to investigate. Some of the dainty jars contained scents that were overwhelming, others just perfect. Eric had purchased her a tiny round bottle that held a subtle scented perfume she'd taken a particular liking to, freesias the merchant had called it. Next they'd come across a florist where Eric had bought a white daisy and tucked it into her hair. Now they were passing another store, this one busier then most, and the smell coming out of it was divine. Ariel's stomach growled at the scent and she raised a hand to it, embarrassed.

Eric grinned. "Even though you've never smelled a bakery before your body knows when it smells food. Come on," he clasped her wrist and brought her into the store.

People parted and let him pass. Something Ariel had learned as she'd explored the market was that the people seemed to genuinely like their future king. They'd greet him, offer him his favorites (favorite food, favorite colored odds and ends, interesting things they'd come across in foreign lands they thought he'd like) and stop to talk to him about concerns they had. He'd give them each his attention and when they spoke Ariel got the sense that he knew them from other discussions and wasn't just a future king addressing his subjects, but a concerned friend registering peoples opinions. He'd ask after ailing parents, young children, new marriages. Ariel grew more affectionate towards her prince as the time went on.

As they approached the counter in the bakery it was no different.

"Good day, Jared," Eric greeted the burly man behind the counter. His worn clothes were powered in flour but his smile was as bright as his personality.

"Ah, your highness! How are you today, Prince Eric?" Jared came to the counter as he spoke and shook the princes hand.

"I'm good, thank you. Showing Ariel around the town," he gestured to where Ariel stood at his side.

"You must be the mystery girl the town is gossiping about," the baker smiled broadly at Ariel as he leaned forward to clasp her delicate hands in his large, rough ones. "Very nice to meet you! How are you liking our fair town?"

"Its beautiful," Ariel assured him. "So many things to see and so many nice people to talk to."

"That it is," the baker agreed. "I'm glad you get to experience it. Now, what can I do for you two today?"

"I wanted Ariel to get a chance to taste some of the best baked goods in town," Eric said, half flattering the baker, half being honest. He egged Ariel to step closer to the counter. "Go ahead and pick something out."

"I wouldn't know what to get!" Ariel protested. "It all smells so good." She looked up at the baker. "What's your favorite thing?" she asked him. "What do you think I'd like?"

"Well now," he said, looking at everything he had behind the counter with a speculative eye. "I don't believe anyone's ever asked me that before." He paused a moment to consider. "I'd say that a morning roll is my favorite!"

"Then that's what I'll try."

The baker passed a pastry over the counter and Ariel eagerly bit into the soft, fragrant morsel. Ariel had never tasted something so sweet and amazing. She told the baker so and he seemed to glow with pride.

"Well thank you, Miss. You both be having a good day now!" Eric paid for their lunches and they were on their way.

"You made his day," Eric told her as they wandered through the street.

"I only told him the truth," she said, finishing off the morning roll. "Your town is amazing. You should be very proud of it. And the people seem to truly like you. A future king couldn't ask for more."

Eric nodded. "They loved my father. He taught me that a king is nothing without people to rule. He would always say that there are thousands of them and one of me. Keep them happy or they'll bring in someone who will. My father was a smart man, he didn't like to rule harshly only fairly. That's what I aspire to do, too."

"Your father sounds very smart. And a lot like you." Eric didn't respond but felt warmed by the compliment.

"Do you hear that?" Eric asked suddenly. Ariel froze and tried to listen but heard nothing above the babbling mass of people swarming around the market.

"No," she admitted.

Eric suddenly seemed to be buzzing with energy. "Follow me!"

Ariel struggled to keep pace with Eric. His pace was one achieved only by long practice on his feet and incredible balance. Ariel did not have his ability to change direction on a dime or stop in time to avoid a newcomer in her path. Eric slowed his pace and looped a hand around her waist as he guided her through the crowd. They turned down a few streets and suddenly came upon a square with a fountain in the center. On the edges of the fountain sat four people. Two men and two women. They were playing instruments.

One woman played a flute while another played a violin. One man beat slowly on a drum while another plucked the chords of a stringed instrument.

Eric laughed at his good fortune.

"They're travelers," he said to Ariel who looked at them with wide eyes. "They show up in town a few times a year but they haven't been back since before winter. I didn't dare hope they'd be here."

Ariel moved closer, enthralled by the sweet music they played. It sounded so different above the water. But it wasn't just the music that enamored Ariel, but the small children moving around them, dancing happily to the music.

Dancing.

Ariel had heard of it, she had a small figurine in her cave of treasures that sort of danced, and she'd seen the sailors on Eric's ship do an odd, silly rendition of it. But this? This was different. The children moved smoothly around each other, giggling as they twirled and moved their feet.

"You can join them," Eric whispered in her ear. Ariel looked to her left where the prince had come to stand beside her again. He gave her an encouraging look and pointed towards the children.

"But I…I don't know how. Its so pretty I wouldn't want to mess it up." The woman playing the violin was singing now, the song one Eric knew from his childhood. His mother sang it to him once upon a time.

"I don't think you could. Dancing is about having fun and listening to the music. Go ahead." He gave Ariel a little push forward and, still unsteady on her new legs, she stumbled into the square. One of the little girls dancing came up to her and reached for her hand.

"Please come dance with us. We'll show you how!"

Unable to protest, Ariel followed.

Eric watched as Ariel went with the little girl. The children slowed down their dancing to show her the steps and gradually Ariel began to dance with them. The band transitioned to an easier song and together Ariel, the musicians and the children made a beautiful scene. People started to gather around the square to watch. Smiles were shared and even more children flooded the square. Ariel loosened up and smiled as she danced with them. Eric was impressed by how fluid her movements were. She didn't look nearly as new to dancing as she was. It was made even more impressive by his knowledge that she had had legs for less then a day.

Ariel was suddenly back in front of Eric, grabbing his hand and dragging him into the circle of dancing children. He allowed it and was soon dancing along with them. He took Ariel's hands and together they stumbled through the dances, laughing at their clumsy mistakes.

The musicians changed their song again and Ariel's eyes widened as she stopped dancing.

"Ariel, are you okay?" Eric asked her as she turned to watch the musicians play.

"I…I know this song!" she gasped. "My mother used to sing it to me when I was little!"

Ariel moved closer to the musicians, swaying with the music. Eric was about to reach out to her again when she started to sing.

 _Oh, the waves roll low_

 _And the waves roll high_

 _And so it goes_

 _Under the bright blue_

 _Endless Sky_

 _Waves try to measure_

 _The days that we treasure_

 _Wave hello_

 _And wave goodbye_

Eric knew he wasn't the only person in the crowd enthralled by the woman's song. He'd heard her sing before, both that first day he'd met her and on a few lucky occasions when he'd brought his flute with him to their meetings. Despite that his heart raced madly in his chest as he listened to her. Though the prominent beat of his heart overwhelmed his senses a question tickled at the back of his mind. How was it that Ariel and these traveling musicians knew the same song and yet he'd never heard it before?

The song ended and Ariel returned to his side but the frenetic energy that she'd had while dancing seemed to have left her. They excused themselves from the dancing children and moved off to the side. Eric left Ariel standing at the edge of the crowd only to return a few moments later with juice from a vendor nearby.

Ariel accepted it with a thanks and sipped at it. They stood in silence for a few moments, watching the children continue to dance.

"That song was beautiful," Eric said after a while, his heartbeat having finally returned to normal.

"Mmmmmm, thanks. My mother used to sing it to my sisters and me when we were little. It's all I really remember of her." She didn't speak for a few moments. She watched the children dancing and swayed with the music, idly sipping at her drink before saying "I want to talk to the musicians."

"I figured you would. I think they know too," he pointed to where two of the musicians, the flutist and the drummer, had set aside their instruments and were excusing themselves as their other friends continued to play.

They walked right up to the couple and bowed. "Your highness," the man said politely before turning to Ariel. She was clearly who they were there to talk to. "My lady."

Ariel nodded in return. "Hello," she said. "Your music is beautiful. Thank you for sharing it with us."

"Thank you for sharing your voice. It was quite lovely," the man said. Eric snorted, thinking that 'quite lovely' didn't even begin to cover it. He was ignored, however, and the man continued to speak. "We were not expecting anyone to know that song."

"Where did you learn it?" Ariel asked.

"We travel all over the land," the woman said. "We collect songs from different kingdoms as we travel. That song in particular we learned from seafaring folk who travel along the coastal kingdoms, including this one. They are a small group and those that know the song are fewer."

Ariel nodded. "Well it was a lovely reminder of better days," she said. "Thank you for the memories."

The musicians bowed again before returning to their instruments.

As Ariel and Eric walked back to the carriage she asked him, "By 'seafaring folk' do they mean pirates?"

Eric winced. He'd been hoping she wouldn't catch that. His father had done a lot in the way of eradicating piracy from the kingdoms waters ten years ago but the trade still existed.

"Most likely," he admitted as they climbed back into the carriage and headed back to the palace, the sun shining ahead of them.

Ariel didn't say anything and Eric got the distinct feeling that pirates were a sore subject for her. The moment passed quickly and Ariel smiled as the ocean came into view.

"Its so beautiful from above," she commented. "This world of yours, Eric, its all so beautiful. Thank you for showing me the town. Today was one of the best days of my life."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own TLM. I own this plot.

* * *

8

The rain was coming down in torrents the next morning. Ariel woke to the clash of thunder and lightening and the howling wind. When Carlotta arrived to help her prepare for the day she found Ariel perched on a chair by the double doors leading out to the balcony. The door was cracked open and the ferocious winds stirred the curtains and anything nearby that wasn't weighted down. Below, the sea could be seen churning beneath the might of the storm, crashing against the gently sloping beach with abandon. Carlotta hurried over and shut the door, sliding the lock in place.

"Best to keep that closed," she said as she bustled around the room, lighting candles and starting a fire in the hearth. "Looks like a hurricane is blowing through. Not to worry dear," she added hastily, taking the girls worried look for fear. Perhaps a hurricane had caused her shipwreck? Carlotta wasn't sure but she pressed on, making light of the situation. "These things are natural. It'll pass."

 _Not natural,_ Ariel thought dismally as she watched lightening branch through the slate gray clouds and cast eerie light upon the white-capped waves. _My father is furious. Furious about_ me.

Her fathers emotions were somewhat linked to the conditions of his domain. While weather happened on its own, in instances that provoked great emotional responses, King Triton could sway the waves. It was said that on his wedding day the sea was as tranquil as the mans soul. On the occasions of the births of his daughters the sea flourished with nutrients and the days above were clear and bright. The last time the king had swayed the weather so dangerously was when Ariel's mother was killed. To see the conditions of the sea now broke Ariel's heart. She never meant to hurt her father but he would never listen to her! He never could get past his bigoted views on the human world long enough to see that it made her happy. There came a point in every person's life when they had to stop letting other people make decisions for them and do what was best for themselves.

Ariel's time had come.

"Dear?" Carlotta said. Ariel realized that the woman must have been speaking to her for sometime.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, tearing her eyes from the rain spattered panes of glass and turning towards the motherly housekeeper. "What was that?"

"I said we should be getting you dressed. Even though it's nasty outside there is still plenty to do inside the palace walls!"

* * *

After breakfast Eric escorted Ariel through the palace hallways. The pace seemed ambling but he had a destination in mind.

"I feel bad that you are taking so much time out of your day to entertain me," Ariel said to him as they made their way into the southern wing of the palace. The southern, western and eastern wings all had some view of the sea at one point or another. Now they were passing window after window as it was battered with rain so heavy that the beach couldn't even be seen.

Eric shook his head. "Please," he said, "I enjoy every minute of it. You've given me an excuse to escape the stuffy rooms with even stuffier old men trying to tell me how I should run my own kingdom."

Ariel was familiar with Eric's lessons. He'd complained about them often during their meetings. His father's advisors were trying to preen him for his kingly duties and that meant that they were trying to beat his adventurous, impulsive nature out of him. Eric wasn't so quick to submit.

"I know you don't like meeting with them," Ariel said. "But it is necessary. They know the political ins and outs of your country. That's their job."

"Its mine too," Eric said with a sigh.

Ariel shook her head. "As a king you are expected to know bits of everything. Politics, the state of the economy, the law, civil disputes, relations with foreign kingdoms, among others. Nobody expects you to be perfect. I don't truly think that any one man can know everything there is to know about such things. That's why a king has advisors. Your job will be to consult with them, to ask important questions of them. But unlike them, you are supposed to be able to tie that in with the other workings of the kingdom. Your job is to bridge the gaps between so many different facets of the kingdom and guide it in a direction that benefits the majority."

Eric has stopped walking and Ariel continued on for two or so steps before realizing it and returning to his side.

"What?" she asked, startled by his abrupt hault.

Eric looked surprised and, if Ariel was being honest with herself, slightly awed. "How do you know so much about what it means to be king?" he asked her.

Ariel blanched. There she went again, slipping up. She was trying so hard to avoid the topic of her father's job. She wasn't ashamed of being a princess. She was extremely proud of her father and the way he handled his kingdom. But she liked the way Eric treated her. Sure he treated her a bit differently because he knew she was a mermaid but that couldn't be helped. He didn't treat her like her other friends had. He didn't look down on her for being a wily, out of control princess. He didn't walk on eggshells around her for fear of angering her father. She wanted to keep it that way.

"I suppose I don't," Ariel answered him. "Its just how I see it."

Eric didn't look fully satisfied by the answer but he recognized when he would get nowhere else asking Ariel questions.

"You're right," he said instead. "That's a very good way of looking at it. And it's a much better job description then some others I've heard."

"Shall we keep going?" Ariel asked, gesturing down the hallway, eager to leave the awkwardness behind.

"Actually, this is where I was taking you," Eric pointed to the door on his left. He pulled a key from his pocket and used it to open the door, waving her in ahead of him.

The room was stunning. The walls were a soft blue, the floors white marble. There were large bay windows on the far wall that would overlook the town on a calm day. Portraits lined the remaining walls. The people in them looked regal in their grand clothing and jewelry. Each man wore the same crown upon his head, a gold band surrounding a red velvet interior. The golden strips met at the top of the crown and nestled in their center was a beautiful blue stone. Many of the people bore resemblance to each other; they shared a strong chin, the same cheekbones, black as night hair, dimples, eyes as blue as the stone set into the crown.

"Your family," Ariel breathed, moving closer to examine the newest painting, one of a man and a woman, placed near the far window encased in a golden frame. The man stood behind the woman's chair, a hand resting lightly on her shoulder. He wore the same crown as everyone else but, unlike the glimpse of Eric that the other paintings contained, the man in the picture looked exactly like Eric, aside from his smile. There were no dimples on this man's face but the woman's smile was the one that Ariel had come to love seeing on Eric's own face. "Your parents."

"Yes," Eric said. "Daniel and Melody. The best monarchs this kingdom has seen in generations."

Ariel looked at the painting for a moment more before slowly wandering around the rest of the room. She knew that Eric missed his parents but, from her own personal experiences as well as stories she and the prince had traded over the months of their relationship, she knew that saying 'I'm sorry' or anything to that effect wouldn't change anything. So instead she examined the rest of what Eric had brought her to see.

The paintings weren't all that was kept there. Tables made of dark, shiny wood lined the walls and the center of the room. Displayed on the tables were a variety of things: a gold gilded hand mirror, a jewel-encrusted dagger, an ornately carved locket.

"What is all this?" Ariel asked as she passed old letters lined up beneath a glass case on the central table, each addressed to _My Dearest Annabel_.

"My families most treasured possessions," Eric trailed a hand along the tables' edge as he walked. "Some are gifts from loved ones, others treasures acquired during travels. Each one was the most important belonging to one of my ancestors."

"Letters?" Ariel asked, inclining her head to the display in front of her with curiosity.

"Love," Eric responded. "My great-great-great grandmother, Annabel, loved a man during a time of war. They married and had a child before he was forced to leave to fight. He wrote to her whenever he could and she treasured those letters above anything else. He died in the war and their daughter took the throne years later. Some of my family members weren't as sentimental as her, others were downright vain," he said as he passed the mirror, "but everything in this room was valued for one reason or another. That comb I gave you," he pointed to Ariel's hair, which was twisted up and held in place with the gold and pearl ornament, "belonged to my grandmother, Bethany. It used to be in this room."

Ariel's eyes widened as she stared at him. His gift took on a whole new level of significance.

"Then it should be here," she said, reaching up to take the comb from her hair.

"No!" Eric caught her wrist before she could pull the comb free of her fiery locks. "Keep it, please. It was a gift to you and I think it does much more good being cared for by you then collecting dust in this room."

"Why are you showing me this?" Ariel asked as she obediently lowered her hand from her hair. "It's all wonderful, and the stories that are kept here are surly amazing, but why?"

Eric looked embarrassed. "I don't know," he replied, ruffling the hair at the back of his head as he often did when he was nervous. The midnight waves stuck up at odd angles once he drew his hand away. Ariel found the flaw in his otherwise pristine exterior charming. It was as if that small flaw alone proved that the prince before her wasn't perfect, that, despite what his advisors may try to force upon him, he was just a man. "I've never taken anyone here before," Eric admitted, oblivious to Ariels wandering thoughts. "Only the head maid has a key to the door and she only come in to clean it. I just…wanted to share it with you. It's one of my favorite places in the palace."

Ariel moved to his side and laced her fingers through his. It meant a lot to her that he was willing to share something so special with her. It made her feel guilty that she wasn't returning the favor.

 _One day,_ Ariel vowed to herself. _One day I will tell him everything. Hopefully it won't be too late by then._

"Thank you for sharing this with me."

* * *

Sebastian slunk into the throne room, keeping his small body as close to the floor as possible, hoping that he could make himself unseen to the rooms' occupants. Of course, that wasn't really possible when the sea king had demanded your presence.

King Triton swam back and forth in front of a squadron of palace guards, giving orders.

"I want my daughter found! Search the seven seas if you must. Question everyone. Leave no stone unturned. Nobody will rest until she is home safe! Now go."

The guards saluted before departing, leaving the aging king behind. At the moment Sebastian could see how much the situation was weighing on his old friend. He'd known the king when his wife was alive. He'd been so happy back then. After Athena's death he'd closed himself off quite a bit but the one thing that always softened him was his daughters. Ariel's disappearance was probably the worst thing that could happen to him.

Of all his daughters Ariel was the most like his departed wife. She looked and sounded like her but had inherited the king's attitude. The two had always butted heads and Sebastian knew that the king regretted his conversation with Ariel the night before she disappeared.

King Triton watched the guards swim away before retiring to his throne with a heavy sigh. He picked up a piece of paper from beside his thrown and looked over it before dropping it to his lap. He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed the bridge of his nose. When he opened them again he caught sight of Sebastian trying to disappear into the floor.

"Sebastian," the king said. "Come here."

"Yes?" Sebastian's voice squeaked higher than it had before puberty and the crab attempted to regain control of his vocal chords as he approached the throne. "Your majesty," he tried again, sounding more like himself.

"Has there been any luck?"

The crab shook his head, not missing the furrowing of the old mans brows at his response. "No, your majesty. The reports have held no news. We have everyone out looking but so far Ariel has shown up nowhere under the sea."

"Where could she be?" he whispered almost to himself. "She has always tested my rules but she has never been gone from home for so long."

"It has only been a few days, your majesty. Perhaps she's hiding out somewhere else and will return when her temper has quelled."

"Sebastian, do you truly believe that? Her note said she was going to find a way to join her human." He wave the paper he'd been reading around as if to emphasize the point.

Sebastian winced. He did not doubt that Ariel would try.

"I don't understand, Sebastian. Ariel is free spirited. She often follows her whims but she always sees sense and gives up! Like that time she brought that orca around and that time with the seahorse. She was adamant about those too and yet she gave up."

"Your majesty…." Sebastian hesitated, wondering if he'd regret his next words. Steeling himself, he proceeded. "Those were things of opportunity. Did it ever occur to you that this passion Ariel has for the surface world isn't just a passing phase?"

The king shook his head. "This all started because she visited the surface one time!"

Sebastian dreaded what he had to say next but he knew it was the right thing to do. Ariel had a passion, a feeling he knew well. He loved his job, respected his king and did his best to obey and uphold the rules yet when the rules had outlawed music, the thing he was most passionate about, he'd gone against the rules and perused his passion. While he didn't understand Ariel's passion for the human world he did admire her faithfulness to it.

"No, your highness," he said. "It began long before that. And it began under the sea. Come with me. I have something you need to see."

* * *

King Triton stared around him in a mixture of fascination and dawning horror. His daughter, his little Ariel, had been keeping so much from him. The walls of the cavern Sebastian had brought him to were ringed with human objects. Some shined with jewels and metal, others were made of painted paper and more yet were made of wood. King Triton hadn't the faintest idea what they were made to do but their purpose in this cavern was clear. Each piece was displayed with the utmost care and attention. The person who had positioned them all obviously had a lot of respect and admiration for them. Ariel must have been working on this collection for a long time. The king approached a painting surrounded by a gilded frame. In the picture a human woman sat staring at a candle. He reached out to touch the image of the flame before carefully pulling his hand back, afraid to disturb the scene his daughter had left behind.

He could imagine Ariel running her fingers over each object in the cavern, contemplating their function, venturing to the surface to consult her crazed seagull friend.

Ariel was so much like her mother, kind and inquisitive. He remembered his wife with a painful clenching of his heart. She was so passionate about anything she put her heart into. Music, friends and, most importantly, their daughters. He knew Ariel could no more help her inquisitive nature then he could his own stubbornness. Unfortunately, Ariel had inherited that as well.

He could only imagine what his wife would have to say about what he'd said to their daughter the other night.

"Sebastian," the sea king whispered. "What have I done?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own TLM. I own this plot.

* * *

9

Ariel had been human for almost three weeks. Every day she found something new and exciting about life above the sea. Eric went out of his way to spend time with her and expose her to new things but, despite his position as prince, even he couldn't escape his chores and responsibilities. The day after showing Ariel his family treasure room he'd been forced to restart his lessons on running his kingdom and meetings with his nobility. On days like that Ariel was left to her own devices, exploring the palace at her whim.

She had explored the towers—in the process discovering that stairs were not an enjoyable venture on legs—as well as the palace grounds. The stables were a favorite of hers. The horses were a calming presence, someone for her to talk to without any judgment or fear that her secrets would be repeated. More than once Eric had gone searching for her after his duties and found her sitting in a stall just talking to the horses. After coming across this scene for the third time he'd offered to teach her how to ride. At first Ariel was no good, unable to understand why she wasn't allowed to ride with one leg on either side of the horse like the men. Eric had explained to her about etiquette and how that simply wasn't done. To this she had responded "I have two legs don't I? I went through enough trouble to get them. I'm using both."

Eric hadn't had anything to say to that and from then on Ariel had ridden like a man. She'd improved after that, though she still wasn't up to Eric's skill level. She could barely trot a horse without her legs protesting from the work, but it was something she was improving at.

Another place in the palace that Ariel was fond of was the green stretch of lawn below her room, which overlooked the sea. The terrace, Eric had called it. Ariel could spend hours in the evening standing at the waist high white arches that separated the palace grounds from the beach just below, watching the setting sun reflect off of the waters of her home. The sea looked so beautiful from above. Some evenings Eric would join her. He'd either play with Max, throwing a stick for him to retrieve, or he'd bring out his flute and play. He taught Ariel many of his kingdoms songs and she'd sing along with him. Ariel taught him some of her favorites from Atlantica. Those music filled nights were some of Ariel's favorites. The palace staff could often be found in higher numbers on those nights too. They'd find chores to busy themselves with, trimming the hedges, beating rugs out on the balconies above, all as an excuse to watch the couple and listen to the beautiful music they created together.

During Ariel's time at the palace another event was being planned: Eric's birthday ball. His nineteenth birthday was only a month after Ariel had come to the palace and everyone seemed eager to make it a spectacular celebration. Ariel looked forward to it, she loved hearing stories of balls thrown in the place. Eric spoke of different people visiting from all over the world and dancing and music. Carlotta spoke of the grandeur of the visiting royalty and the elaborate dresses of differing styles. Even Grimsby had once told Ariel that he enjoyed attending balls and speaking with different people about their cultures and customs.

A week before the ball was set to take place Ariel found herself being measured for her dress. The palace seamstress was a portly woman with a hectic energy about her. She dashed from place to place often forgetting what she was doing by the time she arrived. On more than one occasion she accidentally pricked Ariel with an errant pin, apologizing profusely. Ariel found her endearing. Her personality often reminded her of Flounder and his goofy nature and guppy-like tendencies. Ariel missed her friend dearly and wanted nothing more then to be able to tell him all she'd learned. She had seen Scuttle one day not long after coming to the palace and had been able to reeducate him on some human things. He stopped by from time to time to listen to what new things Ariel had learned. Still, it wasn't the same as seeing Flounder every day. Unlike Scuttle, Flounder really held no true interest for the human world. He'd followed Ariel on her many adventures, risking life and fin, because he was a good friend who wanted her to be happy. Ariel knew this, knew how much his adventures with her cost him, and valued his friendship above all else.

Visiting the seamstress also brought memories of her sisters and how they would love the different fashions she'd been exposed to. She missed them terribly as well but that feeling was often tempered by her happiness to see and spend time with Eric.

The seamstress finished her measurements and sent Ariel on her way. Ariel hurried to the library where she had promised to meet Eric.

* * *

Eric was pouring over several maps and miscellaneous documents when Ariel arrived. The table he sat at was piled high with paper and large bound books, the remnants of his economics lesson for the day. Ariel had passed the three tall old tutors on her way into the library. They'd looked down beaky noses at her, giving her a look as though a thistle had been stuck in their starched high collars. Obviously they didn't appreciate the princes recent distraction from his lessons.

"Are you not done?" Ariel asked as she approached, deciding not to mention the looks that had been spared her way in the hall. She wasn't vain enough to think that everyone loved her. While she had not physically done anyone harm or malice in her life, let alone the past three weeks, she knew people often found their own convoluted reasons for disliking people. Her presence in the palace had disrupted a comfortable routine achieved by years of uneventful normalcy. While some, like Eric, Carlotta and Louis flourished in the new atmosphere, some did not. Ariel met them on occasion and tried her best to ignore any awkwardness or other feelings. "I can come back later if you want."

"Oh no please don't go," Eric said, looking up from his work and dazzling her with a dimple-filled smile. "If you leave I'll have to continue."

"It can't be all that bad," she said, coming to look at the maps with him. She remembered her own lessons in Atlantica. Sebastian and some of her other teachers—older merman who advised her father on day to day things in the kingdom—were ruthless as they tried to teach Ariel and her sisters all that they needed to know about running the kingdom. The lessons were difficult, but interesting. Of course, Ariel hadn't always taken the lessons as seriously as her sisters, Attina was going to inherit the thrown after all, and Ariel was seventh in line. Still, her father insisted that it was important for a princess to know what was happening in her kingdom. One day she might even marry into another royal family and become a queen.

Ariel hadn't been so sure of that at the time.

Now, after spending so much time with Eric, Ariel often caught herself in fantasies involving the two of them being married further down the line. But those were strictly fantasies and Ariel never mentioned them to anyone but the horses.

"Oh but it is," Eric responded. "I was learning how flour is linchpin that can undermine the kingdoms entire economy!"

"Flowers?" Ariel asked. "Like sea daises? Or roses?" Roses lined the wall on the terrace where Eric and Ariel often played music. She was fascinated by the beautiful flowers and wonderful fragrance and even more so by the sharp thorns they kept secret beneath their bright green leaves. She knew many people were as enamored by roses as she was yet she couldn't see how they could 'undermine the entire kingdoms economy'.

Eric laughed. "Not flowers. Flour, with a 'u'. It's what you bake with."

"Sounds riveting," she said. Ariel still didn't understand but she let it pass in favor of asking the question she'd arranged the meeting for. "So," she switched topics. "Your birthday is next week."

"You caught on to that, huh?" he said teasingly, starting to clear the table off.

Ariel moved to help him. "Hard not to," she answered. "What with all the planning and floral arrangements. Louis has been going crazy planning the menu."

Eric shrugged. "Everyone around here gets very excited about my birthday. I wish they wouldn't."

"I think its sweet," she countered, shuffling the maps into a more organized pile before placing them on the corner of the table. "They truly care about you and this is how they show it."

"It is nice of them," he conceded, arranging his stack neatly next to hers.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you what you want for your birthday."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to get me anything." They settled the last of the books into place and straightened up to look at each other.

"But I want to," Ariel objected. "Please. I've been trying to think of something but I'm still not very good at human things. I wouldn't have any idea what to get you."

"What do you get your sisters for their birthdays?" he asked, curiously. What did mermaids want for their birthday?

"Oh they're easy. Combs, hair ornaments, a new instrument. Though, I hardly think _you_ would like a hair ornament for your birthday."

Eric's eyes wandered, out of habit, to Ariel's own crown of red locks. He could see his grandmothers' comb nestled into the back.

He sighed. "I'm afraid there is only one hair ornament in my future and it comes with a bit more responsibility then I want for my birthday."

"Don't think about that right now," Ariel chided him, moving to rest a comforting hand on his forearm. His shirtsleeves were rolled up, exposing the warm tanned skin to her touch. Ariel noted a few splotches of ink smeared along his wrist where he'd brushed over whatever he'd been writing. "Your birthday should be a celebration. You should enjoy it. I asked what you want, not what you don't want."

"Bossy," Eric teased, enjoying the feel of her soft touch on his arm. Her skin wasn't extraordinarily warm yet Eric felt as if he burned at her touch.

"Someone has to keep you in line," she retorted. They'd fallen into a relationship where Eric kept her down to earth and she reminded him to loosen up and enjoy the little things in life. He could be too serious at times and Ariel was always able to bring a smile to his face. "Now please, I need an idea."

Eric gave the question some thought. He didn't want anything from Ariel. He already got to spend as much time with her as his lessons would allow. Their conversations and adventures were already more than he could ask for. He loved the feelings she stirred within him. The pleasant shudder that ran down his spine when he heard her speak for the first time in the mornings, the heavy feeling his heart would get when she said something particularly meaningful to him, as if it might fall out of his chest, and the way that she could do something so innocent that he would smile so broadly it felt like his cheeks would split. Nothing she could physically give him would compare. But he also knew Ariel. He knew that she felt guilty about the privileges that had been lavished upon her since she came to the palace. He knew she was always looking for ways to make it up to him, to prove that she wasn't just wasting time and space.

What could he ask of her?

"A song," Eric said finally, the idea leaping to the front of his mind and sending a happy jolt through him.

"A song?" Ariel repeated, dumbly. Her hand fell from Eric's arm and the both missed the connection.

"Yes. I love when you sing. For my birthday I want you to sing me a song."

"Is that a good enough present?" she questioned. "After everything you've done for me I don't feel like a song is nearly enough."

"I never did any of this with the intention of collecting a debt later," Eric said vehemently. One debt on Ariel's mind was enough. "I did it because I wanted to. I did it for you."

Eric didn't know if he'd said something wrong. Ariel looked like she was warring with several emotions. Perhaps he'd gotten too sentimental thinking about their time together. Maybe she hadn't liked what she'd heard.

Then Ariel leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered as she pulled away, her breath tickling Eric's cheek. She smiled brightly at him. "Than a song it is!"

She pranced away, leaving a stunned Eric in her wake.

* * *

Eric had said he wanted a song. Ariel was sure that he meant for her to sing a song he'd taught her or one that she already knew. But that wasn't good enough to her. She wanted to thank him for everything he'd done for her, even if he'd wanted to do it.

She made a request of Carlotta that night and the next day four people were waiting for Ariel in a parlor while Eric was at his lessons. An older man, two younger men and a woman.

"Hello," the older man said, standing upon Ariel's entrance. "My name is Matthew, this is George," he pointed to a younger man with blond hair and green eyes, "Marcus," the other young man, clearly related to the first, "and Danielle," he gestured to the only woman in the room.

"Hello," Ariel greeted them, happy to meet the musicians. "I'm so happy you could come!"

"A request from the palace is not one to be ignored. Besides, we will be playing at the princes birthday celebration later this week."

"And that's why I was hoping to speak with you. You see, the prince has made a request of me…"

* * *

Eric walked among the crowd of lavishly adorned people stopping to talk to each one individually. Some he simply thanked for coming, others he took longer to speak with whether it was inquiring about their families, their people or their hobbies.

His father had always taught him to be respectful of all people. By speaking to each of them he was showing his gratitude and that he valued them singularly. On the same token by bringing up details from the past he was able to show that he forgot nothing and therefore would be a dangerous ruler to disobey _. A king must always be on guard, must always be working, even when everyone is here for him_ , his father had once told him at his own birthday ball. Eric had been nine at the time.

Eric remembered his fathers lesson and took it to heart. He strove to do his father proud as he moved from guest to guest. However, no amount of fatherly life lessons or royal obligation could have demanded his attention when he finally caught sight of Ariel moving about the room.

Eric, as the guest of honor, had been the last to enter the ballroom. He knew Ariel was present but he hadn't seen her among the bejeweled and decadent mass before him. He'd spent the past hour subtly scanning the crowd for her as he conversed. He finally caught sight of her speaking with the Duke and Duchess of Cavernat when he was immersed in his own conversation about the wheat supply with another lord.

She was stunning in a deep golden gown. When she moved her skirt caught the light and it was as if she was the embodiment of fire itself. It struck Eric then, how far she had come since stepping out of the sea a month ago and how much she really hadn't. While her shape had changed Ariel hadn't. When he had first laid eyes on her she had come straight out of a myth, a beautiful creature that he was afraid to touch for fear of making her disappear. Looking at her tonight Eric felt exactly the same way. He didn't care whether she hand legs or a tail, she was still the same person and that was what attracted Eric to her the most.

He excused himself from his current conversation and made his way towards Ariel.

"—beautiful place, really. I'd never seen anything like it before coming here," Ariel was saying.

"But you say you've never seen the countryside?" The duchess asked her, eyes wide.

"No my lady, I haven't," Ariel shook her head.

"Well that settles it! You simply must come visit Cavernat one day! Oh it's beautiful in the autumn time! All the leaves change colors and the air is so crisp and fresh. It is one of Prince Eric's most prominent suppliers of apples. Come harvest time the fields are simply rolling with the fresh fruits."

"It sounds wonderful," Ariel said, longing in her voice. "I hope that I have the opportunity to one day."

"I'm sure Prince Eric would be happy to accompany you!" The duke boomed jovially as he caught sight of Eric. He bowed to the prince as his wife made an elegant display of her curtsy.

Eric smiled and nodded at them. "If the opportunity presents itself some day, I hope to," he assured the couple. "But for now do you mind if I steal Ariel away for a little while?"

"Please, enjoy. We'll speak again soon, Ariel," the duchess said before leading her husband to the dance floor to join the crowd.

"Happy birthday," Ariel said, dazzling him with a smile. "I was wondering if I'd get the chance to speak with you, you're always surrounded by admirers."

"I could say the same about you," Eric countered. "It seems as if you are making fast friends here."

"Well the people here are wonderful," she said, moving to the side of the room in order to move out of the crowd's way. Eric followed closely.

"I've talked to people from other ocean-side kingdoms, mountain kingdoms, hill country, even deserts! Can you imagine?" she asked, eyes wide and innocent. "Land without water? I know you can't drink seawater but just to look at! I don't know how they survive!"

"I've actually visited Ali Abul's kingdom before, on a diplomatic mission with my father when I was thirteen. I'm due to go back soon. You're right, it's surreal. My skin has never been so dry and I was finding sand in awkward places for days after we returned."

Ariel shook her head, suppressing a giggle. "How can different parts of the same world be so diverse?"

"Just look at you and me," Eric gestured between the two of them. He took two proffered drinks from a passing waiter and handed one to Ariel before continuing. "Our worlds are so different physically and yet we aren't. All people want the same things out of life, happiness and connections with other people. That's what unites all those different parts."

Ariel listened to the confidence and conviction in Eric's voice and couldn't help but smile.

"What?" he demanded.

"Nothing," she said. "I just realized what a great king you'll make some day."

Eric was taken aback, but pleased, by her admission.

"Well," he said, clearing his throat and rubbing the back of his neck, "that means a lot coming from you. Thank you. I just wish that being a good king meant I could figure out the solution to your deal with the sea witch."

Ariel made a face. She didn't want to talk about that tonight. Her entire stay on land had been shrouded by the looming threat of the sea witch. Ariel had puzzled over the problem, replaying her entire meeting with the witch every night, and was no closer to an answer. But she could worry about that tomorrow. Tonight was Eric's night and she wouldn't bring him down.

"Let's not talk about that tonight," she said. "Please, dance with me?"

Eric smiled. He loved the eagerness on her face and her naivety of tradition.

"I think I'm supposed to ask you that," he said as they set down their glasses. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"I know," she said. "But you weren't."

In preparation for the ball Carlotta had hired a dance instructor for Ariel. It was immediately evident during those lessons that, while Ariel had absolutely no idea how to dance, she had a great sense of rhythm and was eager to learn. If she could only stop tripping over her feet. Her instructor was endlessly flummoxed by her lack of grace on the dance floor though both Ariel and Eric knew it was partially due to Ariel's lack of experience on feet. While two weeks of lessons were not nearly enough to catch Ariel up to the royalty and nobility in the room who had been learning to dance since they could walk, she'd learned enough to follow Eric's lead through simple dances.

As Eric lead her through one such dance Ariel could not help but laugh in elation.

"What?" Eric asked. "Did I make a mistake?"

"No," Ariel shook her head but continued to grin. "Its just that this has been a dream of mine for as long as I can remember! I've heard stories and seen pictures but to be here, at this amazing celebration in this beautiful dress and _dancing!_ Well I couldn't ask for more."

"I'm glad I could be a part of it." Eric tightened his grip on her waist and lifted her in time with the music. She braced her arms on his shoulders and giggled as her hair and skirts whorled around her.

"There you go again," Ariel sighed once he'd set her on the ground once again. "Always doing things for me and giving things to me. It's your birthday! You shouldn't be doing things for me!"

"But this is for both of us," he protested. "To be honest it's a bit of a dream come true for me, too. To have a beautiful woman to dance with is every man's dream."

Ariel blushed, looking away from Eric's open and honest face and concentrating instead on the musicians playing to the side of the room.

"Did I say something wrong?" Eric queried, wounded that she wouldn't look at him.

"Of course not. I just—"

"What?" Eric asked when she didn't continue. "Don't like being complemented?" she nodded. "Well it's true. You are beautiful. And tonight…" he trailed off and reached out, gently tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "You are exquisite."

Ariel released shaky breath and gave a short laugh, realizing that they were no longer moving but couples were moving around them. "Thank you," she said and looked up at him from beneath her bangs. "You look wonderful tonight, too." In his white dress coat cinched with navy straps and gold buttons he truly was the image of royal splendor.

He started to respond but someone placed a light hand on Ariel's shoulder. She jumped at the sudden intrusion and the intimate air around the couple was broken.

It was Matthew. He gestured to the rest of the musicians, trailing to the end of a song where they stood on a raised platform to the left of the room, and Ariel realized that they were waiting for her to continue. It was time to give her prince his gift.

"Time for your present," she said before leaving his arms and following the older man.

* * *

"Hello everyone," Ariel said, smiling at the gathered crowd from where she stood among the musicians. Eric stood amid the front row, eyes locked on her. "A few days ago I asked Prince Eric what he wanted for his birthday. I'd puzzled over it for several days before finally caving and asking him. He didn't ask for anything material, rather he simply wanted a song. So tonight, we would like to share with all of you our gift to the prince."

The crowd stood enraptured as the beautiful young woman opened her mouth and the sweetest of songs came forth. It wasn't one Eric had heard before and he quickly realized that it was something Ariel had composed herself. When he'd requested a song for his birthday he'd assumed she'd pick one that they'd played together on their music nights. To know that she'd written one for him was beyond anything he could have imagined. It meant more then any material gift, no matter the expense, ever could.

In her song she spoke of her journey and their time together and what the future held. Eric knew that to everyone else in the crowd it was simply a song that detailed an epic myth, a story tale. Eric took everything to heart. And when the song finally drifted to a close he found himself struggling to swallow past the lump in his throat as he clapped exuberantly with the rest of the crowd.

Ariel curtsied, thanked the musicians, and moved away as they continued on with more dancing music. The crowd started to disperse as Eric stepped forward to meet Ariel.

"That was beautiful," he said, glad to hear that his voice was under control. "I had no idea that you were writing the song yourself."

Ariel's face was flushed, with embarrassment or exertion he wasn't sure. "That was the idea," she answered. "Any other song wouldn't have been a good enough gift."

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly, reminiscent of the library the week before when the roles had been reversed. Ariel's flush deepened and this time, he was sure it wasn't from exertion.

"That was better than anything I could have possibly asked for," he said earnestly. Ariel's pleased look was enough acknowledgement. He offered her a hand. "Would you care to dance again?"

They danced to a few more songs and talked to many more people before the cake was brought out and the celebration finally died down. Only when people started leaving and Ariel thought she could stand her pinching shoes no more did Eric ask her if she would go for a walk with him.

They excused themselves from the dwindling crowd and headed outside the palace. They ended up, as they often did, on the beach. The moon was nearly full, just as it had been the night Ariel had fled Atlantica. The moon was high, past its zenith and Ariel finally realized how late the celebration had lasted. The air was warm but the breeze blowing off the sea was more than enough to keep them comfortable. Ariel kicked off her uncomfortable shoes, leaving them by the palace steps, and lifted her skirt enough to tread in the shallows. The water felt amazing after so long without it. If Ariel was being honest with herself she had been scared that if she wandered in the water for too long the sea witch would find her. But she felt brave tonight. Maybe it was because she was still floating high on Eric's response to her gift, she wasn't quite sure.

Eric stripped his boots off and joined her. Ariel transferred her hold on her skirt to one hand and threaded her other with Eric's. They walked in silence for a while, the palace and its lights fading from view as they continued. It was only when the small rowboat beached and upside down, came into view that Ariel realized they were in the same place they'd held their furtive meetings.

Eric left the water to go lean against the hull of the small boat. Ariel followed, letting her full skirt fall back into place and brush the loose sand beneath her.

"It's been a while," he said, looking out at the rock just off the shore, remembering their first real conversation and the amazing things he'd learned that day.

"It has," Ariel agreed. "A while since we've been here together but as much as I liked our meetings I've enjoyed this past month more."

"Me too," he agreed, relieved that she felt that way. "You've been pretty amazing this entire time," Eric said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"How you've handled everything. I know that the way of life up here is different. A lot of things don't make sense to you or are superfluous in your opinion. But you never argue."

"Well," Ariel interrupted him. "That's not completely true. There was the fish incident."

Eric laughed, recalling the somewhat catastrophe of Ariel's first dinner in the palace.

 _Chef Louis had prepared a special meal for them, his infamous brazed grouper. Carlotta had brought out the covered platters and left Ariel and Eric alone to dine. When they had removed the plate covers Ariel had shrieked at the sight of the filleted creature on her plate._

" _What's wrong?" Eric questioned as Carlotta and two palace guards came charging back into the room._

" _T-the f-fish!" Ariel had gasped. "It…its…"_

 _Eric slammed the plate covers back over their dishes and Carlotta had quickly swept them out of the room, the guards in tow._

 _Eric had cooed soothing words as Ariel calmed down._

" _So," Eric said once she was coherent again. "I take it you don't eat fish."_

 _Ariel shook her head in shock. "No! My best friend Flounder is a fish!"_

" _Your friend is a flounder?" Eric asked._

" _No, my friends name is Flounder. He's a…" Ariel trailed off, "actually, I don't know what Founder is. I never asked. The point is I'm friends with fish. Merpeople, fish, rays…how can I eat my friends?"_

From that day on Ariel was always prepared a strictly vegetarian meal. Any meal that Eric took with her he was sure to avoid seafood.

"Aside from that," Eric conceded. "My point is that you've handled the situation with grace. Everyone who meets you loves you. Carlotta dotes on you. Even Grimsby likes you and he's a stick in the mud!"

"Well you've made it easy. You and everyone else have all been so welcoming and accommodating. I couldn't possibly thank you enough."

Eric shrugged. "We've enjoyed every minute of it and I, for one, look forward to this continuing for a long time."

"Eric—"Ariel protested but Eric cut her off.

"I know. We still have the sea witches deal to worry about. But we'll figure it out. And when we do I hope you'll consider staying here with me." He stepped closer to her and reached out to grip her arms gently. "Please," he whispered imploringly.

"Eric I…. there is nowhere else I'd rather be," she breathed as he moved closer. His face was mere inches away from hers. She could feel his breath dance across her skin, could smell some sort of sharp, intoxicating fragrance drifting off of him.

He leaned closer, the silver light of the moon dancing off the planes of his face and sending him into the land of surreality. He was giving her plenty of time to move away.

Ariel stood her ground.

The kiss was unlike any they had shared before. On the beach the day Sebastian had interrupted them Eric had sort of kissed her, but he'd pulled away so quickly their lips had barely brushed. She'd kissed his cheek before and him hers but this was an entirely different experience, one that left them both breathless and wanting more.

Eric moved to cup the back of her head with one large hand as Ariel braced her own palms on his chest. To Eric her lips tasted of the sea despite having parted with it so many weeks before. Her warmth, her smell and her touch were addictive. Eric could tell that she was wearing the perfume he'd bought her their first day in town and the recognition sent a small trill of pleasure down his spine, lost amid the pulses of pleasure coming from her taste, her touch.

To Ariel, the sensation of his kiss sent electricity throbbing through her body, leaving behind a warm and pleasant tingle that extended all the way to her toes. Her only urge was to press him closer.

When they finally separated, short of breath and panting heavily, they observed each other with wide, dazed eyes, foreheads touching.

"Oh," Ariel breathed, her exhalations stirring a few strands of their disarrayed hair, twining them together in a blend of black and red.

Eric could only nod in agreement.

Lost in each other they had failed to take notice of anything around them. They did not hear the breaking of the waves or the angry growl. They were oblivious of anything until a deep, resonating voice punctured their blissful bubble.

"Ariel," it growled. The couple jerked apart and, on unsteady feet, Ariel turned to the sea where the voice had spoken.

"Daddy," she whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own TLM. I do own this plot.

* * *

10

King Triton had risen above the incoming surf just off the beach, glaring harshly at the couple in front of him. Over the past several weeks he had dreamed of nothing more then to find his youngest daughter. His revelation as he swam among her collection of human paraphernalia had been to talk to her, to try and accept her fascination for the surface world but to ultimately bring her home. He had made a promise to himself that he wouldn't forbid her from visiting the surface, knowing the kind of trouble that would follow such an order. Instead he would make sure that her ventures were acknowledged and heavily supervised by his most loyal guards. He knew she would probably chafe under the supervision but it was the best he could convince his overprotective mind to accept.

Tonight as he'd been out with one of the many search parties, combing every last kelp field and coastal sea cave that had yet to be searched (and many that had), he'd felt her presence in the water for the first time in a month and rushed away in search of her. He'd wanted so badly to embrace his daughter and tell her he loved her and to bring her back to the safety of the palace walls. Seeing her now in the arms of a human, _kissing_ the human, the sea king could swear that he physically felt his already stretched taut temper snap.

Ariel and Eric watched, eyes wide, as the waves around the merman began to churn with his growing temper.

"Ariel," the king boomed again, the cool, solid length of the trident beginning to heat up and glow in his grasp. "What do you think you're doing, young lady?"

Ariel couldn't overcome her shock at her father's presence here, above the water. He hadn't left the depths since the death of her mother so long ago.

"Daddy," Ariel said again, her fingers bunching reflexively in Eric's shirtfront where her palms still rested. The need to hold him close, both for comfort and his own protection, suddenly coursed through her body. Likewise, Eric's grip on her waist remained solid, holding her close to him. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"What am I doing here? What am I _doing here?_ What do you _think_ I'm doing here, young lady? I've been searching everywhere for you! All of the seven seas are searching for you! And here you stand, _on legs,_ in the arms of a _human!_ What. Have. You. Done?" Electricity crackled around the furious sea king and he moved closer to the shore, his snapping gaze shifting from his daughter to the man who held her.

Ariel, seeing her father's look, pulled out of Eric's grip, which had grown substantially stronger when the large, bearded merman had appeared. He tried to hold on to her, afraid that if he released her he would lose her all together. The merman seemed formidable. Not to mention, Eric thought with dawning realization, the authority he exuded. Eric had grown up in the presence of royalty. He knew a king when he saw one. The large golden crown on his head and the sharp trident zinging with energy were also a dead giveaway.

 _King Triton_ , Eric realized. _Ariel's father is the king of the seas._

Ariel had walked to the edge of the waves, staring at her father with a mixture of fear and longing as she deliberately blocked his way to Eric.

"I've done what I said I would do," Ariel told him heatedly. "You wouldn't listen to me. You never listen to me! I'm sixteen years old, I'm not a child!"

"You are my child and as long as you live under my ocean you will obey my rules!" the king bellowed, now as close to his daughter as the shallow beach would allow without reducing him to the undignified act of crawling on the sand.

"But I don't live under your ocean, Daddy," Ariel said brokenly. "Not anymore!"

Fury welled within the king, as well as a bit of fear, and he seemed to swell in size with the emotions, a thunderous look spreading across his face. "You will if I have anything to say about it!" The king raised his trident and before either Ariel or Eric could react he sent a blinding arc of energy towards her. It slammed into the young woman with enough force to knock her to the ground. Eric's shout of panic was lost to her as her ears rang with the sudden onslaught of energy coursing through her body, making her lifeblood fizz within her veins and inflicting her skin with the utmost sensitivity. The onslaught was sudden but passing and when the light faded she remained human. Ariel lay dazed on the slope of the beach, but had enough sense to run an assessment of her body as the light dissipated. She wiggled her toes, only half surprised to see that she still had legs, before casting a tired look back at her father. Eric, having run to her as she fell, now knelt at her side with eyes wide as he inspected her for any wounds. He found none save for the subtle flush of her skin in result to her stirring blood.

King Triton looked on with disbelief as the human man helped his daughter, his _still human_ daughter, to her feet. Ariel leaned against his side gratefully as she continued to watch her father. "It won't work, Daddy. I made a deal."

"A deal?" he demanded, a sinking feeling in his stomach. There was one place he hadn't thought to check for his daughter, one place where he had been so _absolutely sure_ that she wouldn't go.

Ariel spoke, confirming his dreaded realization.

"I went to Ursula."

"The _sea witch_?" King Triton roared. "You went to my _sister?_ Ariel how could you?"

Eric watched with wide eyes as the two fought. His sister? The sea witch who had turned Ariel human, who was looking to take it all back and bind Ariel into her services for the rest of her life, was Ariel's _aunt_?

"You wouldn't listen!" Ariel cried out. "Don't make this sound like I'm naïve, Daddy! I know very well what I did! It was a sacrifice I was willing to make. I was dying at home, Daddy! Oppressed under your rules and my duties. I wanted adventure, excitement. Every time I tried to find that close to home you would take it away from me. The human world is an amazing place. There are so many things to see and experience I wish you weren't so jaded by your beliefs. I think you would love it too."

"These fish eaters killed your mother!" the king burst, ignoring her impassioned speech.

Ariel's lip quivered but her voice was strong. "You can't blame all humans for the actions of a few. Merpeople have wars. They have killed one another in the past. Humans have done the same. We don't blame all merpeople for the death that some have wielded. If we did than we wouldn't be able to trust anyone. Eric and Carlotta and Grimsby and all the other humans I have met have been nothing but kind and welcoming."

"This is not your world, Ariel," her father pleaded. "You are a mermaid. You belong under the sea with me and your sisters."

"Well that's not going to happen," she said somberly. "Because I'm here now and I'll either win my deal with the sea witch and stay a human or I'll turn back into a mermaid and belong to her. Either way I'm not returning home. So please, I love you Daddy, but don't ruin what may be my last bit of freedom."

The kings eyes widened at his daughters words, fear and a paternal longing to protect his daughter nearly overwhelming his senses. "What did you promise her, Ariel?"

She shrugged half-heartedly. "I don't know. Part of the deal was that I'd have to figure that out for myself. I have two more months."

The trident in his grip blazed back to life.

"I am the king of the sea," he said. "Her magic should be no match for me."

He raised the trident again, pointing it once more at Ariel. She flinched into Eric's side and waited for impact.

It didn't come.

Instead she felt her feet leave the ground as Eric swept her into his arms and turned so that he shielded her from the blast.

He grunted on impact as the trident's beam slammed into his broad back knocking to his knees, Ariel still clutched tightly to his chest.

"Eric!" Ariel shrieked in panic as the golden light surrounded him. She struggled in his arms, trying to turn and see him but he grasped her too tightly, almost convulsively, as the energy coursed through his body. When it finally dissipated Eric's arms slipped out from under her at last and she fell the final few inches to the ground while her prince collapsed to the sand beside her. She scurried to his side, heart pounding like the blacksmiths hammer as she fumbled over her twisted golden skirt. She was faintly aware of the sound of tearing fabrics as her skirt finally gave way and she fell to his side.

"Eric please," Ariel begged, cupping his cheek, pleading for him to open his eyes as he lay prone and unresponsive.

After an unending moment of terrifying silence he groaned and rolled onto his back, eyes opening slightly. He reached out a hand and brushed hers where it lay against his cheek before the blue orbs rolled back in his head and he lost consciousness once again.

Assured that he was at least alive, if not unscathed, Ariel turned to glare at her father.

"What have you done?" she seethed.

The king watched his daughter fuss over the human with wide eyes as he lowered the trident. Remorse flashed through him briefly before resolve took its place. "He shouldn't have gotten in the way."

Ariel launched herself off the ground and stormed into the water until the waves beat against her knees, the weight of her wet dress pulling heavily on her unsteady legs.

"He was protecting me! He cares about me and I care about him! This isn't some childish game, Father!" The sea king winced. His older daughters sometimes called him father but never had Ariel. She'd always affectionately called him Daddy. To hear the more serious tone in her voice now made him realize that he really had lost his baby girl. "I'm not doing this to spite you. I'm not doing this for you at all! It's for me! I'm doing what is best for me! It's time I made my own choices and I've chosen Eric. Now go, before you make things worse."

Ariel turned her back on her father and returned to the prince's side, lifting his head into her lap and stroking his hair back gently.

The king felt an ache in his heart at her words. He never meant to hurt his daughter but he still couldn't condone her actions.

"I'll find a way to break your deal with the witch, Ariel. And when I do I'll bring you home." With that promise King Triton disappeared once again beneath the surface of the waves.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own TLM. I do own this plot.

* * *

10

King Triton sliced through the silent waters like a scythe cleaving through the air. He was headed towards the one place in his domain that even he didn't usually brave. He felt trepidation encroach on his mind as he approached his destination but his rage provided a strong barrier against it. His sister lived in a secluded cave at the very edge of Atlantica, far off the path of any guileless travelers. While his sister was undoubtedly evil and no longer held any claim to their shared heritage, upon his coronation Triton had not been able to bring himself to banish her too far from her childhood home.

He and Ursula had grown up under the same roof. They shared the same father, the king before him, but not the same mother. Triton's father had found solace in the arms of another woman after his wife's untimely death and Ursula had been the result, a mere five years younger than Triton. Ursula's mother had died not long after the girl was born as well, leaving both children to be raised by their twice-widowed father.

Triton had always aspired to rule like his father, fairly and justly. Ursula, the illegitimate second born child (to a commoner no less) held no stake to the throne and had always harbored ill feelings towards her brother for his birth-right. She had dabbled in dark magic during her youth, wreaking untold havoc upon the citizens of the sea. Their father had been blind to her indiscretions but Triton had not. He had inherited the throne and trident from his father when he was twenty-five and his first decree was his sister's banishment. At the time, he knew he was making an enemy for himself but he had not been able to stomach the alternative—leave Ursula in a seat of power in his palace. He cared to greatly for his people.

He knew now that this was the woman's revenge. Many unfortunate souls throughout the seas tried to test their luck with the sea witch. Most inevitably lost. To know that the witch had lured Ariel, his little Ariel, into her vile games was unbearable, mostly because Triton knew it was his fault. Not only was Ursula's motivation for ensnaring Ariel in the contract unquestionably an attack directed at him, but what was worse was that he knew he had driven Ariel to do it.

Her words on the beach rang persistently through his mind and his heart. _It was a sacrifice I was willing to make. I was dying at home, Daddy!_ It deeply hurt the king to realize that he had driven the carefree mermaid to such actions. He loved her, only wanted to protect her! _Oppressed under your rules and my duties._ He had never intended for it to be this way. When his wife had been alive they had parented their seven daughters as a team, balancing each other out and calling the other out when they were being too harsh or too lenient. Since the loss of his wife Triton had been floundering through fatherhood unaided. Perhaps he'd been too harsh with Ariel but it did not matter now. What was done was done and now he had to find a way to fix things.

The ragged contours of the cave loomed out of the void before him. No life seemed to inhabit the surrounding areas. No sea flora grew within a hundred yards of the cave mouth and even the least sentient of sea creatures knew better than to venture near. Triton's own skin crawled as if he were swarmed by sea lice as he drew closer. He fought back all of his instincts, knowing that only his fatherly duty could drive him to do so, and darted through the caves mouth.

"Ursula!" he boomed as he swam into the ominous cave. _What an awful place to live,_ he thought, somewhat detached as he moved over an out of place garden of grey-green polyps shouldering aside long strands of pink streamer-like decorations as he did, and into the main cavern where he could hear the manic cackling.

His sister lounged on a giant clamshell, stroking the chin of a ghastly eel, its twin slithering around her. His sister's dalliances with the dark arts had changed her. Triton remembered her when she' d been a mermaid, as beautiful as the woman who had ensnared his fathers broken heart. She was unrecognizable now, a physical manifestation of the dark magic she embodied.

"King Triton," she drawled, her warped version of a playful smile dancing at the corners of her red lips. "How are you?"

Triton wasted no time on formalities. "Ursula, I want you to release my daughter at once!"

"Why whatever do you mean?" She slithered her many tentacles over the edge of the clamshell, the undulating mass making Triton nauseous. He looked away, as Ursula continued. "As you can see, no mermaids are here."

"You know perfectly well what I mean, witch!" He readjusted his grip on his trident in order to bring her attention to the weapon.

Ursula was unfazed by the subtle threat.

"Witch?" she widened her eyes in mock surprise. "You wound me, brother. Why do you believe that I have your daughter? As you can see," she gestured to their surroundings "nobody is here except for us."

Triton fumed. "Do not waste my time on word-play, witch!" he snarled. "I spoke with Ariel. I know the truth."

Now Ursula did look surprised and, if the king had looked hard enough, perhaps a bit worried. As it was the witch dropped all pretenses of innocence.

"You went to the surface?" she said in disbelief. "You? The self-proclaimed hater of all things human actually _went to the surface_? Oh this is too much!" she laughed boisterously, masses of flesh jiggling revoltingly, and turned to her vanity where she sat and began applying more lipstick to her already blood red lips.

"I don't have time for your games, Ursula. Release my daughter from her vows now or so help me—"

"You'll do what?" she asked, looking at him through the mirror. "Your darling daughter signed a contract with me. It's legal and binding. Even dear old Daddy's trident can't get her out of it. Enjoy this feeling, dear brother. That feeling that comes about when you realize you can do absolutely nothing. Because soon your daughter will be mine."

* * *

Ariel's body had long since gone numb. Her legs were pinned beneath her body, her wet skirt drying stiffly in the position she'd fallen beside Eric. But she didn't move. She stroked tentative fingers along his forehead, singing the song she'd prepared for his gift softly into the night. What had not so long ago seemed a soft, welcoming darkness now seemed oppressive and shrouding. The welcoming embrace of the night was now holding them too tightly, unwilling to let go.

The night hid her and Eric from any aid.

Perhaps she should have gone for help but the palace was so far down the beach and she couldn't entertain the thought of leaving Eric prone on the sand. Without the water to help support him Ariel knew she could not carry him to the palace like she'd swam him to the beach so long ago. So she sat. So she waited.

When he finally groaned and opened his eyes Ariel scarcely believed it was real.

Until he whispered her name.

"Ariel," it was breathy and barely there but he'd said it, his dry lips moving every so slightly in the dark.

"Eric!" she sobbed, heart thrumming erratically in her chest. "Oh thank Neptune you're okay!" She threw her torso over his own and hugged him fiercely.

His own arms continued to lay limp at his sides.

"Are you okay?" she whispered as she pulled back, running her eyes over him critically once again. She saw no outward signs of injury.

"I will be," he responded. In truth his entire body ached and he was cold. So cold. He felt as if the ocean waves had angrily tossed him against the ragged cliffs that bordered the southern end of his kingdom. Whatever power the glowing trident possessed was strong.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Ariel said in gentle reproof. "Something so much worse could have happened to you!"

Eric struggled to sit up but only managed to support himself on his elbows. He looked Ariel in the eye as he responded. "I did it to protect you."

She sighed. "I know. Thank you."

"You lied to me, Ariel." he said. His words struck her like a physical blow.

She felt winded as she responded.

"I didn't!"

Eric felt his anger spike, coursing through his veins and flushing out the last remnants of the cold in his body. How could she sit there and continue to lie to him?

"Of course you did! Not once did you mention that your father is the king of Atlantica!"

Ariel blushed, the rush of color bleached by the moonlight. "It never came up."

"We've had hundreds of conversations about your family and the king!" he argued.

Ariel's throat felt tight as she responded. She'd never meant to mislead him. "You never asked if my father and the king were the same man."

"That's a fools excuse, Ariel!" He clambered unsteadily to his feet. Ariel tried to assist him but he brushed off her offered hand. Ariel withdrew, stung by his response. He'd never been angry with her before. Impatient yes, exasperated definitely, but never angry. She felt tears sting the backs of her eyes.

"I never meant to lie to you," her voice quivered and she tried her hardest to steady it.

"I feel like a fool," he hissed, refusing to look at her. Instead he looked over the ocean, his back to her. His shoulders were set stiffly. He didn't know what hurt worse at the moment, his body or his pride.

"How could yo—"

He spun around to glare at her. Ariel took a step back, not expecting the ice in his eyes.

"This entire time I've tried to explain royal life to you. My obligations, duties, everything! How stupid have you seen me? Teaching you what you've probably known your entire life. I should have known! Suggestions you've made, comments you've let slip. I should have known." That last part was muttered mostly to himself.

"Please," she sobbed, losing her battle against her tears. They streamed down her face now and Eric had to fight his initial instinct to go to her and help. He was too angry right now. "You have to understand."

"Understand what?"

"I didn't lie to you. I just didn't tell you that King Triton and my father are the same person. I liked someone not knowing my past, not asking how I can accept humans when I don't really have an answer for the question. It was nice to not be asked."

"Why would anyone ask—"

"You saw my fathers reaction!" she yelled, cutting him off. She was upset that he was angry with her and, while a part of her knew she deserved it, another part of her was determined to defend herself. She had reasons! She hadn't done this simply because she was toying with his emotions. "He hates humans for what they did to my mother! Attina, Arista, all of my sisters feel the same way! What was I to do? Tell you everything about my past? 'Oh, my mother was killed by humans. But that's okay I still want to be one? Be with one?' No! I _loved_ my mother. I still do! I didn't want you to think that I didn't care about her! And I didn't want you to think I was choosing humans and myself over my people! If I had told you that I'm a princess your sense of duty would have weighted down how you viewed me and everything I've done! I'm the seventh daughter of a king," she whispered brokenly. "I'll never be queen. I'm not abandoning my people." It sounded to Eric as if she was trying to convince herself of her words more than him. "I'm just trying to find my way in the world. Don't be angry at me for that. Please. I never meant to hurt you."

Eric's head was swimming. His body hurt, his heart hurt, and he was just confused. He looked at the woman standing before him. Not long ago they'd been dancing in the palace and he'd been mesmerized by her beauty, her happy glow. Now, standing on the beach in her ruined silk gown, hair windswept in complete disarray and tears streaking down her face he couldn't believe how long ago that all felt.

"Ariel…I need time. To sort through everything. Just…just give me time." He turned and walked down the beach, leaving her standing beside the waves with nobody but the stars to witness her tears.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own TLM. I do own this plot.

* * *

11

The palace staff didn't speak about the prince's condition or that of his guest. They didn't make comments or pass judgments on the rough, sandy state in which they trudged back to the palace…separately. The birthday ball had been executed flawlessly; all of the guests had arrived in splendor and imparted both best wishes and gifts upon the young prince. He had smiled the entire night until he'd disappeared with his red-headed guest at the end. While curiosity raged through the ornate hallways of the palace answers did not follow.

It was the lingering guests that strolled across the terrace or down the halls of the palace as the ball wound down that caught glimpses of their prince's bedraggled state and his infamous red-haired guests soaked and torn dress that sent rumors flying. The palace staff tried their best to cap the ruthless gossip but it slipped through the walls of the palace like mortar between freshly laid stones, oozing at first but quickly setting into an immovable, permanent fixture as the streets of the town became alive with speculation before the two persons of interest had even closed their chamber doors for the night.

Carlotta collected the sea stained and torn dress clothes from the prince's chambers in the morning and, when he did not appear for breakfast or lunch, had a tray of food sent to him.

Shut inside his chambers Eric paced. He followed the same path across his bedchamber, through the doorway to his antechamber and back so many times that he would not be surprised if he'd caused permanent damage to the polished marble floors. After the scene on the beach Eric went over every conversation he'd ever had with Ariel. As the moon sank below the waves and the sun emerged above the horizon, Eric picked apart and analyzed everything she'd ever done and said.

There had been hints. Ariel had slipped up a few times about her lineage but covered it neatly. Eric had never paused to question her honesty. For all other excuses Ariel could make, she was right about one thing: he had never asked her whom her father was.

Belatedly, Eric realized it should have been obvious.

He had noted on more than one occasion that Ariel seemed to exude an air of regality. Not only that but Ariel knew many things about the inner workings of royal obligation. She never argued when their plans had to be put on pause for an issue of the kingdom, she never complained when strangers stopped them to plead their cases in lost wages, property disputes, or taxes. She knew the obligations of a monarch as well as he did. He'd thought she was merely perceptive but as it turned out she had endured much of the same lessons he had.

She was the seventh daughter of the sea king. She was telling the truth when she'd said she'd never be the queen of Atlantica. Eric didn't know how the throne was passed in Atlantian society; he knew that many monarchs only claimed a son as heir. That wasn't true for Eric's kingdom. There had been several instances of the throne passing from a man to his daughter in his family history. From the way Ariel had spoken he assumed the same was true for Atlantica. Still, the seventh child, Ariel wouldn't be passed the crown unless something truly unfortunate happened to her six older sisters. Her best chance at claiming a throne would be to marry into it.

Eric's mental musing had been brought to an abrupt halt—along with his pacing— when one thought became strikingly clear in his muddled mind.

His advisors had been making veiled hints to him over the past several weeks about how he must stop wasting time with the peasant girl and put his mind to finding a bride of noble birth. He hadn't mentioned their threats to Ariel, nor had he any intention of it. In his stubborn mind he had firmly believed that he would be king and therefore able to do whatever he wanted, even take a commoner for a wife. He had put aside the reality of chafing rules and public opinion for a few moments and entertained thoughts of a bright future with his mermaid. Involuntarily, Eric flittered his gaze to his bedside table where the gift he'd commissioned for Ariel rested. It had been in his pocket the night before, as it had been since it had been presented to him two days earlier.

But Ariel _was_ a princess. Technically there was nothing stopping them from being together.

Nothing, that is, except for an extremely large and well muscled father in possession of a magical trident, a contract with her aunt the sea witch condemning her to a life of servitude and his kingdoms general lack of knowledge about _who_ and _what_ she was.

Yes, nothing was stopping them.

His eyes lingered on the table for a moment more before he tore his gaze away, unable to consider _that_ amid everything else going through his mind.

Eric dropped to his bed and clutched his head between his hands as if the physical act of holding his head together would stop the thoughts swimming through his mind from bursting out. He was mad at Ariel. He was mad at her for lying and ruining the trust between them and yet, more then anything else, Eric was mad with himself. Mad that Ariel had felt the need to lie to him, mad that he hadn't puzzled everything together, and mad that there wasn't a single thing he could do to change the situation.

He was going to be king. He had a kingdom to rule, people who relied on him to balance their personal needs with that of a country as a whole and yet he couldn't do anything to help himself and the woman he was so in love with. That sense of helplessness was something he'd been all too familiar with in his life. He'd been helpless when his mother died, and then his father. He'd been helpless when the advisors and council had decided that he needed more lessons and a living relative before he could assume his rightful place on the throne. And he felt so entirely helpless when Ariel had disappeared under the waves after Sebastian that day.

That day was so burned into his memory he doubted even the happiest of memories would completely eradicate it. With his parents he truly had been helpless. He was not a doctor and he was not a miracle worker. He could not have saved them. But Ariel. That day he could very well have lost her forever. He had done nothing to bring them together. Ariel had. She had risked everything. She'd braved her father's wrath, which, after meeting the formidable man the night before Eric truly understood how that wasn't an easy task. His body still ached with the aftershocks of so much energy coursing through him at the tridents strike. But she had done it. She'd made a deal with her deranged aunt and risked everything to get back to him. She had refused to be helpless. Eric found that truly admirable, like everything else about the woman. Still, she had taken risks and shielded the truth.

He couldn't bring himself to not be angry with her.

She had lied to him. Lying by omission was still lying. But was it warranted? Did the good intention behind the lie outweigh the action itself? As she'd stood on the beach yelling back at him Ariel had made some very good points.

How would Eric have looked at her if he'd known she'd abandoned her duties as princess to be with him?

How did he feel about that now?

There were questions that didn't have answers. Maybe they would over time, maybe the never would.

What did matter was that there was one thing Eric knew for certain: he could not lose Ariel. Yes, he was mad at what she'd done. But he also understood it. There may be things he didn't know about her, things he might never understand, but they were a small price to pay in order to have her in his life. And above all else that is what Eric wanted the most. The rest he would have to learn to live with.

Yes, a king wasn't supposed to feel helpless and yet, Eric's entire life leading up to this point had been.

 _Not anymore_ , he told himself. _A king isn't supposed to feel helpless. I will be king soon and I will not start my reign with uncertainty._

He released his head from his hands and stood up.

He had to speak with Ariel.

* * *

Ever since she'd become human Ariel had spent no more then the required amount of time in bed. She allowed her body the sleep it needed but other then that she was off, mastering the art of walking, dancing or running (none of which she'd actually mastered but the first two were coming along better than the latter) and exploring the human world. She'd ventured into the town and surrounding hillsides on her own (or, if Eric insisted, with a palace guard) and hadn't been discouraged by any of it; not the arduous task of running which set her lungs burning for breath, not conquering the steep hills to the north nor the snide comments and glares of citizens like Eric's advisors. She'd come across enough of them, people who thought they were important enough to speculate and pass judgment on the prince and how he bided his time (or who with). She knew they questioned where she came from, who she really was and how she'd won the favor of the reticent prince. To their knowledge she wasn't royalty or nobility and had no right to the prince. If the prince was breaking tradition and considering a commoner then why hadn't he ventured to the village for prospects instead of an amnesia-suffering shipwreck survivor from who knew where? Ariel had survived all of this over the past month, taken it in stride and hadn't let on to anyone the struggle she truly endured.

But the day following Eric's birthday ball found Ariel burrowed beneath the multiple blankets that adorned her borrowed bed in stark refusal to leave the downy confines. She tunneled deep beneath the folds hoping that, if she buried herself deep enough, she would be able to conceal herself from the painful reality that dawned with the new day.

Eric hated her.

No, that was harsh. Ariel knew that despite what he'd learned the night before Eric was too kind of a person to switch so quickly from tender caring to hate. Maybe he didn't hate her.

But he didn't trust her, and to Ariel, that was nearly worse. She held Eric's trust in a higher prestige then she did anything else, save maybe his love. But she hadn't earned his love yet and, frankly speaking, she hadn't earned his trust either.

 _Too many lies_ , Ariel lamented. _I spun myself into a web of lies worthy of the slippery sea witch herself. I convinced myself that it was the right thing to do, that Eric wouldn't accept me if he knew the truth. I never gave him a chance._

She knew she had hurt him. She'd seen the pain in his eyes the night before. She knew, as well as anyone, the regretful things that people who cared for each other said in heated moments. She remembered, briefly, her conversation with her father in the throne room of Atlantica.

She'd hurt Eric and she understood why he'd lashed back at her. However, that didn't mean that he was right. Yes, Ariel had done something wrong, but that didn't mean it wasn't for the right reason. She firmly believed in why she'd done it. While she perhaps should have been more truthful and trusting it was in the past now.

She would be honest and forward with Eric if she got the opportunity to talk to him again.

She just hoped that she would.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own TLM. I do own this plot.

* * *

12

The soft knock at the door to Eric's antechamber almost went unheard by the prince. He was sitting on the wall of his balcony, the cool sea breeze twisting through his hair and relieving some of the summers heat. He caught the sound of the knock faintly amid the breaks of the waves on the beach below.

With a sigh Eric leapt from his seat and headed back through the dimly lit rooms. He was in no mood to answer Grimsby's questions or Carlotta's prodding's. All he wanted was to be left alone to his thoughts.

He'd been prepared earlier to speak with Ariel, to tell her how he felt over the situation but he'd been unable to do it. At first he hadn't even been able to scrounge up the courage to leave his rooms, hand hesitating pathetically on the brass doorknob. The next time he'd tried he'd managed to get to the end of the royal wing but no further. His third attempt had found him outside Ariel's rooms unable to knock. The act was so simple, rapping his knuckles once against the wooden door was all it would take and yet the symbolism of it, of being willing to forgive and forget, had been too great for him to commit to the action. He needed more time. He'd gone to dinner later that night to find himself alone. He didn't ask where Ariel was but Carlotta had offered the information for him anyway.

"She's in bed," Carlotta had said, placing his covered plate in front of him. "I haven't seen her this listless since she came here. Perhaps the poor dear is sick." Eric didn't miss the covert look she cast him, taking in his reaction as if it might provide answers. He had betrayed nothing.

Eric felt guilt at not going to her but craved just a bit more time to his thoughts.

Answering the door now he was prepared to send whomever it was away.

He hadn't been expecting Ariel.

In all her time at the palace she'd never come to his rooms. To find her standing before his door spurred a mixture of emotions, chiefly among them bafflement and longing.

She looked tired. Her hair lay unbrushed down her back in tangled red snakes, reminding Eric very vividly of the old legends of Medusa. Ariel's gaze was certainly turning him to stone now, freezing him in the doorway as he studied her carefully. Her face was pale and there was the fading impression of something on her cheek, perhaps the stitching from her pillow or embroidery from her coverlet leading Eric to believe that she had only recently vacated her bed. Her eyes looked large in her face, dark smudges of sleeplessness standing out brightly on her satin skin. He knew it was impossible for her to have shrunk since he'd last seen her yet she looked smaller now then she ever had before, her frame petite and fine boned beneath her dressing gown.

"Eric," she said, her voice rough and cracked with disuse. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Can…can we please talk?" she asked, not meeting his eyes.

Her voice finally broke the spell and he answered. "I suppose," he said stiffly, moving aside and gesturing for her to follow him into the antechamber. He went to the pitcher and glasses set on the far table. "Something to drink?" he asked, if for no other reason then to fill the air with something other then the awkward silence.

She nodded.

He returned to her side with a glass of water for each of them.

Eric sipped at his drink, eyes watching her with curiosity and apprehension, waiting for her to make the first move. Was she going to yell at him again? Say she was sorry? Make excuses?

He turned over the many possibilities of the next few minutes I his head until at last Ariel set aside her barely touched glass and said, "I came to tell you the truth."

It wasn't what Eric had been expecting.

"The truth?" he asked, his confusion plain in his voice.

Ariel gave him a wry smile.

"Yes," she said, "the truth. I'm aware that you think I don't know what that is but I assure you I do. And if you'll listen I'm ready to tell you everything. No more lies."

She waited, watching the prince for any sign that she should continue or give up and return to her rooms. Eric looked about as rough as she'd ever seen him, shipwreck notwithstanding. His white shirt was rumpled and coming un-tucked at the back, giving him the appearance of having a slight ducktail. His hair was tousled, whether from the wind that blew through the open French doors or from numerous times running his fingers through it she didn't know. She felt terrible that, to a certain extent, she was responsible for his lack of composure.

She saw the indecision warring in his eyes for a moment before the blue depths seemed to clear and resolve took its place.

"No more lies," he agreed at last.

* * *

They sat together on the balcony, steaming cups in hand, having traded their water for hot cider when Carlotta came knocking, and talked. The full moon was descending through the sky and yet Ariel's voice created a continuous soft hum in the night air as she regaled Eric with stories of her childhood, many of which he'd heard before, and many of which were new and had taken on the taint of responsibility and rules associated with palace life.

"I had a friend once. She was deaf. She had a friend, an octopus, who acted as her voice but she spoke with her hands. She wanted to dance. She did, as best as a mermaid can. But it wasn't received well at first. My father didn't think I was acting as a young princess should act." She smiled faintly. "I think that's where my fascination with dancing came from. Being told I couldn't. Sometimes, especially at the ball, I wish I could bring her here, to let her experience what I've gotten to…" she trailed off, lost in memories of a long ago friend before changing the topic completely.

"My mother was killed by pirates," Ariel said at one point, trying to justify her father's hatred towards humans after a pointed question from Eric. "My father loved her so much that it ruined him when she died. He's gotten better recently but I've still never met the man from my sisters and Sebastian's stories. He's so stubborn and prejudiced. I know he's trying to be strong, to protect his people and his daughters but sometimes he's so wrapped up in trying to protect us physically that he doesn't see he's hurting us emotionally…"

Ariel at last broached the topic of interest late into the night, having warmed herself up to the harder conversation at hand.

"It's not that I don't like being a princess," she said, eyes turned towards the sea where it lapped against the shore, longing plain on her face. Eric thought she looked rather ethereal in the silver moonlight her red hair, leached of all color, shone as silver as the moon. The panes of her face were narrowed and sharpened from the soft curve of cheek and chin, of lips and brow, as if the pain from her stories was reflected in her appearance.

His mind recalled an old tale the sailors had told him aboard one of his fathers vessels when he'd been a child, a tales of beautiful women who lured seafaring men to their watery graves. Sirens. Unlike what he'd come to know of mermaids, sirens were hardly as gentle and peaceful. But in the moonlight, looking as otherworldly as he'd ever seen her, even more so then when she'd had a tail; Eric was reminded of the old myth.

"I like meeting new people when they travel to the palace, I like talking to people in the town," Ariel continued, unaware of his thoughts. "Most of all I like being able to help. I don't always get to but when someone can come to me with a problem I get to be a voice for them, trying to stand up for them and make things right….I love that feeling. But being a princess affords me as many opportunities as it robs me of."

Eric hung on Ariel's every last word, every bit ensnared by her story as a sirens song.

She turned to him then, and as the moon was shrouded by passing clouds the sharp relief of her face was eased, instead her features were light by the soft glow of the candles burning within his rooms. Her hair seemed to catch fire, glinting like tendrils of fire itself were buried within the thick locks. She smiled at Eric.

"I feel like I'm being petty," she admitted, a blush just barely discernible in the dimness. "Carrying on about how my life is unfair when I know how fortunate I really am." She shook her head. "I've seen a lot of things in my life. I've seen people be treated unfairly because of what they are, of who their parents are and I don't agree with it. But I also understand that it's the way the world works. I've come to accept it the older I get, even if I don't like it. But then why can't I accept it about myself?" She looked up at him, eyes begging him for an answer to the question that plagued her.

Eric wanted to have an answer for her. He wanted to be able to comfort her, to provide her with words of wisdom that would placate her mind but he couldn't. He no more had an answer for that than she did. Instead he reached out an hand, crossing the short space between them that had seemed as mighty as a chasm during her stories, and rested a reassuring hand on her knee where it lay clutched tightly to her chest.

"I wish I could answer that for you," he said. "Maybe…maybe its because when people go without its easy to see why they can't have or do something but when you're a person who wants for nothing its hard to understand that you actually do have limits."

He felt rather then heard her sigh.

"Maybe," she acquiesced. "Still. It doesn't stop me from wanting. Hoping. Trying."

"And that's what sets you apart from others," Eric said, removing his hand from her knee. They both missed the contact immediately but relaxed once again when Eric moved to sit beside her, their arms and thighs touching. He tentatively wrapped an arm around her hunched shoulders. When she didn't shrug him off he pulled her closer to his side. "You don't just give up and let other people control your life. You work hard for what you want. That's a good quality to have. Especially for a princess."

"Is it really? If I work so hard for what I want that I sometimes forget to consider others?" Ariel's lower lip quivered as she fought the tears that choked her. "M-my f-father," she gasped out. "I've never s-seen him look so h-hurt before. And I did that to him!"

Eric made a soothing sound in the back of his throat as he chafed her arm comfortingly.

"There has to be a balance, between doing what's right for you and for others. You'll find it. And its not just something that's up to you. Your father has to realize that you are your own person and that he's done his job. He's protected you for so long. He's raised you to be capable of protecting yourself. Now its time for him to let go. That's not to say that he has to stop caring for you or looking after your wellbeing. He just needs to let you decide for yourself what makes you happy and what you can and cannot live without."

Ariel sniffled and rubbed her running nose on the long sleeve of her dressing gown.

"He might be too stubborn for that," she warned.

"Then it will be a fight to see for sure. You are no doubt as stubborn as he is."

Ariel gave a reluctant giggle.

They fell into a companionable silence, indulging selfishly in each others presence after a night and day fraught with worries and betrayal.

"I'm sorry I lied to you," Ariel said quietly, almost afraid to ruin the fragile peace they'd constructed. "It was wrong."

"I know why you did," Eric sighed. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"And I you."

"Lets agree, from here on out, not to lie to each other. I care about you, Ariel. I really do and I meant it the other night when I said that I hope you'll stay here with me once we win your bet with the sea witch. But we need to learn to trust each other."

Ariel's heart thudded heavily in her chest at his words. _Once_ we _win your bet with the sea witch. We_ , he had said. They were in this together.

Ariel turned in his grip and reached out to cup his stubble-laden cheek in one hand before leaning up and gently placing a kiss on his lips.

"We'll learn," she assured him as she cuddled into his side once again.

They sat wrapped together on the balcony until the coming dawn grayed the sky and the last stars twinkled out of existence.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own TLM. I do own this plot.

* * *

13

 _Close. Too close._

Ursula hurled the glass bottle at the rough wall of her cave. It shattered with an ear-piercing noise and the amorphous deep-sea animal inside of it fell with a _thunk_ amidst the shards of the other glassware and animals she'd thrown. _The mermaid had come too close!_

She whorled in a flare of tentacles and stormed across the cave to her cauldron. Flotsam and Jetsum darted quickly away from the heavy tentacles, which seemed intent on hitting something. Ursula clutched at either side of the empty cauldron, glaring down into nothingness.

King Tritons unexpected visit had provided her with both good and bad news. To know that her brother had connected his deep-seated sorrow with her made her glow with pride. She'd been trying to undermine her brother and his rule for years, desperate to claim the power that was her birthright. She'd set any number of curses and creatures loose on Atlantica but all her efforts had been thwarted, her wonderful brother able to keep his kingdom safe and faithful to him.

Recently Ursula had come to the conclusion that the only way to unseat him from the throne was not to attack him directly and conquer him, but to unsettle him personally until he was unable to provide for his people. When they realized that the old sea king had gone soft and unable to cope with his personal life let alone provide for the best interest of his subjects they would come crawling to her, begging for her protection and benevolence.

So she had attacked Triton where he was weakest, the little mer-wench that reminded him so much of his departed wife.

And it had worked.

Knowing Triton's scorn for the human world Ursula had seen no better way to hurt him then to take his precious Ariel away from him _and_ plop her right into the midst of the civilization he most hated in one fell swoop. It had been perfect! And when the little wench failed to keep her end of the bargain (one Ursula was _positive_ she couldn't keep) she'd belong to him. King or no, trident or no, the mermaid's father wouldn't be able to rescue his daughter from Ursula's grasp.

The plan had been flawless. Recently Ursula had even seen the plan beginning to come to fruition. The king, so wracked with guilt and worry, had been neglecting his kingly duties. He'd all but closed all political and ambassador channels between other kingdoms under the sea and instead diverted all his guards and available manpower to searching for the girl. It hadn't gone without notice among the Atlantian's and while they knew and respected the king's love for his daughter there was rumbles of discontent among the lower class in particular, suffering most immediately from the lack of tourism within the city. Why was the king wasting all his time and resources on the daughter that had no hope of inheriting the throne? It would make more sense if it was the eldest, even the second child, who was missing. But the seventh? What problems could her disappearance cause Atlantica in the long run?

Ursula simply preened as she watched the discontent boiling beneath the city's skin like a festering infection. She would finally, _finally_ get what was duly hers. Her imbecile of a brother had banished her from her home, her birthright, with nothing more than the nautilus shell around her neck. She fingered the whorled shell now, mind stirring.

He deserved everything he got and she'd be there with a large smile and I-told-you-so when he fell from grace.

Except…would he?

She'd been so thrilled to see the sea king when he'd first shown up at her cave. The wild, unhinged look in his eyes, the dark lines creasing his face and the tension in the set of his shoulders bespoke of the success of her plan.

Until he'd spoken.

 _"Witch?...You wound me, brother. Why do you believe that I have your daughter? As you can see," she gestured to their surroundings "nobody is here except for us."_

 _"...I spoke with Ariel. I know the truth."_

She had told him.

The abominable man had _spoken_ to his daughter. His _human_ daughter! He'd gone to the surface and seen her. Ursula had never planned on Triton actually overcoming his bigotry long enough to ascend to the surface! That was why she'd thought her plan foolproof. That was why her do-good niece was never supposed to succeed.

Ursula heaved herself up from her slouch over the cauldron and turned to her ingredients cabinet.

 _Well,_ she said to herself. _I've come this far. I will not let that idiot or his precious daughter win. Not when I'm so close._

She began collecting the ingredients she'd need.

* * *

The crowd on the dock parted before the slight, cloaked figure. Eyes watched her speculatively, warily, hungrily as she cut through the crowd like a knife, walking with purpose towards one moored ship in particular.

The dock itself was crowded, the market alive with people from across the world. Traders from far off walks of life, some with skin as dark as ebony, others with completions as pale as snow itself, selling their wares. The riot of colors and languages among the crowd should have assured the anonymity of any one person among them but this figure in particular captured the attention of all. Maybe it was the sureness of her stride, the fact that she came to such a dangerous place with no escort, or maybe it was the sharp look she doled out to anyone unfortunate enough to catch a glimpse under the hood. Regardless, no one even thought to make advances of any kind towards the plainly dangerous figure.

Through the crowd at last she mounted the ramp leading up to the imposing ship. Worse for wear, the ship was definitely not sanctioned by any king. The style, a large hulled ship with three masts, the central one crowning above the others and supporting a lookouts station, was indicative of local craftsmanship but there was no figurehead. Though clearly not in the service of the crown the ship was well known among the merchants, traders, peddlers and beggars on the docks.

Their knowledge of the ship only reinforced the conclusion that the cloaked woman was dangerous.

Three men, clearly unaccustomed to the idea of bathing or dental hygiene, met the figure on the deck. Their belts were weighted down with sharp knives and wicked curved swords. They greeted her with gap-toothed smiles.

"Most humble o' welcomes, Miss," said the central man, dwarfed in size compared to his burly companions but clearly the voice of the beast they created. "But if we do be sayin' so this be no place for a lady such as yerself."

"I require an audience with your captain," said a smooth, sultry voice beneath the hood, ignoring the mans words.

The man looked the figure up and down. Completely swathed in her cloak all that could be said for her was that she was slight and most definitely of the female persuasion. While not unaccustomed to such apparitions as the current visitor, women of this persuasion were generally good for only one thing.

He raised an eyebrow. "If its company ye be seekin'…" he trailed off imploringly.

There was a sound of derision from within the cloaks depths.

"Your captain," she said, clearly enunciating the words. "I have information that might be of interest to him."

"Oh interest, ye say?" the man responded. "And wha', pray tell, do you think might be o' interest to simple sea folk such as ourself's?"

Fine pale hands came up and set the hood back. The three men blinked at the soft dark hair and flawless face that hid beneath it.

Vanessa smiled, purple eyes sparkling with malice. "Why, something worth a lot of money, of course."

* * *

"So," Eric said, closing the door of his private study against the bat-like attentions of his staff and anyone else visiting the palace that day. "This bet you have with your aunt—"

"Please don't call her that," Ariel interrupted him, shuddering at the relation. "It's bad enough that I am related to her, I don't like drawing attention to it."

"I still don't understand how you are related to her," Eric said, momentarily sidetracked from his original line of thought. It was easy to get lost on tangents around Ariel; new questions were constantly popping into his mind. "You said she's part octopus. How…" he waved a hand at Ariel's own flawless body as if that were enough to finish his thought. And it was. _How is someone like_ you _related to something like that?_

Ariel shrugged. "It's not a matter of geneology," she said matter-of-factly. "I've been told that Ursula was very beautiful in her youth. What does matter is that when you dabble in the dark things that she does it changes you. You physically embody it and it's easy for the world to see what you've become. But I don't want to talk about that."

Eric nodded, his curiosity slightly curbed he returned to his original question. "Alright then. The bet—"

Ariel cut him off once again. "I really don't want to talk about that either," she admitted, crossing her arms over her chest as if that alone could protect her from his questions. Eric gave her a stern look of reprimand and crossed the rug that adorned the cozy room to stand beside the imposing mahogany desk that sat before a wall of books. He began rummaging through the drawers pulling out first a blank sheet of paper and then a quill. With deft hands he pulled a small knife from the drawer and began trimming the quill so that the tip was sharp and ready to use. Ariel watched his every move with interest from her position in the window seat across from the door.

A week had passed since she'd shared the truth with Eric. After the emotional high of the night she'd been weary that all progress would be undone by a restful sleep and the clear mind that followed. But nothing had. Eric had stuck to his resolve and together they had begun to rebuild the trust that had been lost the night of his birthday.

They were getting along nearly as well as they had originally but there were some moments when they would be doing something, going somewhere, or talking to someone and Eric would pause in whatever he was doing or saying before turning to her and asking if something he'd already thought about her was true.

Ariel always felt a twinge of pain in those moments, to realize that he didn't trust her as thoroughly as he may once have, but she'd either assure him or correct him and press on. She never hid anything from him (aside from those things that couldn't be said in the company of others).

Like now, for instance, when she didn't hide her contempt for the topic he'd forced them into.

Eric was now seated at his desk, ink pot opened and quill poised above it.

"Too bad," he said, voice firm but not unkind. "It's something we have to talk about. Time is running out, Ariel."

She sighed and slipped from her perch, heading across the room to him.

"I know. But its such a beautiful day outside," she gestured to the large arched windows that exposed cloudless blue skies and a deep blue sea just beyond the palace walls. She came to stand behind him and gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders, clasping them together over his breastbone. She leaned down and rested her chin on his right shoulder, cheek to cheek with him. "I'd rather be out enjoying life than worrying about the future."

Eric turned his head and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Don't I wish," Eric said wistfully against her soft skin. "But we must, Ariel, if we're to have more days to enjoy life _in_ the future."

He turned from her and back to the blank paper before him.

"Now," he said, all business again. "What exactly did the witch say to you when you made the bet? What did the contract say?"

Ariel sighed and dropped her head so that her forehead pressed against her prince's shoulder instead. She closed her eyes and brought up the memory of her time in the witches cave. It wasn't something she liked to remember, the woman's presence alone had scared her let alone the implications of the deal they'd struck.

"She said that she was a gambler and willing to make the deal because she was betting that I wouldn't accomplish the goal she had in mind." She heard the faint scratching as Eric began to record her words. She inhaled deeply trough her nose, quickly identifying and savoring the prince's scent. It had a calming effect on her and she felt the clenched muscles of her shoulder and back loosen one by one as she let the feeling run over her body.

Eric cleared his throat, bringing her back to the task at hand.

"What did she say about the goal itself?" Eric asked.

"Only that it was something that I would be able to achieve and it was something that I would be happy about. Something that I would want for a life here, with you."

"That could be any number of things," he said.

Ariel moved to look over at his recordings. He was now drawing up a list of possibilities under the last sentence he'd transcribed.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Hm? Oh," he started to read aloud as he recorded his thoughts. "Well, it could be our relationship," he leaned over to kiss her again on the cheek before turning back to the list. Ariel flushed happily at the attention. "It could be people knowing the truth about you and accepting it, it could be seeing your family again, it could be discovering something about human life in particular…" he trailed off, carefully making the black strokes across the page. His handwriting was neat and strong, the hand of a trained man, one who knew others would be reading what he took the time to write and trained to make every word perfectly clear.

Ariel exhaled sharply in exasperation. "Well that isn't helpful," she complained. "However am I supposed to know which one is the right one, if any?"

Eric laid down the quill and sighed.

"The way that we approach any situation," he said, turning to look at her. "We work through it one step at a time. First, we assess the immediate and most obvious option. Us." He reached out and wrapped his arms gently but persuasively around her waist, drawing her closer to him until they faced each other, knees touching. "Are you happy with us?" he asked, reaching one hand up to trace the gentle lines of her face. Ariel nodded breathlessly. "Are you happy with how things are between us? The trust we're building? The time we spend together?" Ariel could only nod her assent to each question, unable to remember how to form words. Her brain seemed to be shutting down at his close proximity, at his touch, both the gentle hand on her face and the one at her waist, drawing tender circles at the sensitive flesh beneath her dress. Ariel hadn't noted any particular sensitivity in that spot, either when she was a mermaid or since she'd become human. Still, that assessment seemed to be held in error as she felt her every nerve light at the touch.

"Are you happy with me?" he continued, tracing the outline of her lips. "Of who we are together?"

"Yes," Ariel breathed, closing her eyes at the intoxicating sensation of her lips moving against his callused thumb. He may be the prince and it may not be necessary for him to lift a finger but his calluses spoke of a man who did so anyway. She spoke again, unable to let the sensation end just yet. "So happy."

"Open your eyes, Ariel."

She did as he bade and stared into his eyes, as endlessly blue as the sky outside the windows, tender with the emotions shared between them.

He guided her head by the gentlest tug of the hair at the base of her neck, bringing her face level with his own.

"So am I," he said. "So happy." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

They spent the next few moments in a blissful haze of moving lips, exploratory tongues and wistful sighs.

"We'll figure it out," Eric said at last, pulling only far enough away from her to speak, their lips brushing with each word he spoke. He moved his left hand away from her waist but Ariel didn't bother to look. The sound of rustling paper and a closing drawer reached her ears and she knew that he'd just deposited the list of details temporarily in the drawer. "As long as we're together we'll figure it out."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own TLM. I do own this plot.

* * *

14

"Your Highness I must implore you to see reason," Burke, the eldest and most prudish of his advisors pleaded in his usually staunched demeanor. His words might have been beseeching but Eric knew that the elder advisor held nothing but contempt for his youth and inexperience. "Our alliance with Ali Abul's kingdom is due for renewal, you are behind on your studies, there are now _three_ incident reports involving pirate raids in the south, and contention among multiple noble houses over your bachelor status. And yet you continue to dawdle time away with the commoner!"

Eric felt his temper flare at the insult to Ariel. Ariel couldn't be further from a _commoner._ Of course, they couldn't know that and Eric had made it plain that he didn't mind it in any case.

This abhorrent rebuttal from one of his fathers most trusted advisors was the result of his declaring his intentions to take Ariel to the docks the next day in lieu of one of his lessons. Eric had never been one to wield his authority lightly. He found it distinctly uncomfortable to order people around, particularly those who were older and more experienced than him. But he had reached his tipping point. Between recent conversations in the town with his people, the wide range of rulers he'd spoken with at his birthday ball, and all of the events surrounding Ariel he had come to realize that he needed to step up. He'd seen issues within the town and the rest of his kingdom that needed to be addressed and saw how royalty from other kingdoms held themselves and doled out justice. Most importantly, though, were the conversations he'd had with Ariel.

Ariel could get Eric to speak passionately about his kingdom and wishes for it when he was king. She asked questions he never considered and made him truly think like a leader, forcing him to come to creative solutions that instilled in him with a belief in his capacity as a ruler. During the course of these conversations it had become clear to him that, despite his best intentions, none of his dreams would come to fruition if he didn't step into the role he was born to. _Let today be my first test,_ he thought.

He fixed his best authoritative look on the old man.

"Watch your tongue Advisor Burke," he said. "I would remind you that a king is nothing without people to rule. That commoner you so quickly disregard is but one of many that makes up my strength." The man had the slightest of decency to look cowed but Eric persisted, the torrent of anger he had held back over the past six weeks while they chastised him about Ariel finally letting loose.

"Furthermore, you speak to me as if I am unaware of the current status of things. The truth of the matter is that I am well aware of what happens within my kingdom. I review every missive that flows through the palace walls, whether they be to political advisors, economists or war ministers. I conduct meetings with representatives of each said group thrice weekly _in addition to_ almost daily lessons. An envoy has been scheduled to visit Ali Abul's kingdom for the alliance renewal. I leave next month. More patrols have been dispatched forthwith to aid in recovery from the raids and the navy is actively seeking out all ships that do not sail under sanctioned papers. As for my bachelor status, as you so gently put it," Eric gave the man a pointed look at this and the three advisors at his side joined in on the abashed looks, "I am in no hurry to make a rash decision. When I take a bride I will do so under no duress from outside sources. I will make my decision based on my own intuition and what I believe is best for my people as well as myself."

The advisor opened his mouth to contest this but Eric cut him off with a raised hand.

"I am well aware of the need for my marriage. I have not fought the need for it, merely the women recommended. Tell me gentlemen," he turned to include all of the advisors in this, "do any of you truly believe that the princes of Glowerhaven was a suitable choice for this kingdom?"

There were a few reluctant laughs among the gathered men. In truth, the princess had possessed no personality and reminded Eric of nothing more than a parrot trained to repeat her father's opinions. No voice, no personality and no spark. All of which had immediately ruled her out as far as Eric was concerned. The same was true with the other dozen princess that had been paraded in front of him. He mentally thrust back the image of the fiery redhead that most certainly did ignite a spark within him; one that quickly caught fire and produced that most brilliant of flames.

"I admire you gentlemen," he said to the advisors, all of which were looking justifiably stunned at the usually easy-going prince's sudden step into authoritative shoes. "I hold you all in the highest of esteem. My father trusted you and that is good enough for me. However, I am not my father. He was a great man and one that I would be lucky to one day be compared with. As it is I am my own man and I will soon be king. My decisions are my own and if you do not agree I will kindly remind you that, while I respect all arguments and like to see all sides of any given situation, I will not tolerate blatant disregards and subterfuge. Anyone predisposed to such actions will find themselves dismissed directly."

The room was silent. Eric mentally applauded himself at rendering the pompous airbags speechless for the first time in his life. He had never managed to say so much uninterrupted, let alone have them actually listen to what he had to say. His anger was now sufficiently reduced. He felt the color high in his cheeks and wished that that one mark of his anger wasn't so visible. Elsewise, he'd managed to deliver his speech with a strong, level tone, much like his father. Eric didn't like holding his authority over anyone. It was his birthright yes but that didn't make him any more of an authority in most situations. But in this instance he'd meant every word he'd spoken. Advisors were meant to be his right hand, to help guide him. He was meant to depend on them and take their word into consideration. He was not their puppet and he was finally done acting as such.

"As I was saying," Eric guided the conversation back to where he'd left off, as if Advisor Burke had never interrupted. "I intend to take Ariel to the docks tomorrow. There have been some complaints lodged over fishing rights and assigned limits. I will be addressing them at that time."

* * *

Ariel stared around in fascination. She had thought the town was crowded, people in every which direction, but the dock was something entirely different.

The shear number of people in all different garbs was enough to stop her dead in her tracks. Riots of colors adorned the wooden stalls and warehouse fronts. Men walked about with purpose, whether they be finely dressed gentlemen, men in deep blue uniforms indicative of the navy or dressed in rags. Women in bustling skirts also moved through the crowd and children took care not to be trampled under foot among the riot of actions. Voices filled the air, people calling their wares, captains barking orders for crew members unloading cargo, beggars pandering. Loud _thunks_ and _clinks_ could be heard as crates were lowered by rope from the holds of ships and onto the dock to be transported to the warehouses.

The day had dawned nicely enough but by they time they'd made the hour-long carriage ride to the central hub of the docks the weather had turned for the worst. Dark clouds were moving in, threatening rain. The wind blew over the dock and above everything else the sounds of creaking masts, whipping sails and the groaning protest of wood stressed by taunt rope could be heard. Ariel clamped her hands tightly against her thighs to keep the skirts of her cloak and dress from ballooning around her in an undignified show as she, Eric and a small contingent of palace guards moved through the crowd. Eric wound an arm around her waist and clamped his other to the hat on his head, keeping it in place. He had dressed formally today in polished boots, dark pants and a white shirt covered by a finely made navy coat whose hem brushed his upper thighs. Clearly, he intended to conduct business here today, not just show Ariel around. Ariel was just happy to spend time with him. If she got the opportunity to see him in action, so much the better.

"This way," Eric shouted in her ear. Ariel couldn't say which way he was talking about per se as his vocalization was unaided by any hand gesture but he changed the pressure of his arm around her and successfully guided her towards a warehouse in the center of the madness.

The crowd parted before the royal assemblage allowing them easy passage. The warehouse was three stories high, strongly built and bursting with activity. Men in stained and salt encrusted garb were constantly moving in and out of the doors. Ariel was struck suddenly by the strong odor of fish. While the smell of fish wasn't entirely unpleasant (she had spent her entire life around fish) the smell of fish out of water, pungent with the smell of death, was. Ariel wrinkled her nose and stopped dead finally catching sight of the sign hanging above the door: _McGilvary's Fishery._

Eric, momentarily halted by her own abrupt stop, tugged her towards the shelter of the warehouse front. She followed hesitantly but had to admit that the wind was greatly lessened by the shelter of the stall to their left. Eric dropped his hand from his hat but kept his hold on her waist.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice quieter without having to fight the wind. "I have business I have to attend to here, first. It's a dispute between two fishery managers. I was originally planning on having you explore with some of the guards but…" he trailed off, casting a weary glance at the steely gray clouds now looming overhead. Over the water perhaps a mile out lightening flashed viciously. "The weather is too dangerous for that. Would you mind coming in?" At the look of hesitation on her face he quickly went on. "I know you don't condone eating fish but it's a large part of my kingdom's food supply. Many people would die without it and when there's an issue with the industry I must address it. We won't be going into the warehouse proper," he assured her. "We'll be going upstairs to the offices. I've arranged for the owners of both fisheries to be there already. Hopefully the storm will have passed by the time we're done." He cast another dubious look at the sky.

Ariel had lived on land long enough to know clouds. These clouds in particular looked very happy where they were and she doubted they'd be moving very far over the next several hours.

She sighed. _What a choice_ , she thought to herself. _Either go into the fishy house of horror or stay outside and risk electrocution_. Eric gave her a pleading look and that decided it for her.

"Lead the way," she said.

His answering smile was blinding.

Eric had been right. The front entrance of the warehouse was no more than a greeting room with a thick door on the opposite wall that Ariel assumed lead to the warehouse itself. She heard clanging and a sick _thwack_ ing noise coming from it. The merchandise entrance must have been on the other side of the building and they'd come in the business side. To their left was a staircase. Two guards disappeared up it while the remaining four guards took up their places, two outside the door and two beside the stairwell. While they waited for the guards upstairs to clear the place and announce their arrival Eric briefly acquainted Ariel with the details of the days visit.

There were several fisheries throughout the kingdom. Here in the central part of the coast there were five main fisheries and several smaller artisanal fishermen. Two of the main fisheries, McGilvary's and Thompson's, were constantly getting into arguments over turf and who had the fishing rights to certain locations. This wouldn't be the first time that an argument had to be settled between them.

A guard appeared at the top of the stairs and bowed to Eric. Eric led Ariel up the stairs and to the second floor where they only needed to follow the sound of raised voices to find their destination.

There were two middle-aged men bickering across an oak desk. They were both browned by constant sun exposure but that was where their similarities ended. Ariel observed that the man on the far side of the desk held a resemblance to some animals she'd seen corralled in town. Eric had called them pigs. The man's face was rounded with jowls that flapped as he argued with his adversary. His belly was rounded too and he was short; shorter than Ariel which only unfortunately added to his overall round appearance. The man closest to the door was taller, Eric's height maybe, and spindly. Muscles roped his thin arms, small but defined. His scraggily brown hair was tied at the base of his neck by a black ribbon.

The second guard, which stood just inside the door to the office, cleared his throat upon Eric's entrance, drawing the men's attention.

They stopped their fighting at once, flushed either from exertion or embarrassment Ariel couldn't tell. They bowed to their prince.

"Your Highness," the round man said. "Thank you for coming. Please do come in."

Chairs had been provided on the near side of the desk. Eric bypassed these and moved behind the desk. The round man retreated and stood disdainfully near the tall man.

"Master McGilvary," Eric nodded to the round man, "Master Thompson," he paid the same homage to the tall man. "Nice to see you again. Unfortunate that it isn't under better circumstances." The reprimand was clear in his voice.

Ariel stayed back near the door, watching the proceedings with fascination, as Eric seemed to slip seamlessly into his role of ruler. She had seen his cordial side before both as he dealt with people in the town and at his birthday ball but never had she seen him in negotiations before. A shiver of excitement went down her spine.

"Wishing it were, Your Highness," Thompson said. "But when someone threatens my livelihood and the success of my company I must bring matters to your attention."

"Rightly so," Eric said. "Please sit," he gestured to the seats in front of the desk as he took his own on the larger chair opposite them. "We have business to attend to and I've business elsewhere today as well."

The men sat and, after a moments hesitation Ariel did as well.

* * *

Ariel quickly learned that one thing was intrinsically male, something that superseded all boundaries be they social, racial, or species. Men like to argue.

For more than three hours the two fishery owners bickered back and forth, complaining that the other was claiming rights to fish in the territory afforded to them by the crown. The fish stock was drying up, they complained, and they were losing business because they were bringing in smaller shipments each trip.

"I've had to decommission three of my ships!" McGilvary fumed at one point. "Don't have the money to support the crew or the repairs, not to mention they weren't bringing in anything significant."

"Oh really?" Thompson queried. "Low funding must account for the new summer home you acquired in the foothills!"

On the conversation went. Eric listened to both sides of the argument and went so far as to bring out copies of licenses he'd procured in advance. Each indicating where the fisheries were granted to fish.

"Now, Master Thompson you are accused of sending two ships into Master McGilvary's licensed territory here," Eric marked a spot on the map laid out on the desk with two pins. "You're license clearly signifies that your legal rights end a quarter mile west of that location. Have you any excuse for this?"

Thompson flushed angrily. "My ships were not there! As the license clearly states my operation is allowed to travel up to one hundred miles out to sea from this very dock and are constrained within the fifteen-mile stretch between Masens Cliffs and Dawsen's Point. My men never fish beyond those points, Your Highness." The title was added belatedly as the man realized who he was addressing.

"Lies!" McGilvary exclaimed. "Forty years I've been fishing these waters, since I was old enough to walk let alone sail! I've run this company for twenty and I've never had such low stock. The fishing was fine until one day it just drops off. Next thing I know I see his boats in my waters. What else could be causing it?"

Eric raised a dark eyebrow. "Your waters, Master McGilvary?" his tone implied distaste for this phrase. "Do tell, sir, do you own the very waters? Do you stake claim for everything that passes through those waters and everything that happens in them?"

The man flushed hotly. "But I do own them!" he argued. "I paid for the license to use those waters!"

"Use them," their prince said. "Not own them. Were you in ownership of them I would ask what you are doing about the pollution and piracy that plagues that particular stretch of ocean. As it is, you do not own them and therefore that is something I will deal with myself for I _do_ hold a certain amount of ownership and therefore liability for the waters off my kingdoms shores. No sir, you spoke correctly when you said you _use_ these waters. Use them, and give nothing in return." Eric stood up, standing at full height he loomed over the men and gave off an air of power.

"I cannot say who has done wrong here," Eric said, studying the two men before him. "I was not there to see for myself and since there is no unbiased observer who _can_ provide testimony there is nothing I can do save impress the importance that you adhere to the rules and rights afforded to you." The men both opened their mouths to object but Eric held up a hand to silence them. "As it is," he spoke more loudly, both to override their complaints and to be heard over the raging storm outside. "I acknowledge that there is an issue at present: the lack of fish and the determent to both your livelihoods. Now, as I can see no other reason than necessity for either of you crossing borders—and, since I believe you both of the upmost character and honesty I _know_ it has not been driven by greed—I am willing to acknowledge that something must be wrong with the fish themselves." Both men seemed thoroughly chastised by this. Seeing this, Eric gave a nod of approval before looking past them and to Ariel for the first time since they'd walked through the office door.

"Ariel," he said. "Would you come here?" Ariel looked at him, eyes wide in confusion. Both men turned in their seats and seemed to notice the red headed woman for the first time. Confusion and irritation showed on their faces. "Please," Eric added.

Ariel stood on wobbly knees and went to join him beside the desk. Thinking that it wasn't proper for her to stand behind the desk with him, it was his place of authority after all, she settled for standing to the side of the desk between all interested parties.

She gave a curtsy.

"Yes, Your Highness." The words felt odd on her tongue but she recognized the seriousness of the situation enough to not debase him with informalities.

He gestured with a wide sweeping motion to the map.

"Can you think of any reasons why the fisheries are failing given the location of the activity and the intended prey?"

Both men gave her strange looks, their thoughts clear. _What could this woman possibly know about such an industry?_

"Ariel has spent most of her life in these waters," Eric said impassively. Ariel gave him a sharp look but said nothing. Of course, the men would take nothing from this statement save that she'd grown up locally but for Ariel it was too close to the truth for comfort. "You'd be hard pressed to find someone who knows these waters, or what lives in them, better." He assumed silence, clearly meaning for her to take up the conversation.

She cleared her throat and addressed the gaping men.

"What sort of fish do you favor, gentlemen."

"Cod, herring and mackerel are the most important species," said Thompson automatically.

Ariel thought quickly. Cod, herring and mackerel. She'd met many fish of these species. None of them were particularly smart (not all fish were) but was she willing to sell the secrets of their life histories to fish eaters? Of course, the alternative, if she didn't guide them through safe practices that could maintain the populations, would be that they kill all of these fish. Though they all pretty much lived to eat and reproduce every life was valuable in her father's domain. Over her lifetime she'd noticed, as did everyone in Atlantica, the reduction in their numbers. They were dangerously low now, on the verge of dying off.

 _I can teach them safer practices,_ she thought. _I can make sure they know how to restrict their catch so the fish can at least reproduce before being caught. It might be the only way to save the species…and the humans._

Eric had said so himself, his people depended on these fisheries to survive. She'd been here for nearly seven weeks. She knew how much the kingdom relied on fish to feed its many subjects.

Ariel straightened to her full height, decided.

"You'll generally find all theses species equally throughout these areas. They're all schooling fish too. All of these species are very prolific," she said. "With cod, the females lay many eggs at a time but they must be at least four years old before they start." The men looked at her in shock but she continued. "Herring aren't as long lived as cod but they reproduce at similar ages. Cod reproduce in the winter and spring, in colder weather but herring reproduce at the end of summer and fall. Both cod and herring lay their eggs at the bottom of the ocean. Mackerel are different. They spawn at the surface and they breed in the summer. The species has been dying off lately. If you reduced your pressure on the stock for a few years, until the juveniles can reach maturity, and then fish only those who have had the opportunity to reproduce before, you'd have a much better chance at the survival and virility of the species. If you were to fish in cycles, to avoid fishing at their breeding time, it would also help the species. Without considering how they live in your practices they won't be available to you for much longer."

Ariel didn't need to look at Eric to feel the smugness radiating off of him. Maybe he hadn't intended to bring Ariel into the meeting today but he knew how to use his resources when they presented themselves.

"As you can see, gentlemen," he said. "Owning rights to a resource and using them are not the same as respecting and understanding them. Now, lets use this information and devise a safe, practical way of running your businesses."

* * *

They were drenched by the time the made it to the restaurant. The cold rain had driven into them like icicles as they ran from McGilvary's warehouse to the small restaurant Eric favored a quarter of the way down the dock. Most people had already sought shelter from the storm, which had been raging for hours but, after another idle twenty minutes in the company of Thompson and McGilvary Eric had felt like he would crawl out of his skin if he didn't get away from them. Ariel, suffering suspicious looks from the men, had been all too eager to leave their presence. They had opted for the mad dash across the dock and to the restaurant for dinner.

Disregarding their soaked appearances the wait staff made quick work of seating them and bringing out the nights special, bowing so often that Eric thought they would pull muscles.

Once they were alone Eric gave Ariel a disarming smile across the candle-lit table.

"I'm sorry for how today turned out," he said to her. "I had fully intended for that meeting to be brief and then spend the rest of the day here with you. No accounting for bad weather, I suppose. Or stubborn men."

Ariel smiled at that. "I didn't mind," she said. "It was very interesting to see you work."

"Much more interesting from the outside, I suppose. In my mind it was all a horse race to remember all of the laws and policies in time."

"Well you did a wonderful job. If nothing else, I don't believe they'll bother you again. They'll be too worried you'll bring another commoner girl into their business." She smiled teasingly at him, only slightly miffed at having been used in the day's proceedings. Truthfully, she had liked the feeling of participating with Eric, crafting solutions and trying to do the best for her father's people with what she had to work with.

"You were amazing, Ariel." Eric reached across the table and covering one of her cold hands in his own. "Thank you for helping me."

"Thank you," she said. "For giving me the chance to try and help my father's people."

He smirked. "I'm that obvious, huh?"

Ariel shrugged deprecatingly. Then with a smile she twisted her hand so that they were now holding hands. She threaded her fingers through his and squeezed. "Yes. You are. But I like that about you."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own TLM. I do own this plot.

* * *

15

There was a great deal of preparation leading up to Eric's departure to the Sand Kingdom the next month. It had another name, one Eric constantly tried to teach Ariel to say, but she couldn't grasp it defaulting instead to the 'Sand Kingdom'. There were a lot of moving parts involved in alliances, Ariel knew. She remembered many lessons with her sisters discussing the treaties and alliances her father had around the seas. There was the matter of placating multiple people, of finding a compromise that benefited both kingdoms without one coming out over the other.

There was a lot of fancy talking involved.

Ariel did not envy Eric the responsibility. While he prepared, hold up in his office with his advisors and councilmen, Ariel found much time on her hands. She spent some time in the town, wandering the canals, talking with locals and dancing in the streets with children, but she had trouble focusing on her surroundings.

Without Eric to distract her she found her mind drifting constantly back to her deal with the sea witch. Five weeks. She had five weeks left until her time on land was up. Five weeks to pick apart every moment of her encounter with Ursula, to analyze everything she knew about the witch and her dealings. It also did not slip her attention that Eric's trip would happen at the end of her time with him. Either they figured out the answer to her deal with time to spare or she'd be returning to the sea while he was in the Sand Kingdom.

When she wasn't in the town or the stables Ariel found herself in Eric's family treasure room. He'd had a key made for her and she found peace in that room. She walked among the pictures, asking questions of them. Even if they didn't answer she found comfort in being in the presence of so many great rulers. Being among the things they valued most. She tried to take wisdom from what kings and queens, who had anything they could ever want, prized most. She wore her own token from the past, Eric's grandmothers comb, in her hair constantly. She'd often find herself reaching up to stroke it when she felt her heart begin to race and dread creep in. On more then one occasion she found herself studying the letters written to Eric's ancestress, Annabel. She wondered what it was like, to have a love so deep for someone that, out of all the possessions you accumulated in a lifetime, their words were what you treasured most. Ariel liked to believe that she and Eric would have that one day, she was fairly sure that she was falling in love with him already. She had been for a while.

 _One day_ , she would promise herself as she stared at the letters. _One day you may understand._

* * *

Eric found her there after his meetings one afternoon.

Exhausted by all of the bickering and list making and protocol checks all he wanted to do was spend some time with Ariel. Not only did he have a blooming love for the mermaid, but she had also quickly and irrevocably become his best friend, his confidant. He could vent about his frustrations or just be happy to hear her chatter about her activities of the day. His trip was a month away and the advisors and councilmen were full steam ahead on preparations. Eric found it hard _not_ to begrudge them. They were robbing him of his precious time with Ariel. But there really wasn't much he could do about it.

He'd gone searching for Ariel, asking passing maids and serving men, and finally tracked her down in the family treasure room.

At first he thought the room was empty. He cast a curious eye around, meeting the eyes of his ancestors but not hers. Then he cast his eyes downward and caught a glimpse of toes peaking out from the ruffle of a skirt. He grinned and went to her.

She was tucked in a corner, wedged between the wall on one side and a cabinet on the other. Her head was back against the wall, her eyes closed. Eric ran his eyes over the graceful curve of exposed neck and bent knees before he sank to the floor beside her.

It took Eric a moment to realize that she was asleep.

 _It's peaceful here_ , he realized after a moment. This was probably the one place in the palace that Ariel could escape the constant motion and attentions of the palace staff. In part he envied her ability to slip away unnoticed for a while but mostly he just felt sorry. Sorry that he was wasting so much time away from her, sorry that she had to find ways to entertain herself and sorry that she was obviously exhausting herself in her pursuit for answers. He knew she'd been working on the details of her deal with the witch. She'd told him as much a few days ago.

He remembered that day in his office, pressing her to relive that day in her mind, to work with him for answers. Eric was beginning to panic. At the beginning of all this he'd believed they had plenty of time to find answers and ensure her safety and future. Now, with more than half their time together spent, he saw their deadline looming all too close. He'd taken precautionary measures but still, it wasn't a permanent solution.

What could the witch want? What did she believe Ariel could manage to do up here that she would want? What would make Ariel happy and involve Eric himself?

Eric knew his own answer to that.

Nothing would make him happier than Ariel being by his side for the rest of his life. He was young. He'd never been in love but the more time he spent with Ariel the more convinced he was that that was what was between them. It wasn't just fascination, curiosity, or the lure of something forbidden. It was real. He craved doing mundane things with her like riding horses, making music or just sitting in each other's company. He also loved the advice she gave, the opinions she voiced and her faith in his judgment.

Eric knew that he was falling in love with her. He'd run it over in his head again and again, how he would ask her for her hand, how he would tell his advisors his intentions, how he would announce the news to his people. That was what Eric wanted. Was he deluding himself into thinking—hoping—that perhaps that was what Ariel wanted too? That if he and his people accepted her as their future queen then the deal would be won?

There was only one way to find out but Eric felt himself hesitating. Fear of rejection? Fear of losing what they had between them? Fear of a hurt pride? All of those were contributing factors.

And what if that wasn't the answer?

 _Does it matter?_ A part of him asked. _Does it matter if that is the answer or not? It's still what you want. Will you let that dream slip through your fingers just because it might_ not _be the answer you're looking for?_

 _I couldn't live with it,_ Eric argued back. _If she says yes and it_ isn't _the answer I'll lose her. How can I live with knowing for certain what I would have had if we didn't fail? Better to leave it to chance._

Eric groaned and let his head fall back against the wall with a thud.

Maybe that's another reason why Ariel came here, he contemplated vaguely. The room was like a resonating chamber, repeating thoughts back at a person loudly and insistently until they had no choice but to acknowledge and address it.

"Are you okay?" her sleepy voice broke through the ruckus of his thoughts and he opened his eyes to find her own slit drowsily as she watched him.

"Fine," he assured her, sitting up straighter. "You were asleep." It wasn't an accusation, just a statement.

She blushed lightly. "I didn't mean to be," she said, shifting and bending her head forward. Eric felt disappointment in the move as it hid the graceful curve of her neck. Something about the sight of it, of her complete trust and security in his home, warmed him.

"I'm not accusing you," he placated. "You looked peaceful."

She heaved a sigh. "I wish I knew that kind of peace in my waking hours." She gave him a weary look. "My thoughts are exhausting. But never mind that," she waved her hand in the air as if clearing the thought. "What about you? How were your meetings?"

Eric groaned. "Talk about exhausting thoughts. If not my own than everyone else's. But, I'm done for the day and most of the arrangements are set. Now they'll finish drawing everything up and arranging the transportation and gifts. My part is mostly done." He beamed at her. "I am entirely at your disposal once again."

"My, what an honor. What shall I do with the prince all to myself?" she queried, playful smile now dancing at the corner of her lips.

"Whatever you want."

They'd been leaning towards each other as they spoke and now their faces were inches apart. The air around them was charged and Eric could not help himself but to lean forward and capture her lips with his. He missed their stolen moments. They hardly had any time to themselves these days let alone with any amount of privacy.

 _I'll have to remember to bring her here more often,_ Eric thought doggedly as he lost himself in the sensation their kiss, of her touch.

They pulled away at last, the need for air too great. Foreheads resting against each other Ariel spoke.

"Mm. I could get used to doing _that_ a bit more often."

"Whenever I may be of service," Eric responded with a low, resonating chuckle.

Ariel pulled away suddenly and turned her head from him.

Eric, shocked at the loss of her warmth, froze for a moment wondering what he'd said wrong.

"Not whenever," she said quietly. "Pretty soon not at all."

"Ariel—"

"I don't know what to do, Eric!" she burst, turning back to him. She had clambered to her knees, her skirts twisting around her in a tangled mass but she took no notice. "I've gone over everything again and again and _again_! I don't know what Ursula wanted and soon it will be too late!"

Eric rose to his own knees and reached out, grabbing the suddenly frantic woman by the arms. He gave her a quick shake to bring her to her senses before answering her, voice firm and immutable.

"We will figure this out, Ariel. I promise you!"

"You can't promise me that!" she objected

"Yes I can. I promise you that I will not stop searching for the solution to this. I promise that I will spend every moment I have trying to protect you. Ariel…we'll figure this out."

Her breaths were coming fast and hard, her chest heaved with effort. "But you can't don't you see? You are busy! You have your duties to attend to!"

"I—"

She cut him off. "And next month you'll be gone and I'll be stuck here waiting for the day that Ursula drags me back."

Eric shook his head. "I'm not leaving you, Ariel."

"Of course you are!" Hysteria was starting to overcome her. "You've been in conferences for days about the trip to the Sand Kingdom! It's in four weeks. I have five weeks, Eric! You won't even make it to the Sand Kingdom before my time is up!" The trip to Ali Abul's kingdom took three weeks by horse.

Eric was already shaking his head. "Yes," he said. "Yes the trip is planned for next month. But I did that on purpose!"

Ariel's eyes widened. Did he? Did he not want to see her to the very end?

Eric left her no time to question. "I planned the trip so that I'll be far away from here when your time is up. So _we'll_ be far away from here. Ariel," he whispered, tracing the curve of her pale cheek with the tips of his fingers, "you're coming with me."

"What?" The shock and doubt were plain in her voice. "Come with you?"

"Yes," he burst, finally able to tell her the surprise he'd kept waiting for her until all the plans were laid. This was it, his last ditch attempt to keep her safe. "That's why I've been in so many meetings. I've been making arrangements for you to accompany me. My advisors and the council…they didn't want you to come but I was fighting them. Don't you see Ariel? If I get you far away from here maybe Ursula can't claim you!" His eyes were bright with excitement as they stared into Ariel's confused ones. "If we don't find the answers we're looking for by the deadline then the best I can do is get you away from her, away from the water. How can she take you if you aren't near the sea? You'll be in the middle of the desert, things don't get much different than that."

Ariel was scrounging for words but couldn't seem to string them into a comprehensible sentence. He was bringing her with him? He wanted her to go to the Sand Kingdom? He was trying to keep her safe?

"Do…do you think that would really work?" she asked at last. "Ursula is strong. I don't know how far her magic reaches."

Eric shrugged helplessly. "I don't know either," he admitted. "I know less than you do about the woman. But what I can say is that it's the best plan I have. A backup plan, if you will. If nothing else it gets you far enough away from her that she can't physically take you away from me."

Ariel felt tears blurring her vision. "And if…if I randomly turn into a mermaid on the road? What will your guards say? Ali Abul?"

He gave her a weary smile. "I am a prince, Ariel. They'll have to listen to me as long as I'm on my own land. And Ali Abul is a good friend. I'd hope that he'd trust me. As for turning into a mermaid on the road…well I suppose we could always find you a very large fish tank!" He leaned forward once again and kissed her, quickly and a bit roughly before pulling away and standing up, dragging her with him. "One step at a time, sweetheart," he said. "Now come on, lets take you to the seamstress. She'll need to outfit you for the trip."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own TLM. I do own this plot.

* * *

16

Ariel walked along one of the many canals in the town, humming to herself. The town roads and pathways had many bridges that crossed the canals, which were used mostly for shipping goods to homes and stores, but as she watched Ariel saw the occasional family in a small rowboat gliding through the channels. She saw couples spending time together as they coasted through the water and kids splashing on the steps leading down to them. These small intrusions of the ocean on land had become as much a part of their life as the land itself. Ariel hoped somberly that the same could be true for her one day. That, even if she were forced to return to the sea, what she had learned and experienced on land would stay a part of her forever.

A guard was trailing her at a discrete distance, they always were. Eric had insisted on it and Ariel had had to fight even harder to keep it limited to one guard after he found out she was a princess. He wanted to keep her safe.

 _"You're noticeable," he'd told her, tugging playfully at a long lock of her bright hair. "Anyone who has heard of you, and that's everyone, will know who you are just by looking at you. I'm just keeping you safe."_

She'd relented, but not happily. The guard always hung back at the edge of hearing range, ready to come at a call but far enough to give her privacy. She appreciated the effort but felt bad for dragging him all over the place.

"No helping that," she sighed as she left the canal she was walking along to enter the bakery.

A stop to chat with Jared the baker had become part of her ritual whenever she was in town. She'd ask after his family (he had four children, all sons) and grandchildren (his eldest son had two sons of his own) and his business. He in turn, would ask about how she liked palace life and the town. He liked her honesty, he'd tell her, when she'd say something frank. After one such slip about a mean store owner down the street she'd clamped her hand down tight over her mouth, giving the baker a horrified look. He'd just laughed and gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder, agreeing with her observations. Before she left he'd suggest something new for her to try and she'd happily pass over the few coins for the exchange.

On her way out she'd pass the second pastry she'd purchased to her guard as a thank you.

Jared was busy that day so she didn't linger for too long. After leaving the shop and visiting a few others, she found her way back to the canals.

She leaned on the edge of a bridge running perpendicular to a side street and watched the water pass below her. Shadows of fish were visible moving through the blue sparkling water below. Ariel sighed as she watched life continue underneath. The sun was sparkling off the surface, making it look as if the water was one large blue gem, like the one in the center of Eric's future crown. The water was so beautiful from above, taking on a blue so surreal that it was amazing to think she'd spent her whole life beneath the waves without knowing. The colors on land were one of the things she loved most about the human world.

There was a loud squall from overhead and Ariel looked up just in time to see the shadow of a bird pass underneath the sun.

"Skuttle!" she exclaimed happily as the gawky bird came in for a crash landing beside her.

"Hi'ya sweetie!" he exclaimed. Ariel cast a quick glance around her. She was in a slower part of the town, away from the central hubbub of activity. A few people passed by on either of the streets paralleling the canal but none were using the bridge to cross it. The guard stood a discrete distance away, leaning against a storefront, watching her casually as he polished off the pastry she'd given him. He nodded to her when he saw her look. She gave a small wave and turned around to look at Scuttle again. She'd learned from experience that humans looked at her oddly if she talked to sea animals.

Striving for casualness, she pushed back her excitement at seeing her friend and turned to look at him from the corner of her eye.

"Hello Scuttle," she gave him a smile. "I've missed you!"

She hadn't seen him in almost two weeks. He'd pop in on occasion, lighting on her balcony in the early mornings or finding her on a beach. He didn't approach when she was with other humans, despite her having said that Eric, at least, was safe company. Scuttle was fascinated by all things humans but was still too cautious to approach them.

"I've missed you too! I've been out explorin'!" he waddled slightly closer and gave her a wink "Found some right interestin' humans around the south! They have lots of shiny things on their boat! They throw stuff overboard sometimes and its good pickins!"

"Oh? What are they throwing overboard?" Ariel was slightly disturbed by the thought that humans were polluting her home. True, she had lived in anticipation of things falling overboard for much of her life but that was for the rare odds and ends. To know that people were purposefully disposing of things in the water was not something that pleased her.

"Lots of stuff!" Scuttle said. "Not all of it floats so I don't get much if I don't get to it fast but there's some stuff. Bottles and a dinglehoper or two! One snarfblatt!"

Ariel laughed. "Scuttle, I told you that those aren't the real names," she chastised lightly. "And they don't work the way you said."

He gave a birdy shrug. "Maybe not but that's how I like them. But with all this extra stuff I'm gonna need a bigger nest soon! I've outgrown mine!"

Ariel shook her head, amused. She loved Scuttle, eccentricities included.

"Hey, maybe you'll get to see for yourself," Scuttle continued. "The ship that is. They've been headed this way for a few days now. Slowly, they make a lot of stops, but I'm sure they'll get here eventually."

"Maybe," Ariel agreed, eyebrows furrowing. What type of crew would be throwing useful things like silverware, bottles and pipes overboard? Those things cost money and most crews were very careful about not losing things overboard. "I'd like to find out why they're using the ocean as their waste disposal," she admitted. Maybe she could talk to Eric about it.

Scuttle sighed. "Well," he said. "I'm not staying here long, not that I don't miss ya, sweetie." he tacked on honestly. "I've got more explorin' to do. I just came to pass on a message!"

"Message?" Ariel straightened up quickly, giving him a sharp look. Who would be talking to Scuttle? Her father wouldn't come to the surface again, surly. Was it the sea witch? Fear lanced through Ariel quickly. Was Ursula using Scuttle to taunt Ariel and remind her about her impending deadline? "From who, Scuttle?" she demanded, eyes wide with panic. "Who sent you?"

Scuttle gave her a curious look. Of course, he didn't know about her deal with Ursula. Ariel hadn't mentioned it and Scuttle was too scatter brained to really question _how_ Ariel had become human.

"Flounder," he answered. Ariel felt the fear run off of her like rainwater. She exhaled in relief, forgetting even her earlier concerns about polluting humans.

"Flounder?" she repeated, excitement quickly replacing the fear. "Oh how is he? What is he up to? What did he say?"

Scuttle gave her the best smile his beak would allow. "Ask him yourself," he said, jabbing his beak downwards to the canal where she saw a shadow circling slowly below them. "He's waiting for you down there!"

Scuttle took flight with a final farewell as Ariel quickly scurried off the bridge and to the narrow stone stairwell that led down to the canal. Her guard made to walk towards her but she stopped him.

"I'm not going in," she assured him. "I'm only dipping my toes in the water. I won't be long!" then she quickly disappeared down the stairs. There weren't many of them. Nine stone steps and then the last few disappeared beneath the water.

Flounder was waiting for her at the bottom, yellow and blue scales flashing in the sunlight.

"Founder!" she squealed, coming to a halt on the last step and carefully sitting on the slick stones. "You're here. Oh how I've missed you!"

"Ariel," he exclaimed in his usual nasally tones. "It's so good to see you!"

Ariel felt as though her smile was going to split her face and her teeth ached with the pressure but she couldn't stop herself.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Its dangerous." Suddenly realizing the truth of her statement she cast a fugitive glance around to see if anyone was watching. There were a few people down the streets on either side but nobody seemed to notice anything odd about her. She slid off her shoes and dipped her toes in the water just for pretenses. She gave a soft sigh as the cool water lapped over her skin. How she missed the feeling. "Watch out for hooks," she said quietly. "The children like to fish in the canals sometimes."

Flounder shrugged the comment off. "Don't worry," he said. "I'm not taking anything around here. I just had to see you."

"Oh Flounder," she wanted so badly to hug him. "I'm sorry I never said goodbye to you." It was one of her biggest regrets. He was such a great friend to her and she hadn't treated him fairly.

"I know why you did it," he assured her sadly. "But I still miss you. I worry, when I'm not around to protect you."

"Protect me?" she giggled, finding the notion absurd. "Flounder you're such a guppy!"

"Hey!" he exclaimed indignantly, before dissolving into giggles himself. "Okay that's true. But I am the voice of reason around you. I worry when you don't have me whispering in your ears about bad ideas."

"True enough, though I've been doing alright I think."

He gave her a skeptical look. "Is that what you call making a deal with Ursula?"

Ariel flushed. "You've heard about that?"

"Sebastian told me. And your father has been in an uproar about your disappearance for weeks. He came back about two weeks ago and called off all the searches. He's been hold up in his study and the library ever since. People….well people are starting to talk," Flounder admitted shyly.

Ariel felt her stomach clench painfully at this. She had never meant to hurt her father. She remembered her parting words with him, both in the palace in Atlantica and on the beach. She'd been so mean to him and here he was, throwing himself into finding a solution to the mess Ariel got herself into.

"And what are people saying?" Ariel asked hesitantly, trying to discretely wipe away the single tear that had escaped her eye.

Flounder pretended not to see the tear.

"They're saying that he's…lost it," her friend said slowly. "That he's driving himself crazy over you and that he should be focusing on the kingdom. He's spent so much time looking for you that he's been ignoring his duties and…"

"And what?" Ariel demanded in a whisper. "What else do they say?"

Flounder really looked like he regretted speaking.

"They're saying that maybe its time he passed on the crown."

"What?" she exclaimed, then, as an afterthought lowered her voice. "What? He's ruled Atlantica for thirty-five years! He's a great king! How could they say that? Can't….can't they see that he's just a distraught father?"

"He's more than a dad. He's a king. People think he needs to put his subjects first. His daughters are grown. Its…well its not exactly like he only had one heir and she's gone missing. He has six more. Older then you."

Ariel couldn't stop the tears now. She made no move to wipe them away and they made small pitter patter noises as they dripped from her chin and into the water. "I…I suppose I always thought the people of Atlantica liked me." To hear that they didn't care that she was gone? Well, it hurt. It really hurt. "I didn't leave because I wanted people to be hurt, or to feel sorry for me. But I did think that maybe someone other than my family might miss me." To admit that made her feel truly selfish. She'd made her choice for herself, knowing that it would impact her family but she hadn't thought farther than that. And she should have. As a princess Ariel should have considered her people in any decision she made. She failed at that often enough, bringing dangerous creatures into Atlantica, having her collection possessed and wreaking untold havoc in the city, waking ancient evils beneath the sea floor. This is what Eric was talking about that night on the beach. She'd put him in a bad position too. Not only had she come into his life without consulting him first but she had kept secrets from him, secrets that put him and his people in danger. Maybe he didn't regret her coming but she had put an unnecessary risk on him. And her father. _Oh Daddy_ , she thought sadly. _What have I done to you?_

"Don't cry, Ariel." Flounder begged. He came as close as he could and butted her ankles affectionately with his nose. "I know you didn't mean for anything to happen."

Ariel wiped her eyes and managed to hiccup out "That doesn't change the fact that it did. And I was so mean to him. Oh Flounder! Do you think you can get a message to my father? To have him meet me? I have to apologize. I have to try and set things right."

* * *

The moon was the barest of slivers in the night sky when Ariel went to the beach. Light or no, it didn't deter Ariel. She carried an oil lamp, which she set on the sand using the scant light it provided to heave the small rowboat into the incoming tide. She retrieved the lamp and set it on the seat of the boat before wading into the tide. Once the boat was in water up to her waist she hauled herself into the craft and gathered the oars. Her saltwater soaked skirts clung heavily to her legs and her teeth chattered at the cold. The autumn was coming and the night was crisp and cool, the breeze blowing off the water chilling her to the bone.

She hoped that Flounder had come through. The little fish had agreed to carry a message to her father to meet with her under the cover of night in three days. Ariel rowed until she was no more than a speck of light to anyone on the shore and then drew in her oars.

She waited, bobbing peacefully on the waves, as the sliver of moon crept higher and higher through the sky.

She'd wait all night if she had too.

What exactly was she going to say? What could she say? Nothing would really make the situation better. She could apologize all she wanted but it wouldn't change the hard facts and the damage she'd already done.

But she could try to apologize. She could hope her father didn't hate her.

There was the barest of splashes to her right. Most people would have assumed it was just the sound of the waves but Ariel could tell the difference. Her heart lightened as she looked over and saw her father bobbing above the waves, his white hair luminescent in the scant light.

"Daddy," she whispered. He looked tired. It looked like there were more wrinkles around his eyes than when she'd left Atlantica. Ariel hoped it was just the harsh shadows of the night playing tricks on her. She moved so that she was balanced on the right side of the small boat, hands clenching the side tightly.

"Ariel," her father sighed. He didn't move to come closer. "What do you want?"

Ariel flinched at that. What did she want? Just to make everything better.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she said. "About what I said on the beach. I was so angry and so scared for Eric. I didn't stop to think what it had been like for you."

King Triton sighed and moved closer. He shook his head.

"I was wrong, too. I should not have tried to change you back. Not the second time at least. The human…is he okay?" It almost caused Triton physical pain to ask after the dark haired man.

Ariel nodded and disguised the motion of wiping a tear with tucking her hair behind her ear. Triton didn't miss it. "He's fine. We're fine…now. I told him the truth. All of it."

Her father raised a bushy eyebrow. "He didn't know before?"

"Well, he knew what I was. He didn't know I was a princess."

The king looked surprised by that. "And he was still helping you? I assumed that he knew about your family and that was why…" he trailed of, looking slightly abashed.

Ariel flushed. "You thought Eric was using me because of my connection to you? No, Daddy, Eric isn't like that. He's sweet and smart and funny. He's loyal and respectful. He's also the prince."

"The prince?" Triton's eyebrows shot into his hairline.

"Yes. And he cared about me for who I am, not what I was, whether that's mermaid or princess. He still does."

Triton didn't say anything to that but his shoulders stiffened.

"I saw your collection," Triton admitted at last.

Now it was Ariel's turn for surprise. "You did?"

He nodded. "Sebastian showed me. I had…no idea."

"You never let me try to explain."

"Because I thought it was dangerous! I didn't want to encourage you!" he burst.

"I don't want to fight, Daddy. I asked you here so I could apologize. I'm not apologizing for wanting to be human and for wanting Eric. But I do want to apologize for how I left things with you and…and for what's been happening since I've been gone."

Triton came closer yet again, this time hooking his arms over the boat and pulling himself level with his daughter. Ariel scurried to the other side of the boat to offset his weight and keep from capsizing.

"What do you know of what's been happening?" he asked.

"Flounder told me. What you've been like. What people have been saying. You have to stop worrying about me." Ariel informed him. "I've made my choice. My problems…they're my own. You don't owe it to me to fix them, but you owe it to the people of Atlantica to be there for them. To be their king."

"I can't just leave you to that witch, Ariel. I'm your father and—"

"And I'm a grown woman." Ariel interrupted. "The people up here have a saying. 'You've made your bed, now you have to lie in it'. Well…I've made my bed so now the rest is up to me." She shrugged deprecatingly. "Besides, Eric is helping me. He's a good man, Daddy. You don't have to worry about me. Please, focus on Atlantica."

"And if you fail?" he demanded, trying to ignore the painful twinge of his heart at his daughters defense of the human. "If Ursula has you? How will I be able to rule my people then when I can scarcely imagine what she'll put you through?"

"You'll do it, Daddy. You're a king. It's your job."

Triton didn't want to accept that. Any of it. He didn't want to accept that this young woman, so calm and collected, was really his baby girl. Ariel, who was always so carefree and reckless, talking levelly and wisely. He didn't want to admit that her time here, that the human man, seemed to have been having a good influence on her.

She seemed happy. Her eyes took on a dreamy cast even at the slightest mention of this 'Eric'.

"I want you home, Ariel." Triton knew it was a useless comment but that didn't stop how he felt. "I miss you."

Ariel reached out and touched her father cheek gently. "I miss you too, Daddy. So much. And my sisters. But," she shrugged, pulling her hand back. "I'm here now. And if I stay here the only thing stopping us all from seeing each other is you and your rules. I'm not going to ask you to change how you feel _or_ to change your rules. I'll leave that decision to you. But you see that it's possible."

The king sighed heavily. "I'll make sure that I'm attending my duties properly," he assured her. "As long as you promise that you'll beat the witch. I know you, Ariel. You are smarter than anyone I know and more stubborn than even me. If anyone can beat Ursula it's you. And if you think your prince can help you…" the king trailed off grudgingly. He still didn't approve of them together. He would always believe most ardently that Ariel belonged under the sea with him. However, he had been through enough treaties and compromises with the most hardheaded people to know that he would get nowhere by telling her so.

Ariel leaned forward and pulled her father into a hug. "Thank you, Daddy," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ariel."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own TLM. I do own this plot.

* * *

17

"And where were you?"

Ariel shrieked as the doors to the balcony slammed behind her. She'd made absolutely certain that there was nobody around as she slipped from the beach over the terrace wall and then to her balcony. She'd seen Eric scale the trellis outside of his own room before and found that she was able to do it with her own balcony. That was how she had escaped the palace unnoticed earlier that night. She'd left the French doors propped open in hopes of sneaking back in unseen.

Apparently she hadn't succeeded. She whorled around to find Eric sitting in complete darkness on the bench at the end of her bed. She could barely see him in the scant predawn light leeching through the windows. She heaved a great sigh upon the discovery of who it was and pressed a hand to her chest to slow her racing heart.

"You scared me," she gasped, moving to discard her sandy slippers in a corner of the room before heading towards the vanity and grabbing her brush. In an attempt at nonchalance she sat and began to brush out her tangled hair.

She heard Eric get to his feet and felt as he moved behind her. Gently he took the brush from her and began to brush out her long hair.

Ariel let out a soft sigh at the feeling of his hand gently smoothing down her hair after the brush. "My mother used to do this for me when I was little," she said quietly, eyes closed. It was one of the few memories of her mother that remained.

"Mmhmmm," Eric said, never faltering in his brush strokes. "Are you accusing me of being motherly?"

Ariel smiled but still didn't open her eyes. "No. This just reminded me of that. But I like when you do it."

He didn't answer for a while, just content to keep the silence.

"I love your hair," he said quietly. "It's so soft."

Ariel opened her eyes and met his through the mirror, offering a smile.

"I like when you run your hands through my hair," she admitted. "So I guess we both win."

Eric chuckled and set aside the brush, returning to run his hands gently through the strands.

"You're trying to distract me," he said after a few more moments of amiable silence. "Where were you just now?" Ariel caught sight of him looking down pointedly at her still damp skirts through the mirror.

"I went to see my father," she admitted softly.

Eric's eyebrows rose. "Your father? How did you manage that?" His hands paused in their ministrations for a moment. "He didn't use that trident on you again, did he? God, Ariel you could have been hurt!"

Ariel could hear the panic in his voice and was already shaking her head. "He didn't even have his trident with him. He didn't hurt me. He apologized for what happened that night."

"Oh," Eric resumed his motions but was clearly waiting for further explanation. Ariel sighed and reached up to grab his hands, bringing them instead around her shoulders so that he was hugging her from behind. He willingly allowed for the change, resting his chin on the top of her head.

Ariel explained about her meeting with Flounder and asking him to arrange a meeting with her father and about the meeting itself.

"I would have told you," she said at last. "But I knew you would want to come and I didn't think my father would talk calmly with me if you were there. I'm sorry."

"I understand why you did it," he said. "I just don't like you putting yourself in danger. You're human now and the ocean can be dangerous for us. You could have easily been hurt on the rowboat alone."

"Give me a little credit," she teased. "I'm sure I'd figure out how to swim. Besides, I do still have gills."

Eric reached one hand down to run gently over her side where he knew her gills lay beneath her bodice. He tended to forget that anything remained of her mermaid self. Those days seemed so far away and shrouded in dreams while the human woman in his arms was so warm and real.

"Well," he said at last. "I guess I should have a talk with my guards."

"What?" Ariel looked up in confusion.

He laughed. "You and I are able to slip on and off the palace grounds far too easily. Obviously they need to keep better watch."

* * *

"You're up late, Miss," Carlotta said as she came into Ariel's room later that day to find the young woman still abed. "It's almost lunch time!" She moved to the curtains and threw them open. "It's a beautiful day!"

Ariel made a grunt of acknowledgement and tried to bury her head deeper in the pillows to block out the light suddenly streaming through the room. She had gone to bed once Eric left just after dawn, her long night wearing on her.

"The prince is out and about showing a guest around the town but you should be up as well! Don't want anyone thinking you lazy, now do you? Besides, you're to have dinner with the prince and his guests this evening!"

Ariel nodded in acknowledgement as she sat up in the bed. She'd dined with Eric and visiting guests several times since she'd come there and the news was nothing new. Resigning herself to a busy day Ariel pushed aside her bedclothes and swung her feet over the edge of the mattress.

Carlotta was gathering her sandy and damp clothes without comment as she bustled around the room.

"Groomsman Ned sent word for you that one of the mares foaled in the night. There's a new filly in the stables if you were interested in meeting her." Ariel smiled. She'd befriended the groomsman over the course of her many visits to the stables. He was a very nice man in his late fifties who was eager to teach Ariel everything of his considerable knowledge of horses.

"That sounds lovely," she answered, moving to the wardrobe in search of a suitable dress.

* * *

Ariel found her way to the stables a short while later. She found Ned straightaway. He, along with the other grooms and stable hands were all crowded around a stall in the far back corner of the stables. Ariel hurried over the hay strewn floors, calling greetings to the horses she'd come to know as she passed. Ned looked up and smiled at her in greeting.

"Come see, Miss Ariel!" he exclaimed in quiet tones as he waved her forward. The small crowd parted for her and she made her way to the stall gate.

"Ohhh," she cooed in quiet adulation. The baby was gawky. All long legs and knobby knees. The mane, tail and stockings were solid black but the horses face and body were all a dusky tan. "So cute! A girl?"

Ned nodded in confirmation. "Yes. Little butie was born very early this morning." The foal was now nuzzling underneath its mothers stomach in search of food. The mother, a black mare Ariel had grown very fond of during her weeks at the palace, submitted to the foals demands, whickering quietly.

Ariel folded her arms over the gate and leaned forward, staring happily at the new family of two. The other stable workers were departing, resuming their daily chores.

"What is her name?" Ariel asked Ned, not taking her eyes off the inside of the stall.

Ned watched her from the corner of his eye. The usually introverted man had taken to the prince's guest immediately, sensing a passion for all living creatures in her that was equal to his own. He enjoyed their long conversations, Ariel's boundless curiosity and eagerness to listen to even the most trivial of details he had to spare. He'd stumbled across her on more than one occasion, quietly talking to the horses as she bunkered down in their stalls. He knew a kindred spirit when he met one.

"She doesn't have one yet," he replied. "We usually wait a few weeks until we know a horses personality. We don't want to name one 'Dove' and find out that she's more of a 'Thistle' if you know what I mean."

Ariel laughed.

"Well please let me know when you decide," she requested as she moved away from the stall, leaving the mother and daughter in peace. She started down the stable hall and Ned followed at her side.

Ariel made frequent stops at her companions stalls, offering bits of treats slipped into her hand by Ned whose pockets contained an endless supply of carrots, apples and sugar cubes.

They were almost to the end of the stables when she came across new additions to the stable community.

"Well hello there," Ariel cooed to a chestnut gelding who was munching placidly on hay. The two stalls next to him contained new additions as well. All large geldings, extremely handsome and well cared for. "Who are these beautiful gentlemen?" Ariel asked Ned, stopping to admire the first gelding. He came to the door of the stall and nuzzled at the front of Ariel's dress. Then, with a violent _woosh_ of air and shuddering of his sides the gelding sneezed, launching green slime onto the girls bodice. "Oh ew!" Ariel laughed, pulling away from the door.

Ned was quickly to her side with a handkerchief and an apology.

"So, so sorry, Miss," he kept repeating, surveying the damage with dismay.

"It's all right. Thank you." She took the proffered cloth and did her best to mop up the mess. Her dress was a light cream color today and the snot stood out vibrantly against it despite Ariel's best efforts to clean it. "He didn't mean it." Ariel returned the dirtied rag and offered a flat palm to the gelding, who nibbled at it apologetically. "Must not be fond of my perfume. That's okay, I've smelled some right nasty ones myself and I can only imagine what they smell like to you!" she said to the horse. "Poor baby your big muzzle must be burning!"

She continued to coo her sympathy to the horse while Ned disposed of the soiled linen. "Whose horses are these?" Ariel repeated her earlier question.

"Oh, right. They belong to Princess Namine of Karacarta. She arrived earlier this morning!"

"A princess?" Ariel asked, intrigued. _That must be who I'm meant to have dinner with,_ she thought. "I didn't know today's guests were so important! You have a very big job, indeed, then don't you?" she addressed the horses, now recognizable as a team of carriage horses and a guards horse.

"Important indeed!" Ned agreed absently as he started to straighten the tack lining the walls, putting things in their proper places. "The princess is undoubtedly here to be presented to Prince Eric as a potential bride! Oh! I mean—er…" he trailed off uncomfortably as he realized what he'd said.

Ariel's back had stiffened at his words, her eyes wide and prickly as she stared into the stall, unwilling to meet the groomsmen's gaze.

A bride? A _bride_? Ariel's mind whirled and she felt lightheaded. Eric was being presented with a bride? She felt nauseous too. What about them? What about earlier this morning and their kisses and comfortable interactions? Eric had said he loved her hair, touching her so familiarly. He wouldn't choose this princess as a bride, right? Not with Ariel around.

True, they hadn't said they loved each other but that wasn't grounds for agreeing to marry someone else, was it?

Was it?

"Miss? Miss?" Ned was trying to get her attention, gripping her shoulder firmly to prevent her from falling should she swoon. "Are you alright? I'm sure its nothing to worry about. The prince has been presented with over a dozen princesses in the past and hasn't taken a fancy to any of them."

No princesses? What did that mean for Ariel?

"But you Miss," he hesitated, wondering if he was overstepping his boundaries, before throwing caution to the wind and finishing his statement. "If you'll be begging my pardon, Miss, but the prince has taken a right liking to you. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

Ariel tried her best to smile at Ned's attempt but knew it was more of a grimace.

"Prince Eric is free to do what he chooses," she said, ignoring the pain in her heart at the statement. "Um, if you'll excuse me. I should go clean up before dinner. Thank you again for inviting me to see the foal."

She hurried out of the stables and towards the palace before he could reply.

Ariel didn't go to her room. She had time before she needed to prepare for dinner.

What she wanted was solitude.

She hurried to the treasure room and shut herself in. Once alone she gasped in release and sunk to the floor, hugging herself tightly.

 _Stupid, stupid!_ she rebuked herself. She had been holding her breath for days, waiting in anticipation for Eric to say those three words. The three words that she hoped beyond hope that he'd say, that he felt. Ariel loved Eric, she knew it. After her confrontation with her father the night before she knew, without a doubt, how she felt. She hadn't needed to outright defend Eric, her father had been relatively docile. Still, she'd felt the sureness of what she said and felt about Eric and their time together that morning had only supported it. But Eric had never said the words.

Now Ariel felt foolish. Was she just acting like a lovesick girl? She'd admitted to herself on countless occasions that Eric had a duty to his kingdom that he took very seriously. He couldn't allow himself to be with Ariel, could he? Not really. Not when his people didn't know who or what she was. If he were to marry someone they knew as a commoner it could affect his authority. No, what he needed was a princess that could be acknowledged. One with familial ties that would help support his own kingdom. Ariel could provide none of that.

She stayed there on the floor until the light outside began to change, indicating that sunset was coming as well as the dreaded dinner.

Stiffly, Ariel got to her feet and headed towards her room.

She was passing a greeting room when she heard the voices.

"…serve drinks to His Highness and Princess Namine this afternoon. She's beautiful, and so tiny!" It was a group of maids, cleaning the greeting room and gossiping about the newest palace visitor.

"I heard she's nice too," another maid said. "I spoke with the maid that accompanied her here. Said that she was nothing but nice to her on their journey. It was two weeks and she and the princess were in the carriage the entire time with her brother. She spoke to the maid! Actually spoke to her like a human being. That's so rare for royalty." The admiration was clear in the maids voice and Ariel felt a rush of jealousy at the unknown princess for winning over the palace staff so easily.

"I would love to have her around the palace! It would be wonderful if we got to serve a nice queen. And she and His Highness look so wonderful together!" That was said in a dreamy voice.

"Yes," one interrupted. "But you're forgetting about Miss Ariel!" This was added by the last maid who had yet to speak. "She's been here for weeks and you _know_ Prince Eric cares for her. Besides, we _know_ she's nice. We've only been _told_ that Princess Namine is."

The other maids made sounds of acknowledgement and Ariel felt a surge of pleasure at the unintended complement.

"Yes but she's a commoner," the original voice interjected. "The prince has to marry royalty. That's how its always been done…"

The conversation faded as the maids moved onto another room and Ariel returned to her room to dress for dinner.

* * *

The dinner party was made up of seven people. Aside from Eric and Ariel there were three older men in starched collar shirts who were introduced as Eric's advisors. Another man, in his mid-twenties, with chestnut brown hair and bright green eyes was introduced as Prince Rodger of Karacarta. Last was the guest of honor, Princess Namine of Karacarta, a petite, fine boned young woman with hair and eyes identical to her older brother and cheeks the perfect shade of rosy pink. She was seated to Eric's left, across the table from Ariel.

Ariel spent much of the meal locked in polite conversation with the princess who, to her most ardent displeasure, was a very lovely person whom she found she could not hate.

"Prince Eric says you've spent most of your life around the sea," Princess Namine commented towards the end of the meal. "How different our lives must have been! I've never seen so much water before coming here."

"What is it like where you're from?" Ariel asked curiously. Coming into the meal she had had no intentions of encouraging talk between herself and Eric's potential bride. And yet, the princess was so lively and affable that it was hard not to talk to her. Though she felt pain in her heart every time Princess Namine and Eric would look at each other she had to admit to herself that if she were not able to be with Eric she had no doubt that he could be happy with Namine.

"Oh, I'm from the mountains," the princess responded. "I am used to rocks overgrown with lichen, tall trees so old that you cannot wrap your arms around the trunks and air so cool and crisp that it feels like it will turn to frost in your lungs!" She sighed happily at the memories. "The canals in the town are a sight to behold surely but they are so different from the clear mountain streams back home. Eric tells me that you get all of your freshwater from underground in wells! How strange."

Eric nodded. "There are other sources of fresh water, of course, but so close to the ocean it is easiest to gain access through the ground. The rocks around here naturally filter the salt from the water over time and the water is safer than any surface water."

"How fascinating," Prince Rodger commented, obviously not fascinated in the least.

Princess Namine dismissed her brothers comment with a wave. "It truly is interesting," she said. "How our kingdoms are so different. The largest body of water I'd ever seen before this journey was a large mountain lake and in those waters we do not need to worry about waves or deadly creatures."

"There is more to the ocean than danger, Your Highness," Ariel insisted. "Yes there are dangers to it: large swells, sharks and poisonous jellyfish but there are wonderful things about it as well. Coral reefs so full of color and life that it breaks your heart. Whales so large its hard to believe they can exist let alone that you can swim next to them without fear of danger. And plankton, so small they're barely visible to the naked eye, rising out of the depths at night to illuminate the sea surface." She gave a wistful sigh herself as she thought of her home. "You're right, Your Highness. The kingdoms are very different but that's what makes them so special."

"Well said, Miss," one of the older men, an advisor of Eric's, said giving her an appraising look.

"Yes, well said indeed," Eric echoed, eyes locked on her.

Ariel blushed under the attention but nodded in recognition before turning back to the princess. "I'd love to hear more about your home, if you don't mind."

* * *

There was a knock on Ariel's bedroom door as she got ready for bed. She tossed on a dressing gown over her nightgown and went to answer it.

Eric stood in the hallway, dressed in the same outfit he'd worn to dinner despite the late hour, and a coat.

"Would you care to go for a walk with me?" he asked, holding a hand out to her.

Ariel swallowed harshly. _Oh no,_ she thought. _Here comes the part where he tries to let me down easy before asking me to leave the palace._ But she couldn't refuse.

She grabbed her cloak from her wardrobe and joined Eric as he led her through the deserted hallways and to the terrace.

They walked in awkward silence for a while as they crossed the manicured green and to the path that led down to the beach.

"What you said at dinner tonight," Eric said at last, breaking the silence as they walked along the waves "It was beautiful."

Ariel shrugged, not looking at him.

"It's true. The ocean is as dangerous as it is beautiful. I love it but I'm also glad that there are other places so different. The mountains sound wonderful, but for completely different reasons. I'm sure the Sand Kingdom is beautiful too, in its own way."

"It is," he agreed. "You'll see."

"Will I?" Ariel asked, voice barely above a whisper. As soon as the words left her lips she wished she hadn't said them.

Eric stopped walking and turned to stare at her. "Of course you will," he said. "The arrangements are all set for you to come with me."

Ariel stopped walking too, but wouldn't meet his eyes. "I just assumed that things would change now. You'd have to start spending your time with Princess Namine."

"Princess Namine?" Eric demanded, eyes wide. "Why would I need to spend time with her?"

"Because you're going to marry her, aren't you?" Ariel demanded, turning to look at him at last. The night was still and cold. The waves made no sound as they lapped at the beach and there was no wind. They were entirely alone.

Eric looked as confused as she looked hurt.

"Why would you think that?" he demanded, taking a step towards her. Ariel backed away, stumbling over the sandy terrain.

"Because that's why she's here, isn't it? As a bride for you? I understand, Eric…really I do. You need someone who can openly admit that she's a princess. Someone who can bring trade and other benefits to your kingdom. I can't." She sniffed against her suddenly runny nose, fighting hard against the burn in her throat. "I like her," she choked out. "She's very nice. And beautiful. I'm sure you'll be happy with her."

"Ariel how can you even say that?" Eric whispered, hurt by the sudden ease at which she dismissed him. Them.

"It's true. Everyone's talking about it. The stable workers, the maids. They all know the princess was brought here a choice for your bride. And the match makes sense. I understand. I'm not m-mad." Ariel was struggling to keep her composure. The idea of Eric in the arms of another tore at her heart.

Eric was shaking his head, as much in vehement denial as to clear his suddenly fuzzy mind.

"Well I am," he finally said. "I'm mad! Ariel how can you possibly believe that I would just abandon you and everything we have for a woman who can maybe bring in new trade? Do you honestly think that I'd sacrifice us for something as trivial as that?"

"Trivial? Eric its for your kingdom—"

"My kingdom does not need more trade. If it did I would find other avenues to explore besides offering myself up as compromise." He reached out and wrapped his large hands around her biceps, forcing her to face him. She wouldn't meet his eyes. "What my kingdom really needs is a happy king, one who can seek counsel in the privacy of his own bedroom as well as his committee. A marriage needs to be more than just an acceptable political match."

Ariel refused to believe that it would be that easy.

"But the princess—" she argued.

"Was brought here without my knowledge," he interrupted her. "By an old, cantankerous advisor who, as of today, is no longer in my employ. Ariel…" he hesitated. "Ariel I'm not ready to let you go. I'll never be ready for that."

The tight lid Ariel had been trying to keep on her emotions failed and she burst into tears, finally looking up to meet his fiery gaze. "But Princess Namine is _perfect_ for you!" she sobbed.

She didn't see him move but suddenly his arms were around her shaking form, pulling her tightly to his chest.

"It means a lot to me that you'd be willing to let me go for the good of my kingdom. Truly it does." He ran a soothing hand up and down her back as he spoke. "It just makes me love you more."

"W-what?" Ariel gasped around her tears. What? What had he just said?

"You heard me," he said, shifting her once again so that he was holding her by her arms as he stared down at her tear stricken face. There in her nightgown, her eyes red and swollen and the moonlight glittered off of the tear tracks down her cheeks, Eric thought she had never been more beautiful.

She was obviously in pain over the thought of not being with him and yet there she stood, arguing through her tears that he should be with Princess Namine. Her honesty and dedication to both him and his kingdom made his heart feel as if it would burst.

He moved one hand to cup her cheek. "I love you, Ariel. God, I think I've loved you since you pulled me out of the shipwreck. With every day we spend together and every conversation we have I feel myself fall more and more in love with you. Princess Namine may seem like the right choice for me but she couldn't be more wrong. You are the only woman I want sitting by my side on that ridiculous throne."

Ariel had the absurd urge to laugh but she pushed it aside. He'd said it. He'd finally said what she'd been dying to hear for what seemed like forever.

"Oh Eric," she sighed, reaching out to cup his own face in return. "I love you, too. So much it hurts sometimes. But I want what's best for you and if that's not me then—"

" _You_ are what's best for me." He pulled her against his chest once again, burying his face in her hair. "You've always been what's right for me. I can see it and I know others can too. Since you've come into my life everything's been different. I've been different. Better. I've been happier—God, so much happier—and a better leader. You drive me to be a better person Ariel, for you, my people and myself."

Ariel clutched his shirt tightly in her fists, holding her body as close to his as possible.

"You've done that for me, too," she sighed. "You've given me my freedom and something to truly care about. You've helped me grow up and given me a purpose."

"You don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that," Eric chuckled, the muscles in his shoulders relaxing as the tension left him. "I was worried I'd get rejected immediately. Going too fast and all."

Ariel laughed. "So he says to the woman who just tried to make him marry a woman he's known less then a day."

"Mmhmm," he agreed. "You did rush that a bit. I suppose you'll have no objections to us only knowing each other for four months then."

"What?" Ariel asked, a bit befuddled after the rapid change of events. Eric pried her fingers from his shirtfront and stepped back a few steps.

"Ariel," he said, smiling down at her. "Daughter of King Triton and Princess of Atlantica, would you do this man the honor of becoming his wife and queen?" From his pocket he withdrew a glittering gold band with a large pearl in the center, surrounded by mother of pearl inlays. It matched the comb in her hair perfectly.

Ariel's eyes widened, heart thundering madly in her chest. She was sure he could here it from where he stood. "Eric, I—what if we don't figure out the deal? What if I'm gone in a month. What then?" All of the possibilities of how this would end in anything _but_ their happily ever after flooded her mind.

"I'll deal with that if it happens," he assured her. "But I hope to God and anyone out there who will listen that it won't come to that. I'm not ready to lose you, Ariel. I'll never be ready for that."

There were so many reasons why Ariel should have said no. There were so many uncertainties and issues looming ahead of them. The proper thing to do would be to graciously decline and have him bring that ring right up to the Princess Namine's guest room.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes I'll be your wife."

Eric's smile made the night fade around them and the moment shine as brightly as the day. He took her hand and slid the ring onto her fourth finger before pressing his lips to it. Then Ariel was back in his arms as he swung her around, laughing boisterously and peppering her head and face with kisses.

He dropped her at last to the sand once more and cupped her face in both his hands before capturing her lips with his.

"I love you, Ariel," he mumbled against her lips.

"I love you, Eric," she replied. "I'm never letting you go."

* * *

"Thank God you said yes," Eric said teasingly, squeezing her hand in his as they walked slowly back to the palace. His finger gently stroked the ring now housed on her finger. "I've been carrying that ring around for weeks now, trying to find the right moment to ask you."

"I guess the opportunity kind of presented itself tonight, huh? Either propose to me or have to marry the princess."

Eric's face hardened.

"Yes well, when I saw what Advisor Burke had tried to pull inviting Princess Namine I was none too happy with the situation. I was afraid it would all get out of hand too fast. And it did. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to speak with you about the situation before you heard the gossip."

Ariel shrugged, no longer feeling jealous and hurt by the gossip she'd been hearing all day. The ring was a comforting presence on her finger. "It wasn't your fault."

"No, it wasn't," he agreed. "But still, I wish I could have saved you some of that pain." They walked on in silence until they were nearly to the terrace again. "I told Princess Namine the truth before I came to get you tonight," he said. "I stopped by her rooms and told her about us and that I was sorry for her wasted journey but I thought it would be best if she left soon. She wasn't surprised by my news. She wished us happiness."

Ariel grumbled under her breath. "She's a very good woman," she said. "I feel bad for being jealous of her."

"You were jealous of her?" Eric's smile flashed in the night and he squeezed her hand tightly. "I think I'll take that as a compliment."

"Take it whatever way you want," she told him. "As long as you don't take back your proposal. I'm not letting you out of this now."

"There is nowhere I'd rather be."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own TLM. I do own this plot.

* * *

18

Eric looked down his nose at the three advisors that sat before him. The palace and the town were awash with shock and outrage after the abrupt departure of the Prince of Karacarta. His advisors had asked for an immediate audience with him following the spread of the news.

Eric had been anticipating it as he stood in the courtyard that morning, Ariel at his side, bidding the visiting royalty goodbye. He'd extended his hospitality to the prince and princess as far as the end of the week so they had time to rest after their journey but they had politely declined. Prince Rodger had seemed very perturbed by the abrupt departure but Princess Namine had been nothing but smiles as she disappeared into her carriage and then out of sight.

More than anything else Eric wanted to spend the day with Ariel, basking in their newfound love and intimacy. He wanted to lounge on the beach with her or anywhere else she wished and just stare at the golden ring on her delicate finger. He'd commissioned the ring before his birthday when he'd realized he couldn't live without her. He'd had very detailed specifications for the master guildsman about the design of it, determined that it should match the comb he'd given Ariel upon their first true meeting. The man had exceeded his expectations and Eric had spent the next few weeks carrying it in his pocket, both in an attempt to find the perfect time to propose as well as determined that the ring should never leave his sight unless adorning Ariel's finger. The sight of it there that morning, reminding him that the night before had not been a dream, had provided him with the most peaceful feeling he'd ever experienced.

Staring at his advisors now he felt that peace disrupted as he acknowledged the battle before him.

"Gentlemen," he said at last. "How may I help you?"

There was a casting of glances between the men before Advisor Clark spoke up. A man in his thirties, he was the youngest of the group, having only been added to the committee two years before Eric's father's death.

"Your Highness," he said, standing to address him. "The other advisors and I are…concerned with the departure of Princess Namine." He paused to see if Eric would stop him there. When Eric didn't the man proceeded. "While Advisor Burke acted alone in inviting the princess we do see the benefit of it. She would have made a most becoming queen for you."

"Do you believe so?" Eric asked. It was a rhetorical question and he felt no need to let the man answer before pressing on. "What qualifies the Princess for the position of queen to this kingdom, in your opinions?"

The advisors shared confused looks before Advisor Johnson, a man in his late fifties, spoke.

"The Princess is of a like age with yourself," he started. "And of good standing in her own kingdom. Her father was prepared to strike a most lucrative trade agreement, and she is quite beautiful."

Eric waited, and when nobody spoke he gave them his best confused look.

"I'm sorry gentlemen but was that it?" The advisors looked truly confused as he continued. "You believe that the woman was qualified to be queen because she's my age, pretty, and has a rich father?" he shook his head as one of the advisors began to talk. "No. forgive me for saying so but I wholeheartedly disagree.

"Princess Namine is a very nice woman. Beautiful too, yes you were very astute in that observation." Advisor Johnson blushed. "But none of those things means she'd be the queen that this kingdom deserves. What about intelligence? A desire to help people? An eye for political situations? And, if I do say so myself, a certain affection for the future king? Do none of these things matter to you?" The advisors looked at a loss for words. "Forgive me for asking but do you believe that is the only criteria that is necessary for a monarch? To look pretty while sitting on a throne bequeathed to them by their parents? I'm sure I should take some form of flattery if that be the case."

"Your Highness we meant no disrespect—"

"I did not think that you did, Advisor Ashberg," Eric said, addressing the last man who had spoken. "But it came across nonetheless. I had hoped that Advisor Burke's actions had been a lesson to you all. I will be king of this kingdom one day. As it stands I am still in the highest seat of power. I do not throw my authority around carelessly but I do expect to be respected and abided by when I do speak. It was my decision to send away the princess and there is no animosity between us because of my actions. I will not marry Princess Namine."

He watched the advisors carefully as the words sank in. One by one the men bowed in their acceptance of the princes proclamation. Eric let the pause stretch for a few moments before he continued.

"Now," he said, "that does not mean I do not intend to marry." Bushy eyebrows disappeared into respective hairlines. "Last night I asked Ariel to marry me and she has accepted."

"Your Highness—" Advisor Johnson shot out of his seat, exclaiming in protest. Eric silenced him with a look. The man sank back to his seat amid wide-eyed men.

"Remember what I said about my expectation of respect, Mr. Johnson," Eric warned, dropping the formality of his title briefly to drive home his point. "I would hope that you all realize the depth of my passion and devotion to my kingdom and its people and therefore realize that this is not a decision I have made lightly. Ariel has proven herself in several instances to have a keen mind for politics and economics. Above all she has shown a compassion for my kingdom and my people that could rival my own. I have complete faith in her capabilities as the future queen."

"Prince Eric, I mean no disrespect but this woman has not been tried in true political situations as of yet. How can you be sure she is up to the task?" Advisor Clark asked cautiously.

"Has she not?" Eric disagreed. "Ariel successfully navigated the royal attendants of my birthday ball with a finesse that is hard to find, receiving several invitations to gatherings and festivities in other kingdoms. She also helped solve a particularly tricky dilemma among local fishery operators that, without resolve, would surely impact our local economy. Not to mention, and I think we can all agree to this, she handled herself spectacularly at last nights dinner despite the awkward situation." Eric gave the men another pointed look at this. "Shall I go on, gentlemen or are you willing to take my word for it?"

Eric thought they might object. It wouldn't matter if they did; he had the final say in the matter of his marriage and would be quick to censure anyone who felt they had the right to object. However, he didn't want it to come to that. For once he just wanted things to go smoothly.

After a teaser moment of silence Advisor Ashberg heaved himself to his feet and executed a perfect bow to his prince.

"If you truly believe that Ariel will be a suitable wife and queen to you then we are powerless to say otherwise."

Eric inclined his head in acceptance. "Thank you."

"Besides," Advisor Ashberg continued. "This kingdom has been long enough without a king. Once you marry we will be happy to welcome not only our new king, but our new queen as well."

* * *

"Oh I just can't believe it!" Carlotta squealed happily as she arranged Ariel's hair into an elegant up-do, pinning it into place with Eric's comb. "The whole kingdom is buzzing with the news! Gifts have been flooding in from all around the kingdom and several neighboring kingdoms too." Ariel was listening to Carlotta's chatter with half an ear, most of her attention focused on the beautiful band of gold on her finger.

A week had passed since her engagement to Eric and they had finally announced it to the kingdom three days before. Ariel woke up each morning in a stupor; the only reassurance that it hadn't all been a dream was the unfamiliar weight on her ring finger. Ariel was glad for it otherwise she felt as if she might float away.

She and Eric would be visiting the town today in their first public appearance as a couple. She felt both excited and nervous over it. She'd been to the town many times and made friends with many of the citizens but that was only a small number of the kingdom's populace. More than two thirds of the kingdoms population had never even been to the town before, living instead in smaller settlements throughout the kingdom and more rural farmsteads. There were other towns too, one of which was in the south of the kingdom and almost as big as the one Ariel frequented. She felt major trepidation about not having met more than a fraction of her future people. With the advanced notice of the engagement and public appearance Ariel knew that more people would be flooding the streets of the town than normal and the thought of people being disappointed in her was one of her biggest fears. She'd mentioned her fear to Eric the night before but he'd brushed her worry off as nerves and assured her that it would be impossible for his people to not love her.

She smiled at the memory. Eric was so confident in her innate ability to win people over that the idea of anyone not liking her seemed as impossible to him as the existence of dragons. Of course, Ariel held back the point that, to him mermaid's had been a thing of myth before he'd met her. Anything was possible.

Ariel was brought out of her thoughts by a small gasping sound. Carlotta, up until this point, had continued to chatter happily as she finished preparing Ariel for her debut. Now, however, she choked off her words as tears started streaming down her face. Ariel caught sight of this in the mirror and turned hastily to the motherly housekeeper.

"Carlotta!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet and embracing the woman. "What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?" Ariel pulled away and instead took the woman's pudgy hands in her own, examining them for any injury she might have gotten.

"Oh goodness no!" Carlotta giggled through her tears. "I don't mean to scare you, dear! I just got a bit emotional." Ariel searched her face and found nothing but honesty.

"Why?" she asked, not releasing the woman's hands but curbing her investigation.

Carlotta gave her a watery smile. "It's just that I've known Eric since the day he was born! I remember him learning to talk and walk! I've seen him grow up into such a wonderful man and now he's found a bride!" She turned her hands to squeeze Ariel's. "I'm so happy for him! So grateful that he met you!"

"Oh," Ariel breathed, a blush staining her cheeks as she pointedly looked anywhere but the kind woman's eyes. "That's very kind of you. But I'm the one who should be grateful. You've all taken me into your home and lives."

"We did so happily, especially when we saw the affect you had on Eric! He's grown so much more comfortable with himself and his position since you've been here. I speak for Grimsby, Louis, myself and everyone else who loves Eric when I say that we're so relieved to see him excited about his duties and capabilities."

Ariel felt pleasure well up inside of her. It was one thing for Eric to mention that she'd helped him, it was another for someone else, someone who knew Eric so thoroughly, to acknowledge it.

"He has so much potential," Ariel sighed wistfully. "He has a good heart and a mind to keep up with it. I'm glad he's finally using them."

Carlotta squeezed her hands briefly before letting them go. "Me too. Now, lets get you ready. It's almost time!"

* * *

Eric rested a hand on Ariel's forearm, stilling her as she fidgeted beside him. The open air carriage was making its way slowly down the crowded streets of the town, people crowding every available inch of pavement, perches and boats in the canals. Balconies and upstairs windows were crowded with onlookers as they leaned into the open air, waving handkerchiefs, spare bits of cloth or flowers hoping to draw the eye of one or both of the carriage inhabitance, knowing that they could claim bragging rights for being acknowledged by the future rulers of the kingdom if they succeeded.

Ariel and Eric had been dutifully smiling, nodding and raising their hands in the occasional wave as they were paraded through the crowd presenting a striking image as they sat side by side adorned in spectacular garb. The palace seamstress had outdone herself in the short time she'd been allotted. Eric had been outfitted in the traditional dress of the royal house for daytime outings: high-waisted royal blue pants tucked into shining black boots, a luminous white shirt tucked into the pants and covered first by a golden tunic that fell to mid-thigh, and then by a large-cuffed royal blue coat with skirts that fell to his knees. The tunic and coat were lavishly embroidered with some type of floral design around the glimmering buttons. His obsidian hair had been neatly arranged and he felt slightly stifled by the kerchief tied around his neck, despite the cooling temperatures of the coming autumn. Ariel's dress was where the seamstress had truly shined. Made to complement Eric's outfit, as well as present her for the first time in the colors of the royal house, she was a vision in blue and gold. The bodice and skirts of the dress were made of the same royal blue fabric as Eric's coat but unembroidered. The overskirts parted down the middle, exposing the underskirt, which was made of the same material as his tunic, floral embroidery abundant. The golden material continued through the dress, popping up in a small pleated exposure at her neckline and down the sleeves of the gown, which gathered at her elbows and fell away in voluminous swaths of flowy fabric. Her red hair blazed in the afternoon sun in complete opposition to the princes. His dark cap seemed to absorb any light while hers seemed to alight with it. They painted a very beautiful picture of a strong couple.

"Relax," Eric cooed soothingly, still waving to the crowd with his left hand as his right started stroking her arm soothingly. "It's all going well."

 _Yes_ , Ariel thought, _well. As in "well nobody has thrown rotten food at us yet."_ She couldn't help her nerves. Despite how confident she was in her love for Eric and his for her, despite Carlotta's assurances as she got ready, concern still lingered at the forefront of Ariel's mind. Were these people sincere in their exultations? Were they just doing as expected? Did they secretly still think she was unworthy of Eric? Of _them?_ What had she done to prove her worth? She was shrouded in speculation and rumors including the scandalous one of her and Eric's late return to the palace on the night of his birthday. Rumors over their appearance had run wild. Half of the people thought the prince had made incongruous advances on her; the other half thought she was a wonton commoner who had—successfully apparently—lured him into her clutches.

"You're still worrying," Eric said a few moments later, turning momentarily from the crowd to look at her. "Are you having second thoughts?" he asked. He tried to ask her calmly but she caught the note of worry in his voice.

She smiled at him and reached up to cup his cheek in her hand, golden ring glittering in the sunlight. "Absolutely not," she assured him. "I am unsure about everything in my life _except_ how I feel about you."

He reached up a hand and covered hers. For a moment they sat there unaware of the crowd around them, just enjoying each others presence.

"Then what has you worried?" he asked at last. "Is it because you'll be queen?"

She sighed, retracting her hand. Eric let his own fall away in response. "I can handle responsibility. I can be there to support you, to help you make decisions and even to make decisions on my own. I'll have to learn a lot about the kingdom and its laws and how to be a queen—I never got _those_ lessons—but I can do it. I'm willing to do it. What worries me the most is how this will all impact _you._ "

"Me?" he asked, confusion plain in his voice. "What about me?"

She shrugged. "Well, how people see you I suppose. I…well I influence how people see you, inadvertent as that may be. To them I am a commoner. How will people see you for choosing a commoner as a bride? There are already a lot of rumors spinning."

"People will always find something to gossip about," Eric argued. "That's true if I took any other woman as a bride. They'd speculate on how much I say verses how much influence my queen has. Don't think for one second that marrying you will be bad for me! Quite the opposite I'm sure."

Ariel felt the tiny knots of apprehension slowly come loose as he spoke. She was being silly. Surrounded by so many people she'd started to panic. She needed to stop overanalyzing everything and focus on the one person that truly mattered, the man sitting right next to her proudly showing his people the woman he'd chosen as his bride.

"Well, I suppose you do need someone around to tell you when one of your schemes is downright idiotic," she said, smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She was teasing him and he knew it.

"Thank you so much for your faith in me," he said monotonously, but his eyes sparked with amusement.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he answered without hesitation. When the two leaned closer and pressed their lips together the roar of the crowd was deafening.

* * *

"Thank you for coming," Eric said, nodding gratefully to the duke and duchess of Cavernat who had just finished their respective bow and curtsy to the couple. Eric and Ariel were seated on two thrones set up on a quickly constructed stage at the center of town where Ariel had danced during the festival nearly two months before. A line of citizens stretched through the winding streets, all eagerly waiting their chance to approach the couple and pay their respects. Usually holding such an audience would take place in the royal throne room at the palace but both Eric and Ariel had agreed that they wanted their reign to be more involved with their citizens and this was the first step. While many commoners would feel apprehension at approaching the palace, open invitation or not, they felt no such qualms in the open air of their own town.

"Of course your highness!" the duke proclaimed energetically. "We were most eager to wish you our upmost congratulations as soon as we heard the news! Please, accept this gift on the occasion of your newfound love."

A servant stepped forward from behind the couple and knelt, proffering an ornately carved walnut box, polished to perfection, in both hands.

"You're very kind," Ariel said with a smile, gesturing, as she had many times before, to the servant who stood next to her. The man stepped forward and took the gift from the kneeling man, carrying it to the edge of the stage to be loaded into the waiting wagon already bursting with gifts. The other man rose to his feet and retreated behind his employers once again. Ariel turned her attention back to the duke and duchess. "I do hope that once we are married, Eric and I can travel around the kingdom. I would love to see all that I stand for. In particular I would love to visit the orchards we spoke of before." Ariel had been making small talk with everyone who had come to greet them and she felt a relief to finally know someone and be able to make actual conversation. She liked the duke and duchess a lot and was encouraged by their guileless happiness for them.

Eric reached across the small space between their seats and rested his right hand on her left where it rested on the armrest. "We will," he promised her. "I will show you everything that is yours."

"And we will be waiting with open doors," the duchess assured them. They exchanged a few more pleasantries before departing, allowing more people to come and visit with the couple. The process had been going on for hours and the faces blended together. Occasionally one would stand out, those Ariel recognized from her time in the town, Master McGilvary from the docks, and nobles that Eric took extra care to speak with.

"Jared!" Ariel exclaimed happily, the haze of faces clearing to revel the friendly baker. The man beamed at her, surrounded by his wife and sons. "So good to see you. And your family, at last!"

The men bowed and the petite woman curtsied. "Miss Ariel," Jared said, "your highness, so wonderful to see you both. And the news is most spectacular."

"Thank you, Jared," Eric said, smiling at the baker in equal enthusiasm as his betrothed. "I am glad you are here. I was meaning to stop by your shop soon."

"Any way I may be of service, Your Highness?" he asked, curiosity plain on his face. Ariel looked at Eric with an expression of equal measure. Had he really meant to see Jared or was he just saying that? He certainly hadn't mentioned their mutual friend to her among all the other activities of the past weeks.

"The wedding is sure to be a large affair," Eric started to say to the baker in answer to his questioning look.

"Oh most assuredly," Jared nodded vigorously in agreement, his wife and children bobbing their heads in agreement as well looking like a well practiced flock of seagulls bobbing after food. Ariel suppressed a giggle, having seen Scuttle do so on more then one occasion.

Eric continued on, oblivious to Ariel's mental tangent. "Well with all there is to do and the large guest list, the palace chef will have his hands full preparing all of the food for the event. I was looking to hire you and your family to take care of the cake and other desserts. You will be paid generously for your work, of course."

Jared's eyes widened at the request but his wife beat him to the answer.

"Of course Your Highness!" she gasped, curtsying once again. "It would be such an honor!"

"Wonderful. Someone will be in touch with the details." The family stumbled over themselves as they left the stage. Ariel turned to the next visitor, smile on her lips and warmth in her heart.

* * *

"What are we to do with all this?" Ariel asked, gesturing to the room around them where servants were busily sorting through all of the gifts bestowed upon them. Most of their visitors had been commoners who gave them anything they could: piles upon piles of baked goods, fresh fruits, decorative baskets, bottles of fragrances, bright bouquets of flowers, beautiful blankets, whittled wooden figures. Interspersed with these gifts were some wooden chests of untold treasures, portraits, and jewelry provided by the more well-to-do visitors.

Eric came to stand at her side, arm sliding comfortably around her waist as he drew her closer. They were still adorned in their formal dress from earlier in the day though Eric had shrugged out of the heavy coat as soon as they'd come through the palace doors. Ariel played with the cuff of his white shirt absentmindedly as it rested on her voluminous skirts.

"Well," he said, "they were gifts to us. Presumably we keep them."

"Keep them? All?" she gave another incredulous look around the room. "But that's insane. Look at all of the food! We can't eat it all; it will go to waste."

"True, but they were gifts to us. To turn around and donate the food to the people of the town would seem as if we didn't value the gifts." Eric spoke reasonably but he too took in the state of the room with a weary eye.

Ariel sighed. She could see what he was saying and it made sense but that didn't help the situation. "Can we give it out to the palace workers? The maids and servants, the holsters, groundskeepers and guards? As a thank you for all that they've done in the madness of the past week?"

Eric made a grunt of surprise deep in his throat as he mulled the idea over. "Hmmm," he said at last. This noise, at least, sounded promising. "We could. None of them were present in the town today so it wouldn't be as if we were rejecting their gifts or anyone else's. Yes, Ariel, we can do that." He gave her a bright smile and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I like that idea very much."

Well, that was one problem settled at least. "What of everything else?" she asked.

"Flowers I suppose can be put in every room in the palace. It'll smell like a field in the spring for a while but there are worse things," Eric only looked partially displeased at the idea. "As for the rest," he shrugged deprecatingly. "We keep it."

"But what use do we have for it?" Ariel insisted. "Two people can't possibly make use of all of this. It's lovely stuff but…" she trailed off seeing no need to further make her point. The amount of things cluttering the room was astonishing to her. The entire palace was lavishly decorated with items that made no sense to her and had no use. She'd spoken with Eric about that before. In Atlantica things were sparse, only kept if they had an immediate use. Things weren't obtained to be pretty and decorate walls, instead natural beauty was cherished. While she'd grown more accustomed to the habits of humans over time it was still a lot to take in.

Eric was watching her with knowing eyes.

"I know it's not what you are use to. I can only imagine how ostentatious it seems. But its tradition here. Besides," a small smirk pulled at the corners of his lips, "it's not just for us. Presumably we will share all of these tokens of good tidings with our future children." He reached out with his free hand and picked up a whittled wooden horse the size of his hand. The craftsmanship was superb, even the fine bridle was etched with a crisscrossing design. He offered it to Ariel.

She reached for the small horse. If Eric noticed the slight shake of her hand he didn't mention it. The significance of the bounty around her took on a new meaning as she studied the figurine in more detail. Though made with great care the toy was obviously built sturdy, able to withstand the beating that a child would unintentionally put it through.

A sudden image of small chubby hands holding the figure flashed before her mind and she tore her gaze away from it quickly, instead focusing on the rest of the goods. The blankets she had noted earlier were made of soft, swaddling material, beautifully embroidered with designs ranging from cherubs to leaves.

"Oh," she whispered faintly. "Goodness. They're acting as if we're already expecting a child!"

Eric chuckled and carefully guided her from the room leaving the servants to their work. Ariel kept hold of the horse figurine.

"In a way, I guess we are."

"Excuse me?" she gasped, blood rushing to her face. "Is there something you aren't telling me? I know human anatomy is a bit different from merpeoples but there are a few things I'm _certain_ must happen before we have to worry about children." That was, in fact, a very embarrassing conversation she'd had with Carlotta during her very first day in the palace, among the discovery of her human anatomy.

Eric's own cheeks looked a bit red as he answered. "Well." The word came out hoarsely and he cleared his throat before speaking again. "Customarily, the event of a royal wedding and the announcement of a new heir come relatively close together. There are…expectations associated with royal marriages."

Of course. Ariel should have known that. Ariel _did_ know that. Eric had never hidden the fact from her that it was considered odd for him to be at his age without a marriage or child already especially considering the fact that he would be king so soon. Ariel herself had grown up in a palace, listening to her lessons and lists of duties. Attina, a crown princess, was always being schooled in the responsibilities of a queen (Ariel and her other sisters got some of those lessons but most of the tutors focused on Attina since she was the only one guaranteed to take on the mantle of queen). It was common knowledge that an heir was needed as soon as possible to assure the continuation of the royal line.

Ariel just hadn't exactly considered what that meant for her in the very near future. She was sixteen. Her birthday would be coming up soon; she'd be seventeen before she wed. Maybe if she were lucky she'd be eighteen before she actually gave birth to the next prince or princess of the kingdom. If she even made it to her wedding as a human. Was she ready to be a mother at eighteen?

They had stopped walking now, having made it to Eric's study. Eric was watching her carefully for any signs of what she was thinking.

"I suppose…I suppose there are some things we need to talk about. I hadn't thought to bring them up when I asked you to marry me because…" he huffed in exasperation, not at Ariel but his inability to articulate his thoughts properly. "Well, because I didn't think of them for one. I didn't think about anything other then having you for the rest of our lives…are things different in Atlantica?"

Ariel shook her head. "No, they aren't," she assured him. "I just…I hadn't really thought about what that meant _for us_ until just now." She held up the woodcarving. "It's getting a bit real."

Eric shifted his weight from one foot to the next, uncomfortable. He reached up and scratched at the back of his head, ruffling his perfectly arranged hair. The reemergence of his characteristic messy hair centered Ariel a bit, helping her to realize that this was still her Eric underneath the regal dress and air of authority. "Does that change things?"

"No!" Ariel's eyes widened in alarm. "No absolutely not. I love you Eric! I will marry you! I was just caught off guard. I thought everything today was about the wedding."

"As it should be," he agreed hurriedly. He took the figurine from her and set it reverently on his desk before turning back to her and grabbing hold of her arms. "Above all else today is about _us._ About our future together. Forget children for a moment, and duty, and just focus on us. Those people out there showed up to see you, their future queen. And they were all happy about what they saw."

"I'll be lucky to be their queen," she said.

"And they'll be lucky to have you. So will I."

They relaxed into a comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying each others presence and the success of the day. Exhausted and uncomfortable in their lavish attire they eventually agreed that baths and bed were in order.

As they left the room Ariel caught sight of the horse figurine on his desk one last time.

"Eric?" she asked.

"Mmhmm?" he hummed pleasantly.

"Just to be sure, I think it would be a good idea for me to talk with someone about what's expected of me as queen."

His grip on her arm tightened slightly but he gave a sharp nod in acquiescence.

"I'll have it arranged."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own TLM. I do own this plot.

* * *

19

When Ariel had said she wanted to talk with someone about her duties as a queen she had imagined a quick sit down with an advisor or tutor. She hadn't expected the ancient old crone who stood before her thumping a colossal book with an open palm. Blue veins crossed the back of her hand like spider webs only obscured when they passed beneath liver spots. The woman's white hair was pulled neatly back into a bun, accentuating the harsh angles of her face.

Ariel thought she looked like the wind would blow her over, how she managed to make her presence so large, or carry the mammoth book in front of her, Ariel didn't know. "I am Matron Yolanda Wyesse. I was first lady in waiting for Her Majesty, Queen Bethany," she said in a surprisingly strong voice.

"Pleasure to meet you Matron Wyesse," Ariel said dropping into a curtsy. "My name is—"

"I know who you are and your current station of consort to the crown prince supersedes my own. You need not curtsy to me." The woman's words were brusque but not unkind. She moved stiffly around the table and lowered herself into the chair across from Ariel.

"But it's polite," Ariel argued.

"It is an action beneath your status," the woman countered. "I will teach you the proper etiquette for how to greet people in all manners and stations of life. The curtsy you just bestowed upon me is one you shall reserve only for other monarchs."

"There is more than one type of curtsy?" Ariel asked, bemused. She'd only ever thought a curtsy was a curtsy. As a mermaid the only formal greeting was a bow and even those were all uniform. For mermaid's and mermen there was only so far you could bend at the waist before sending yourself spinning through the water. In order to avoid that embarrassing event when in the presence of royalty or nobility there was only the one bow expected.

The woman gave her an appraising look. "It would seem we have a lot to work on," she said dryly. "At least you look the part of queen. Now I will teach you to act it."

"I'm sorry," Ariel interrupted, reaching a hand up unconsciously to smooth her already immaculate hair. Did she really look the part of queen? She felt more like a child playing dress up. "But my most immediate concern was what my duties as the queen would be politically, socially and…personally." Try as she might, Ariel could not fight back her blush and was agitated as the warmth spilled into her cheeks.

"Ah," the woman responded. She looked at the book in front of her for a moment, a monstrous collection of old papers bound together within a brown leather binding. The words _To Make a Queen_ were embossed on the front. She ran a long finger down the side of the book and quickly flipped it open to a page about three quarters of the way through. "You are speaking of intimate relations, no?"

Ariel's blush thickened. "Well Eric is to be my husband," she said by way of answers. "Marriage alone would imply a certain amount of intimacy. I mean more along the lines of what is expected of me by way of…children?"

The woman arched one brow, the hair so fine and white as to appear translucent.

"You want to know when you must produce children, how many and what gender?"

Ariel nodded. "To start. Also, how are they to be raised? I want to be completely involved in my children's lives when the time comes but I've been told that I'm expected to have nannies and—"

"One thing at a time, Miss," Matron Wyesse interrupted her. Ariel noted a bit wryly that, despite acknowledging Ariel's station as higher than her own, Matron Wyesse had no qualms with interrupting her. She scanned the open page before her, flipped two more pages down and then settled. She turned the book and presented it to Ariel. "This book is a recording of everything expected of a queen to this kingdom. The traditions in this book reach back hundreds of years."

Ariel pulled the book closer. The writing was elegant but cramped, fitting as much print onto the page as possible. Up close she realized that the book had not started out that way. The pages varied in size, age and wear. It was a collection of papers written down over the ages and organized into the bound volume before her. How many women before her had sat in front of these pages studying their futures? Had they found guidance and resolve through these words? Or chafing rules?

She scanned the page for the passage Matron Wyesse was indicating and then read:

 _In order to assure the continuation of the royal bloodline, the Queen is expected to produce an heir within two years of marriage. An heir hereby defined as the firstborn child of royal blood (gender unimportant). If the firstborn child is ailing then the mantle of crown prince/princess may be passed onto the next living child of royal blood. If a child is not produced within the first two years of marriage alternative actions must be pursued. In such a case where the King is of royal blood the King is to take another wife or find a consort to bear his child. If the Queen is the one of royal descent and finds herself unable to conceive then the duty of producing a viable heir falls to her next oldest sibling whereupon the niece/nephew will be regent heir and titled crown prince/princess._

Ariel let out a soft sigh. Two years. She had two years until she had to provide Eric with an heir. Two years to have Eric to herself. She could handle that.

"Does that put your mind at ease?" Wyesse asked.

Ariel nodded. "It does," she assured her.

"Good. Now, we have many more things to cover and not much time to do it!"

* * *

Eric sighed as he signed his name with a flourish on yet another piece of legislation that required his immediate attention. He'd been hold up in his study since early that morning as his advisors moved in and out of the room with more things that required his attention, correspondents with other kingdoms, news of trade, reports of banditry and piracy.

Eric set aside the paper in front of him and pulled up the next piece, a letter from the naval officer he had charged with tracking down the pirates causing trouble in the south.

 _To His Highness, Crown Prince Eric,_ _From Admiral Dunsany aboard the naval vessel_ Annalisa:

 _Your Highness,_

 _I wish that there were better news to report than that which this missive conveys. The fleet of naval ships you have commissioned to track the insipid pirates plaguing the southern coastal regions of your fair kingdom have as of yet been unsuccessful. One of the ships caught sight of the vessel near Cabeen Cliffs Thursday last but the target yet again evaded capture, having the most extensive knowledge of the sheltered coastal coves and bays._

Cabeen Cliffs, Eric thought, startled. That was much farther north than the last report had sighted. The coastline of his kingdom stretched three hundred miles from north to south, his own palace located in the very middle. Most of the pirate activities had been centered on the southern boarder of his kingdom stretching no further than fifty miles northward. Cabeen Cliffs, however, were only about sixty miles south of the palace. Concerned, he kept reading.

 _The ship is swift and small, able to navigate waters much shallower than the current naval vessels in pursuit. I would suggest appropriating one of the navy's smaller vessels to the cause at hand._

 _At present the activities of the ships inhabitants have shifted. They have deviated from their usual routine, raiding less frequently and heading, with some apparent purpose, northward. They have traveled much further in the past week alone then in the past month, taking less time in ports._

 _It is in my most humble opinion that they will continue north on this path and the best chance of capturing them lies with a blockage in the north. Any ships wishing to pass through must provide documents of their sanction. This order, of course, will require your consent._

 _Until further orders are given we shall continue on as we have._

 _Your most humble servant,_

 _Admiral Charles Dunsany_

Eric reread the letter three times before pulling out several clean sheets of paper. First he addressed the need for a smaller ship. Once that order was complete he dripped hot wax onto the folded paper and pressed his seal into it. After that was done he wrote out his consent for the blockade, thinking all the time about the ramifications this would have on his trade and foreign policy. No single action could be taken without a cascade of effects. However, he was feeling his temper rapidly slipping away from him as he dealt more and more with the 'insipid pirates'. They were causing untold havoc along his southern coast and he must first and foremost think about the safety of his people. And if the ship was traveling further north…well he didn't want them near his palace and Ariel either.

Ariel, of course, was probably another big reason for his anger towards the pirates. Knowing her history with the type and how she'd react to the news of pirates off their shores was enough motivation to rid the waters of them before their marriage. He completed and sealed that order as well and then leaned back in his chair with a large sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers. His head ached from all of the paperwork and his heart ached for Ariel's company. Two days had passed since their formal outing as a betrothed couple and he'd managed to secure Matron Wyesse, his grandmothers retired ladies maid, to come and educate Ariel on her future position. Eric held great respect for the elderly woman but he couldn't help but feel as if he'd thrown Ariel to the wolves. There were a lot of thing's she'd be forced to learn in a short period of time.

Eric's eyes locked on the small horse figurine sitting on the edge of the desk where Ariel had placed it. He remembered how her hand shook as she took it from him and he found is own hand in similar condition as he reached out for the thing.

There was more significance to this small trinket then it held at face value, both he and Ariel were aware of it. He wondered how she was fairing in her lessons, if she'd found the answers she was looking for regarding their future heir. Would she be shocked by the demands of their station? Would she regret her decision? Surely she had expected it in some capacity; she was, after all, a princess herself. Then again, maybe she had never thought of that fate for herself because she was the seventh daughter.

Regardless, it would be expected of them to have an heir and Eric would be lying if he said that the thought of a child with her bright red hair didn't send a pleasant shiver down his spine. No, he and Ariel had just found each other and he loved her very dearly. While the thought was a pleasant one and a necessity at some point in the near future, he could hope that he and Ariel had some time in their relationship just to themselves first.

He turned the figure over in his hands for several minutes before replacing it on the corner of his desk, a symbol of a happy future to come.

* * *

"Thank you Carlotta but I can handle it from here," Ariel said, wrapping the towel tightly around herself as she stepped into the hot bathing room. Carlotta had just finished filling the bathtub with hot water and bubbles.

"Are you sure, my dear?" she asked. "It's my job. I'd be more than happy to help you—"

Ariel shook her head, cutting the woman off. "You needn't do that," she said. "You have so many things to do already. I can handle cleaning myself, I promise." She hugged the towel closer to herself.

Carlotta gave her a skeptical look but nodded. "If you say so."

The woman left the room and Ariel sighed in relief before dropping the towel and slipping into the blissfully warm water. Carlotta often insisted on helping her bathe. Ariel understood that this was how royal and noble people worked but, to her understanding, commoners were perfectly capable of bathing and dressing themselves. She'd pointed this out to Carlotta before but the woman had insisted that, due to their elaborate dresses, noble women often required extra assistance in dressing. It was a fight Ariel would never win but tonight she was just bathing before bed, she could handle pulling on her nightdress on her own.

Ariel thought back to that first day in the palace, her first day as a human, when she had not been able to reject Carlotta's assistance.

 _Carlotta approached Ariel where she stood beside the bubble filled tub and with a quick efficiency that bespoke years of practice, disrobed Ariel, casting a curious glance at her purple seashell bra as she did. Disposing of them in the corner of the room Carlotta then guided Ariel into the tub and sat her down. The housekeeper began to wash Ariel's hair, scrub her shoulders and the back of her neck with a sea sponge, chattering away about how awful the shipwreck must have been._

 _Ariel was absorbed by the new sensations coursing through her. The small popping sensation of soap bubbles against her bare skin, the slight scratchy sensation of the sponge on her shoulders, and the warm caress of the water over her entirely human body. A body which apparently differed from mermaid's in more than just the leg category._

 _The soft cramping sensation hadn't quite left her body after her transition to human, centering now in the pit of her stomach. Ariel had paid it no mind at first, believing that it would fade along with the other effects of the sea witch's potion. However, when Carlotta had forced her to stand up and be doused with fresh water Ariel had let out a shrill scream at the sight of blood running down her legs._

 _"I'm bleeding!" she gasped, reaching a hand down to touch the track of red running down one thigh._

 _"Och no worries, dear," Carlotta said dismissively. "We'll handle it."_

 _Ariel looked at the woman with wide eyes. Handle it? Where was she even hurt? Ariel twisted around as she scoured her body for signs of injury but, aside from her gills, her skin was smooth and flawless._

 _"Where is it coming from?" Ariel demanded, panic leeching into her words._

 _Carlotta gave her a startled look. "You mean you've never had your monthlies before, dear?" she asked carefully._

 _"Monthly what?" Ariel asked, still observing the blood trail. Obviously whatever it was wasn't fatal, but it wasn't stopping either._

 _"Monthly bleedings, dear," the woman answered her patiently, guiding her out of the tub and onto a rug. She fetched a towel and wrapped Ariel up carefully._

 _"This is normal?" Ariel gasped, wondering just what she'd gotten herself into by turning human. Eric hadn't mentioned any spontaneous bleedings associated with human nature. At least she'd never seen_ him _experience it in all their meetings._

 _"For women yes. It means that you are ready to have children should you want them."_

 _Ariel arched an eyebrow. Ready to have children? Her body had been ready for that for a few years or so she had thought. Mermaid's didn't need something as ghastly as bleeding to inform them that they could reproduce._

 _"Oh," Ariel said faintly, finally taking note of the woman's curious looks. Apparently Ariel was already making a mess of convincing everyone she was human. "When does it stop?"_

 _"In a few days," Carlotta assured her, then, more hesitantly asked "Did your mother never explain this to you?"_

 _Ariel shook her head, relieved to have been presented with an excuse. "No ma'am." she said. "My mother died when I was very young."_

 _Carlotta had exclaimed her regrets and led Ariel into the bedroom where she dressed her and explained to her everything she needed to know about a woman's body and children._

She'd since learned to handle that particular aspect of human nature though she found that it was the one thing she'd be willing to trade mermaid life for. Even now Ariel felt her cheeks heat up at the memory of both that conversation and the one she had had with Eric two days before. Luckily he'd never heard about that particular conversation with his motherly housekeeper and the woman had never treated Ariel any worse for the conversation.

Ariel sank deeper into the bath water and recalled another incident with Carlotta.

The last time she had helped Ariel bathe she'd exclaimed in dismay and confusion over the injuries from the shipwreck that weren't going away. Ariel ran her hands over her ribs now, feeling the slightly sharp edges of her gills.

Still there.

She hadn't won the bet with Ursula yet. Ariel slipped beneath the hot water and stayed there, allowing her breathing mechanisms to switch over from lungs to gills. She'd discovered only a few days after she came to the palace that the gills still worked, even though using them in the bathtub wasn't exactly comfortable. The hot water was slightly uncomfortable in temperature, to say nothing of the soaps in the water, but above all else hot water held much less oxygen than the cool sea water. She had to work twice as hard to breathe normally. But she loved moments like this where she could slip beneath the water and, for just a few moments, have time to herself to think about her old life. She didn't want it back. Yes, she missed her family and friends and many things about the sea but she had come to love her life on the land so much. She didn't want to leave it. She didn't want to leave Eric.

But she might not have a choice. Less then a month left. She and Eric would be leaving for Ali Abul's kingdom in two weeks. In three weeks….well. In three weeks she might be a fish out of water.

Ariel had to admit her confusion. Ursula had promised her that winning the bet would require something that she wanted for her life on land. She had everything she wanted. She had friends, love, and acceptance. She had hoped that after Eric's proposal the gills would go away. They hadn't. Then she had hoped that the council's approval would be the key to everything. Yet again it hadn't been. Her last hope had been being accepted by the people of the kingdom and yet, after meeting with so many citizens here she was, breathing underwater. She'd known that the sea witch was cunning but now she was on the verge of panic. Was Ursula dishonest as well? Had she lied in her hints? Did Ariel truly have any hope of staying human and with Eric?

Ariel burst from the water, suddenly not wanting any connection to her life below the water. As she brushed water from her face she became aware of a light knocking at the door to her room.

"Just a moment!" she called, hurriedly leaving the bath and toweling off. Two minutes later she opened the door, dressed in her nightgown and dressing gown, toweling her hair dry.

Eric smiled down at her. "Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

She shook her head. "You're fine. I was just finishing up. Come in." She reached out for his hand and pulled him into the room. Ariel took a seat at her vanity and without a remark Eric took up her brush and began untangling her hair.

"How was your time with Matron Wyesse?" he asked her refection in the mirror.

"Hmm? Oh!" Ariel had been lost in the sensation of someone tending to her hair and hadn't processed his question immediately. "She's a scary woman," Ariel admitted.

Eric laughed. "She's always been that way. I remember being a young boy and getting my wrist slapped by her for touching things I shouldn't."

"When you were a young—oh!" Ariel's eyes widened as she made the connection. "Queen Bethany—your grandmother. I hadn't made the connection yet," she admitted sheepishly.

"Yes. She helped my grandmother with everything. I scarcely remember a time where I saw the two of them apart. They were great friends."

"Well then I'm sure she's the perfect person to teach me what I need to know. She certainly seems to know everything."

"I'm not entirely sure that she doesn't," Eric agreed. "She could probably run this kingdom on her own."

"I don't think she wants to, though." Ariel remembered her time with the matron earlier that day. While she seemed to be an endless resource of knowledge she didn't come across as one who wanted to flaunt it.

"No, she's perfectly content with her small country cottage. After my grandmother passed she moved away from the palace. She'd had enough of the politics that surround the place. She only came back because I asked her to. She's my godmother."

"Is she?" Ariel gaped at him. It was hard to see the stern older woman as any sort of motherly figure.

"Oh yes. My grandmother and my parents trusted her above all else."

"She must love you then, to come back to a place she'd thought she was done with."

Eric nodded in agreement. "She does. And she did it for my future wife." He dropped a kiss onto her freshly brushed hair and stepped away. "What has you worried?" he asked her, perching on the edge of her bed.

"What?" she asked, startled. "Why would you ask that?" She turned to look at him. He was giving her a stern look.

"I know you, Ariel," he said. "That look on your face when you answered the door," he shrugged wryly. "Well what's bothering you?"

He did know her well. Maybe too well under the circumstances. She didn't want to burden him with her earlier thoughts and yet she badly needed to talk about it.

"Is it what you learned today?" Eric asked, suddenly shy. "Was there something you didn't expect? Something that has you second guessing?"

"Oh no!" Ariel protested. "I learned a lot today. _A lot_. But I'm not upset. Overwhelmed maybe but I'll get through it. Or, I know we will, at least. It's not that at all. It's…"

Eric took one of her hands in his own, bringing it to his lips. He brushed a kiss over her knuckles. "Whatever it is Ariel, we can handle it."

With a sigh Ariel related her thought from earlier. He listened patiently, brushing the odd kiss against her skin as she went.

"I just…I'm out of ideas," she finished lamely. "You don't think…you don't think she want's the _wedding_ to happen by then, do you?"

Eric had thought of that, in the privacy of his own mind. "I don't think so," he admitted. "From what you said about the woman it seems as if it isn't a single action or event she wants but an emotion or something that goes with it. Our marriage is a testament to our love but that love and commitment already exists between us. Your thought about being accepted by the council or our people was a good one. That seems more likely and yet…" he reached out to brush his fingertips over where he knew her gills rested. Ariel shivered at the touch. "No," he said. "I don't think its marriage. A marriage can happen without love between the couple. That isn't what the witch wants." He couldn't say how he knew it with such certainty but the words felt true.

Ariel nodded in agreement. "You're right about her," she said. "But I don't know where that leaves us."

Eric _really_ wished he had an answer.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own TLM. I do own this plot.

* * *

20

Eric walked along the edge of the incoming waves, staring out over the moonlit ebb and flow of the sea. He caught himself staring at the sea often anymore, whether it was during a storm, a sunny day or nights like this, marveling at the mystery his betrothed had emerged from. Ariel was not with him now; the entire palace was asleep with the exception of Max. Eric had tossed and turned among his pillows and blankets for hours until he could handle the restlessness no more. Giving up, he had pulled on boots and a cloak over his sleep clothes and slipped down the still hallways of the palace, his furry friend at his side. He'd intended to throw a stick around with Max for a while, feeling that he had neglected his old friend in the craziness of the past few weeks. But when he got to the terrace and heard the faint _whooshing_ of the waves beyond he had changed his mind.

He had run into three guards, security having been tightened after he drew his and Ariel's late night escapades to the captain's attention. He didn't like to rat himself out and lose his privacy yet he wanted to be assured that the palace, and his love within, were safe. He dismissed the guards as he came across them, denying their company.

Max frolicked ahead of him, taking full advantage of the incoming tide to splash into the oncoming waves with wild abandon. Eric watched his companion with a distracted mind. His mind was reeling; it had been for days. He could not wait to take Ariel to wife and officially begin their lives together. The future was fraught with many worries but he could not help but feel confident that he and Ariel would somehow overcome them. After all, they had already overcome the biggest hurdle of their relationship: she was human and they were together. But there was one thing left for him to do. He had spent so much time assuring Ariel and his advisors and his people of their relationship and making sure that there was no room for questions. But he still had one thing left, one unresolved problem, which kept him from sleep. He would take care of it now.

Eric stopped his meandering pace and stripped himself of his boots. Then, stepping into the cool water he began to speak.

"King Triton?" he asked softly. The palace lights were a dim haze in the far distance yet he felt the need to keep his voice low. The conversation was a private one. Max, seeming to sense this, kept himself within sight but no closer. "I do not know if you can hear me, Your Majesty, but I hope that you can." He had spent weeks thinking about this conversation. The one thing that he felt kept him and Ariel from being truly and completely together was her father. He needed to speak his mind to the man, even if he might not be there to hear it. After all, how could he expect Ariel to gain the trust and acceptance of his people without trying to do the same in return? Feeling only mildly foolish at talking to the empty ocean before him, he continued.

"When we met those weeks ago it did not go well. You were protective of your daughter and so was I. Unfortunately that seemed to pit us against each other. I am sorry for that," he said sincerely. "I will not pretend to agree with what happened that night; you tried to take Ariel away from me. I could have handled that if it were her choice. It might have killed me inside but I would have done it for her. But the fact that you did it against her wishes still makes my blood boil. But I understand why you did it. Were I in your position I might have done the same thing.

"But I do not wish to fight with you. Your daughter has told me about you and I think you are a great man; I know she believes so. You have cared for her and protected her all her life and I am thankful for that. I love your daughter, sir. I always will. We are to be married." Eric gave an embarrassed laugh at the revelation. "I wish I could say I had been honorable and asked you for her hand in marriage before I proposed but that is not the case. Would you have said yes if I had asked you? I honestly do not know. But I asked Ariel and she said yes. We are happy, very much so, and I hope that will be enough for you.

"There is still the matter of the sea witch's deal with Ariel. We have not figured it out and our time is running short. But I have faith, not in the witch and her promises, but in Ariel and myself. We will succeed. We have to. I know Ariel spoke with you a while ago. We have no secrets anymore. I know she misses you and I hope that you can forgive her enough to still see her. You may not like me, and that is your right, but we both love Ariel and want to see her happy. I can think of nothing that would make her happier than to have you and her sisters back in her life." Eric sighed.

"If you cannot find it in yourself to come see her again then I at least want you to know that I will take care of her and spend every day of my life trying to make her happy. She is the most important thing in my life and even if you hate me—for taking your daughter away, for being human take your pick—I want you to know that I will forever be grateful for the gift you have given me."

Eric stood for a moment more among the incoming tide before stepping back onto the beach once more and gathering his belongings. Feeling lighter than he had in a while, he and Max headed back to the palace and the woman he loved.

* * *

Ariel looked out the parlor window nervously as she watched the wagons being loaded. The convoy to Ali Abul's kingdom included twenty guards on horseback, Eric and Ariel's carriage, another carriage containing official scribes and the advisors, two wagons containing the trunks and belongings of all persons in attendance, and three wagons brimming with gifts for the sultan and other establishments they intended to visit along the way. Grimsby was conducting the madness, pointing out where things should be placed and scolding the servants carrying fragile loads for being too rough. Ariel felt a bit relieved that Grimsby wouldn't be hovering over them the entire journey. He was staying behind at the palace to help plan the royal wedding.

They would be leaving within the hour. Ariel reached down and carefully smoothed down the skirts of her blue traveling gown seeking some sort of normalcy to ground her mind and nerves. The visit was finally here. She'd be leaving the palace, the sea, and maybe not come back. She and Eric still hadn't won the bet. Each morning she woke up and immediately ran a hand over her sides in search of her gills and every time she was disappointed to find them. What would happen next week when her time was up? Would she turn into a flopping fish on the middle of the dirt road? What would she and Eric say to people? If it came down to it, Ariel decided, she and Eric would have to fabricate her disappearance on the journey. Say she wandered away from the convoy and was lost. It wouldn't be too far off from the truth at any rate. She so hoped that it didn't come to it.

There was a bustle of activity at the entrance to the parlor and she turned to see Eric come in, quickly slipping a folded piece of paper into his chest pocket as he was harried by an advisor whispering harshly in his ear.

"What's wrong?" Ariel demanded, immediately sizing up the situation from the tell-tale twitch at the corner of Eric's mouth to the moisture collecting above the advisors upper lip.

Eric waved off the advisor with a curt gesture and came to her side. He, too, was dressed for the journey in sturdy boots and a travel cloak.

"Nothing to worry about," he said, carefully schooling his face into a benign expression. It didn't work. Ariel had known him long enough to see further indicators of stress in the set of his jaw and shoulders.

"Well its certainly worrying you," she countered. "I can handle it."

"Sir—" the advisor began.

"That will be enough," Eric cut him off. "Please leave us."

Ariel raised one ruddy brow, shocked at his shortness with the portly man. She hadn't heard Eric address anyone like that. Ever.

"Eric," she said as the man bowed repeatedly and disappeared down the hall. "What's wrong?" She reached out and brushed her fingertips lightly over the pocket where the paper had disappeared into. "You can tell me."

"No, I—" He exhaled sharply and pinched the bridge of his nose, cutting off the rest of his sentence. "I know I can," he said more calmly. "But I don't want to worry you with it."

She rested her hand gently on his arm, looking at him imploringly. "Soon it will be my job to share such burdens with you," she reminded him, banishing her earlier worries about not ever returning to the palace. She simply had to return. Eric needed her as much as she needed him.

He gave her a half smile. It wasn't exactly effortless but she appreciated the attempt.

"I know." He reached up and covered her hand with his own before speaking again. "There has been some trouble lately along the coast. Raids on the coastal communities and such. I have had the navy set up scout ships and blockades but," he shrugged indifferently, "those responsible keep slipping by. They have recently been sighted off the coast of Dawsen's Point."

Dawesen's Point. Ariel remembered that name from her visit to the docks and the feud between McGilvary and Thompson. It was a landmark that acted as boundaries to their permitted fishing areas. And it was not far from the palace.

"In the south?" she asked slowly. "But isn't Dawsen's Point—"

"Central?" he finished for her. "Yes. It's about twenty-five miles south from here. I am afraid…" he hesitated. "I am afraid we will have to make a detour on our journey. The road heads south for a bit anyway. We will go a day or two out of our way to see if we cannot help in the villages nearby before pressing on to Ali Abul's kingdom."

Ariel nodded in understanding. "It's your job," she said. "I understand."

"Do you?" he asked. "Really? Ariel, when I say there's been raids on coastal towns I mean it. The attackers are traveling by sea. They are…"

"Pirates," Ariel breathed, ice shooting down her spine as she finally understood his wariness. Pirates. Amoral humans who truly embodied her fathers beliefs of the human race. Pirates like those that had killed her mother. She shivered. "Oh."

He nodded sympathetically, concern in his eyes as he watched her expressions change. "I am sorry," he said. "I did not want to worry you. I have been doing my best to keep you out of this for a while now."

Ariel jerked her chin in some semblance of a nod. "It's okay," she said though the tone of her voice indicated that it was anything but okay. "Thank you for trying. But you're right. It's something you have to deal with."

"We will not stay for long," Eric promised. "We are not even sure if they will strike the village near Dawsen's Point. We just have to try. After that maybe it will be a good thing that we are not at the palace as they pass by."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own TLM. I do own this plot.

* * *

21

The ground fell away sharply to Ariel's right, green grass suddenly giving way to blue sky. They'd been traveling since dawn that day, having left the palace before noon the day before. Ariel had quickly realized that she detested the stuffy confines of carriages and instead opted to ride one of the mounts brought for her on the trip. Eric rode his own horse by her side. The first days journey had consisted mostly of climbing seep hillsides that by nightfall had left Ariel bewildered. When the morning dawned, however, she had seen that the days efforts had brought them to a long stretch of road that traveled along the high cliffs bordering the sea far below. Slivers of yellow sand could be seen if one dared to venture close enough to the edge. Ariel had in the beginning after a near miss with loose gravel had sent a rain of rocks over the cliffs edge, and very nearly herself. After frantic moments of flailing hooves, cascading rocks and shrieking she had decided to stay as far away from the dangerous precipice as possible, opting instead to ride on the interior portion of the road.

She was aware that at some point they would have to go back down if they were visiting a coastal village but didn't like to dwell on the idea. She thought that she just might take refuge in the carriage for that heart-pounding portion of the trip. One thing that had no meaning to her when she lived in the sea was the concept of heights. There were mountains under the sea, many of which were taller than those on land, but their impressive heights were somewhat diminished by her ability to just swim over them. She'd never experienced a fear of falling. Now that she had she discovered that she really, _really_ didn't like it.

As unfamiliar and unpredictable as the scenery was, though, Ariel found herself enjoying the trip very much. She rarely spent time in the palace back in Atlantica, instead opting to adventure in the wilderness of the sea more often then not. She hadn't realized until their journey began that she had missed those adventures. Staying at the palace with Eric was full of new experiences and adventures in itself, but more of the mind and spirit than the body. But now her body was experiencing the adventure as well. She felt the chill of the air biting at her nose and cheeks, making her eyes water and nose run. She felt the warm sweat accumulate between her shoulder blades despite the chill due to physical exertion. She felt the powerful muscles of the horse moving beneath her and her own straining muscles as she guided the animal beside Eric. She felt wonderful. She'd missed the burn of physical exertion and the thrill of the journey as much as the destination.

"You are smiling," Eric observed, watching her from the corner of his eye. They were in the middle of the procession ahead of the wagons; half of the guards rode ahead of them and half behind the wagons and carriages.

"I'm happy," Ariel explained simply. "I finally get to see more of the kingdom. I miss exploring."

"We will have to do it more often," Eric decided. "I was serious when I said I would show you everything that belongs to you. After our wedding we will go see the kingdom."

Ariel felt a trill of excitement at the prospect both of the adventures to be had and the wedding being planned in their absence.

"What's your favorite place in the kingdom?" she asked him.

He gave her a big grin. "Would it be too corny if I said the beach where we met?"

Ariel blushed and laughed. "Yes. Too corny. But sweet." She shook her head. "You said you've been all over, with your father."

He nodded. "I spent months when I was twelve touring the country with my father. I do not remember all of it. I have been back to several of the places, more out of obligation than desire. There was this one place though, to the north. I have not been back since. It was a small village, inconsequential in the overall scheme of things. They traded more with mountain towns from the kingdom to the north than my kingdom, but it was a peaceful place. We went there in the early spring. It snowed overnight and the hills were covered in a fine sheet of ice the next morning. Flowers turned to ice and the small stream was the only thing that seemed to move." Eric shrugged. "I do not know that I have ever seen anything more peaceful."

Ariel hummed in appreciation. "Sounds lovely."

"I thought so. But you will get to decide for yourself. The kingdom has many beautiful places to see." He gestured to the edge of the cliff as an example. They'd just come to a curve in the road and the cliff face dropped off steeply in front of them. As the guards turned their mounts to the left they left the path unobstructed to Ariel's eyes. The road started descending gradually. A few miles ahead lay several small stone cottages grouped together and surrounded by the cerulean blue sea. Boats, small at a distance, bobbed peaceably on the waves. The entire set up reminded Ariel eerily of some miniature carvings gifted to them by a local whittler. A child's play set.

It was breathtaking.

Ariel didn't realize that she'd reined her horse to a stop a respectable distance from the edge of the cliff until Eric nudged her gently with one stirruped foot. "Come on, love. We will get a closer look."

* * *

They reached the village just before sunset. Ariel hadn't truly appreciated the size of the town near the palace until she stepped foot into the village. The town was a constant bustle of activity, people always running errands, going to meet friends, airing out laundry, fishing in the canals; the village was oddly still. People moved about but their lesser numbers made the place feel almost deserted, or at least lazy. She mentioned this observation to Eric.

"The men have yet to return from their day of fishing," he explained, handing off his reins to a small stable boy who led the gelding and Ariel's own mare to the small stable yard of the inn they'd come to. "They go out almost all day, from dawn to dusk. They will be returning soon but until then there is not much to see here."

"What do the women and children do all day?" Ariel asked curiously as they followed the guards prompting to the inn. The inn was a small three story stone construction in the center of the village. Ariel noted that the stones that made up the walls were encrusted with seashells. The shutters were all open, permitting a breeze within the establishment. The smell of freshly baked bread and a supper concoction floated through the windows, greeting Ariel and her companions and setting their stomachs growling.

Eric laughed. "That. They cook, clean, tend animals, weave baskets, spin clothes, do laundry. Life here is not easy; not much leisurely time in such a small village. But they survive and many of them would not leave if they had the chance." Eric's tone held his admiration for the hardworking and proud villagers.

They passed through the doors of the inn and came up in a large room filled with three long tables spanning the entire length of the room from hearth to doorway. A woman in her mid-fifties was sweeping the floors between the tables but at their entrance she bustled forward, wiping her hands on her dingy apron as she went.

The inn was dim, the only light coming from the hearth fire and a few candlesticks. It was warm though and Ariel sighed in relief to be out of the bitter wind that had stirred up towards the end of their journey. The woman came up short when she got close enough to see who her visitors were. Her eyes widened and she dropped into a low curtsy, a tumble of ashy blond curls coming out of her cap as she did so.

"Your Highness," she said, meeting Eric's gaze through her tangle of hair. "Such an honor! How may I be of service?"

Eric motioned for her to rise. "Have you any availabilities tonight, madam?"

The woman nodded a blush darkening her already ruddy cheeks. "Oh of course! There are no guests currently…we, er, don't get visitors very often."

Eric nodded in understanding. "In that case, we shall like to rent out the entire inn for the night."

The woman's eyes widened. "The entire inn? Why, that's eight rooms, Your Highness!"

"Wonderful. If you would please, I should like my betrothed to be shown to her own room. We shall take rooms on the top floor. The rest will be divided among the remainder of our company."

The woman's head was at risk of coming loose with how quickly she was bobbing her head. She quickly set to work and within moments Ariel had been whisked up the narrow stairs and to her room. It was small but homely. A maid was bringing the empty hearth to life, and a bed swathed in blankets and furs stood in the center of the wall. A window looked out over the water where Ariel could just make out the shadows of boats returning to the village for the night. There was a vanity in one corner, a small mirror propped against the wall and an empty washbasin placed on the surface. The room was elsewise bare. Servants were coming into the room now, placing her traveling trunks at the foot of the bed.

Ariel thanked the maid as she managed to bring a roaring fire to the hearth. The woman curtsied once and left the room. Eric passed through the doorway soon after her departure.

"What do you think?" he asked, gesturing around. "It is not much, but it will do."

Ariel smiled at him. "It's perfect," she assured him "Where are you going?" While Ariel had shed her cloak and was working on her boots Eric had changed into more official clothes and was dressed for travel.

"I am headed out to talk to the village leader," he said. "To ask if his fishermen saw anything unusual while they were out on the water today and to warn him about what may be coming."

"Should I come with you?" she asked, already starting to refasten her boots.

"Oh no!" he stopped her quickly with a staying hand on hers. "Please, stay. I have ordered a warm bath to be brought up to your room before dinner. Eat, relax, enjoy. It was a long day of travel." He bent down and kissed her cheek softly. "It will just be talking. Rather boring I am sure. I will relay what happens when I see you later."

"Well…aright. If that's what you want."

He nodded. "Please. Enjoy your night. Many of the villagers come to the inn for dinner. There are bound to be stories being told by the fishermen. Go listen to those for a while, perhaps."

That did sound more entertaining than political talk.

Ariel nodded.

"Good. We will explore the village a little more in the morning," he called as he hurried from the room.

* * *

A long soak in a warm bath, supplied in the form of a small wooden tub lugged up to her room by some servants and then filled by the maid from several boiling kettles, and a fresh outfit later Ariel made her way downstairs to the main room of their lodgings where the wonderful smell of food and the pleasant hum of conversation floated from.

The room was alive with people, guards and villagers sat mingled together, uniforms mixed with threadbare work clothes, trading stories. It was one thing that Ariel had noticed about men, either human or mer; they were able to make fast friends. Most of the men in the room probably had nothing in common and yet they fell into the easy habit of trading stories as if they'd known each other for years. Ariel somewhat envied the ability but certainly did not begrudge them.

A few of the guards caught sight of her at the bottom of the stairs. They quickly stood and bowed to her. Catching the action many of the villagers studied her with a curious look.

"Miss Ariel," one of the guards, a sturdy man in his forties, left his seat to approach her. Ariel did a quick scan of the room and noticed that only half of the guards were present as well as the advisors and scribes. The rest of the guards were probably either with Eric or on duty outside. "Would you please have a seat?" The man motioned to an empty section of bench beside where he had been.

Ariel thanked him and followed him to the spot. Introductions were made and the men bowed to her before rejoining their earlier conversation. A bowl of stew and a slice of fresh bread was placed before her. She began to eat, fastidiously avoiding the chunks of meat mixed among the vegetables of her meal.

She found that she was enjoying herself very much. The men were trading wonderful stories of adventures in their respective occupation (one of the guards told a particularly interesting story about a kidnapping attempt on the young prince when he was seven that Ariel had never heard before but made a mental note to ask Eric about later) and the fishermen told harrowing tales of fish so large they nearly pulled people from their boats, swells so large that it felt as if the very boards of a ship would break apart beneath their feet and storms so volatile that they were thrown off course and drifted helplessly for days without sight of land.

"Yes we were a driftin' in tha' boat for nye on three days 'afore reachin' land. Took us another two days to nav'o'gate the coast back home!" An old fisherman with a bushy white beard had taken over the story of being set to drift after a rather nasty storm. "Oh our lives depen' solely on King Tritons moods," he intoned ominously. Ariel dropped the crust of her bread at the last statement.

"King Triton?" she blurted without thinking.

"Aye," the man said, a bit gratified that he'd managed to capture the beautiful woman's attention. He fixed his cloudy blue eyes on her. "'Ave you 'eard of the ol' Sea King 'afore?" he asked.

"Oh," she said faintly. "I've heard a story or two."

"You'd be hard pressed to find a person in the kingdom who hasn't heard of him," the guard beside Ariel put in, his tone derisive.

"An' are ye belivin' in him, Sir? Miss?" another fishermen, possibly the old man's son or grandson, asked them.

"Believe in a magical merman who controls the sea?" the guard scoffed, saving Ariel from the need to answer. "It isn't magic. It's nature! You fishermen and your lore even talk about the importance of the moon and tides."

"The moon has influence, no doubt. Bu' the real force o' nature will be ol' King Triton," the grandfather assured him.

"Don't listen to Kade," another guard elbowed the older guard, Kade, playfully. "He's from inland. Didn't grow up around the water. He hasn't seen what you folk have."

"Are ye a believer?" the grandfather asked the new guard.

"It's only a fool who doesn't respect King Triton," the guard, Ariel thought his name was James, said, wagging a spoon at the man. "I grew up in a fisherman's household. I give respect where it's owed and I know not to anger the Sea King."

Ariel was confused. Eric had known her father's reputation from stories fishermen had told him as a kid. She'd never thought to ask him about that. What exactly were the humans saying about her father?

"What do you know of the Sea King?" Ariel asked, trying her best to be as unassuming as possible. If they thought she was just a naive girl then they wouldn't press her into revealing more than she should.

"King Triton is a strong man o' the sea. Half man, half fish, all power," the grandfather jumped at the opportunity to speak. The other villagers turned towards the man, clearly recognizing the beginnings of a good story. The guards, more prompted by the local's reactions than interest in the story itself, also turned to listen. The grandfather pitched his voice so the entire room could hear. "It's said tha' he comes from a line o' strong rulers all in possession o' a magic trident which gives the wielder power o'er the sea and all those in it.

"The king doesna look kindly on humans 'cause we take much from the sea and give nothin' back but the dredges of our society." He pronounced the last word in a slow drawl. 'So-sigh-eh-tee'. "When he is particularly ornery an' a human does somethin' to o-ffend the great man he will pull their boat right beneath the waves wi'out a second thought!" He mimed the act of a boat disappearing beneath the waves.

"He can control the tides, bring on a hurricane or make the surface o' the sea as still as a mirror. Yes ol' Triton is a right dangerous man, he is," the man said. "But he doesn'a have to be. It's said he has a beautiful wife who he'd do anythin' for and seven daughters like the seven seas he controls!" Ariel's eyes widened at that revelation. How did the humans know about her and her sisters? Her mother? Well, she corrected herself, they weren't completely up to date. They didn't know her mother was dead. "Beautiful as the settin' sun, they are. Said to break the hearts o' any man to look at 'em!" Ariel blushed slightly.

"Any man stupid enough to take on the kings wrath that is," the grandson butted in with a chuckle. His sentiments were echoed around the room.

"Aye, well," the grandfather nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm sure there will be a man brave enough at some point! Even the strongest o' men canna resist a beautiful face—or seven—for long!"

"No we certainly cannot."

Ariel wasn't the only person in the room to jump at the voice. They collectively turned, like children guilty of being caught doing something naughty by their parents, to see Eric in the doorway of the inn.

There was a hurried scrabbling as everyone in the room got to their feet to bow to the prince. He waved a dismissal and came into the fire-lit room, flanked by the remainder of his guards. He came to rest behind Ariel and dropped a kiss onto her forehead. "Cannot resist a beautiful face at all," he repeated with a soft smile, which she happily returned.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own TLM. I do own this plot.

* * *

22

"Hol' tha' rope tight," the fisherman, Harold, warned Ariel as he moved past her on the deck of the gently swaying ship. Harold was the old fisherman who had told stories of her father the night before. After the stories had died down he had extended an invitation to both her and Eric to go out fishing on his ship the next morning.

Eric had been hesitant to accept at first, saying that it was a bad idea to be out on the waters when the pirates were so close by. He had changed his tune, however, when Harold had introduced himself as the village leaders brother. Eric had spent the evening reasoning with the prickly village leader with little success. The man insisted that his village held no true profit for a pirate to risk itself on, seeing as they barely scraped by, and therefore he saw no need to hold his ships back the next day or to put the men on alert. Harold provided him an opportunity that his brother had not. So they had accepted.

Since they had stepped foot onto the deck of the old fishing boat a few hours earlier Eric had been trying to persuade the man to spread the word of possible attack. Harold was nice enough and obviously respected by the locals but he wasn't willing to speak outright against his brother, encouraged by the prince or not. Still, Eric persisted.

Ariel tightened her grip on the rope as Harold had instructed, finding that the simple task was not actually that simple. Securing the riggings as a strong wind came through was anything _but_ simple she discovered as the taunt rope danced and jigged in her hands. She gritted her teeth, feeling the rough hemp ropes surface abrading her hands as she determinedly held tight. She understood now just how Eric had obtained his calluses. He was suddenly behind her then, grabbing the rope above her own two handed grip, and helping her tug the rope tight before tying it off on the railing.

"Thanks," Ariel panted, turning to her betrothed. She couldn't help but smile at his appearance. He wore the same outfit he'd worn during the shipwreck—freshly mended courtesy of the palace seamstress. It was his sailing outfit, a last minute addition to his trunks when he had decided to detour to the village. Ariel had seen him in any number of outfits since she'd come to the palace: royal regalia for public appearances, high quality ensembles for meetings with his advisors and his people, and party clothes but none pulled at her heartstrings quite like the one he was in now. Maybe it was because it was the first outfit she'd ever seen him in…maybe it was because she'd never seen him look so comfortable and himself. Either way she felt like she could happily watch him this way forever, in his element among the riggings and sails of a ship.

"What are you staring at?" Eric asked as he moved onto his next task of untangling nets and laying out retrieval ropes in neat coils on the deck. Important work, she was informed, because if the ropes were tangled they might not properly deploy the net, they might not be able to retrieve it, and someone's foot might get caught in the tangle as they set the net. None of those options were particularly good so the task was deemed of the highest importance. Four other fishermen were already busily attending the nets on other parts of the deck.

Ariel felt unabashed at his acknowledgement of her staring. Why should she feel embarrassed? It wasn't like her feelings for Eric were secret.

"I like watching you work," she said, leaning carefully on the railing of the ship, taking care not to upset the lines. "You look happy."

He chortled. "Out in the hot sun surrounded by sweating men, making blisters and straining muscles all while surrounded by the cloying scent of fish?" He looked up at her and grinned widely. "I can scarce think of much that would make me happier."

"Is this all your father taught you?" she asked with a gesture towards the entire deck of the boat.

He nodded, eyes now trained on his work of untangling the ropes. Ariel watched his long fingers work deftly over the coils before dropping to her knees beside him and reaching for the nearest tangle. She herself was dressed in a sturdy dress of light skirts and long sleeves. The bodice was black, the skirts blue and ending just above her ankles. Eric had taken great care in making sure her dress would not hinder her movements about the ship yet provide protection from the scorching sun.

"Yes," Eric was saying, pausing in his work as he stared off into nothingness. "He would take me out on fishing trips a lot. 'Fishing is our kingdoms greatest industry,' he would say. 'If you are to rule people and make decisions about their livelihoods you had best first know the work that goes into it.' I was five, maybe, when he first took me out. He knew a lot about working a ship himself but he let me learn from the sailors and fishermen. Wanted me to learn that it was not beneath me to work with commoners."

"Your father sounds like a smart man. And a kind one." Ariel spoke gently, almost unwilling to break the small peace that Eric had sunk into.

Eric nodded. "He was. Always one step ahead of me, that man." Ariel watched the far away look in his eyes fade as he seemed to come back to her. He grinned suddenly. "Dead all these years and his lessons _still_ come in handy. Things he said in passing finally clicking in my mind and making sense."

Ariel wanted to leave the subject there. Leave him with happy thoughts of his father, not drag out the conversation at the odd chance something would darken the memories.

So she switched gears.

"Harold seems to like you well enough," she said, casting a stealthy glance at the old man. His hunched back was turned towards her as he bustled around the bow of the boat, oblivious to their conversation. "Is there still no chance that these people will take your warning?"

Eric sighed, tugging at a knot in the lead line with a little more force than necessary. Ariel stilled his hand and took custody of that particular knot. "He likes us both," Eric agreed. "But his brother is in charge of the village. He cannot confront him without potentially impacting his life. I may be his future king but as a prince I do not hold full authority over him yet. Plus, I live how many miles away in the palace? His brother lives one house over. I think he would chance my wrath over his brothers more immediate presence."

"But aren't they worried about a raid?" she asked, putting aside her initial reaction to ask why he didn't just order them to obey him, they were his subjects, king or not. But she already knew the answer. Eric didn't want to press his authority over these people, especially when he needed to win them over as their future king. He had to show respect for their stations in life. "True we don't know for sure that it will happen but it would keep with the pattern. Are they willing to risk it?"

"They are fishermen. They have had their fair share of run ins with pirates. However, they do not bring in much money. They practice self-sustainable fishing practices. Aside from the odd visitor at the inn just passing through they do not see much commerce outside of the village alone. They are quite isolated in that respect. They do not have extra anything worth taking in a raid. Any pirate who knows the coast would be able to see that. It is not worth their time or the risk."

"Well if that's true then why are you worrying about it?" Ariel asked.

He shrugged, rolling his shoulders as if his shirt was suddenly too tight across his back. "There is something about these pirates," Eric admitted slowly. "Some of their raids…they do not make sense. They have attacked low-income villages before. They do not always take a lot either. Mostly they seem intent on wreaking havoc and purposefully drawing attention to themselves. If that were the case then this village would be the _perfect_ target. They would risk no real threat of fighting with the locals or immediate response from the army or navy."

Ariel felt her brow furrow. "But why would pirates be purposefully drawing attention to themselves?" she asked. "By their nature alone wouldn't they want to avoid attention?"

Eric made a noise of agreement in his throat. "Which begs the question: what is their goal? They must be planning something but as of yet, I am completely in the dark."

"And you can't make the village leader see the possible threat." It was a statement rather than a question but Eric answered anyway.

"Correct," he said. "The man is practical. He cannot understand why the pirates would attack without a true target. It goes against everything he knows given his lifestyle. The consequences of not bringing in a catch are far worse then the off chance that an attack would occur. He does not think his village is at any risk."

"But you do," Ariel said. "And you'll have something up your sleeve." She spoke with such assurance that Eric could not help the smile that slipped onto his lips.

"You have a lot of faith in me," he said.

"I know you. You won't risk any harm coming to your people if you can help it. So what's your plan?"

The smile grew wider. "Not much," he admitted. "But the entire kingdom knows we were traveling to Ali Abul's kingdom. The road here was the same one we would have taken anyway so nobody suspects we were heading elsewhere. If the pirate's attack they will think we are two days ride inland by now. The guards strengthen the village's numbers by over twenty fighting men. If they attack at night, as they have been doing, they will be outnumbered, out armed, and outclassed. It is not much but it is all I can do."

The ropes and net lay between them now, completely untangled and laid out neatly. Ariel moved away from the net and came to stand at the railing, Eric at her side. "It's a risk," she admitted. "I don't like that Harold's brother won't listen to you. Yes the pirate's strategy seems unlikely and surprising but that's the point. It's a rare day when people are caught off-guard by the ordinary. If something bad were to happen it would be unexpected!"

She caught Eric's nod from the corner of her eye, her gaze fixed on the horizon where sky and sea met.

"He is worried. Nobody likes hearing bad news."

"But that doesn't change the fact that the news is bad and should be listened to!" Ariel burst. "I don't want you or the villagers or the guards to suffer from something that could have been avoided."

Eric wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Today he smelled like the salty sea air around them. Ariel breathed deeply, memorizing the smells of home.

"Nor do I," Eric assured her. "But we must work with what we can. The guards are aware of the situation and I have spread the word as much as possible within the village. If nothing else the people have been alerted and, hopefully, will be on watch..." he trailed off and Ariel knew he wanted to say something else.

She elbowed him lightly in the ribs and made a coxing noise. He exhaled sharply and responded. "I do not like you being here, though," he said at last. "I do not suppose you would consider leaving with the caravan tonight and heading inland a bit? I would send a few guards with you and we would rendezvous at a later point —"

"No." Ariel said firmly.

"Ariel," he pleaded, turning her so they were now looking at each other, his arms still firmly wrapped around her. "I cannot make the village listen to reason, and there is not much I can do about that, but I _can_ ensure that you are safe."

Ariel felt a twinge in her stomach. She knew he wanted to keep her safe but she would not be sent away. "Safe means nothing to me if I am not by your side."

Eric sighed again and gave her a wry smile. "I knew you would say that," he shook his head dejectedly. "But I had to try."

"I know you did." she agreed. "But—"

"Hey, enough canoodling the twa of ye!" Harold called towards them, putting an end to their conversation. "There's work ta be done!"

With a muttered remark that Ariel couldn't understand Eric pulled away from her and they went to tend their duties.

* * *

"Oh I feel as if there are still waves beneath my feet!" Ariel giggled as Eric helped support her. They'd spent the better part of the day on the boat with Harold and his crew, unable to broach the subject of pirates again. Now, an hour after debarking, Ariel still felt unsteady as she walked through the village. The cobbled road, which had been so solid beneath her feet the night before, was alternately jumping up and dropping beneath her feet, tripping her up and making her stagger around like a drunken sailor.

Eric was laughing at her. "You are a mermaid," he said in a voice that reached her ears only. "How can you not have sea legs?"

"Don't you mean 'how can you have legs at all'?" Her giggling continued.

"You are acting strange," Eric said. "You did not take any drinks from the fishermen, did you? Not the amber bottles they were passing along?"

Ariel waved his concern away. "You mean the whisky and rum?" she asked. "No. I remember your stories. They offered it to me but the stuff burned my nose. I drank only water. And I'm not strange," she assured him. "I'm happy. Being out on the water today was great. I've missed it." Neither of them saw fit to mention that she might not miss it for much longer. Four days…

"We will need to take you out more often then," Eric assured her. "Get you your sea legs."

They continued their walk through the village, Ariel's balance improving mildly over time. They stopped to talk to different people, complementing the weaving a woman was doing by her front door, admiring a young boy's skill at crafting hooks (something Ariel admired from afar) and stopping to play a game with children in the street at one point. It was nearly dark by the time they got back to the inn. The main room was once again alive with conversation and the aroma of food. Ariel hadn't realized how hungry she was until that moment. Before she could ask the innkeeper was ushering her and Eric to an empty section of bench, two plates clutched in her hands.

They were half way through their meals when the door to the inn burst open so quickly that it slammed into the wall behind it. Conversation cut off and everyone looked to see who'd entered. It was the younger guard who had haggled Kade the night before—Zach—Ariel thought. He hurried to Eric's side and bent to whisper in his ear. Ariel only caught scraps of his message. "Your Highness…reports…five miles…south…attack…"

Eric was on his feet before the man finished.

"Guards!" he called. The men in question all stood to attention immediately, meal forgotten. Ariel watched Eric with wide eyes.

"There have been reports of an ongoing raid in a village five miles south of here," Eric said. "Saddle your horses and be ready to depart in ten minutes."

There was a flurry of activity as the guards rushed to obey. The solemnity that followed in their wake was cloying. Ariel stood and hurried after Eric as he made for the door.

"Eric—" she reached out for him. He stopped just outside the inn's door and turned to her.

"Ariel I need you to stay here," he said without preamble.

"Wha—I….you're going." It was a sad realization, one she should have known from the beginning.

Eric nodded. "Yes. I am going with the guards. I want you to stay here. I will leave Zach, Matthew and Brian with you."

"But I—"

"You are not coming with me. I agreed not to send you away I did not agree to take you into a fight," he said bluntly. Then more softly, "I will not risk losing you."

"The ride will take over an hour. How do you know they'll be there when you arrive?" she asked, knowing there was no use in arguing her staying. She'd seen the stubborn look of determination on his face...when he'd announced their impending marriage.

"The boy who came with the message fled the village at the start of the attack. He got here in a little under an hour. Hopefully we will catch them. And if we do not…" he trailed off. "Ariel, we have to try."

"I know," she sighed, ignoring the dropping feeling in her stomach.

The stables were alive with torchlight and activity. The guards were starting to gather in the dooryard of the inn, horses ready. Kade came forward leading Eric's own horse.

"Stay put, Ariel. I'll be back as soon as I can." He leaned forward and kissed her, hard and brief, before swinging into his saddle and disappearing into the night.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own TLM. I do own this plot.

* * *

23

Ariel was worried. Eric and the guards had left a few hours past and night had truly come. The night itself seemed to put to life her tumultuous feelings. It was dark, the type of blackness only achievable under a moonless night. Clouds had moved in shortly after Eric's departure and the rumble of thunder was audible in the distance. The glow of torches could occasionally be seen through the cracks of shutters but the village itself was tightly locked down for the night. The fishermen had all gone home, having enough sense to take up arms in their own homes with a threat so close. Ariel had felt miffed that they hadn't listened to Eric's earlier pleas and now felt an almost smug satisfaction that Eric had been proved right. Not that she was happy with the circumstances...

A a measure of caution Ariel had been sequestered in her room, one of her guards taking up post outside her door while the other two guarded the perimeter of the inn.

Ariel had never been one to sit idle. If there was a problem she fixed it. It was something she'd always done and that hadn't changed when she became human. Being closed up in her room she struggled with the urge to slip down to the stable and ride all out to Eric's side. If he was in danger then she wanted to be right there with him. But she had to accept that something _had_ changed when she'd agreed to be Eric's wife. The kingdom needed smart rulers. A young queen prone to act on impulse would only hurt them.

And Eric. Eric had left to fight for his people knowing that Ariel was safe. That gave him peace of mind. If she showed up out of the blue and threw herself into the thicket he would be distracted. It was entirely possible that she could put him at even more risk.

So she beat down her urge to follow the rescue brigade and stayed in her room, tunneling under the bedclothes in an attempt to forget the outside world and find solace in sleep.

But sleep was reluctant to come. A maid had brought up a warm bath for her but even long after she had finished and the mess had been cleared she could not find sleep. As time crept by she felt worry seeping into her. The entire village was swathed in an atmosphere of apprehension as they waited for the return of the rescue party. An attack five miles away was still too close for anyone's liking.

Ariel occupied her mind in any way she could, polishing her boots, clumsily mending a small tear in the seam of a dress, beating road dust from the folds of another all while under the wide eyed gaze of the shocked maid. Only once she exhausted both her's and the maid's reserve of busywork did she slip beneath the covers of her bed once again, admitting that Eric very well might not return that night. She had taken to understand that the roads were hard to navigate at night for a single rider, let alone a procession. Even if the raid was over and whatever aid was needed at the village didn't take long there was a high likelihood that Eric would not return that night.

It was well past midnight, Ariel judged by the low burning flame of her bedside candle. She really should sleep.

There was a soft thump outside of her room but she paid it no mind. The inn was a busy establishment within the small village and it was never silent. While all that patrons might have fled the maids and servants were still active. Ariel had heard similar creeks and thumps coming from downstairs the night before. She repositioned herself more comfortably, blankets pulled over her shoulders, and squeezed her eyes shut trying her hardest to push all worries from her mind and just focus on good things.

Being out on the boat earlier that day had been wonderful though she had been hesitant at first. She still didn't eat fish and felt the act of catching them barbaric. Was she a traitor to her own people as she stood on the deck of a fishing boat, helping to lower nets? As she organized hooks and gaffs? No, she had decided at length, she wasn't. There was a difference between waste and necessity. The people of this kingdom fished as a way of life. Every fish caught was used in some way or another for food, oils or fertilizers. That was more than Ariel could honestly say about Atlantica where plankton (mindless as the were) were kept in jars for their light-giving abilities, where sponges were taken as pillows and polyps were kept as indoor plants. All of the animals were mindless but they were animals and they were used for comfort or decoration. A majority of the fish caught by the kingdoms fisheries were fairly mindless. Ariel had met many and, unlike Flounder, jukes, bass and some other fish she knew, they thought of nothing but automatically fulfilling biological processes. For humans there was nothing sadistic in the act of catching and consuming fish.

The realization had put her mind at ease and helped her to enjoy her day at sea with Eric. She thought about the day now, the smell of the sea air, the heat of the sun on her skin, the rolling of the waves, the loud _thwack thwack thwack_ of wind whipping through the raised sails, the loud _boom!_ of waves hitting the ship's hull. She stayed that way for a while, memories filling her mind and senses. She'd nearly lulled herself to sleep when it happened.

It was in that quick moment before sleep fully consumes a person and the thoughts flooding through the mind switch off as the brain prepares to sink into sleep. People sometimes startle awake at that moment to the sensation of a fall. At that moment between consciousness and sleep Ariel's senses cleared and reality struck her. The feeling of heat on her skin was real enough but in an intensity unlike that from the sun. The air was not filled by the smell of salt but instead by the acrid smell of something she'd been eager to learn about when she'd first come to land: fire.

Her eyes flew open, her body jerking completely from the lulling comfort of sleep to awareness. It was dark inside the room but light was dancing brightly under the door. The noises filling the room weren't from full sails or busy kitchen maids but the loud grunts of men and the sickening crunch of a fist hitting flesh.

People were fighting.

And the inn was on fire.

She flew from her bed, lurching across the rough-hewn floorboards. She was nearly to the door before a glimmer caught the corner of her eye. Pulling up short, the hem of her nightgown swishing around bare shins, Ariel instead turned to the chest of drawers and snatched her hair comb from the surface. She paid no mind to the rest of her belongings so long as ring and comb were safe. She tucked the comb carelessly into her hair and threw herself at the door. She jerked it open and was slammed by a wall of smoke so thick it was almost a physical barrier. She coughed, the thick substance coating her nostrils and airways instantly. Her guard was not by her door. What was happening?

She buried her mouth and nose in the crook of her elbow before forging forward through the smoke, eyes tearing up and skin burning from the sudden heat. She didn't see any flames but could hear the ominous crackle of them nearby.

She darted down the hallway, following the noises of the fighting as a guide to the stairs. She paused at one point to pull candelabra from a wall sconce. Armed with only the carved brass object she proceeded.

The smoke thickened as she descended the levels of the inn; apparently the fire wasn't to the upper levels yet. As she moved past the landing to the second floor an ear shattering _boom!_ rang through the village. Ariel ducked in reflex, nearly losing her footing on the uneven steps, and dropped the candelabra as the walls of the inn shook. As the reports of the boom echoed around the cliffs above, another loud boom sounded. _Not the sound of waves on a ships hull,_ Ariel realized belatedly as she gathered her weapon once more, _cannon fire._ She'd heard it before, the night she rescued Eric from the shipwreck.

By the time Ariel got to the bottom level of the inn she could barely see a few feet in front of her, vision obscured by smoke and tears. It was a combination of impaired vision and panic that made her run straight into the fighting pair.

She recognized Zach immediately, clothes torn and splotched with crimson blood, his arms extended above his head with his sword poised to block a reciprocating blow, but his partner was a stranger. The offending man was taller than Ariel's guard by a few inches, his long dark hair was greasy and tied back at the base of his neck. His clothes were unassuming, made for rough work, and were in bad repair. Ariel's quick glance down his body showed a lean figure with slightly bowed legs. Then the sword came down and she dropped to the floor with a shriek as the sound of clashing metal once again filled the room.

"Run," Zach grunted out to her as he and the man struggled for an advantage. Ariel didn't want to leave him but her father had taught to obey the orders of a guard in a violent situation; _they know best_ , he'd told her, _always trust their instincts in a battle_. She trusted that her father was right. She scrambled backwards on hand and knee, stumbling over the hem of her tangled nightdress, the warm metal of the candle stick biting into her palm as she gripped it for dear life. The man attacking Zach had gotten his sword free and renewed his attack, sparing a glance at Ariel.

"Oi!" he shouted into the melee, "'ere she is! Grab 'er!" Ariel didn't see or hear the innkeeper or any other women in the room so she had to assume that he meant _her._ She heard the sound of scuffling feet and gruff voices but she didn't pause to see whom they belonged to. She clambered to her feet and took off towards the door. A hand reached out of the smoke and grabbed at her. She squealed and danced out of the way. The hand closed on her skirt. The fabric ripped but Ariel kept running. She saw the fire now, a glowing mass of yellow and orange near the front door. Not much of the buildings structure itself was wood but the floors were, and so were the doors and tables. The roof was thatch. While the walls would remain standing everything inside would burn. The doorframe was on fire along with the overhang of thatch that provided shelter to the front porch. Embers and ash rained down around them as the fire crept upward and outward. Her initial instinct was to balk at the thought of passing through the door but she could still hear Zach yelling for her to run and the sound of footsteps hot on her heels. She thought again of the rough man fighting Zach and the reaching hands at her back and leapt through the front door. An ember landed on her exposed neckline and she winced at the pain, batting at the burning piece of charred wood as she continued to run.

The village was a riot of activity. Ariel belatedly realized that the inn wasn't the only building burning. The stable boys were pulling blindfolded horses from the burning stable, roof's were aflame and women and children had formed bucket brigades, passing buckets of filled water from the well to burning buildings and then back again for refills. Boats along the dock burned brightly against the dark night sky, the flames illuminated what the moon did not. Men were fighting throughout the street using whatever they had for weapons: blades, shovels, pitchforks, gaffs and nets. Ariel didn't know who the attackers were but she had a strong suspicion. Eric and his guards had been too late—or unsuccessful—in helping the raid on the village to the south. The pirates were here. And they were chasing her.

Ariel didn't pause to make her observations of the village. Her feet were light and quick as they pounded the path beneath her, running in the direction Eric and the guards had taken that evening. She didn't know the way to the next village but five miles was much closer than the palace was.

Not that she was optimistic of reaching it.

Her pursuers were loud and close on her heels. Ariel's bare feet stung with each impact on the ground, hitting not only stone but also any number of sharp objects from shells to dried and prickly vegetation. She cleared the line of buildings and the dark road stretched before her. She'd have to run back up the slope to the cliffs above if she were following the road. She didn't like her chances of making it up the slope—she was already tiring—but she thought her chances in the unfamiliar underbrush would be even less. She headed for the road.

Ariel was a clumsy runner. She'd never enjoyed this particular activity on feet and, still relatively new to legs, her balance wasn't as good as most humans her age. Her saving grace so far had been her familiarity of the village allowing her to maneuver thoughtlessly unlike her pursuers. As she managed to stay ahead of them she realized that they may not be very good on their legs either—they spent most of their time on the sea in close quarters. They couldn't do too much running themselves. But they had numbers on their side and, as Ariel tired further, she heard their footsteps and voices growing closer. A few more feet and they would probably catch her.

Ariel thought her heart would burst from exertion and fear. Why were they attacking? Why had they burned the buildings? The poor villagers didn't have extra money. They couldn't replace what had been ruined and their boats were their livelihood. How would they survive now? Why were these men so cruel? People would be hurt tonight, maybe killed. The men were fighting to protect what was left of their homes and families. Her guards were fighting for their lives. For her life! Why were they chasing her? There had been other women in the village. If their intentions were ill sorted then they could have grabbed any number of unsuspecting women fighting the fires instead of her. Did they know who she was? Did they intend to use her against Eric? If Eric was their intended target then why didn't they stay in the other village and wait for him to come to them? Surely this was the best opportunity to get Eric, away from the palace and its tight security.

The slope of the road was increasing, lose gravel and dirt shifting beneath her feet. Ariel felt light headed, gasping for air. She was sure her feet were bleeding by now but they'd gone numb within the last minute or so. Her legs burned in an exertion so complete it was unlike anything she'd experienced before.

 _Eric_ , she thought desperately. She knew she shouldn't depend on others but she couldn't help but hope and plead that he would come save her. Eric always protected her. He was always there for her. He'd save her, right?

Not this time.

Ariel's foot came down on a particularly loose section of gravel and the world gave way beneath her. She slid backwards, losing her balance and tumbled ungracefully to the ground, candlestick flying from her hand and into the brush.

They were on her in moments. Rough hands callused in much the same places as Eric's (further affirming her belief that they were pirates if their calluses spoke of sailing, fishing and sword fighting) gripped her arms roughly, dragging her to her feet. Three leering faces were barely discernable in the dark as they studied her.

"Oi, it's 'er I reckon. That red 'air's a dead give-o-way." A scrawny man leered at her, exposing missing teeth as he gasped for breath.

Ariel pulled against the iron-like grip in a futile attempt to break free but only succeeded in encouraging them to hold tighter. They were all breathing heavily but even through her shallow, rapid pants for breath Ariel could identify the sickening scent of unwashed male bodies, fish and smoke. She fought back the urge to gage and instead gave them her best menacing glare.

"Now, now sweetheart," the man holding her, the largest of the group, cooed. "Calm yerself."

"Let me go!" Ariel panted. "Why are you doing this? Why did you hurt those people? Burn their homes?" They hadn't made it too far from the village. She could still see and hear it. The sounds of panicked shouts and clashing weapons echoed around, the towering cliffs bouncing the noise back at them, amplifying it. The firelight flickered against the same rocks, making a perverse sort of shadow puppet horror show.

"I'd be worryin' less 'bout them and more 'bout yerself," The scrawny man answered. Then the three men began dragging Ariel back towards the village and, the faintest shadow in the dark night, a large ship bobbing against the horizon.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own TLM. I do own this plot.

* * *

24

Eric was exhausted. His horse momentarily took on the appearance of having two heads as his addled mind struggled to keep up with his sleepy eyes. He shook himself brusquely, hoping that nobody had seen his drooping demeanor. They had been on the awake for hours. The trip to the besieged village had taken two hours of hard riding in the dark but when they had arrived the village had shown very little damage; a few broken windows and a cannonball hole or two in the dock. He had quickly sought out the village leader only to learn that the raid had been brief and trifling. The villagers had sent the messenger boy for help at the start of the raid and felt bad for dragging the prince and his guards out of their beds in the middle of the night.

Eric had brushed off the apology, inwardly confused at the turn of events. The pirates had been causing considerable damage in the towns and villages they raided. Why had they left this village relatively unscathed? Still confused, he and his guards had set to work helping to right upturned barrels and tables, crates and pens. When the hard work had been finished he had made the decision to ride back to the village and Ariel that same night. He could not put it to words, but he had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach and felt that dallying any longer would be a bad decision.

So, the exhausted men had re-saddled their mounts and made way back to their initial lodgings, traveling at a markedly slower pace than earlier.

The sky began to lighten as Eric's mount resettled into its one headed self. He was exhausted. He had splinters and blisters and wanted nothing more then to return to Ariel and feel her comforting touches on his aching body. He wanted to push the idea of pirates out of his mind, banish it to the far corners in lieu of more pressing matters: Ariel's deal. They were pretty much out of time. One day left. Tomorrow at some point her bet would come to its conclusion. He had meant to be further inland by this point. He would tie himself to his horse if that meant they could ride on today and get her away from the sea. He almost looked forward to climbing into the carriage with Ariel. He did not think he could stay awake despite his best intentions but he did not much mind the thought of laying his head in Ariel's lap and feeling her gentle fingers stroke his hair while he slept. No, he did not mind that idea at all.

He was entirely caught up in his mental musings and was surprised when Kade, his oldest and most trusted guard, broke the silence that hung over the rescue party.

"Does anyone smell smoke?" he asked.

Eric felt his brow furrow as he squinted his eyes against the morning light and turned to look at Kade. The guard was sitting ramrod straight in his saddle, scanning their surroundings. They were almost to the village by now.

Eric had been smelling nothing but smoke and horses for the past several hours and said as much. They had helped clear away the burned remains of a horse corral at the village and were all thoroughly smudged with soot and ash.

Kade shook his head. "I swear I smell it again. And it's fresh."

Eric felt his stomach clench tightly, forming a heavy ball in the center of his being. He lifted his own nose into the breeze and sniffed.

Through the stale smell of burned fencing that clung to his shirt he thought he could detect what Kade already had: the fresh scent of burning. Like when you fall asleep by a campfire at night and wake up to its smoldering remains the next morning. Fresh and recently extinguished by the moisture of morning dew. He could pick out other scents now as the wind suddenly increased. The subtle cloying scent of burnt flesh reached him.

That tight ball in the center of his being seemed to plummet straight out of his body and into the hard granite cliffs below. He kicked his horse into a trot, the fastest speed that could be attempted on the loose gravel of the steep road.

The rescue party crested the precipice that looked down upon the village below and Eric's heart sank.

Meandering gray wisps of smoke streamed from the burned remains of thatched roofs. The black skeletons of boats were burned to the waterline and people moved around the village streets, small as ants, in limp and dejected movements. Eric's eyes immediately darted to the largest building in the village, the inn. The roof was nothing more than a black charred mass, half caved in on the top floor, smoke drifting from the shutterless windows. The burned shell of the inn sent tendrils of fear creeping up his back, raising the hairs on the back of his neck.

 _Ariel,_ he thought. His mouth was suddenly as dry as paper. If it were not, he was almost certain he would have called out her name. Dread in his heart, he urged the horse down the path towards the village and the uncertain fate of his fiancée.

* * *

The stench of smoke, burned flesh and blood permeated the village along with another scent, something that could not be seen but Eric identified as fear. The reek of it made his stomach churn. He pressed a hand to his abdomen, silently pleading with himself not to throw up.

The residents moved around like wraths, unable to settle. No building had been left untouched.

"Spread out," Eric said, addressing all but his personal guard, Kade. "Help where you can, find any answers you can. Look for Ariel, my advisors and the guards." His men fanned out, doing as he bade while Eric, with Kade in tow, urged his horse deeper into the village.

Eric dismounted at the first person they came across, a woman with charred skirts and a long red scratch running the length of her left arm.

"What happened here?" he demanded, hand outstretched but not touching, afraid to harm or startle her.

She stared at him with blank eyes. She could not have been more then thirty, older then Eric and yet she seemed so young and fragile and all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and comfort her. But he could not. He needed answers and when she did not provide them Eric tried again.

"When did this happen?" he demanded. He could tell from the receding heat of the shelled out remains of the buildings that it had been a few hours since the fires raged, probably not long after he had left. He wanted to hear it from someone. Needed to.

A small spark lit behind her eyes. Eric did not know if she recognized her prince or if she was just coming out of her initial shock.

"Just before midnight," she whispered. "They came out of nowhere. Men with weapons and torches. They searched every building and started setting fire to everything. They fought the men. And then they were gone. Why?" she asked, voice cracking. "Why did they do this?" She turned pleading eyes onto Eric. He wished he could comfort her but he could do nothing to change what had happened. He needed to find Ariel.

He saw the woman safely seated against the outer wall of a nearby house and continued on towards the center of the village where the sounds of distant voices could be heard.

The people congregated in the center of the village were livelier, though they held shadows in their eyes as well. Eric searched around frantically for the beacon of red amidst the debris and ashes. He found plenty of red, dirtying the paving stones and the bodies of many men, but not the bright hair he had been so desperately searching for. Lumps of white were lined up along the wall of the village leaders house, bodies shrouded to protect them from the indecencies of death. Several women had put up care stations and were busily tending to injuries. Many people walking around supported bandages. Those able to were beginning to collect loose animals and clean up debris. Eric did not see Ariel or any of the party he had left behind. He caught sight of Harold, the village leaders brother, moving among the injured and hurried towards him.

"Harold," he caught the old mans thin arm tightly in his grasp. He was taking no chances of the man slipping away from him. Like everyone else, Harold showed signs of a hard night. His beard was singed, his clothes bloodied and eyes darkened. But he was alert. "What happened?" Eric demanded without preliminaries. "Where is Ariel? My men?"

"Highness," he bowed quickly before answering. "Pirates. Attacked jus' after ye left las' night. We didn't kin wha' they wan'ed. They started pullin' 'eople from 'er homes an' setting fires. Nobody kin what they wan'ed, we fought to protect our families. They didn' care 'bout killin' people," he gestured to the growing number of dead lined by his brothers home, "but that didn' seem to be what they wan'ed."

"How did you stop it?" Eric demanded.

Harold paled a bit. "We didn'. They jus' up and left. Nobody kin why at first."

"At first?" Eric caught the words. They did not sit right with him. "And now?"

Harold looked very uncomfortable now. He shifted from one foot to the other, not meeting Eric's eyes. "Yer men were hurt," he said suddenly. "In all the commotion. I'll bring ye to 'em."

Eric reached out and caught the man before he could completely turn away.

"As your prince and future king I demand that you tell me what you know," Eric said, voice hard. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach but he kept it at bay, hoping he was wrong.

Harold sighed. "She's the only one un'counted for," he said. "I kin ever'one in the village. Found eve'yone dead or 'live. 'Cept one." He gave Eric a pitying look and Eric knew that he had been right. "It's yer girl, Ariel. She's gone. They took 'er."

* * *

Eric finally located his guards in the burnt out remains of the inn's stables. The horses, all rescued by the stable hands, were hobbled outside, their large noses unable to handle the acrid scent of burned wood and hay within. To the less sensitive noses of humans the walls provided some shelter for the building winds. They were in for a storm later that morning.

Eric walked in a haze, barely noticing his surroundings. Surely this was a dream, a nightmare. He would wake up to find that they had overnighted in the other village after all. He would mount his horse when he woke and return to find Ariel waiting for him with open arms.

He pleaded with himself and anyone who was listening that he might wake up soon, escape this terrible place.

He did not wake.

He came across Matthew first, head bandaged in thick white linen and arm bound tightly to his side. He tried to stand up and bow upon Eric's arrival but the prince quickly waved his efforts aside, pulling his own mind from where it wallowed in misery and brought it to focus on the current situation. Brian, another of the guards he had left behind, was propped up on a cot next to Matthew and made no attempt to get to his feet, his heavily bandaged leg doing a bit well to explain why.

"Highness," Matthew croaked, his voice harsh. His throat must have been seared by the hot smoke from the inn. "We're so sorry, we did everything we coul—"

"Nonsense," Eric cut him off. "None of this is your fault." Eric was straining himself to keep calm. He could not just run off willy-nilly in search of Ariel. He had no idea which direction the pirates had fled. He had already sent a messenger out to Admiral Charles Dunsany, his most recent missive stating their location only a few miles north of the village. He had instructed the Admiral to send out all naval ships in the vicinity in search of the pirates ship. He had to wait until he had more solid information. "Is Zach okay?" he asked, gesturing to the occupied cot beside Brian where the last guard lay motionless beneath a blanket. There were no visible signs of injury from the shoulders up but that still left a lot of body beneath the blanket.

"Yes Sir," Matthew assured him. "Lost a lot of blood. Took a nasty gash in the side and was unconscious when they found him. But he'll live. Should be waking up soon. Is there any word on…" he trailed off, unsure if he should proceed.

Eric winced at the words left hanging. _Is there any word on Ariel?_ he had been about to ask.

"No," he choked out. "I have messengers riding across the kingdom as we speak."

"She's smart, Sir. Resourceful," Brian put in. "She'll be okay."

Eric gave a jerky nod. He refused to believe otherwise.

A groan came from the last cot and all three heads jerked towards Zach. He was stirring, head thrashing restlessly against the pillow. Eric went to his side and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Rest easy soldier," he said kindly. "You are safe now."

He groaned again, eyelids fluttering. "Not me…." he groaned out.

"Not you, what?" Eric asked carefully, heart beginning to race.

"Her," he groaned again, pulling his eyelids back with considerable effort. " _Her_."

"Who, man?" Brian asked, leaning over his own cot to see his coworker.

His dazed, hazel eyes suddenly fixed on Eric's face. "Ariel," he croaked. "They have her."

Eric's racing heart seemed to stumble at the sound of her name. "You saw them take her?" he demanded. So far nobody had realized her absence until they counted bodies after the fact.

Zach nodded slightly. "On the beach. I followed them after…after I got away." Zach haltingly explained about the surprise attack, how Brian and Matthew were guarding the perimeter and he had been posted by Ariel's door. When he had heard the cannon fire and smelled the smoke he had raced downstairs to help, whereupon he had promptly been confronted with a room full of pirates and villagers. He had been swept into the battle immediately, facing opponent after another as the smoke grew thicker.

"And then she showed up. Nearly got in the way of the blades," Zach said. "The fighting had woken her, I assume. It was loud enough. I yelled at her to run, to get out of the village. She ran but there were others chasing her." He had tried to follow Ariel and help but had been detained by his adversary. The man had managed to deal him a bitter blow to his side, the injury Matthew had told Eric about, before Zach dispatched him. He had then run out into the village. He had been lucky, managing to catch sight of the three pirates pulling Ariel towards the beach where a small rowboat had been beached. "She was fighting them tooth and nail," he added. "You would have been proud. I'm sure she got in a few blows." She had broken away at one point, managing to run along the beach for a few yards before being recaptured. They had then dragged her kicking and screaming through the shallow's and to the rowboat. "I think they hit her over the head because the yelling stopped and they had no more trouble getting her into the boat. I tried to get to her but it all happened so fast. They were gone before I'd even made it to the beach. All the pirates were abandoning the village and heading back to the boats. I don't remember anything after that."

Eric reassured the guard that he had done his best. His heart ached at the thought of Ariel's struggles but at least he knew she had been alive the last time she was seen. His blood boiled at the thought of someone laying a hand on Ariel, of providing her with anything more than a gentle touch. To have taken her, borne her a strike over the head, had condemned the men in his mind. He would search through the depths of the underworld if he had to. He would track Ariel down and deal with those who had sought to take her from him.

"Did you see the direction the ship went?" Eric asked after the guard had calmed down and he had regained his voice.

Zach nodded. "They headed north. Towards home."


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own TLM. I do own this plot.

* * *

25

Ariel woke to the smell of seawater and filth. Her head throbbed and it took her a few moments to realize that the flashes of colored light before her eyes weren't real, but danced behind closed eyelids. When she drew enough strength to at last crack one eyelid the revealed surroundings weren't much brighter.

Flashes of memory swept through her mind: a goodbye kiss to Eric as he rode off on a rescue mission, the sound of cannon fire and the smell of smoke, harsh breathing and burning muscles and dirty calloused hands dragging her towards the ship.

The ship.

She must be on the cursed pirates ship. That made sense. She had now become aware of a swaying sensation that wasn't completely due to her aching head.

She opened her other eyelid and waited for her vision to adjust to the dimness.

Shadows of towering crates and barrels surrounded her. She was tucked up against the polished wood of the ships hull, surface gently curving as it disappeared to the planks above her. She could hear coarse voices chattering distantly above her head.

She reached out a hand to rub her aching head, remembering again, how she'd come to be there.

 _The three pirates had dragged her down the gravel path and into the melee in the village. They'd passed unmolested as pirates and villagers alike tended to their own distractions. She'd managed to slip her captors holds once, as they'd tried to load her into a small rowboat on the beach. She'd darted away from them with no real hopes of escape, but instead her last ditch attempt to get help._

" _Daddy!" she'd screamed as she made it to the waterline. She'd splashed through foaming waves and wet sand, stumbling and swerving as she tried to avoid capture and stay in contact with the water. "Daddy help!" When her father had first come upon her and Eric on the beach the night of his birthday he'd been able to sense her presence in the water. With any luck he'd be able to do the same now. It was her last hope._

 _Rough hands clasped her arms and jerked her backwards, her feet still brushing the tops of incoming waves._

" _Daddy help!" she shrieked once more before blinding pain struck the back of her head and all was black._

They'd hit her over the head with something. She knew nothing of the events that followed but they'd all culminated with her here, in the dark and smelly hold of the pirates ship. She shivered as a chill set in.

Why was she here? How long had she been here? What would they do to her now? Had her father heard her calls for help? Where was Eric?

 _Deep breaths, Ariel,_ she instructed herself. _Take this one step at a time. Be logical._

Okay. She could do this. What answers could she find out for herself?

Well, time. She was still human; Ariel wiggled her toes now as if to prove the fact to herself. As she did so she became aware of a weight around one ankle and reached a blind hand down to discover a chain binding her to the hull. Casting that thought aside for a moment she proceeded with earlier thoughts. She was still human which meant that it hadn't been a day since she was taken. Ursula's deal was up soon but obviously not yet.

 _Alright, less then a day. Which means Eric may not have learned about the attack yet. Or he has and he's searching for me._ She felt absolutely certain that once Eric learned of her kidnapping he'd move heaven and earth to find her, expiration on her deal notwithstanding.

 _And then there's Daddy._ She had to believe that he'd heard her. The sea was a large thing and her father wasn't privy to everything happening at any given moment—so much information inundating one person at once would drive the person insane—but he'd undoubtedly hear a direct call for his aid. _He hasn't come to my aid yet which means that I haven't been here too long._ _A few hours at most._

A few hours. Okay that was one question answered. Now if only she could find answers to the most pressing questions: why was she here and what would they do with her now that they had her?

She'd questioned the pirate's intentions briefly during the initial attack. Was Eric their target? If he was then why hadn't they continued their attack on the other village and captured him when he was least protected away from the palace? Did they seek to use Ariel as a bargaining chip for something? Word of her and Eric's engagement had traveled fast; the pirates were as likely to know her value to the prince as anyone else. Did they intend to use her as leverage while Eric did as they bade on land? Eric couldn't do many things, such as grant pardons, pay ransoms and pass legislation if he himself were captive but he might do it for Ariel.

The idea had merit but it didn't feel right to Ariel. Eric had mentioned the pirates before, mostly as pesky nuisances. Until recently their impact had been slight, attacking merchant ships, raiding the odd seaside village or so. They'd caused damage and impacted livelihoods but they hadn't been killing many people. Mostly they seemed in favor of blitz attacks and getting away as quickly as they could without worry of pursuit. If they'd been so concerned in the past with avoiding capture why were they playing such a risky game now? They'd traveled enough between kingdoms to avoid true pursuit in the past. But now? Their recent actions in the past month or so had forced Eric's hand into dedicating naval forces to the task. They'd been quickly making their ways towards the palace. Why change tactics so quickly when they'd been operating safely for years?

There was only one thing that she knew would entice a pirate: profit. Yes, that felt right to her. They'd headed towards the palace in search of profit. That again left the idea of them using Ariel as leverage for Eric to empty the kingdoms coffers. That might be it but Ariel still was unconvinced. No, something in those men's eyes last night, something in the way they'd lit up as they crowed " _Oi, it's 'er I reckon. That red 'air's a dead give-o-way"_ that made her feel as if this was solely focused on her alone and had nothing to do with Eric. Her stomach dropped at the thought.

A loud squealing noise broke her thoughts and she gave a muffled cry of surprise as light blossomed through a trapdoor above her. She closed her eyes against the burning light and heard the voices, distant until this point, sharpen into focus. Obnoxious laughter and crass comments filled the air as a ladder was dropped through the door and two figures descended it.

She recognized the scrawny man from the night before but his companion was unknown to her.

"Glad ta see yer awake, sweetheart. The captain will be wantin' a word wit' ye."

"Well your captain can come down here and ask me himself if he feels so inclined," Ariel spat, drawing up closer to the hull.

The man laughed.

"Would ya look at that," he crowed. "She has claws." He reached for Ariel and she lashed out, raking her fingernails across his grimy face to show him just how sharp her claws were.

"Yes I do," she agreed as he pulled away with a shout. She kept the hand, now red with his blood, stretched outward in a staying gesture. "And next time I'll go for your eyes." She had no idea where the confidence was coming from but she hoped that it stayed with her.

"For the love of the Almighty, Anderson you best bring her up here now or I'll have your entrails for chum!" a booming voice echoed through the trapdoor. Ariel looked up at the door, startled. The voice that spoke was unlike the other pirates, cultured and sophisticated. She caught a glimpse of a tall shadow topped in a wide brimmed hat leaning over the door briefly before it retreated. The man she'd scratched, Anderson, scowled furiously at her.

"Gettin' me in trouble with the captain, wench!" he jerked his chin forward and his companion lunged for her, grabbing her hands in iron fists. She struggled feebly as Anderson came forward and bound her wrists together with rope before turning to her chained foot, key suddenly in hand.

She didn't make it easy for them. The fact that they had to get her up a narrow rickety ladder made her struggle seem stronger than it actually was but it resulted in the same. She was tossed unceremoniously onto the sun-bleached wooden deck of the ship amid a ring of shadowy figures. The afternoon light was bright as it glared down on the scene below and Ariel could see nothing beyond the specters before her.

One stood taller then the rest. Through watery eyes Ariel made out the figure that had leaned over the trapdoor. The captain was tall and well muscled. His hair was loose and fell to his shoulders in greasy tendrils. He wore a large black hat, wide brimmed and decorated with random trinkets: a few pins, an earring, a gold coin. He smiled at Ariel and she saw that, unlike his counterparts, he had no missing teeth but instead a blinding white smile that shown out of a sun-darkened face.

"Ah," he said when she leveled her gaze with his own brown eyes. "Miss Ariel, at last."

She felt ice weigh down her heart as he spoke. He addressed her by her name, not that it was hard for anyone to discover her name, but the use of such a familiar term struck her. _Be strong,_ she told herself. _Act like a weak little girl and that's how they'll treat you. Whatever they want from you they'll take it. Might as well act strong along the way._ Easy to say, another to do. Her knees were quivering beneath her tattered nightgown.

"You take up a familiar tone," she said casually, straightening her back up so that she wasn't in as much of an undignified heap at his feet. She also inflicted her best haughty tone into her voice. "But I'm sure we haven't met."

He smiled again. "No we haven't, but I've heard much about you."

"As I'm sure everyone in the kingdom has," she said. "But none of them have seen fit to kidnap me."

"That's because they do not know what I know about you." Ariel's mouth went dry. He couldn't possibly mean that he knew _that_ could he? But…but it would make sense. _Everything_ would make sense. Everything except for one thing that was. How had he found out?

He studied Ariel's face carefully as she thought. "Yes," he said. "I can see that you know what I speak of."

Ariel willed some moisture to her mouth. "I," the syllable came out cracked. She cleared her throat and tried again. "I am afraid you are mistaken," she said. "I do not know what you're talking about."

The man crouched down in front of her, his eyes level with her own. "I believe you are many things, Ariel," he said, his deep voice a rumble of foreboding. "But ignorant is not one of them."

"A kindness," she responded, pinned by his gaze. She felt as if the shackle had been restored around her ankle and now held her against the deck. "But I fear that, despite what you may believe, you actually know nothing about me."

He struck before she had time to blink. The crack of his hand against her cheek preceded the sting of pain. When it came she stared dumbly at him, unable to recall his movement, let alone the actual slap.

"I may speak more eloquently then my men but let me assure you that I rival them in ferocity," he spat. His manner, congenial until that point, shifted and suddenly, she was sitting before a pirate captain. "I have not come to my position on weak words and feeble threats. I make you a promise here and now. I promise you that I know what you are and I will do everything in my power to prove it to the world. Such a spectacle would draw any amount of people willing to pay to lay eyes upon it."

He knew. _He knew._ But Ariel had to hear him say it.

"And what kind of spectacle would that be?" she demanded, tasting the bitter tang of blood in her mouth.

The gathered crew drew in closer as if they expected her to flee at the admission but she had nowhere to go. Hands bound and surrounded by over thirty men of substantial size she was well and trapped.

The captain spoke, voicing what she already knew but dreaded.

"Why," he said. "We've got ourselves a little mermaid."

* * *

It all made sense. All of the reports Eric had received the past few weeks had indicated that the pirates were headed north towards the palace, raiding the seaside villages and towns as they went. Nobody had been able to guess why they were doing it but now it made sense. They'd been coming for Ariel. They knew she was a mermaid—how they knew remained her only mystery—and were intent on capturing her and using her has a traveling spectacle to tote around all coastal kingdoms in search of bountiful profit.

At first their travel had been quick with very few raids as they barreled northward but it had soon curbed and they'd begun raiding villages. That change had come about when Eric had announced that Ariel would be joining him on his visit to Ali Abul's kingdom. The pirates had quickly realized that they stood greater chance of catching Ariel when she was away from the palace.

It was no secret that the quickest and safest road to Ali Abul's kingdom traveled along the coast for a few days ride. The pirates had set a trap, knowing that Eric wouldn't be able to resist coming to the aid of a village he anticipated an attack on, especially when it was on his intended path. They'd then drawn him away and come for Ariel when she was practically undefended.

Ariel felt stupid for not realizing it was a trap. She and Eric had walked right into it and she'd been swept up as neatly as shrimp in a cast net. She couldn't blame them, how were they to know that someone had discovered Ariel's secret? Still that lent no comfort to her as she kneeled among the crowd of pirates on the ships deck.

The captain's words were greeted by silence. Ariel gaped at the man, searching for words while the rest of his crew looked at her expectantly.

"Why would you say something like that?" she demanded at last, casting a weary eye around the gathered men searching for a possible escape. None had become available in the past few moments. "Mermaids are myth."

The captain let out a roar of laughter soon joined by his crew. He reached forward and caught Ariel's chin in his rough grasp, forcing her to look at him as he studied her.

"Would I believe that had I not seen them with my own eyes."

Ariel's eyes widened and all sense of duplicity left her. "You have?"

The man nodded and let go of her. He stood up, wincing as bones cracked. Ariel hadn't paid attention to his age before but she realized that the man must be near to her fathers age.

"Aye," he said. "Nye on ten years past." He walked towards the bow of the boat, his crew parting before him. "It was on this boat that we first caught sight of them. It was by happenstance we came across them. We were fleeing pursuit in the north and ducked around a cliff. There was a hidden cove tucked away there with a waterfall feeding it. They were all gathered there on the rocks singing and laughing." The captain's eyes took on a faraway look as he described the past. Ariel's own heartbeat sped up at the memories of the day he described. She'd been there. This man was talking about the day her mother died. She had only faint memories of her mother but her death was something Ariel would always remember: being tossed up into the air by her father, giggling while her mother looked on, smiling and singing. The loud roar of the waterfall cascading over the cliff and into the water at the back of the cove. The ship with no figurehead careening around the cliff and barreling towards the congregation. Ariel knew that if she saw the front of the ship she was on now it wouldn't have a figurehead. These pirates were _the_ pirates. Ariel had the sudden urge to be violently ill on the weathered floorboards.

"I thought they were a mirage," the captain continued. "It had been a long day out in the scorching sun with no pause in pursuit for drink. I could scarcely believe my eyes. But they were real. Many among us witnessed it." There were grumbles of acknowledgement among the older crew members. "So beautiful. So graceful."

"What did you do?" The words were barely as loud as a breath from Ariel's lips. The captain heard. He spun round to look at her, eyes flashing.

"We tried to seize on opportunity," he said. "Tried to capture one. We got close, too, but the ship ran aground on one of the rocks and we lost her." Ariel winced at the caviler tone he took to describe her mother's death. And the purpose. Not only had they killed her mother but now they had captured Ariel with the same intentions. "But fate is a fickle thing and we find it within our fortune to have the opportunity present itself once more!"

Ariel couldn't breathe. She'd mourned her mother's absence but she'd never really felt the pain of her death, having so few memories of her. But now, hearing about her death from the despicable man's mouth, brought pain anew. And anger. She felt white hot fury pour down her spine at the acknowledgement of his part in her mothers death. How could he speak so offhandedly about killing someone? How could he intend to keep her captive without remorse? Did he not see that she was a living, breathing person just like him?

"You're a monster," she said at last, putting words to her thoughts. "Only a truly depraved person can speak so casually about taking someone's life. You stole that mermaids life and you set siege to the village last night without a second thought! All those people! You and your men took their lives just so you could make a profit!"

"You are very innocent, are you not?" the captain asked her. "To act as if good intentions are the only thing that matter in the world. Would that be true, many people would be far better off then they are. However it is cold coin that gets you places in this world, Miss, and I intend to see my pockets full."

"Were it not for people like you then maybe good intentions would hold more weight," she snapped, struggling to her feet. They were bloodied and badly bruised after her scramble up the road the night before but she did her best to hide any flickers of pain, instead giving the captain as haughty a look as she could manage.

Ariel barely came up to his chin. Her nightgown was torn and dirty and her hair lay matted down her back, golden comb ensnarled in the red mass at the base of her skull. The captain moved back towards her, boots clicking with every step. He observed her with a critical eye for a minute before tipping his head back and roaring with mirth, the sea of men around them joining in.

"Oh," he chortled after many moments. "Oh with such honeyed words you would make a great queen someday. To bad you won't get the opportunity."

There was movement at the back of the gathered crowd, a scraping sound and sloshing joined in. Ariel watched the men with cautious eyes as they shifted to widen their circle, encompassing a large barrel. Two men came forward as she watched and swung axes at the top of the barrel. The wood splintered and they moved forward to remove it, exposing a liquid surface below.

"Now of course, the only problem with our plan is that at the moment you are not a mermaid. Magic and cunning which I am led to believe with rectify itself shortly," the captain strode away from Ariel and towards the barrel. He rested a hand firmly on the rim. "But some of my men here today require proof before we make our reveal to the palace and townspeople. They were not among the fortunate who witnessed the truth all those years ago."

"And how do you plan to prove such falsities to them?" Ariel asked, breathlessly. The crowd of men had thinned to a single circle behind the barrel and Ariel could finally see through them. Over the right side of the ship she could see the outline of coast and cliffs that were very familiar to her. She'd visited the coastline enough when she'd first began to see Eric. She knew the waterline close to the palace. _Before we make our reveal to the palace and townspeople_ , he'd said. They were taking her back. They believed that, future queen or not, the townspeople, palace staff, nobles that had taken up residence in the palace, advisors and officials present would see her for what she was and deem her a creature for captivity and not their future ruler. She already had an idea what the barrel was for.

The captain released his grip on the rim and instead dipped his hand casually into the water within the barrel, making small splashes as if playing with a small child. Ariel knew his intents were anything but playful.

"I've heard it from a reliable source that while you may appear human it is but a guise." He gave no outward signal but his men seemed to take their cue. They rushed up behind her and grabbed her by her shoulders, forcing her towards the barrel.

Gills. _Gills gills gills._ Ariel's heart beat furiously in her chest and instinct took over. Cool thoughts or no she couldn't risk them finding out the truth.

"Let go!" she screeched, kicking her legs out in front of her warding off further grabbing hands and slowing their progress. "Let me go I'm not what you think I am! Help!" she hoped feebly that her cries could be heard on the distant shore. "Help me!"

Her struggles did nothing to slow her captors. They forced her closer and closer to the barrel until her body was pressed tightly against it, pinned between the curved wood and the press of the mass at her back. Her bound hands were jammed awkwardly between her stomach and the wood.

"Now come," the captain said. "Our audience approaches and we must have a spectacle for them to see!" Without another word he gripped the back of Ariel's head and shoved her face into the barrel.

The water was colder than she expected. The day was cool, the hints of autumn felt even on the sea breeze, but the sun had kept her warm. The same had not been true for below deck where the barrel had been stored. Ariel gasped in surprise at the contact, unaccustomed to having to hold her breath underwater.

The cold liquid flooded her nose and mouth, burning passages and lungs, creating a pressure in her head she'd never experienced before. She lashed out with her legs, bucking her body in an attempt to throw off the pressing horde at her back. Nothing gave way save to push her head further beneath the water.

Ariel had never experienced such a feeling before. She was drowning, she realized. She, a mermaid, was drowning. Her heart thudded loudly in her ears and the gills on her side ached, operculum spasming feebly in an attempt to expel the water coming through her mouth, attempting to draw the cool liquid over her gill filaments and separate precious air from water, to soothe the burning sensation in her chest. But no water assuaged the pain, instead flooding lungs where it did not belong. What was once life-giving resource to her would now be her death.

 _Some source,_ she thought angrily, _didn't know enough to say my gills are on my sides and have to be submerged too!_ Water may enter through her mouth or nose but the mechanism to switch over breathing pathways didn't kick in unless her gills were submerged.

Her brain was clouding, thoughts coming with more effort. She could barely feel her body now but was sure that she had stopped struggling. Why were they letting her drown? Did they think that she was pretending? Were they waiting to see if something would change? Or were they just planning on killing her?

They were doing a fabulous job if that was their goal.

The loud beating of her heart was beginning to slow into only the occasional loud _boom... boom… boom._

The pressing mass at her back suddenly disappeared but she no longer had the strength to move away; instead she fell headlong into the darkness below.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own TLM. I do own this plot.

* * *

26

"Fire!" Eric commanded, voice thundering over the polished deck of the naval vessel. The responding booms of cannon fire reported back to him as the dense balls of destruction rocketed across the space between them and their target. They fell just short.

He stood at the helm beside the Admiral, eyes fixed on the ever-growing profile of the pirates ship ahead of them. The day was growing late, the sun making its trek down the vivid blue sky. He had met up with the naval ship around noon after receiving a missive from the Admiral that the pirate ship had broken through the blockade and was heading north, the navy hot on their heels. Harold had commissioned one of the few fishing boats not destroyed in the attack to take Eric to board the navy vessel.

The ship was sleek and light, not weighted down with cargo. It was built for speed and had quickly caught up to the slower, heavier pirate ship near the palace grounds. Eric's heart had faltered on first sight of the ship, imagining Ariel aboard it enduring who only knew what.

"We aren't yet in range, Your Highness," the Admiral informed Eric. "A few more minutes and we should be. But if your betrothed is on board an attack may be unwise. We risk puncturing the hull below the waterline or hitting Milady."

Eric had a sudden image of Ariel being blasted by cannonballs and winced. No, that would not do. "What about boarding her?" Eric asked. "If we run alongside her we can toss the lines over and draw close enough to jump ship." Eric very much liked the idea of getting boots on deck of the ship and finding Ariel himself. The sooner she was returned to his arms the better. His hand drifted to the sword at his belt. He would get rid of anyone who stood between them.

Admiral Dunseny was shaking his head, a grimace playing at one corner of his mouth. "I am afraid that is unwise, Your Highness. We would risk driving them into shallow waters as they attempt to flee. You know as well as I do that there are many reefs and sandbars in these parts."

That was another terrifying thought. Eric did know the risk, having sailed with many fishing boats and other ships in these waters. It was risky business navigating between reefs and sandbars that appeared and disappeared with the changing tides. Even the most experienced captain's and helmsmen would not let their guards down around here. Eric himself had helped salvage more than one unlucky boat in these parts, pulling hapless men from their watery graves. Though water itself would not harm Ariel (she did still have gills) any amount of flying debris or shifting cannons on deck caused by the ship running aground could do untold injury to her. Best to keep them in deeper, safer water then.

"Are we close enough for your man to see what is happening on deck?" he asked, pointing towards the lookout nest towering above them. He may not know what to do at the moment but he wanted eyes on Ariel at the very least.

The admiral let out an ear-piercing whistle. A dark head popped out over the side of the nest, looking down. The admiral made a few quick gestures that Eric was unable to catch. The man replied in kind and disappeared.

"Not yet, Your Highness," Admiral Dunseny replied. "He can see figures moving on deck but nothing distinct. We must get closer."

Eric looked at the suns position again, concerned. Disregarding Ariel's initial threat of danger from the ships inhabitants, this was her final day of the bet with the Sea Witch. When would she change back to a mermaid? What would the pirates do if she did or, heaven forbid, already had? For the first time since Ariel had come ashore he felt the desperate need to talk to someone, to tell them the situation in its entirety and get an outsiders opinion on the matter. He and Ariel were so biased because of their involvement with the situation and Eric was afraid that his feelings were clouding his judgment and ability to make decisions. Not that he thought his decisions regarding Ariel and himself on a personal level were wrong, no he was more sure about that than anything else in his life, but when others were involved in the situation, such as the pirates and the men aboard the ship with him, he was worried. They did not know the true complexity of the situation.

"Admiral," Eric found himself saying to the tall, trim man beside him. Admiral Dunseny was in his mid forties and gave off the air of a collected and in control man. Would he find Eric's words ridiculous? Would he admit it if he did? Eric was, after all, his prince.

"Your Highness?"

"Are you married, sir?" The admiral arched an eyebrow, the only sign of surprise he outwardly displayed.

"Almost twenty years," he replied.

Eric felt his own surprise at that. He knew the admiral's service record. He had been working his way through the ranks for nearly thirty years, constantly excelling. Eric did not think it was possible to balance that type of lifestyle and maintain a good marriage. Eric had his own reservations about how his marriage would fair once he assumed the full mantle of king.

"And you are both happy?" he asked hesitantly. He did not want to pry but he felt his curiosity peaked.

"My wife has never said otherwise," Dunsany answered. "And she is the sort of woman who would tell me if it were so. As for me, it is always a joy when I return to her."

Eric did not hide his smile. _She is the sort of woman who would tell me if it were so._ Ariel was the same. He had no reservations about _that_. Ariel was compassionate and charitable but she was not a pushover. He had no doubt that if something concerned her about their relationship or she felt they were too distant that she would call him out on it.

"The key to a good marriage, Your Highness," Admiral Dunsany said after a few moments of silence, "is understanding each other. Lila understands my duties and my passion for my work. I understand that, while my duties are important to me and something I am truly compassionate about I must always put my wife and her happiness first."

"Do you ever find that the two conflict?" Eric asked. "Your duty and her happiness?"

"Frequently," he admitted. "I had the opportunity for promotion through the ranks many years ago," he said. "But I choose to keep a lower position for a while, despite my initial desires, for the freedom it allowed me. Lila and I raised our children together and once they were grown I took my position here and she is free to do what she likes on the farm. Her gardens are her passion."

"And…it works?" Eric asked. "You being gone so often?"

Dunsany sighed but smiled at his prince. "Your Highness nothing worth anything in life is easy. I'm sure Lila would have preferred me being home more often but she knew about my job when she married me. There were struggles but it was all worth it….if I may be so bold, Sir?"

"Please," Eric invited him.

"Milady knows that when she marries you she's also marrying your job. And she has accepted it. Any woman brave enough to take that on will work hard for it. For you."

Eric fought—and failed—to suppress the blood rising to his cheeks. He was a man. He was not supposed to be emotional or insecure but here Admiral Dunsany was, reassuring him on his relationship. What was worse, he actually found it comforting. His father had died before Eric had been old enough to truly discuss the commitment of marriage; it was encouraging to hear from the admiral.

He cleared his throat and attempted to play off his blush. "Thank you, Admiral. Your opinions are always welcome."

"Ho!" The cry came from far above in the lookouts nest, putting an end to their candid conversation. Both men looked up sharply. The lookout was hanging over the edge of his station, waving his spyglass around frantically. "Something's happening on deck!" he called down. "Something big!"

* * *

Captain Berragin looked at the melee on his deck with distain and disappointment. His men were rushing around the deck, manning their stations. Cannonballs were being stacked in neat pyramids to the left of each cannon, loading poles and fuses at the ready.

The naval ship was cutting through the distance between them like a knife, all clean lines and shining riggings. He glared at the scene before him as he mulled over his options. His ship couldn't outrun their pursuer, she was too old and too weighted down with the fruits of their labors. Maybe if they hadn't taken so much bounty during their raids and instead focused on what it was intended to be—a distraction—they could have managed to get away. But his men, and he himself, had seen it as a waste to leave so much behind. Now, however, with the hold nearly full of everything from grain to silver his ship would never have a chance of outrunning danger.

What were his options? He'd ground his beloved ship before letting her be boarded. He looked starboard and saw the clear outline of the palace just ahead. They'd be on it in minutes and he knew for a fact that there was a large reef just in front of it; the builders had planned it that way, using the reef system as a natural barrier against seaborne attacks on the palace. If they decided to fire upon them he'd make sure he went down in a blaze of glory. He'd spent too long on this ship, first as a gully boy and now as captain, to give her up. A good captain went down with his ship.

His eyes landed on the cause of his situation, the bright flash of scarlet on the dirty deck. Her hair was darkened by the water she'd been submerged in but still vivid around her. For a moment he could imagine that it was blood pooling around her but knew otherwise. Either way she was dead.

He was disappointed. He'd really thought she was a mermaid. The woman with purple eyes had been so adamant about it. The chilling demeanor and sense of power she exuded had left him with no doubt. Aside from that revelation were his own memories. Over ten years past he'd seen the mermaids for himself. Nearly caught a red headed mermaid much like the woman lying on his deck now. He'd thought it was fate intervening when he'd laid eyes on this woman. She was his second chance.

But now she was dead. She was dead and so were they.

He looked back at their pursuer. He could just make out the dark head of the prince standing at the helm. He'd make sure they were all dead for what they'd done to his woman; the man would do anything for her.

The thought struck him suddenly and he whirled back around to look at the crumpled form on the deck. How long had it even been since they'd dropped her there and gone to their stations? A minute? Two? She was dead but maybe the other ship didn't know that; they'd only just gotten close enough to see the deck. And the prince would do anything to get her back, even direct his ship away from them if it meant saving her.

"Oi!" he bellowed. "You and you!" He pointed to two burly men among his crew. He couldn't quite remember their names just then. "Grab the girl and throw her over starboard! And you!" he called to the helmsman. "Turn portside! Out to sea man, be quick about it!"

There was general confusion among the crew but they knew to obey Berragin. The two men grabbed the waterlogged and limp body, still tied about the wrists, and swiftly brought her to the starboard side; he could feel the ship turning out to sea as they did.

Hoping to whoever was listening that their pursuers could clearly see what was happening on deck, he gave the signal to his men. With one last heave they tossed the woman over the side of the ship and into the water below.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own TLM. I do own this plot.

* * *

28

Admiral Dunseny handed Eric his own spyglass before turning away to call orders. Eric took the brass contraption and brought it up, peering carefully at the ship ahead of them. It was close enough now (fifty yards or so) that he had been able to make out the ant-like scurrying on deck but the spyglass crystalized the image before him.

The crew were dashing around the deck, loading cannons and arming themselves. They clearly intended to fight. Eric felt his heart thud painfully against his ribs as a moment of pure panic overtook him. Where was Ariel? He scanned the pandemonium but saw no sign of her petite form. Was she below deck? In the captains quarters? Somewhere else on deck that he was at the disadvantage to see? He swallowed hard and brought down the glass, turning to speak to the Admiral.

"They intend to fight," he said grimly, lips pursed so tightly that they were rimmed in white.

"Of course they do," the admiral agreed. "Their type always do. They know it's the noose for them if they give up. Better to have an honorable death in battle."

Eric arched a brow. "And you agree?"

The admiral shrugged. "I can't say that I blame them, given the circumstances. A mans honor is a real thing. It is their lifestyle choices that I detest."

"How does a man who kidnaps an innocent woman have honor?" Eric snapped. "A man that raids and pillages instead of making an honest living?"

Dunsany bowed his head. "Apologies, Your Highness. I did not mean to offend you."

Eric exhaled sharply and did his best to check his rising temper. "No, I am sorry, Admiral. I am worried about her."

"I can only imagine."

Their own ship was gaining on the pirate ship. Eric could see more defined figures moving about. He could also see his home rising off the shoreline just ahead. They would be in front of the palace in minutes. Ironic, he thought, that he had taken Ariel away from the palace only days before in an attempt to prevent her being caught up in a pirates attack and here they were heralding in the attack itself.

He turned the spyglass on his home, observing it from the water. Did he have time to signal the palace guards for aid?

 _No_ , he thought. He was not in residence at the palace so the guard detail would have been reduced. Those guards present would be patrolling the hallways, guarding the crown jewels, and manning the gate. Normally there would even be naval patrols off the shores of the palace, to deter any attack and regulate ships bringing in goods, but Eric had reassigned them to the task of hunting the pirates. There was no extra help to be had from the palace.

He saw a few figures along the terrace as gardeners tended to their work and servants moving crates and kegs from a small ship docked at the pier leading to the kitchens. A few heads were beginning to turn towards the looming figures of the ships headed in their direction but no help would come.

Eric directed his gaze to the north side of the palace. He could just make out a line of wagons and people coming and going through the main gate, all playing their part in the preparations for the wedding. The royal event planner, along with Carlotta and Grimsby, had intended to have most of the preparations for the wedding complete by the time they returned in two months. Supplies would be procured, vendors hired, and plans drawn up. Eric and Ariel had no true part in the planning. It was simply their job to show up on the appointed day and pledge themselves to each other for all eternity.

At first, he had been worried that Ariel would take offense at not being involved in her own wedding planning, as he was taken to believe most women would be. But when he had told her the plan she had heaved a great sigh of relief and proclaimed her hesitance towards having to orchestrate so many fine details. She was a woman of action, not planning. _Which,_ Eric thought fondly, _was how we ended up in this situation initially._ Ariel's lack of forethought and planning was one of the things that Ursula had manipulated in their deal. Most people would have demanded more details before signing the contract that Ariel had. Eric could not be mad, though. Ultimately her decisions had led her to him.

 _And now my decision has led her to_ them. Eric's temper flared once again and he turned his attention back to the ship they were perusing.

The commotion had ceased, men all frozen as the turned towards the helm where a tall figure in an elaborate hat was standing, calling out orders no doubt.

"Something is happening," Eric murmured. He had moved from the helm to the bow and now leaned on the railing, attempting to steady his hand. The rocking of the ship had increased significantly over the past few minutes as the waves below became rough and choppy. The sky overhead was rapidly filling with deep gray clouds.

"What do you see, Your Highness?" Admiral Dunseny asked, moving closer to his side. Eric described what he was seeing in as much detail as possible. The frozen men came to life, moving aside as two large men came lumbering through the crowd. Their gait was off, Eric realized as the tops of their heads appeared over the crowd bobbing awkwardly. _They are carrying something_ , he realized a split second before they broke through the crowd, burden in hand.

Eric said something that had the Admiral raise his brows in appreciation.

"They have Ariel," he ground out through gritted teeth as he took in the sight of red hair cascading over their arms like a waterfall. His heart was hammering painfully behind his ribs, slamming against them with bruising force. "What are they—?" he cut himself off as the men brought Ariel to the railing of the ship.

Eric hardly remembered moving but suddenly he was shoving the spyglass into the admiral's surprised grip while simultaneously unbuckling his heavy sword belt and dropping it to the deck below.

"Your Highness—" but Eric was already moving. The ships were close enough now that he did not need the spyglass to see Ariel as she was tossed over the side of the ship, disappearing into the roiling water below with barely a splash. He hauled himself up onto the railing of the ship, balancing precariously. He scarcely had time enough to order the Admiral to "Bring down that ship," before he was falling through the air straight towards the steely gray cold waves below.

* * *

The impact with the water stunned him. For a few uncontrolled moments Eric plummeted towards the sea floor fifty feet below, body still stinging with impact and cold. _Ariel,_ he thought after a moments panic, squinting through the small white bubbles that fizzed around his face. He spied her at last, to his right and sinking rapidly, pink nightgown ballooning around her hips and red hair streaming above her.

Eric was a good swimmer, his parent's once assured him that he had been swimming as long has he had been walking, but he felt as though he was moving through a thick mud as he propelled himself towards Ariel. Certainly this was all taking too long? He would never reach her at this speed. His mind was racing too fast for his body to comply but still he persisted. Get to Ariel. He just needed to get to her. He would never let anything bad happen to her as long as she was in his arms.

His chest burned with the need for air but he refused to surface. It was about this time that he realized that something was very wrong with Ariel. She was not fighting to swim, not moving at all. Her body was inert as it plunged deeper. What had they done to her?

He gave another strong kick and at last came within arms reach of her. He reached out and looped one arm around her waist, the tension in his body ease slightly at the feeling of her solid weight in his arm, but only slightly.

Eric started to claw his way one handed towards the surface so far above. He had rescued men lost in the surf before but they had all been awake and able to help him swim. Ariel was dead weight in his arm and he really hoped that he was not being literal. He broke the surface a few moments later gasping and choking. His body burned with the effort to swim and keep Ariel above the waves but he did and struck out towards the closest thing to him, the pier that he had seen servants unloading cargo on minutes before. It protruded a good fifty feet from the shore, maybe two hundred feet away from him. As he struggled towards the promise of solid ground he gained a new appreciation for what Ariel had gone through that summer night so many months ago when she had dragged him from the shipwreck and to the shore.

"Ariel," he gasped out, unable to look at her as he swam. "Ariel hang on. We are almost there." How far away were they now? Ariel was not responding. How much further? "Please stay with me." He spat water out of his mouth as a wave sloshed over them. "I love you. Please."

He did not register that he had made it to the pier until he felt hands grabbing his shirt and hauling him out of the water. Someone was pulling Ariel from his grip but he fought against them, spitting out a rough "No, no," and "mine," at them. They released them at last, when there was solid wood beneath them. There was a roar of voices on the pier as people, he was assuming they were servants, maids and other palace workers, came to help but he paid them no mind.

He struggled to his knees and leaned over Ariel's body, hands roaming above her but not touching. Her hair lay in stringy coils over her shoulders and face. He brushed them aside to see her face, eyes closed and lips blue. She was lying awkwardly and Eric realized that her arms were bound before her.

She was not breathing.

* * *

Everything hurt. Her arms felt as if they'd just been climbed all over by sea urchins, her ears were roaring and she was fairly certain that someone was dancing on her chest.

She tried to take a breath to tell them to stop but instead felt a rush of water fill her throat. She choked and sputtered. The dancing stopped with an exclamation and she was suddenly on her side as someone pounded her back. The water was still coming, rushing up her nostrils too and she had a panicked moment of not being able to get air. Tears ran down her cheeks and joined the water her lungs were purging. The water was slowly abating, giving way to dry heaves as her stomach muscles spasmed. The roaring in her ears was becoming more recognizable now, resounding _booms!_ that may have been cannons or thunder, maybe both, and voices. Voices screaming, babbling one above the other and over everything else the familiar, deep voice chanting over and over like a prayer "Stay with me. I love you. Don't leave me. I love you. Stay with me…"

Her throat was raw as the heaving came to an end but the last thing she wanted was more water to soothe it. The hand on her back was no longer thumping her but rubbing soothing circles from shoulders to the base of her spine.

"Eric," she gasped out in a half-sob, half-cough.

"Shhh," cooed his familiar, deep voice behind her. "I am here. You are safe."

She repeated his name, belligerent through her tears. He was in front of her suddenly, gathering her against his soaked and chilled chest as he rocked her soothingly, whispering sweet nothings. She felt first one, then another droplet of warm water on her upturned cheek and realized that he, too, was crying.

There were people around them, she could still hear the constant chatter and noted more than one voice asking his Highness if he was all right, but Eric was studiously ignoring them. Ariel was inclined to do the same as memories came flooding back to her of the cold hull of the ship, the revelation of the pirate captain, and the odd burning sensation that paradoxically accompanied drowning.

An ear-shattering _boom! c_ rashed over them and Ariel jumped, pulling away from Eric enough to look over his shoulder. Eric was turning too. They both looked out to sea to see the sleek forms of two large ships caught amidst a galling storm that seemed centered over them. As they watched, the more agile of the two ships turned forward to port and let loose a volley of cannon fire that slammed into the pirate ship below the waterline. The ship listed precariously, dragged downward by rushing water and violent wind. The navy ship made its escape as the winds picked up once more. The spectators on the pier watched silently as, in a matter of minutes, the rough waves and gale combined with the punctured keel brought the ship down beneath the churning waves.

As the last broken mast of the ship slipped beneath the waves the storm seemed to die out, clouds dissipating and water calming.

Nobody moved.

Nobody breathed.

And then….

"Ariel." King Triton's voice boomed over the crowd as the waves parted and the Sea King appeared.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own TLM. I do own this plot.

* * *

28

" _Daddy_!" Ariel gasped, struggling to sit up even as she felt Eric's arms tighten around her in reflex. A small part of her brain processed that everything was about to change, the crowd on the pier wouldn't be oblivious to the merman and his armed guard rising out of the water, but the more pressing part of her was concerned solely with her father and how relieved she felt to see him. "What are you—the storm!" Ariel gasped. "That was you!" She looked back out over the water where the pirate ship had just disappeared. The clouds had fled as quickly as they'd come and the sea was now calm as the sun sank below the horizon.

Triton inclined his head in agreement. "I heard you call for me," he said, swimming closer to the pier. The golden tips of his trident caught the last rays of daylight and reflected the light in a spectacular ray towards where his daughter lay sprawled in the lap of her human lover. "I am sorry I arrived so late." His expression was so dismal it broke Ariel's heart.

"Oh Daddy," Ariel sighed, trying to reach out a hand to him, only to realize her wrists were still bound. Triton swiftly sliced through her bonds with his trident before reaching out and catching one of her hands in his larger one, holding it firmly. "You came, that's all that matters now. Thank you."

He nodded and cleared his throat before flicking his gaze to Eric. "Thank you for saving her," he said gruffly. "You know, I heard what you said the other day, too."

Ariel raised an eyebrow in confusion but Eric just nodded. She couldn't quite see the expression on his face. "I meant it. Every word."

"I can tell."

There was a moment of silence in which the merman and his future son-in-law regarded each other. Ariel wasn't sure what was passing between the two men but it wasn't hostile. In the end they seemed to settle into grudging acceptance.

"What now, sir?" Eric asked at last, nodding his head toward the crowd of spectators, which had grown substantially over the past few minutes. They gaped at Triton and his contingent of guards with slack jaws and wide eyes.

Triton regarded the crowd with a speculative look.

"I suppose your people should know where their queen comes from," he said and then gave a wry smile. "Perhaps they will stop destroying her birthplace if they do."

"Be nice, Daddy," Ariel admonished gently. She'd let go of his hand by now and was relaxing against Eric's chest. Exhaustion weighed down on her heavily. Her chest still hurt from what she now realized had been Eric trying to resuscitate her. All she wanted to do was go to bed and forget the past day had ever happened.

Triton raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Was I not already? I have not blasted them with my trident yet, which," he turned to give the eavesdropping crowd a stern look, "I could do very easily." The crowd—consisting of servants, maids, vendors, sailors and any and all other foot traffic that had been near the palace at the time of the attack—stumbled over each other in an effort to back a few steps away from the hostile man.

"Queen, huh?" Ariel asked, trying to derail the current situation before her father decided to display some of the tridents powers. "Does that mean you aren't mad about my decision?"

Triton sighed. "I do not like it," he admitted. "I still think you would be safer back in Atlantica," he gestured around them as if to present the current situation—kidnapping and near drowning—as proof of that. Ariel wanted to argue. She'd been in life threatening situations many times over in Atlantica as well. She seemed to attract those types of situations. "But I see how much the two of you care for each other." He looked pointedly at Eric's hand and where it rested protectively on her waist. "Your man saved you." That came out as a whisper. "He saved you when I could not. He risked everything for you. That is the kind of man you deserve, Ariel."

Ariel felt tears burning behind her eyes.

"Besides," Triton added. "You seem to be doing some good here as a human. Maybe you can continue to do so over time." Ariel was stunned by her father's admission. _Was he saying what she thought he was saying? Did he really accepted them?_

And that's when the world exploded in pain.

* * *

King Triton had been having a rough few days. A rough few months, really. But since his talk with Ariel he had returned to Atlantica and tried to rebuild his kingdom after the havoc of her disappearance. She had been right when she had said that his people were beginning to become concerned with his capabilities as their king. He had swiftly put a rest to those concerns, reestablishing himself as the strong, competent leader they needed.

On the outside anyway. Behind closed doors he still mourned the loss of his youngest daughter as if she were truly dead and gone from the world and not frolicking on land with her human lover.

Life had been rough enough trying to reconcile his thoughts and memories of his beloved daughter with the human woman he had met twice now. The woman looked and sounded like Ariel and yet the things she had to say and the air of authority and confidence she exuded were definitely not his daughter. The Ariel he knew was kind and loving but also reckless and borderline insubordinate. The human version of his daughter was thoughtful, passionate and caring. He did not want to admit it but the human prince had seemed to reign in Ariel's behavior and help mold her into her better self, something Triton had failed to do for sixteen years.

Yes, it had been hard enough admitting that to himself and that was _before_ the human prince— _Eric_ —had decided to be noble and talk to him man to man (or as much as that could be possible from the one sided conversation). Triton did not want to like the man. He wanted to hate him for taking his daughter away. But he admired him. Triton was aware that he was not an easy man to approach. To hear Eric speak to him with candor had been surprising. More so was the fact that Eric had not tried to apologize for what he had done. Yes he had apologized for the pain it had caused Triton but he did not try to backtrack on his word or actions, he did not say he regretted anything. Quite the opposite.

No, Triton did not want to like his future son-in-law but he was beginning to.

And then he had heard Ariel's call for help.

Triton had a healthy fear of the human world. It had never given him any reason to like it but had given him many reason's to hate it. To hear his daughters pleas for help had brought all his fear racing forward. He had gathered his guards and taken off in search of Ariel as quickly as he could. But Atlantica was some distance away. Between reaching where Ariel's initial call for help had come from and then tracking her to the palace he had nearly been too late. He _had_ been too late. Eric had not.

Once Triton had felt Ariel enter the water and Eric after her he had turned his full fury on the pirate ship that had taken her— _the_ pirate ship, the one that haunted his dreams along with the face of his beloved wife. He had taken out all of his pent up anger and frustration on the ship. It had gone down with no survivors and Triton felt a certain sense of satisfaction in the closing of that chapter in his life.

Still, all of the anger, confusion and fear over the past several weeks paled in comparison to the fear he felt when Ariel collapsed with a shriek of pain into the arms of her lover as the Sea Witch emerged from the depths.

* * *

Eric watched in horror as the lumbering form of the Sea Witch rose from the surf. He had never seen her before but knew exactly who she was. Ariel had described her writhing tentacles and contrasting appearance of rotund body and angular features impeccably well. He drew his screeching fiancée closer to his body, cooing soothing words into her ear as he fought his every instinct to jump up and attack the threat. Eric saw Tritons muscles tense for action as he brought up his trident and pointed it directly at the woman, his contingent of guards moving into formation around the woman, fencing her in, swords raised. The woman looked unperturbed.

"Ursula you have no business here. Return to the depths where you belong," Triton thundered. Eric could not see his face from his position behind the merman but he could imagine the stormy gaze that accompanied the order.

The witch laughed deeply, grotesque body jiggling with the motion.

Ariel was whimpering now, twitching helplessly, half in Eric's lap, half on the weathered planks of the pier. He could do nothing to help her. He saw no injury, nothing he could ameliorate. He associated the source of Ariel's pain with the apparition of her aunt.

"Oh dear Triton," she chuckled. "How you do make a woman feel welcomed. As it so happens I _do_ have a reason to be here. _Her_." She pointed one thick finger at the cringing redhead.

"You leave my daughter alone!" Triton boomed. The trident in his hands began to glow incredibly bright in the gray twilight. Eric was faintly aware of the people on the pier suddenly running for the land, sensing the danger of the situation and wishing to be nowhere in the crossfire. He wished he could join them.

The air seemed to crackle with electricity and the hairs at the nape of his neck stood on end.

Eric had not seen the witch move but suddenly she was holding a document in her hands. The paper seemed to glow and even at a distance he could make out the bright red signature at the bottom: _Ariel._

And suddenly Eric understood. In the midst of all the drama of the past two days he had forgotten the original reason he and Ariel had been traveling: the bet.

And it was over. Ariel had lost.

Her writhing suddenly made sense. Eric reached out quickly and twitched up the pink hem of Ariel's tattered and damp nightgown, exposing her legs below the knees.

Even in the dying light of the day he could plainly see the greenish tinge creeping over her skin, the slight elongation of her feet and the merging of each individual delicate toe into a solid curve.

"No," he whispered. And then more loudly "NO!" The Sea Witch turned to regard him as if he were a particularly slimy sea worm. "This entire deal was a hoax. How could Ariel have possibly fulfilled her end of the barging? You are a cheat and that contract should be void!"

The woman laughed again. "She signed it. I did not force her to. She chose of her own free will. The contract is legal and binding."

There was a sudden flash of light as Triton fired at the document in the witch's hand. The beam of blinding lightening struck the paper and, while the force of the blow seemed to knock the woman back a little, it had no effect on the contract itself.

"You see?" she crowed with mirth. "There is nothing you can do! The little mermaid is _mine!_ " Her eyes locked on Ariel and, through her cries of pain, she let out a shriek of fear as well.

The transformation was progressing more quickly now, Eric watched with a mixture of fascination and nausea as her legs were forced closed, the skin seeming to bridge over the space between them, binding them permanently together. He realized Ariel was saying something, low and under her breath.

" _No, no nononono please no!"_

Eric felt completely helpless.

What could he do? He was a prince, he would soon be king and yet here he sat, powerless and unable to help the person that meant the most to him in the world.

"The day is not over yet!" Triton interjected. "She still has time."

"She has no time left! She has had three months. I was very generous, you know."

"You have been many things in your lifetime, Ursula, but _generous_ has never been one of them. This is your niece!" the Sea King pointed out. "Whether you believe it or not we are family. Will you truly hurt your own blood like this?"

"Family? Own blood? Family does not exile someone. Family does not take away what is my _right_ by birth—"

The two continued to argue but Eric paid no attention to the squabble. Ariel's legs were completely fused together now, the skin changing texture slowly, as if it were drying out before his eyes and cracking into perfect scales, starting to go green at the edges and slowly moving to the center.

He had to do something. He simply had to. But what? What did he have to offer this Sea Witch? What could he do to stop this?

He leaned down and pressed his lips to Ariel's sweaty forehead, closing his eyes for a moment and steeling himself for what came next.

He pulled away and turned to face the cecaelia.

"Stop," he said, cutting off whatever the witch was saying. She turned to glare at him. "Stop," he repeated. "Let Ariel go," he said. "Release her from the contract. I will make a deal with you."


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own TLM. I do own this plot.

* * *

29

Ursula stared at Eric for a moment, slack jawed, before bursting out in laughter. "Oh, oh," she cried, wiping tears from her eyes. "How precious. Flotsam, Jetsam did you hear that?" She turned to address two slimy, gruesome and gray heads that had popped out of the surf at her side. "The human want's to make a deal. How _sweet_. How _noble._ How _pathetic!"_ She threw the last word back at him with malice. "Sorry sweetheart but you have nothing I want. You think your tiny kingdom is important to me? You think that your small bit of land or few thousand people means anything?" she glared at the people who had receded towards land, gawking with fascinated horror. The naval ship had come in as close as it could by now. Eric could see the Admiral's figure at the bow, watching the proceedings with a careful eye. But like the pirates, they could not come any closer without risk of grounding the ship and they were too far away for artillery to reach them.

Ursula was not finished insulting his kingdom and his people. "They mean nothing to me! They are but a speck in the grand scheme of things. The entire ocean should be mine! All of the merpeople and sea creatures are _mine_ to control!"

Eric glared at her. "Yours to control?" he demanded. "A ruler does not control their people! They put them first. A monarch first and foremost serves their people. You may have been born to the title but you have done nothing to earn it." It was not the right thing to say to the hair-trigger woman, Eric knew that as soon as the words left his lips. He saw the visceral response in the witch.

"You pitiful, insignificant fool!" she screeched. "I may not have control over all the sea creatures yet but that little mermaid is mine!"

Eric had been fully aware of Ariel in his arms up to that moment but with his eyes trained on Ursula he had not seen that her transformation had finally completed. She was slumped in his arms now, drained from the process. Where pale thin legs had once emerged from her nightgown there was now a beautiful glistening green tail. Eric had not forgotten what she looked like as a mermaid but his memories had done her no justice. He could never quite remember the color of her tail or the graceful curves of her fins. The sight of it now caught his breath in awe and frightened him all at once.

Before he had a moment to respond to the witch two slimy gray tails shot out of the water in front of them. The couple had been perched just on the edge of the pier and the eels had no trouble in reaching Ariel. She was ripped from Eric's arms and dragged towards the water.

Eric lunged forward to try and catch her but she was gone beneath the water. A split second later she reemerged at Ursula's side not ten feet away, screaming and wrapped in two thick tentacles.

"Let her go!" Eric and Triton commanded in one voice. Triton raised his trident and aimed it at the witch. Blinding gold light shot from the tip, crackling like lightening, and arched towards the witch. The hair on Eric's arms stood up at the residual charge.

He watched in horror as the golden light enveloped the pair. For two heart pounding seconds Ariel was not visible. Then the light cleared and Ursula's laugh could be heard in the otherwise absolute silence.

"Oh dear Triton," she chuckled, emerging unscathed from the attack, Ariel still clutched tightly to her side. "You have no power here. She signed a contract of her own free will. She's mine. Now, what is more important to you, brother? Your power? Or your daughter?"

The Sea King's face gave nothing away as he watched his sister with cold eyes. Eric was holding his breath. What could be done? A king's most important job was to protect his people but a father's most important job was to protect his children. Eric did not know what the man would choose; the responsibility that he had been born into, or the one that he had chosen.

"I do not understand," Eric said, hoping that a few seconds of distraction would afford him time to come up with a plan. The witch turned to glare at him once again. "If you worked so hard to get Ariel then why did you give her to the pirates?" He was just guessing. He did not know for sure if Ursula had set up the pirate attack but it was the only thing that made sense. The pirates had gone for Ariel during the attack and the only person who would potentially gain from Ariel being hurt was Ursula.

The witch did not seem surprised by the accusation and instead answered. "Those idiots," she scoffed. "They were supposed to take her from you, yes. It was the best way I could think of to separate the two of you. I told them she was a mermaid and could breathe underwater. They were supposed to put her _in_ water. It's not my fault they almost drowned her." She shrugged without remorse. "But they are no longer a problem. Had your men and my dear brother not taken care of them I would have seen to it myself." Eric suppressed a shiver at the coolness in her voice.

"Why did you need to separate them?" Triton demanded. "You are the one who made it possible for them to be together."

"But that's exactly why!" she exclaimed. "They were getting too close to winning the bet. You all were. So I was forced to redirect your efforts."

Eric felt a sudden fury burn through his body and mind. "You made a contract with her!" he exclaimed. "If she won the bet she got to stay human. You are saying she could have won it!"

"She could have," the crazed woman replied. "Which is why I stopped her. I did not agree to stay idle while she tried."

There were two kinds of people in the world; those that acted directly in order to achieve a result and those that analyzed and planned before acting. Eric had always thought that the former was more dangerous, one that acted without thought. Talking with Ursula made him realize that he was wrong. A person who acted first always gave their intentions away. Someone like Ursula, who bided their time and planned, was unpredictable and most dangerous of all.

"What was the solution to the bet, then?" Eric demanded, curiosity overwhelming his ability to keep quiet. What had they been so close to?

The witch rolled her eyes.

"Truly pathetic," she sighed melodramatically. "It stares you in the face yet you do not see it. I suppose that was to my benefit. That's what made the plan so brilliant after all." Eric was getting tired of her gloating and had to fight himself not to making a snide remark that would derail the topic of conversation. Luckily the witch wanted to gloat and continued on. "In order to win the bet all this sweet little mermaid," she briefly shook Ariel much to Eric chagrin, "had to do was get her father to accept her choice to be a human." She threw Triton a taunting look, obviously wanting him to feel guilty for his daughter's failure. "For him to accept her little human as part of his family."

Eric felt his heart thump painfully in his chest. Acceptance. That was what the witch wanted. What they had apparently been close to. Eric thought back to his one-sided conversation with the Sea King after he proposed to Ariel. The Sea King said he had heard him. Had Eric managed to impress the man enough for him to consider accepting his relationship with Ariel? Had he not been close to doing so right before the witch appeared herself and changed Ariel back?

"So what shall it be?" she asked when neither man asked further questions. Eric was at a loss for words and no closer to a plan. He looked to Triton but the man's expression gave nothing away.

Apparently Ariel could see something in her father's face that neither Eric nor the witch could because she spoke up for the first time. "Daddy don't!" she exclaimed, renewing her struggle to break the Sea Witch's hold. Her attempts were in vain.

"Hush!" Ursula snapped, whipping another tentacle over the mermaid's mouth. "Now Triton, do choose quickly. I don't have all day."

The man sighed, his face adopting a placating look, his trident drooping to touch the surface of the water where it glowed faintly, as if in supplication. "You can have anything you want," he said. "Just do not harm Ariel."

The lavender woman's face stretched wide with a sharp smile, eyes gleaming as her eyes greedily eyed the trident. "Hand it over," she demanded with a nod at the object in question.

Then the large Sea King stretched out a hand, offering his trident to the witch.

Eric knew—he _knew_ —that if the woman got her hands on the trident it was all over. He doubted seriously that she would keep any promises that were not written in a contract and come to think of it, she had not made any promises, only threats. The world around them was still. The mer-guards watched tensely and immobile from their wide perimeter. Each one of them was too far away to act quickly enough and too obvious to act stealthily enough.

Ariel watched her father, eyes wide as they peered out over the tentacle still covering her mouth. The rest of her was still held immobile. Ursula's minions peered out above the water, a matching set of eyes, one white and one yellow. The only movement came from the Sea King slowly extending the trident.

And then Eric saw movement. A dark shadow darting beneath the water, swift and silent. It came to a stop below the pier and in the light of the rising moon Eric saw a figure take shape. A large tropical fish, yellow and striped blue, with a small crab clutching his tail.

Eric recognized the crab. His eyes widened but he managed not to call out Sebastian's name as the fish—Flounder by the way Ariel had described him— slowly rose in the water, hovering just beneath the surface. This close Eric could see something else.

In Sebastian's other claw he clutched a large metal object. Eric could not believe what he was seeing; the crab was holding his knife! The one he had tossed into the waves months ago after he drew Ariel's blood. How had he found it? Eric had thrown it to the sea several miles from here. But…but the king of the sea was right beside him, and he had lowered his glowing all-powerful trident into the water just moments ago. Apparently he was not giving up without a fight either.

The witch's hand closed around the trident as she let out a howl of success.

"And now to put you in your place, dear brother!" she crowed, turning the king's trident on him. Ariel let out a muffled shriek behind her gag as blinding light arched from the three prongs of the trident and surrounded the merman. Unlike when Triton turned the power of the trident on Ariel those months ago, this time it had an effect.

Eric watched, frozen, as the Sea King shrank before his eyes, shriveling in on himself until nothing but a sickly gray polyp remained, swiftly sinking beneath the waves. His eyes flicked in disbelief between where Triton had just disappeared and where the Sea Witch was, laughing boisterously. She swung the trident around and sent another arch of light towards the guards. In the space of a second all the guards were shrinking, disappearing beneath the waves with their king. How was this possible? Where would she stop?

Eric decided to stop questioning things and start acting before she turned the weapon on anyone else. He had realized that those that planned were more dangerous than those that acted, but acting fast had its perks too. In the next moment he thrust his hand down into the water and had a grip around the familiar hilt of his knife. A bit tarnished and rusted from its time in the sea, the weapon was made of the finest materials and still held a wicked sharp double-edged blade. The crab released it quickly and the fish carted him swiftly beneath the pier and presumably towards their king.

Ursula had been so intent on her newfound success that she reacted slowly to Eric's actions. Knife in hand he launched himself off the pier and across the ten foot expanse of water between it and Ariel.

He slammed into the coils of tentacles, scrambling for purchase. He found it and in a burst of bunching muscles and snakelike reflexes he brought the knife down over-handed, embedding it to the hilt in one of the Sea Witches meaty tentacles.

"AH!" The woman gave a horse cry, tentacles recoiling in reflex, throwing Eric into the water and releasing Ariel as they did. Eric caught her as they slipped into the water, pulling her to his side and kicking wildly to find orientation in the water column. Ariel's tail thrashed against his legs in a similar attempt and together and they broke through the surface. The witch was hugging her injured tentacle to herself with one hand, howling in pain and anger, while the other hand leveled the trident threateningly at the couple.

"You will pay for that!" she raged and swung the glowing trident, directing it not at Eric and Ariel, but at the sky. The weather responded immediately. The storm clouds that had receded after the sinking of the pirate ship—was that only minutes ago?—returned, racing across the sky like roiling waves crashing over the shore. The water around them began to swirl viciously, pulling them further and further away from the pier and out towards sea.

Eric clutched Ariel tightly, unwilling to let her out of his arms ever again.

* * *

So much was happening around her—crashing white-capped waves, strong currents, booming thunder and flashing lightening forking through the cloudy night sky—that Ariel was in complete sensory overload. When the rain started pelting down in thick stinging sheets she felt an intense longing for the warmth of her bed in the palace, a mere shadow on the distant shore. Her only comfort was Eric's arms wrapped around her. Her body still stung with residual shockwaves from her transformation, so much quicker and more painful than the initial change from mermaid to human. Ariel felt a strange mixture of familiarity and longing at the return of her tail. This was familiar to her. She'd spent her entire life with a tail. There were no tricks or secrets about it that she didn't know, unlike legs, which constantly provided her with surprises from muscle cramps to her foot 'falling asleep'. Legs were much more unpredictable than her tail and yet she longed to have them back. She'd willingly traded her tail for legs and she'd never regretted it. She was meant to be human and to live on land with Eric. The constraining feeling of having her legs bound together in a tail seemed to only solidify her inability to return to the life she'd chosen.

Her terror and aching heart aside she had other things to worry about, like her father and the guards, transformed into polyps back at the pier and Eric who, despite his best efforts and impeccable physical shape, was quickly tiring in the strong waves. Ariel was helping to support him above the water now, trying to keep him from drowning like he'd done for her less than an hour before.

Ursula was before them, brandishing her father's trident as she continued to worsen the weather conditions. Far to her left Ariel could see the shape of another ship, the naval vessel that Eric had arrived on, struggling to approach them as it was battered by the storm. It wouldn't make it near them, she knew, and realized that she and Eric would have to deal with this situation on their own.

The Sea Witch turned to look at them now, malicious intent reflected clearly in her features, injured tentacle still clutched tightly to her side. Ariel could still see the hilt of the knife protruding from it.

"Now you, you slimy little worms!" she snarled, glaring at them as if they were indeed spineless creatures she had found lurking in a deep ocean cavern. "You dare to attack me?" Ariel felt as if it would be pointless to point out that Triton had relinquished his trident with the stipulation that she would not be harmed. No, Ariel doubted the Sea Witch cared much as she was clearly preparing to do some form of bodily injury to both her and Eric. "I am the ruler of all the oceans! The waves obey my every command!"

Ariel watched in horror as the cecaelian grew before her eyes. She had lived in the same home as the trident her entire life and she'd never seen it used for anything like this before. Of course, her father never abused the trident's power like Ursula was. The woman swelled in size, growing larger and larger until a behemoth version of the Sea Witch loomed, half submerged before them, visible tentacles the width of boat masts. Ariel was certain that the people on land could see the woman from there and knew by the sudden alteration of course, that at least the helmsman aboard the naval ship could too.

Eric's grip on her tightened, holding her closer, as if to offer the protection of his body.

The water around them started to rotate; faster and faster the whirlpool grew, seeming bent on tearing the lovers apart. And it worked. With a final slip of her fingertips Ariel was thrown from Eric's side and towards the center of the pool while he was dragged to the periphery.

"NO!" she shrieked, voice lost amid the howling winds as she descended further and further down the funnel of water created by the witch. She slammed into the basalt seafloor with breathtaking force, bursts of light dancing before her eyes. When her vision cleared she was alone at the bottom of a one-hundred foot high tunnel of water. The witch's ire held back the sea on either side of Ariel, creating a whirling window into her old home, so close and yet unobtainable.

 _Eric. Where is Eric? Is he alright? s_ he wondered frantically as she searched for him amid her surroundings. He was nowhere to be seen.

Back at the surface Ursula glared down at Ariel, large form making her feel incredibly small and insignificant in the world. She leveled the trident at Ariel and laughed. Her laughter boomed over the sea, mixing with thunder and crashing waves but when she spoke, she was not addressing Ariel. She glanced up at something Ariel could not see and said "Say good-bye to your sweetheart!" before firing.

* * *

Ariel was ripped from his arms and he felt the loss as if a piece of his heart went with her.

"NO!" he shouted, slipping briefly beneath the waves before breaking free of their deadly grip and emerging on the surface once again. Ariel was nowhere to be seen; only a large swirling mass of water that created the expanse between him and the Sea Witch. He immediately struck out into the lethal current, heading for where he knew Ariel must be…

…only to be restrained. He was jerked back onto the periphery of the whirlpool by two strong, constricting forces wrapping tightly around his biceps. Glancing to his left he saw the slimy tail of a large eel, wrapped around his arm, another on his right. Ursula's little minions.

"Let go!" he grunted out, fighting his captors to no avail.

Ursula turned to look at Eric, a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Say good-bye to your sweetheart!"

The witch leveled the trident at where Ariel had disappeared into the whirlpool and fired. "Ariel no!" Eric shouted, fighting against the swirling water to get to where Ariel had disappeared.

"Ariel!" he cried out in distress, imagining the horror of her being struck down with him so near and yet unable to go to her aid. For a few horror-filled moments he thought she was dead as he struggled helplessly against his restraints. But then the witch once more leveled the trident, apparently not finished.

Ariel, she was still alive. Still fighting.

He needed to get to her.

The eels were made of pure muscle, their grip as strong as any iron shackles. Try as he might, Eric could not break their hold.

Until they suddenly let go.

In his surprise Eric dropped beneath the surface once again, plunging several feet before regaining his faculties. Squinting through the turbulent water he saw a flash of red clinging to the tail of a fleeing eel, its partner under assault from a blur of yellow and blue.

Ariel's friends had once again come to the rescue.

Unwilling to let their aid go to waste he rocketed to the surface again and struck out into the whirlpool, dodging debris as he went. Apparently the whirlpool had stirred up wreckage from a shipwreck.

As he doggedly closed in on his goal another form burst from the water before him. At first he thought it was the eels returning for him but the form was much too large and still growing.

At last the enormous, damaged form of a ship bobbed up among the blustering winds. A ship with no figurehead.

The Sea Witch had pulled the pirate ship from its recent watery grave. Eric spared no time in heading for a trailing line of rigging, using it to heave himself towards the deck towering above. His arms did not want to function properly, exhausted from treading water for so long, but he managed it anyway. When he pulled himself onto the waterlogged deck at last he saw no signs of its earlier inhabitants. The pirates had not emerged from their watery graves, a fact for which Eric was profoundly grateful.

Eric turned to look back at Ursula. She was still firing down at the center of the whirlpool, toying both with Ariel at the bottom and with his emotions. Eric's anger surged within him as he ran for the helm. He did not know how the ship was floating after rupturing its keel but for now he was in no position to argue. There was no figurehead on the ship but the fallen foremast had caught its rigging on the bow of the ship, creating a veritable harpoon from splintered wood. The perfect size to use on the gigantic Sea Witch.

The wheel was spinning uninhibited as the ship was tossed about in the storm. Sheets of rain pelted him, stinging his exposed skin and plastering his hair to his forehead and neck. He reached for the wheel, wincing as the spokes bashed his knuckles on the first two attempts. At last he was able to secure a firm grip on it and threw his body weight behind his attempt to redirect the vessel. Slowly, the makeshift harpoon changed trajectory, turning to aim at his intended target, the larger than life cecaelian before him.

As the clouds poured forth above him and lightening forked through the sky the picture before him was one straight from myths of old, reminding him of the fearsome kraken. He had often told Ariel—and thought to himself—that mermaids were once a myth to him, one that he was glad had come to life. Looking at the real life kraken before him now he wished this was one myth that would have remained mere lore. He could understand how mermaids were praised for their beauty and ability to lure sailors to their deaths (if for nothing more than tempting men to forgo safety in exchange for mere moments with such alluring beings—he would, obviously, risk everything for his own mermaid) and he had to wonder if the men who first spread the tale of the kraken had come across their own cecaelian.

The ship drew closer to Ursula. Eric battled the helm, trying to keep his aim true. He had one shot, one chance to stop the witch and save Ariel. How much longer did Ariel have? Ursula was still taunting her, having momentarily shifted her attention from punishing him for stabbing her (a punishment conducted by attacking the one he loved) to enjoying her torture of the young mermaid. Eric was about to use that momentary lapse of attention.

The Sea Witch suddenly reared back, straightening her back and raising the trident high overhead. "So much for true love," she said, bringing the trident down in a deadly arch.

And Eric slammed into the witch. His aim was true. The fallen mast buried itself deep into the Sea Witch's plentiful midsection.

For a moment the world froze as the witch looked down in shock, following the wooden protrusion to the ship, and then its helmsman. Eric met her eyes for the briefest of moments and hoped that she saw his true disgust and hatred for her. She threw back her head and let loose a terrifying howl of agony and fury.

And then the world exploded.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own TLM. I do own this plot.

* * *

30

Ariel smoothed back a loose strand of hair that had blown into Eric's eyes. Not that it bothered him much at the moment, since he still hadn't woken up.

Ariel remembered very little of the Sea Witch's demise. One moment she was dodging a hail of blasts from the trident and the next she was being tossed around by rushing water, spinning wildly through the powerful currents as the vortex of water collapsed in on itself. When she managed to right herself debris had rained down through the water, remnants of a battle above that she had not seen, but Ursula was gone. Ariel had rushed to the surface to find it eerily quiet in the wake of the battle.

The weather had quieted and the sea was as smooth as glass, reflecting the luminous glow of a three-quarter moon. Ariel had easily picked out Eric's limp form clinging to a residual piece of driftwood. She'd swam to his side in a heartbeat and then laboriously dragged him the distance to shore, forcing every stroke of her tail with a monumental effort in her exhausted state. She didn't quite know how but they had washed up back in their original meeting place from the past summer, recognizable by the beached rowboat on the shore and the rock platform that she had managed to drag Eric onto as dawn started to lighten the sky at last. There she had collapsed beside him.

She watched him carefully now, celebrating in each breath he took and dreading the moment they might stop. So much had happened recently, so much that she had caused. This was all her fault. The pirates, the attacks, her father's sacrifice and Ursula's rise to power. So many people had suffered and for what? The witch was dead, Eric was hurt, her people had been exposed to the human world and she still had a tail.

She knew she should cut all ties now and jump into the water, disappear from Eric's life and leave him and his kingdom to recover as best they could. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't leave Eric or the people she had come to love. Every time she readied herself to take the final plunge into the sea images would dance before her eyes: Jared and his family, Carlotta and Grimsby, Ned, even Namine, the princess of Karacarta. And Eric. Always Eric. Her heart contracted painfully at the mere thought of never seeing them again.

Gingerly, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to Eric's forehead, letting it linger for a moment.

When she pulled away she saw his eyelids flutter.

"Eric," she whispered, stroking his cheek encouragingly. "Love, please open your eyes."

He did and it was like sunrise had come early for Ariel. Eric reached up and caught her hand in one of his calloused ones.

"I do not think you have called me that before," he mused in a tired voice before bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it.

"Maybe not to you," she conceded happily, too relieved to be needlessly embarrassed.

Eric took this response cordially and proceeded to lean back against the wave-smoothed surface of rock, tranquil. Then something else occurred to him. "The witch?" Eric asked suddenly, eyes widening in panic as he tried to sit up. Ariel laid a hand on his chest and forced him to lie back down, already shaking her head.

"She's gone," she assured him. "Gone for good."

He nodded, relaxing back against the rock once more.

"It is over then," he sighed in relief.

Ariel nodded, fighting back tears. Yes it was over. Completely.

Eric seemed to realize something was wrong. He reached out one hand and ran it down over her side, still swathed in her tattered nightgown, and to the tail protruding from it.

"You are still a mermaid," he stated. Neither of them should have been surprised, dead or not Ariel had still lost her bet with the Sea Witch and had to suffer at least some of the consequences.

"Yes," she sighed. "I am." Eric held out his arms and Ariel needed no further encouragement. She leaned down, curing herself up into his embrace. He held her tightly to his body. "I'm sorry, Eric," she said after a while. "We tried so hard. You sacrificed so much and all I've done is ruined everything for you."

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Because it's the truth. Your kingdom's coast is in shambles, a huge battle was just waged in front of your palace, your people are expecting you to get married soon and they just found out your bride is a fish!"

His laughter resonated in his chest and, despite her distress, Ariel was comforted by it.

"Yes," he agreed. "That is all true. But do not forget, the pirates responsible for attacking my coast are gone at last, the fisheries are in better shape than ever, you have helped me fully step into my role as future king and you have inspired so many of my people and given them _hope."_ He squeezed her tightly. "Damaged property can be replaced," he said. "We cannot replace lives that have been lost," he admitted, "but that would have happened with or without you. However, the hope and inspiration that you have gifted me, _us,_ with is invaluable. You have not ruined anything, Ariel. You have set this kingdom up for greatness. As for sacrifice," he shrugged. "I love you and that is what you do for the people you love."

"I love you too," she whispered as she felt him press a kiss to the top of her head. "So much."

Behind Ariel, someone sighed.

"I really am going to miss you, Ariel," King Triton said sadly. Both Ariel and Eric shot into sitting positions, wincing in unison as their overworked muscles strained, startled by the voice.

King Triton, no longer a polyp but instead his usual burly mer-self, was treading water silently behind them. His trident had somehow been restored to him though, in the chaos of the battle's aftermath, neither Eric nor Ariel was quite sure how.

"Daddy!" Ariel exclaimed, slipping into the water and rushing to her father's side. King Triton caught his youngest daughter in a bone-crushing embrace.

"Oh Ariel," he sighed. "I am so glad you are safe." He turned to look over Ariel's head and addressed Eric. "Thank you."

Eric nodded somberly. "Of course."

"Daddy I'm so sorry!" Ariel burst, pulling away just enough to look up at her father. "I'm so sorry that Ursula did that to you!"

The Sea King sighed. "My sister would have found a way to do that to me with or without your deal, Ariel." He stroked the back of her head with a gentle hand and Ariel noticed with some shock that the comb Eric had given to her so long ago was no longer there. It wasn't that surprising considering the circumstances but she still felt a sudden, visceral pain at its loss.

"That doesn't mean that I shouldn't be sorry for it."

The king smiled at her. "Oh my sweet girl," he said softly. It was all he said but it brought to mind his earlier words.

Ariel felt her brow furrow in confusion.

"Daddy what did you mean you'll miss me?"

Her father released her from his embrace at last, instead taking her arm on his own and leading her back to where Eric waited. With a nod from the king Eric reached down and pulled Ariel out of the water, settling her on his lap. In the distance they could all hear echoing voices calling out for their prince but Eric made no attempt to return their calls, they would find him soon enough. Over the cliffs that bordered the edge of the beach the first rays of sunlight heralded in the new day. Ariel cuddled in closer to Eric and they both turned their attention to Triton.

"Ariel," he said with a sad smile. "You earned your life as a human. If it were not for Ursula's tricks you would have won the bet."

She shrugged. "There's no saying that for sure," she admitted. "Ursula wanted you to accept our relationship. There's no saying if you would have if not for the tricks she pulled."

Triton inclined his head in acknowledgement. "True," he said. "But nevertheless you succeeded in doing the task she set out for you and on time."

"You…you accept us?" she asked him in disbelief. "You accept that I want Eric in my life?" Ariel found that hard to believe, considering all the trouble her desires had caused him. The fear, the sense of loss, turning into a polyp...

Instead of answering right away King Triton pointed his trident into the water. It glowed briefly and in a matter of moments something soared through the water and into the Sea King's waiting hand. He lifted the object from the water and Ariel let out a shriek of pleasure when she saw what it was. Her father came closer handed the ornate golden comb to Eric. The prince was stunned by the sudden reappearance of his grandmother's comb but quickly took it and and gently slipped it back into Ariel's tangled hair where it belonged.

Triton surveyed the process with a nod of satisfaction. "Above all else, Ariel, I want you to be happy. This man risked everything for you today. When you fell into the water I was not there in time to save you but he was. This man, Eric, is good for you; you truly love and bring out the best in each other. That is really all a father wants for his daughter in the end."

Ariel reached out a hand to her father and he took it, squeezing tightly. "That means a lot to me, Daddy." It warmed her heart to know that her father saw Eric the way she did. If nothing else came from this entire ordeal than she was glad her father was finally seeing Eric through her eyes. But why had her father said he would miss her? She looked down at her tail, draped sideways over Eric's legs as he held her close to him. She obviously wasn't able to return to the human world. The voices were growing closer and closer. Ariel thought they had about a minute before the search party crested the last dune and saw them.

"I am giving you what you deserve, Ariel." Her father's words confused her at first but once the trident started to glow again that confusion morphed into shock.

"Oh Daddy, really?" she gasped, comprehending what he was offering at last. Beneath her Eric had tensed in his own shock, his hand on her hip suddenly exerting more pressure than before.

The king nodded. "You have earned this Ariel, but more than that you _deserve_ it. You both do." Triton once again included Eric in this. "If," he added. "It is what you truly want."

"Oh yes!" Ariel exclaimed immediately. "Oh I do, Daddy! I love you and our family and Atlantica so much but this is my home," she gestured to the shore behind her where the rescue party had crested the dune at last. She could see Grimsby and Carlotta, the Admiral and many palace guards among the searchers. "Those are my people and Eric…Eric is my world."

Triton nodded. He reached out to gently caressed the curve of Ariel's cheek one more time before leveling the trident at his daughter for the last time. "You will always have a place in Atlantica, Ariel."

With that the world once again exploded in light.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own TLM. I do own this plot.

* * *

32

The sky above the wedding ship was an endless expanse of blue. Citizens of the seaside kingdom would once have said that it was a good sign, an omen of the struggle free reign to come. Now, however, with the knowledge of just who their soon to be queen was, they knew the weather was not only an omen for the future but an indication of the brides fathers mood. The Sea King was just as overjoyed by the day's occasion as the citizens about to gain a queen, and the redheaded woman who was about to gain a husband.

Ariel waited anxiously in her cabin, attended by the royal seamstress and Carlotta as they arranged and rearranged the voluminous white skirts of her dress. At several points throughout the day, and the past six months, she had expected to wake up and find that everything had been a dream, and that she had truly been taken by the Sea Witch and was serving out her end of the barging in miserable isolation. But she never woke to find this and, as her wedding grew nearer and nearer, she forgot her worries, having room in her mind only for joy and excitement.

Finally, she would be marrying Eric.

The first few days after Ursula and the pirate's defeat had been difficult. Nobody knew what to think of Ariel. They had seen many strange things that day, some wonderful and some terrible. Eric had stood firmly by her side, proclaiming that this changed nothing and that just because they knew the truth now did not mean that it changed the past. And slowly people had come forward and remembered things that Ariel had done for them and others. They remembered who she had been and saw her for what she was. Incredibly, they accepted her for it. Jared the baker, Harold the fisherman and new village leader, and Ned the head groomsman had been among some of the more outspoken alongside Carlotta and much of the palace staff.

The wedding had been delayed following the grand reveal, giving time for debates among those in seats of power but eventually life had settled down, people realizing that Eric had the final say in the matter and they in no way wanted to incur the ire of their future king. Ariel secretly thought that the prudish advisors would accept her if she came from the Underworld so long as she was royalty.

Ariel had experienced her first winter on land—a fantastic mixture of a white wonderland and bone deep chill—during which time the wedding planning had proceeded. The event planners had altered the venue to reflect the new queens homeland and to allow her people to attend. Ariel knew that, at this very moment, her father and sisters and all of her friends from Atlantica were gathering in the waters around the ship, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Nobody could have asked for a more beautiful spring day for the ceremony to take place on. _Almost an entire year_ , Ariel realized. _Eric and I have known each other almost a year._ Crazy as it seemed, she had known she wanted to marry him for most of that time and now she would get the chance.

There was a knock on the door and the event coordinator opened it and peered inside.

"It's time," she said.

* * *

Ariel had never attended a wedding before. She had always thought that she would attend her six older sisters weddings before even considering one of her own and yet here she was, walking down an aisle of onlookers in a beautiful white dress as she approached the priest at the end. She had been overwhelmed when she'd first come to the start of the aisle. There had been so much to see. The polished deck of the large ship was lined with an ornate carpet running the length of the aisle, while white wooden chairs were set up on either side, boasting a large variety of people. The council members were in attendance as were Princess Namine of Karacarta and her family. Ali Abul and his wife (who had graciously made the trip to them once their peace convoy was derailed) were there and so were the duke and duchess of Cavernat and many other lords and ladies. Among the extravagant array of money and power villagers could be seen too. Ariel had personally extended an invitation to Jared and his family, Groomsman Ned and many of the villagers from the poor ravaged village she had been taken from months before. As she walked down the aisle she thought that their bright smiles were as beautiful as any sumptuous dress that the noble ladies were wearing.

Attendance to the event was not limited to those on the deck, however. The sea beyond the ship was crowded with smaller vessels carrying passengers wanting to bear witness to her and Eric's union. And directly surrounding the wedding ship and crowding into every available space between the other ships, were the sea folk. Merpeople of all shapes and sizes crowded close to the human ship, overwhelmed by the novelty of the situation as well as the huge presence of humanity that they had never before experienced. Many other sea creatures were also in attendance. Ariel had caught sight of many of the patrons of the old reprobate music club she had crashed many years before while bringing music back to Atlantica. Her father and sisters were easily spotted among the masses, alongside Flounder and Sebastian, smiling broadly and waving energetically when they caught sight of her. Her father's face was a mixture of pride and sorrow as he watched Ariel's future unfold before her.

While Ariel took note of all these details her appraisal of them was fleeting for, once she caught sight of Eric waiting for her at the end of the aisle, nothing else mattered. He was all she needed on this day, after all. They ceremony could have been taking place on the weathered deck of Harold's old fishing boat for all she cared, so long as he was there. And he looked splendid.

Ariel had seen Eric in many different uniforms and styles of clothing over the months of their acquaintance but never before had she seen him look so regal and handsome and _hers._ He met Ariel's eyes at the opposite end of the aisle and broke into a dazzling smile, which she felt herself mirror. The day had been long anticipated by both of them and she knew, looking at him, that his own emotions mirrored her own. Happiness and appreciation and love all showed plainly on his face as he watched her approach. When at last she laid her hand on his she felt complete.

"You look beautiful, my love," Eric whispered as he led her to stand before the short, old priest. Ariel gave him an appreciative smile before turning her attentions to their officiate as he began the ceremony that would tie their lives together.

"Dearly beloved…"

* * *

 **One Year Later**

Ariel sighed happily as she looked out at the sea beyond the palace grounds. She had been out here for some time now, admiring how the moonlight sparkled off the lapping waves, twinkling like crystals in firelight. She found herself in this particular spot on a few occasions over the past year, usually when her mind was swimming with thoughts and concerns, or when she had experienced something that day that she wished she could tell her father or sisters. She saw her family on occasion, they made the long journey to the palace every few months and would spend time catching Ariel up on things back in Atlantica. So far she had missed her oldest sister, Attina's, engagement to a prince (a second son) of a distant kingdom. She was excited in light of her future and so Ariel was for her, too.

Today had been fraught with bickering over the new alliance being contracted between the merpeople of Ariel's birthplace and the kingdom she now ruled. King Triton had agreed to the alliance, willing to negotiate safe passages and rich upwelling in certain areas along the coast in exchange for more sustainable fishing practices and a complete cessation of intentional pollution. Ariel was the go-between, fighting for the rights of both parties involved.

It was a grueling process, one that left her mentally and physically exhausted at the days end but also highly satisfied.

Ariel had taken to her queenly duties better than anyone had anticipated with the exception of Eric. He swore up and down that he had known all along that she was meant for the job and that she was better at being queen than he was at being king. Ariel usually just rolled her eyes at him and answered with the customary "of course you did, honey" before continuing on with her business.

As with life as a human, and being queen, Ariel had taken to married life with ease and finesse. She loved waking up beside Eric each morning and seeing him as she drifted off to sleep at night. They worked well together. They had their occasional disagreements—every couple did—but they found their way back to each other every time. Mostly they lived inside a happy bubble of new marital bliss, giving off an air of contentment and joy that seemed to rub off on everyone around them.

The kingdom was flourishing, even in the one year since their marriage, due to a combination of finally having a king back on the throne and improved foreign relations both land and sea based.

At eighteen years old Ariel had everything she could ever have dreamed of while growing up. She could never forget her life in Atlantica but the memories of it grew further away as new memories of her life on land filled her mind and soul.

Ariel knew Eric was there before he even spoke. She'd grown very attuned to his presence over their two years together. He stepped into place beside her and draped an arm over her shoulders, bringing her closer to his side as a chilly wind blew in off the water.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Eric's quiet voice broke through her reflections a few moments later.

"Nothing," she shrugged. "Everything."

He chuckled. "Those are two very different things," he pointed out.

"Thinking about life," she clarified for him. "About how its changed since I met you. How it continues to change."

"Should I be worried?" he teased. He knew that he was in no danger of losing her. She frequently told him so.

"Of course not," she responded mechanically. "The change has been good so far. I can only imagine that it will get better."

Eric raised his other hand, angling himself towards his wife more so that he could place the hand on the gentle curve of her belly, recently exposed by a strong gust of wind molding her dress to her body.

"Sometimes I wonder how it can ever get better," he informed her. Ariel's eyes had been on his hand as it gently stroked the swell of her belly but she looked up to meet his eyes now.

Two years they had known each other and still she found herself taken aback by him. She wondered if that breathless excitement upon seeing him would ever fade.

She hoped not.

"Every time I wonder that it does."

The last time she had thought that to herself she had soon discovered she was pregnant. Ariel was five months gone now and, while still nervous about what the future held for them, neither of them could wait to welcome the newest addition to their small family.

"Well that is not something I will ever complain about," he assured her. "Come inside now," he said. "It is getting late and you need your rest. Your father should be here early tomorrow." Ariel grew excited at the reminder. Her father had last visited three months before—before Ariel knew she was expecting—and tomorrow they would tell him the news.

As she and Eric made their way back to the palace Ariel began to imagine how the next day would play out. Her father would be so happy for them. There would be no sudden storms or choppy waves to surprise unsuspecting sailors tomorrow. No, the day would be beautiful and the sky would be an endless expanse of bright blue as the sea king celebrated in his new grand-fatherhood.

With her love at her side and the knowledge that she would see her father in the morning, Ariel allowed herself to be escorted back inside, mind finally at ease as she felt complete and utter contentment wash over her once more.

 **The End**

* * *

 **This concludes the story "Under the Bright Blue Endless Sky". Thank you all for sticking with me on this journey. Your support and wonderful reviews helped make this possible. I had fun taking Ariel and Eric through what I imagined their story to be and I hope you did too.**

 **Until next time,**

 **NightWrighter511**


End file.
